Homeworld Bound A SAAB NBSG crossover story Book 1
by JonHarper
Summary: After 2yrs of running from the Cylons the Colonials are on the brink. Low on Food, Fuel and Morale they must play one last game of Cat and Mouse against the Cylons. Meanwhile Earth comes face to face against an enemy far more powerful than the Chigs.
1. Options and Orders

Ok I don't own Space Above and Beyond nor Do I own Battlestar Galactica 2003 so please don't sue me.

HOMEWORLD BOUND

A BSG2003/SPACE ABOVE AND BEYOND CROSSOVER STORY

**CIC Galactica 1920hrs**

**Earth Calendar June 8, 2071 **

In CIC things were hectic as usual; crewman manned their stations attending to their duties like a well oiled machine. Officers ran back and forth between stations, a testament to the ship's lack of networked computers. Orders had been given and carried out in such a manner that left no doubt that the person in charge ran a tight ship. But looking down from overhead it all looked like utter chaos, people moving this way and that, voices overlapping one another; like a hurricane in motion. Yet in the middle of any hurricane stands an eye of calm.

Commander William Adama, Commander of the last Battlestar "Galactica" studied the Dradis console intently, tracking the progress of the 2 vipers and 1 raptor that had departed Galactica 20 minutes prior enroute to the nearby star system.

"Let's hope they find something this time, because I'm not sure how many more disappointments we can take." Came the raspy voice of the ships xo Colonel Saul Tigh as he came to stand next to Adama.

"Lets hope" was all Cmdr Adama said as half his attention was on the Dradis console the other half registering what his friend had said.

"Have you read the report yet?" ask Col Tigh.

"No and I'm almost afraid too" Cmdr Adama leveled his eyes to meet those of his long time friend "how many ships?" he asked.

"11 ships report having trouble with their FTL drives, 2 of them being catastrophic failures. I've deployed elements of Tyrols deck crew to assist the engineering units on each ship but we're looking at 1 week of work minimum, and that's with our people pulling double and triple shifts." Reported Col Tigh

Commander Adama turned that over in his head as he brought his arms to rest on the table below the Dradis console. This was a problem, a big one, but truth be told it wasn't the only one on his plate right now. During the last Cylon attack 3 weeks ago the Agrarian was destroyed with all 1107 souls on board. Tragic as the loss of the ship was it was made even more so by the fact the Agrarian was 1of 3 ships that had the principle duty of growing and storing much of the fleet's already dwindling food supply, her loss put the fleet at bare minimum rationing.

Then 4 days later as if things couldn't get any worse another Cylon agent of Aaron Doral had appeared on the Tauranian refinery ship. Colonial Marines dispatched from Galactica had managed to locate Doral.

But as the Marines began to close in on him Doral detonated a series of explosives he had placed on the refining tanks killing 8 Marines and 4 of the crew. Thank the lords the ship didn't go up herself, but half of the fleets fuel reserves were gone which put the fleet on an even stricter rationing of Fuel.

Cmdr, Adama feared that the Cylons had managed to infiltrate more of their agents into the fleet during the attack while the Galactica's attention had been diverted elsewhere. With the permission of President Roslin Cmdr Adama ordered the immediate search of every ship in the fleet, as well as series of jumps to evade their Cylon pursuers so far nothing else had turned up.

This now brought them to their current dilemma. The fleet was extremely vulnerable to attack at the present time, if the Cylons attacked now there would be nothing the Galactica could do but delay the inevitable, at the cost of many vipers and possibly Galactica herself.

"Bring the ship to alert 2 status and have all vipers begin roving patrols around the fleet. Also have the reserve vipers on emergency standby, I want to be able to launch them the moment trouble strikes. In addition evacuate all nonessential personnel to other ships in case the Cylons do show before were ready, I want to minimize casualties. I know the ships are overcrowded as it is but we'll have to make due for the time being." Ordered Cmdr Adama.

It seemed that after 2 ½ years of running from the Cylons, after all the struggle, sacrifices, and heartache, and all the people they had lost, they were reaching the end of the road. The walls were finally closing in.

"Aye sir I'll get right on it." Replied Col Tigh who turned his back then hesitated. "Problem?" asked Cmdr Adama.

"Well no sir it's just that… the rookies that Lt Thrace has been training don't have a lot of stick time yet. Are you sure you want to use them as a reserve force if things get hot?" asked Col Tigh.

"This is the perfect time for them to get some much needed experience, besides I need every pilot I've got when the Cylons make their inevitable appearance" Replied Cmdr Adama.

"How long do you think we have" asked Col Tigh

"Hard to say but let's not waste a minute of it" replied Cmdr Adama.

"Aye sir" with that Col Tigh departed CIC to carry out Cmdr Adama's orders.

Cmdr Adama brought his tired eyes back up to the Dradis console to monitor the progress of the recon force.

Tigh was more right than he could have known; the fleet couldn't take many more disappointments. There was already unrest over the fleet's current state of affairs, the search for Cylon infiltrators had caused sporadic outbreaks of violence on several ships, which the Colonial Marines had to put down.

This gave Tom Zarak the opportunity he needed to launch his anti-Roslin campaign and he was milking it for all it was worth.

Adama suspected that Zarak's people may have been behind the initial riots unfortunately they covered their tracks well. no concrete evidence could tie Zarak to the riots….at least not yet.

"Dee what's the status of the recon patrol?" Cmdr Adama asked.

"Estimate they're five minutes out from the first planet sir about to begin their survey, so far no Cylon activity detected" Petty officer Duella reported anticipating the Commander's question.

"Very Well, whose patrol is it anyway?" Adama asked cursing himself for not remembering.

"Apollo, Starbuck, Helo and umm…Boomer sir". She replied.

"Very well keep me posted" Cmdr Adama ordered.

"Aye sir".

The toaster! Another problem, but one he didn't have to deal with right now. Even though she had been extremely helpful in recovering Helo, Starbuck and the Arrow of Apollo from Caprica. Despite the fact she killed her counterpart when she escaped and attempted to overload Galactica's Fusion core, irregardless of the fact she had been pregnant, she was a Cylon!

But apparently her actions had won over president Roslin who at the insistence of Vice President Baltar Granted Her Immunity and restored her commission. Cmdr Adama was in no position to refuse. He had lost his support from the Quorum of the 12 after the attempted coup and reinstating Sharon Valerie was one of the few conditions given to him to resume command of the Galactica, he reluctantly accepted.

Now more than a year later with so many things coming at him at once he felt as if he would be overwhelmed, the strain and fatigue unlike anything he had ever known but still he pushed on. In these desperate times the fleet needed something, to know their flight from the Cylons wasn't in vain and Commander Adama was determined to find it.

**United Nations building New York**

**1300hrs 9 June 2071**

Admiral Glen Ross had finally cleared the last of the security checkpoints heading into United Nations building en route to his meeting with Admiral Jake McIntyre he entered the nearest elevator and pressed the button for the 7th floor. He was an African American male in his early 60's adored in his dress blues with medals decorating the left breast of his uniform detailing over 30 years of service to his country.

His short cropped dark hair graying, which his wife said only made him looked more distinguished, and dark piercing eyes that showed of a man who'd seen and done it all and lived to tell the tale.

And he had, he first started his career as a Navy Seal back when the Navy was still an ocean going force. But after several years and numerous missions Ross realized he was in a dead end job. He quickly transferred to be a line officer and began to work his way up the ranks. His career received a significant boost when it was determined that he was one of few officers that could make the psychological transition from ocean navy to space navy.

He eventually got his star and command of his own ship, the John F Kennedy class Space Aircraft Carrier USS Saratoga. Ross had commanded her During the Earth/Chig war which had been nothing more than a 3yr blood bath that had cost the lives of 4 million men and women.

Until Earth Forces had forced the surrender of the Chigs at Anvil. That had been 5yrs ago, now he was an Admiral in charge of a Carrier battlegroup.

Ross exited the elevator after it had deposited him on the seventh floor.

After a few turns on the now familiar floor he found his destination and knocked.

"Enter" came the resounding voice on the other side of the door. Ross opened the door and entered the plush office of Admiral Jake McIntyre.

"Glen how the hell are you?" Piped Admiral McIntyre

"I'm good sir cant complain, and you sir?" Replied Ross

"I wish I could say the same Glen. So how's the family?" Asked Admiral McIntyre

"Denise will start her senior year at Caltech but if she's like her mother she won't stop till she has her doctorate." replied Ross pride evident in his voice.

"Good to hear Glen, good to hear, please sit down" Admiral McIntyre said.

Admiral Ross did so, now that the pleasantries were out of the way Admiral McIntyre turned serious.

"We may have a problem Glen" at Ross's Raised Eyebrows Admiral McIntyre continued. "6 days ago the Destroyer USS Gettysburg entered the Kappa Reticuli system during a routine patrol near the Chig border". Admiral Ross stiffened out of reflex any news concerning the Chigs was typically bad news.

"She has not been heard from since." Stated the Admiral in a deadly serious tone. "In addition to that Telemetry from the mining station on Aris ceased 48hrs later." As Admiral McIntire was briefing Admiral Ross he activated a 3d hologram that floated over the briefing table.

Admiral Ross couldn't help but notice the distance between the two red pulsars in midair representing Gettysburg's last known position and Aris, or the lack of distance for that matter.

"As you can see Gettysburg's last known position to Aris mining station is roughly 16 AU's, just a short hop away. Stated Admiral Macintyre.

"Admiral are we to assume that hostilities have once again broken out with the Chigs?" asked Admiral Ross.

"Until we can determine otherwise, yes Glen we are" Answered Admiral McIntyre. He continued.

"You are to take the Saratoga battlegroup and make a show in force in the Kappa Reticuli star system. Your mission will be two fold 1. Attempt to recover survivors from the Gettysburg and Aris mining station, if possible. 2. Determine the Chigs intent by any means necessary."

Ross began to generate possible scenarios based on the information at hand none of them good. The Main reason why Kappa Reticuli was still considered contested territory between Earth and the Chigs was the Simple fact it was so vast. A binary star system With 37 planet and 213 moons and a dense asteroid field you could play hide and seek for years and not find anything.

Ross Remembered the last few months of the Chig war during the Kazbek campaign. Kazbek was a planet rich in a unique ore dubbed "Suel Fuel".

It was Bio organic in nature that if properly refined could produce more energy than extracted. In fact a few crystals of the ore fitting in the palm of a persons hand had the ability to power a ship such as the Saratoga for up to10yrs. Add to the fact the exhaust produced was clean at temperatures negligible at .05microns keeping a ship from being detected by Infrared sensors on LIDAR scanners.

As if to drive home the point of how powerful the ore was, a single Chig prototype fighter Dubbed "Chiggy Von Ricktoven" had amassed an impressive kill record against Hammerhead fighters which had been unable to detect and engage him effectively. That was until LtCol TC McQueen had single handedly engaged and destroyed him. Still that awesome display of power had shown Earth the potential of the Suel Fuel. Thus the Kazbek campaign commenced.

More than half of 7th fleet had been committed to that battle; the Lincoln, the Colin Powel, the Saratoga and the Enterprise battle groups along with 7 British Battleships for heavy fire support stormed the Chig ships defending Kazbek. The Lincoln and the Colon Powel groups along with the HMS Victory, and the HMS Warspite charged the defending Chigs head on in a Blitzkrieg style assault which caught the Chigs off guard.

With the Chigs concentrating on the Lincoln and the Powel groups they never noticed the Saratoga group coming out of the dark side of one of Kazbecks moons, until she was hitting their left flank.

Just as it seemed the Chigs had reoriented their forces to meet the Saratoga group, the rest of the British Squadron appeared and began hitting the Chigs right flank. Flanked with their lines crumbling and being pushed back into Kazbeck's gravity well the Chigs began to withdraw their forces. That was until the Enterprise battle group closed the net. The ships defending Kazbek were utterly annihilated in less than 2 days; like a bulldozer running over cardboard. It had been the fleet's biggest victory in the war since the counter attack at Ixion. However it was the battle on the ground that proved far more difficult and far bloodier for the Earth forces.

Once space around the planet had been secured Earth immediately put boots on the ground 600,000 strong. In the 4 month period that followed The Chigs made the Earth forces bleed for every inch of ground taken. Kazbek had earned its nickname in that time period "the Meat Grinder".

But after the 4th month Earth had secured Kazbek and repelled 2 Chig attempts to retake it. Of the 600,000 men and women that went in 106,000 came out.

Ross didn't want to think about the prospect of another war with the Chigs. The last one having left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Sir one Carrier Battle group no matter how well armed, will be very vulnerable operating Alone in-system." Stated Admiral Ross, he continued "will additional carrier battle groups be acting as support?"

"Not at first Glen but we'll have the Kennedy battle group Divert from Proxima to support you, she should arrive 5 days after your arrival on station. 2 days after that the Yorktown battle group will arrive to provide additional support" Admiral McIntyre informed.

1 week without support against a technologically superior force whose size and intent can only be guessed at. Ross reflected, things could get interesting…quickly.

"Anything else Glen?" Admiral McIntyre asked.

"Yes sir. I want the 58th they're the best we have and the Chigs know it. Bringing them in will show the Chigs how serious were taking this escalation in hostilities Sir" Admiral Ross stated.

"Approved" Admiral McIntyre stated without hesitation

"Anything else Glen?" asked Admiral McIntyre

"No Sir" Admiral Ross answered.

"Very well then you depart 3 days. God speed Glen and Good Hunting!" the admiral said standing up while extending his right hand.

"Thank you Sir" Replied Ross as he too stood up and took the Admirals hand in a firm handshake. With that done Glen Ross grabbed his cover and Exited the Admirals office and headed back to the lobby floor of the United Nations building. Once the Admiral had cleared all checkpoints he exited the building and proceeded to his Humvee III transport. There stood his aid LtCmdr Marcus Beach.

"Cmdr Beach get on the horn to Commodore Masterman and the other ship Captains. Tell them to recall their crews shore side, and to expedite what maintenances and repairs that can be accomplished within the next 48 hrs.

In addition they are to make sure their ships are fully resupplied and rearmed for probable combat operations. Also tell them that I want a full staff meeting on the Saratoga at 1700hrs EST all CO's and XO's."

Admiral Ross ordered as he entered his vehicle.

"Aye Aye Sir." Replied LtCmdr Beach as he lifted his SATCOM link and input the Frequency for the Saratoga.

Then turning his attention to the driver Admiral Ross ordered "get me to my transport."

"Aye sir" replied the driver then he proceeded to carry out the Admiral's orders.

With that taken care of Ross sat back in his seat contemplating the possible reasons behind the Chig attacks. There were none he could think of, and why now? The Chigs had lost more than half their fleet.

Their army wasn't even a shadow of what it once was. They didn't have the resources or the manpower to take on Earth in a prolonged war, so why? Was he missing something?

Admiral Ross wondered.

Admiral Ross then dismissed all thoughts of the Chigs Motivation behind the attacks; one thing he knew for sure was that he had a mission to perform and he would do so to the utmost of his abilities.


	2. Into the Mouth of Hell

**Miramar Marine Corps Air station north of San Diego ****10 June 2071 10:30hrs**

Major Nathan West commanding officer of the 58th "Wildcards" walked into the briefing room with his XO Capt Cooper Hawks in tail. They were greeted by Col TC McQueen wing commander for the Saratoga strike wing.

After a few minutes of catching up with his "Kids" Col McQueen began his briefing and why they had been summoned.

"I'll get straight to the point gentle men we may have a situation developing with the Chigs." Col McQueen began.

At hearing those words both Hawks and West exchanged nervous glances; both of them had been in the thick of almost every major combat operation dealing with the Chigs from the battle of the Belt, to the Chig surrender at Anvil.

The only Campaign they had missed was the counter attack at Ixion due to the fact the 58th with 25,000 other Marines had been abandoned on Demios when the Counter attack began.

Col McQueen briefed them on the current situation from the loss of the Gettysburg, to Aris mining station going off line and why they were deploying to the Saratoga sooner than expected.

"So Old Man requested us himself did he?" Hawks asked with a faint trace of a smile on his lips.

"He did, The Admiral feels that bringing the Saratoga with the 58th onboard will show the Chigs we mean business. Besides if things get dicey, which we expect they will it'll be good to have the best squadron in the Marine Corps on hand." Col McQueen answered.

"Sir what other squadrons will be deploying with us?" Hawks Asked.

"The Navy's 23rd Moon dogs and 44th Raptor squadrons, in addition 1 other Marine Corps squadron will be deployed, the 51st Silver Knights." Col McQueen Answered.

"The 51st as in Vansens outfit?" Hawks asked hopefully.

"That's right" McQueen answered.

West digested that little bit of information for a moment while Col McQueen and Hawks continued talking. It had been on the same mission that Paul Wang had been killed, Shane Vansen and Vanessa Damphoose had been taken prisoner when the separated pilots module from their ISSAPC crashed landed during the failed peace attempt at Anvil the first year into the war.

Both had been taken prisoner by the Chigs before a rescue could be mounted, Damphoose who had been seriously wounded at the time didn't survive the ordeal. Her loss had devastated Vansen, who had felt responsible for being unable to protect her from the constant torture and brutal conditions of slave labor the Chigs and their Silicate allies usually dealt their POW's.

A year later she and several other POW's were rescued by a joint Space Seal/Delta Force operation that raided the prison camp on Aris.

She was Medivaced back to Earth at Walter Reed Medical Center; her recovery both physical and psychological had been long and painful. By the time she had been deemed fit for duty the war had ended.

"You'll report to Commodore Masterman aboard the Saratoga at 1400hrs tomorrow." Col McQueen said waking West from his revere

"So prepare your squadron and attend to any personal business before that time. Any questions" Col McQueen asked.

There were none. "Then I'll see you on the Saratoga dismissed." Hawks and West began to depart from the Briefing room.

"Major a word." Col McQueen said.

Hawks and West exchanged glances "I'll go prep the squadron see you back at the Hanger Sir" Hawks said to West. West acknowledged his XO and waited till he departed the briefing room.

"Sir?" he asked.

"How is the Squadron holding up?" Col McQueen asked

Hawks and I have been drilling them hard for the past year teaching them everything we know. They're a smart, tough, tight nit crew that'll get the job done sir." West answered confidently.

"But?" inquired Col McQueen

"But I sometimes feel it isn't enough sir, that their still unprepared no matter how hard we train them." West answered honestly.

"I understand that feeling, during the war it would tear me up inside to send you guys to fight while I was stuck safely on the Saratoga unable to accompany you.

All you can do now is hope that all the time and effort that you have spent training and leading them will help them to survive, because as a leader that's the best we can hope for…bringing our people back." Col McQueen stated.

"West your one of the finest pilots I have ever had the pleasure of serving with. And you have become one hell of a leader, I have no doubt that you'll get the job done and bring your people back." McQueen stated with all honesty.

"Thank you sir." Was all West could say.

"Now go on and tend to your people and I'll see you on the Saratoga tomorrow."

"Yes sir"Said Major Nathan West as heleft the Briefing roomheading back to the Squadron Hanger, his fears had been eased somewhat by Col McQueen's appraisal of him, but they hadn't been erased.

**Galactica Conference Room****Earth Calendar 12 June 2071 1600hrs**

President Laura Roslin had shuttled to the Galactica for her meeting with Cmdr Adama, To say that she was exhausted would be an under statement of mass proportion. Earlier that morning she had dealt with both the Geminese and the Sagittarians demanding that she and her "Caprican Elites" stop hording all the food that rightly belonged to them. Of course this set off a quick and colorful retort from the Caprican official which by no means helped to diffuse the situation.

After 5 hours of shouting back and forth which accomplished absolutely nothing president Roslin adjourned the meeting until all parties could "act in a civilized manner".

Now she was in the Galactica's conference room about to come face to face with yet another problem that would tax her strength. In the room with her were Cmdr Adama, Capt Lee "Apollo" Adama, Lt Gaeta and her aid Billy Keikeya.

"Ok commander what do you have for me" asked President Roslin bringing the meeting to order as everyone took their seats.

Commander Adama nodded for Lt. Gaeta to begin

"Madam President as per Commander Adama's orders we have sent out reconnaissance patrols into the nearby star system to get an idea of what were dealing with.

And I'm afraid it isn't pretty." Stated the Lt.

"In what way Lt Gaeta." Inquired President Roslin?

"For one madam president there's some kind of EM interference which severely hampers the effectiveness of our Dradis sensors." Lt Gaeta stated.

"Hampers them how?" President Roslin asked.

"By severely reducing their effective range Madam President. Instead of the 800,000 km effective scanning range the Galactica is capable of we are down to just less than 150,000 km." Lt Gaeta answered.

"What does this mean" the somewhat awkward voice of Billy Keikeya.

"It means the Cylons could have a basestar out there waiting in ambush and we wouldn't know it until they were all over us." Capt Apollo Answered.

"Uhh...OK" Billy said while his face turned several shades of red.

"It would also mean that we wouldn't be able to keep the fleet within effective scanning range should we need to spread the fleet out." Lt. Gaeta added.

"Gentlemen I don't have to tell you how unattractive that option is" President Roslin replied firmly.

"We understand that madam President however that's just the tip of the iceberg" the quiet yet powerful voice of Commander Adama stated.

"Then please continue" the President stated.

"Another problem we face madam president is that in addition to the EM interference affecting the range of our sensors they're also disrupting our ability to maintain an FTL fix for a protracted period of time" Continued Lt Gaeta.

At hearing this little bit of news President Roslin had to suppress a sudden urge of panic, the ability to jump away at a moments notice was the fleet's only real defense against the Cylons.

With out their ability to jump away the Cylons could pick the fleet apart at their leisure despite anything the Galactica could do about it.

President Roslin closed her eyes and placed her head in her hands for a few precious seconds and took a deep breath. She had never been more aware of her fatigue then at that moment. She took another deep breath to gather hear strength and her thoughts before forcing her eyes open bearing them on Cmdr Adam.

"Commander Adama this is completely unacceptable if we sent the fleet in there we would be sending them to their deaths. The Cylons certainly wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." President Roslin stated anger and frustration building in her voice.

"I am aware of that possibility madam President." Commander Adama said his voice betraying the concern he felt. "But in light of the circumstances it's the only option we have."

"How so." Piped the voice of Billy Keikeya, then realizing that all eyes were on him he nervously stammered "Couldn't we just bypass this system all together?"

"I'm afraid not." Lt Gaeta answered.

"Why.?" Billy asked.

"As I stated earlier we can't jump pass this system because of the difficulty we're having maintaining an FTL lock." Lt Gaeta reiterated.

"I understand that Lt Gaeta what I'm talking about is going around this system on sub light drives alone" Billy added.

"That's has problems in itself Mr. Keikeya." Commander Adama stated, he continued "for one there is the fuel shortage to consider which if I believe we are down to what 46 of our reserves?" the Commander asked already knowing the answer.

At President Roslin's slight nod he continued "then there is the problem that we're dealing with an enormous star system that could take weeks to circumnavigate…weeks I might add in which our ability to jump will be nonexistent.

We can't turn around and go back because the Cylons are already nipping at our heals, so like it or not the only viable option we have is to pass through this star system." Commander Adama stated.

President Roslin turned that over in her head for a few minutes the Commanders grasp of the situation was impeccable and after several moments of thought she was forced to agree, they really had no other choice.

"I hope you gentle men have a plan." President Roslin asked.

"Yes madam president we do." Capt Apollo answered, he then stood up and moved to the map of the region they had been able to generate thus far, however it was woefully incomplete.

"We send in a Raptor with 2 vipers for support just beyond Galactica's effective scanner range. The Raptor will act as the forward scout guiding the fleet to a rally point next to this moon hear" Apollo pointed to a position next to a moon near the 3rd planet along the fleet's projected flight path. "Apollo continued

"while on the dark side of the moon the fleet will then power down to bare minimum levels, with all the EM interference out there this should mask the fleet from the Cylon's sensors.

"Should!" interrupted president Roslin; alarm very noticeable in her voice.

At this point Lt. Gaeta jump in "Cylon technology though more advanced than our own is based on Colonial principles, so in theory any problems we have with our sensors and FTL drives they will have them as well." Lt Gaeta said. "But please note I said in theory." he weakly added.

President Roslin while not exactly comforted by that fact motioned for them to continue.

Capt Apollo picked up the Briefing "Once the fleet is safely hidden behind the moon we will send raptors out as far as their fuel will allow to scout our flight path to the next rally point… hear" Apollo pointed to another moon orbiting a gas giant "once the raptors signal the all clear we will then move the fleet to the rally point. We will continue to utilize this tactic until we have cleared this star system." Apollo finished.

Cmdr Adama continued after Capt Apollo finished his portion of the briefing "Madam President I must also point out that the fleet should remain at bare minimum power levels while moving from rally point to rally point to keep their energy signatures down.

In additionEngines should be used only when maneuvering to minimize our Ion wake, I also recommend that all wireless traffic be suspended until further notice." Commander Adama finished.

"Do we have a contingency plan in case this one fails?" President Roslin nervously asked. After exchanging a few trepid glances between the 3 Officers Capt Apollo answered.

"Madam President this is it, our ability to survive the coming crisis will depend entirely on our ability to remain hidden from the Cylons because if they find us we won't have a prayer of a chance at stopping them.

"I see."President Roslin stated"how soon you can be ready to implement this plan." She asked.

Cmdr Adama answered." Madam President we can commence operations 2hours after you give the word."

Realizing that once again the fate of the human race now depended on her decision President Roslin tried to think of any reason to justify not going in, she couldn't. Adama was right the Cylons were right behind them and probably in the system as well. But it would be in the system that the Colonials had any hope of evading their Cylon pursuers

"Commander you have a go and may the lords of Kobol protect us in these trying times." With those wordsPresident Roslin departed the Galactica's briefing room enroute back to her shuttle with Billy in tail.

Cmdr Adama looked to the Lt. "Lt. Gaeta get up to CIC and inform Col Tigh of our intent"

"Yes Sir." Lt Gaeta replied immediately then departed the briefing room.

"Capt I want you to divide your squadron into 3 groups.

The first group will provide escort for the Raptors, the Second group will provide the CAP around the fleet and the third will be our reserve force.

Rotate them as you see fit but don't be afraid to use the Rookies Kara has been training they need the experience." Cmdr Adama said.

"Understood sir" Capt Adama replied he stood up then saluted which Cmdr Adama returned then he turned on his heals and headed for the door but stopped just short of it.

"Dad?" Lee said his voice barely above a wisper.

"What is it son?" His father asked.

"Do you get the feeling that maybe the Cylons have been herding us hear to this point? That the end is waiting for us in-system?"

"I've had my doubts Lee but there's nothing we can do about it now, because like it or not we're committed to this endeavor. All we can do now is hope and pray things go our way." Cmdr Adama said.

"I understand, thank you" Capt Lee Adama said as hedeparted the Galactica briefing room enroute to the Port Launch bay his pilots needed him.

Commander Adama sat in the briefing room and reflected on the briefing that had just transpired. There were so many ways things could go wrong, so many unknown factors that couldn't be avoided.

The Cylons had to be in-system he was sure of it and now he was about to lead the fleet in the greatest game of Cat and Mouse in the history of the Colonies. Abruptly he departed the Briefing room ending up at his intended destination CIC.

"ATTENTION ON DECK" Shouted the crewman manning the door, abruptly all activity ceased and all eyes rested on him. Cmdr Adama took a moment to look at all their faces before replying.

"As you were." his voice echoed throughout CIC.All activity resumingonce again.

"Col Tigh status." Cmdr Adama ordered

"The fleet reports ready in all respects, vipers and raptors are in the Launch tubes waiting to launch on your orders Sir." Col Tigh Reported.

"Very well set condition 1 throughout the ship, launch vipers then set a course for rally point 1." Commander Adama orderd as he came to the main Dradis console in the center of CIC.

"Aye sir." Col Tigh responded as he carried out the Commanders orders.

Throughout the ship the summons to action stations could be heard over the loudspeakers

"ACTION STATIONS ACTION STATIONS SET CONDITION 1 THROUGHOUT THE SHIP, REPEAT ACTION STATIONS ACTION STATIONS SET CONDITION 1 THROUGHOUT THE SHIP."

Crewman manned their stations with lightning speed as the Galactica was brought to life. Outside the Galactica vipers and raptors launched then took up their prepared positions around the fleet.

"Action stations manned and ready, course plotted and laid in ready for your orders sir." Reported Lt Gaeta

"Very well take us in Mr. Gaeta." Cmdr Adama ordered staring intently at the Dradis console.

"Helm ahead 1qrt, take us in."

In the blackness of space the last Battlestar "Galactica" the lone protector of the ragtag fleet came about and surged forward, leading the way into theKappa Reticuli system and into the mouth of Hell.

**30 miles west of Aris Mining Station. Kapa Reticuli System****13 June 2071 19:46hrs local time**

Katiya Patrianakos as hard as she could before she tripped and stumbled into the small creek of water. Using this opportunity to catch her breath she surveyed her surroundings trying to find an escape route.

The Main sun had set an hour ago which left the second sun of Kappa Reticuli looming overhead; this gave the planet a beautiful evening as the color of amber dominated the horizon.

She didn't know how far she had gone only that she had to keep going. As if to stimulate her motivation to keep moving she could hear the metallic thunk thunk thunk thunk of her relentless pursuers not far behind her, gaining ground. Picking her destination a small valley not 2 miles away she picked herself up from the ground and broke out in as fast a run as she could thru the forests of Aris.

As she ran memories of the attack washed over her like a flood threatening to consume her. For over 2 days they had been unable to send any communication back to Earth as if they were being jammed.

Then on the 3rd day "they" attacked. At first they thought the Chigs were attacking them but later crescent shaped fighters appeared over head launching missiles and mounting strafing runs on the refining facility and housing compound killing many.

Then some time later ships that looked suspiciously like troop transports landed around the damaged refinery it stayed long enough to deposit some sort of metallic grey machines before departing.

Realizing that her time was short Katiya ran back to the housing compound and assembled what food and water she could before she heard the sound of metal clanging outside. She ventured a look thru her window and saw the walking machines moving toward the housing compound with 2 people a man and a blond haired woman she didn't recognize.

Quickly she bolted from the compound but not before being spotted by one of the machines which quickly gave chase.

That had been several days ago, now as she neared her destination her legs burning; nearing exhaustion she searched frantically for a hiding spot before finally stopping and resting at an outcropping of rocks near a riverbed in the valley, she laid her head down on the rocks "just for a moment." she thought. she didn't know how long she had been there before she was startled out of her slumber.

"Trying to hide?" the sound of a feminine voice resonated in front of her.

Katiya sprang up andcame face to face with a blonde haired woman whose body language oozed malevolence. Katiya quickly recognized her as the women with the machines from the compound, just as she was about to turn to run Katia heard a faint humming not 2 feet behind her.

A chill ran up her spine as she stood rigid to the spot, she directed her gaze to the women in front of her who then motioned behind her. Slowly afraid to see what she would find Katiya turned ever so slowly and came face to face with a 7ft walking metallic nightmare that raised his left arm which revealed the meanest looking gun Katiya had ever seen. Katiya slowly raised her arms in a gesture of surrender while turning to look at the women in front of her "please" she said in a voice that was half whimper half pleading, tears streaming down her face as she trembled, the blonde just smiled.

For Katiya Patrianakos the last survivor of Aris the fight was over.


	3. Face of the Enemy

**USS Saratoga Bridge SCVN 2812 **

**Kappa Reticuli System 18 June 2071 02:30 EST**

"Commodore Masteman Sir we are approaching the designated coordinates of Kappa Reticuli." the navigation officer said

"Very Good secure the Eckerly drive and rig the ship for sub light running." the commodore ordered.

"Aye sir." he said to the commodore then turning to the 2 enlisted helmsmen who controlled the sub light and FTL drives he said. "Crewman reduce power to the Eklerly field to nominal sub light levels" then turning to the second crewman "once that's done proceed to waypoint 1 at half sub light thrust."

"Aye sir" both crewmen complied carrying out his orders.

"All ships report they have safely transited from FTL to sub light speed sir" the communication officer reported.

"Very good, Lidar any contacts?" The Commodore asked.

"No one hear to great us sir." the lidar operator said sounding almost disappointed.

The commodore thought, so far so good " XO Launch the combat air patrol and the reconnaissance patrol, I want 2 AWACS positioned at the Port and Starboard edge of our sensor range, Also have the Tecumseh drop back 70,000 MSK's and cover our rear…we don't want anyone sneaking up behind us. But should that happen I want a ship that can handle herself should things get dicey." The Commodore stated.

"Aye sir." Commander Lisa Bentine said as she issued out orders to the appropriate personnel.

"XO you have the bridge I'll be in the briefing with Admiral Ross contact me should anything happen." the Commodore said.

"Aye sir." she said as commodore Masterman departed the bridge.

**Flag Plot CIC Saratoga 02:45**

"Admiral I have arranged the fleet per your instructions." Commodore Masterman reported as he entered flag plot CIC. Admiral Ross Stood staring at the Chart before replying "Thank you Commodore."

Admiral Ross stood studying the board in front of him for several seconds before turning to Regard Commodore Masterman.

"Commodore Masterman who's the stealthiest ship we have in the Fleet?" Asked Admiral Ross. "The USS Ruben James sir she's one of the new Phantom class stealth destroyers run off of the Suel Fuel sir." the commodore replied.

"Gettysburg's last known position was 16 AU's from Aris along this line of approach, which puts our search pattern within a 20 AU grid square from that point." The Admiral stated as he drew a line from Aris to Gettysburg then a grid square where Ruben James would conduct a passive search for Gettysburg.

"Now I know it's risky but I want Reuben James to detach from the main group and proceed on a course perpendicular to Gettysburg. Tell Captain Reynolds he is to proceed at full EMCOM but should anything crop up he is to use his best judgment to deal with it.

"Aye sir." the Commodore responded.

"When will be in range to launch a recon patrol to Aris?" Admiral Ross asked.

"At present speed just over a day sir" the commodore answered.

"Very well that will be all for the time being Commodore." Admiral Ross said dismissing Commodore Masterman.

"Aye si.r"

**USS Ruben James Capt James Reynolds Commanding**

**03:00 18 June 2071 Kappa Reticuli System**

"Sir COM traffic from Saratoga." the Communications officer reported

"Download to my terminal." Captain Reynolds ordered. After several minutes of reading the Admirals intentions and what Ruben James role in them were the Captain summoned his XO.

"XO I want the ship rigged for silent running full EMCOM procedures. Then set course for the last know position of Gettysburg."

"Aye Sir." the XO said turning to the rest of the bridge to issue out orders.

"Lidar secure from active scanning passive emissions only. Communications disengage the IFF and cease all outgoing transmissions. All hands initiate full EMCOM Procedures, Helm set course for Gettysburg last know position ahead 2/3rds thrust."

With the Orders carried out Ruben James disappeared from the Lidar screens of the fleet as she broke away toward the last know position of the Gettysburg.

**Cylon Occupied Aris Kappa Reticuli System**

**18 June 11:00 Hrs EST.**

Aaron Doral watched the slowly approaching form of #6 as she exited the remains of the housing complex of the Mining station.

"Well?" He asked as soon as she was 3 feet from him.

"The Language the women speaks is almost identical to Modern Caprican, however there are distinct differences in the Grammar and syntax." # 6 reported.

"Has she said anything of Value?" Doral asked

"Not much but She did state she was from Earth…shortly before she expired." #6 replied evenly.

At hearing this little bit of news Aaron Doral stiffened slightly. Earth was nothing more than a myth! A fable Adama told the remnant to give them hope…hope that was only delaying the inevitable Cylon victory. But still if the possibility existed then the great Cylon victory would be incomplete. It would mean that the war would start again, and the Cylons had experienced first hand what humans were capable of with vengeance in their hearts.

"Did she provide the coordinates for Earth?" Doral asked

"No her heart gave out before we got to that point." #6 replied regretfully.

"Then for all we know she could be a decoy planted by Adama to divert our attention away while the Colonials escape our trap." Aaron Doral contemplated.

"I doubt that." #6 answered "I did an analysis of her DNA it showed remarkable differences that we have not seen before. From her bone density and red blood cell count I have concluded she is from a planet with 10 stronger gravity and about ¾ oxygen content of Caprica or any of the other colonies, to put it simply she was not a Colonial. Reported #6

"What about computer records?" Doral asked

"The humans were quite thorough in destroying all documents and computer files; there was nothing left worth salvaging." She answered regretfully.

"Then we are left with nothing!" stated a very frustrated Doral.

"Perhaps not." #6 said with her seductive voice before continuing "the ship we destroyed undoubtedly belonged to these Humans. Logically they will send an expedition to find their missing ship. "When they do then we should properly greet them." #6 suggested.

"It took 2 basestars with their full raider compliments to destroy that ship, our attempts to infiltrate their networked systems utterly failed!" Doral replied heatedly.

"Yes they did but now we have a greater understanding of how their computers work, the next time we will successfully penetrate their networks." #6 replied ignoring Doral's heated reply.

"You assume too much." Doral retorted.

At this rebuke #6 said nothing; yes it was troubling that a ship less than half the size of the Galactica could have the firepower to fend off 2 Basestars. The ship used some form of energy weapons the Cylons had never seen before not to mention a means to counter them. Though the ship had been destroyed it had crippled both Basestars while reducing the raiders to half their numbers. And this was with the element of surprise in their favor!

"We will have to subdue and capture one of their ships for study as well as to interrogate the crew for any valuable information." Doral Stated.

"I have already posted 3 Base Stars with full Raider support in ambush around the wreckage."#6 responded.

"Then I await news of your success." Doral stated before walking away.

"By your Command." 6 whispered


	4. First Blood

**Launch Bay 14 Saratoga 19 June 2071 15:30hrs**

As the canopy closed Major Shane Vansen ran thru the preflight checklist of her SA-43 endo-exo-atmaspheric "Hammerhead" attack jet.

"Lidar…check, stellar wave point finder…check, oxygen, pressure, temperature control…check, communication…check, weapons…Oh yeah ummm check."

At her little slipup the rest of the Silver Knight squadron laughed to themselves.

They all knew the story of how "the lady" as they referred to her had been taken POW by the Chigs and if even half the stories they had heard were true none of them wanted to think of the hell she must have been thru…or her desire for payback.

"Silver Knights check in." Vansen ordered.

"Knight 2, ready and waiting." Capt. Juan Avilla Responded.

"Knight 3 lets do this thing." 1Lt. David Riker piped in.

'Knight 4 locked and loaded." Came the eager reply of 2Lt Katrina Polaski.

Knight 5 lets Rock and Roll!" 2Lt. Nina Gutierrez Responded.

Knight 6 lets kill us some Chigs!" 2Lt. Joseph Valentine cried out.

Vansen smiled despite herself at the eagerness of her squadron they were ready. Ready to school the Chigs in the lesson they obviously didn't learn in their last round with humanity "DON'T FUCK WITH EARTH!"

"All personnel clear the flight deck!" the voice over the intercom stated. Which the techs immediately did as the bulkheads separating the flight deck from the rest of the ship lowered then locked into place with a resounding thud.

"Engaging Hammerhead sequence." the voice over the intercom stated.

With that said the clamps holding the cockpit module released lowering the module to the main body of the SA-43 Hammerhead.

As Vansen waited on the EM catapult the airlock doors opened, she made one last check of her instruments before the voice of the flight operations officer over the radio caught her attention.

"Silver Knights, Saratoga you are cleared for launched initiating launch sequence in 5...4…3…2…1.LAUNCH!"

The Hammerhead was shot out of the launch bay at over Mach 3, once free of the Saratoga Vansen immediately hit her afterburners directing her fighter to the first set of coordinates on her patrol.

"Knights form up on my wing." she ordered

"2, 3, 4, 5, 6" came the acknowledgments as they complied with her order.

With the Silver knights formed up on her wing Vansen double checked the coordinates on her stellar wave point finder. Her mission was to probe the area around the Asteroid belt on the far left flank of Aris mining station and if possible draw out Chig forces that might be lying in wait around Aris. 1 ½ hrs into her mission she picked up a transmission from the AWACS bird "Sky Eye".

"Knight Lead this Sky Eye over." Stated the voice of the Lidar operator on the AWACS bird.

"Sky Eye, Knight Lead." Came Vansens terse reply.

"Roger Knight Lead picking up some strange energy emissions 180,000 MSK's 40 degrees off your nose port side at course 130 mark 241 just short of the asteroid belt, no solid return signatures but from the energy emissions I can definitely state it isn't natural over."

"Roger Sky Eye turning to investigate. Alright boys and girls listen up I'm sure you heard Sky Eye, strange energy emissions 180,000 MSK's out but no solid contacts yet. This is what I want knight 2, 6 and 5 drop back 15MSK's the rest of you arrow formation if this is a Chig outfit we'll hit them hard then fade back. Knights 2, 6 and 5 that's were you come in you will provide cover for us as we fade back, well set em up you knock em down." Vansen ordered firmly.

After acknowledging her orders the Silver Knights turned as one toward the energy emissions with their weapons hot looking for a fight. Unknown to them they would get more than they bargained for.

**Cylon Recon Patrol 30 minutes later.**

Raider 1431 and his 9 companions were conducting a standard recon patrol of the closest sector adjacent to planet 09P-337 when it picked up 6 unidentified contacts closing fast. As protocol dictated raider 1431 sent a contact report to its Basestar before turning to investigate. As Raider 1431 closed the distance to the unidentified contact it began to pick up more solid information on its Dradis scanners. The six contacts were definitely fighters of some kind however the silhouette was unknown to the Cylons which made them cautious as they approached. As the distance continued to close Raider 1431 began picking up life signs and all caution was replace with deadly purpose, the life signs were human. Raider 1431 ordered his squadron into attack formation and increased speed to intercept the incoming human fighters, Strange it thought the humans had surely detected his flight of Raiders yet they had not turn to run, in fact if anything they had increased speed. This troubled Raider 1431 as it pondered what this turn of events meant suddenly it picked up a transmission from the lead human fighter.

"Unidentified vessels this is Major Shane Vansen United States Marine Corps you have violated Earth Sovereign space identify yourselves and state your intentions." Raider 1431 ignored this transmission as it brought its weapon systems online while attempting to acquire a target lock on the lead fighter. "Unidentified vessels you are preceding on an attack vector to our ships cease and desist immediately or we will be forced to respond with deadly force!" the voice said again. The humans could make all the threats they wanted in the end it would not change the inevitable outcome of this battle, the inevitable Cylon victory. Raider 1431 and 5 of its counter parts acquired missile lock on the human fighters and opened fire.

**51st Squadron "Silver Knights" several minutes earlier**.

"Knight Lead, Sky Eye over." The voice of the Lidar operator said over the com.

"Go ahead Sky Eye." Vansen Responded.

"Roger those strange emissions have solidified. Tally ten contacts most likely fighters, you're heading straight for them." The Lidar operator responded.

"Can you identify them?" Vansen Asked.

"Negative Knight Lead. Energy emissions and silhouette profile does not match anything within our database, stand by…Contacts have adjusted their heading bearing down right on you in what appear to be an attack formation." Came the Response from Sky Eye.

Vansen acknowledged Sky Eye then switched to an unguarded broadcast frequency.

"Unidentified vessels this is Major Shane Vansen United States Marine Corp you have violated Earth Sovereign space identify yourselves and state your intentions." She said her voice full of Authority. After several seconds with no reply she switched back to Sky Eye's operating frequency.

"Sky Eye you have anything over?" she asked

"Their energy emissions have shot up exponentially it appears to be some form of Radar but I can't be sure. They've also increased speed recommend you secure from passive scanning and go active on your Lidar over." Sky Eye responded.

Shane took a moment to compile her thoughts; unidentified fighters of unknown origin were scanning her squadron intently. They were on an intercept course in an attack formation; she didn't like this one bit. However, this didn't necessarily constitute hostile intent, for all they knew it could be a new race that was curious about them coming to investigate which meant protocol Dictated "do not fire unless fired upon". Vansen thought quickly; she would try to communicate with the unknown fighters one more time to determine their intent. Protocol be dammed she thought she would not place her people in jeopardy because some pencil pushing beaurocrat whohad probably never seen combatthoughtany defensive measures taken by the Militaryto safeguard lives could be interpreted as an act of aggression.

"All right people heat um up and go active." She ordered.

After her squadron acknowledged her orders she switched back to the broadcast frequency.

"Unidentified vessels you are preceding on an attack vector cease and desist immediately or we will be forced to respond with deadly force!" She hoped this little warning would be enough for the unknown fighters to back off but somehow she doubted it, something was very wrong hear.

"Knight Lead, Knight 2. I'm being painted!" Came the alarmed voice of Capt Avilla.

"Knight Lead, Knight 3. Confirmed I'm being painted as well!" Lt Riker added.

Before Vansen could respond warning alarms began blaring inside the cockpit "I'm being painted contacts have radar lock!" then another alarm began to blare in the cockpit "OH SHIT! Missiles inbound, Knights Break break break!" Vansen ordered.

The Silver Knights broke formation to evade the incoming missiles Vansen punched her afterburners while performing a series of complex evasive maneuvers, but the missile stayed hot on her tail.

"Jam the warheads with your EW jamming pods!" Vansen ordered bringing her jamming pods to full power; however the missile continued to close.

"It's no use! Jamming is having no effect, I can't shake it! AHHHHHHHH!" Came the panicked scream of Knight 4 Lt. Katrina Polaskie as her Hammerhead exploded.

"Knights launch decoys!" Vansen ordered.

The 5 reaming members of the Silver knights released a series of decoys in their wake. The decoys began transmitting false signals to the Guidance systems of the Cylon missiles this coupled with the heavy jamming fooled 4 of the missiles into breaking lock impacting with the decoys. However Knight Lead was not as lucky asher missile continued to close. Vansen was now down to the last defensive option she had, she brought the rear chain rail gun to life activating its auto targeting system and fired. Heavy tungsten rounds flew from the rear firing gun toward the missile at speeds of mach 12. Vansen continued her evasive maneuvers pushing seven G's as the auto targeting system tried to track and destroy its incoming target. Then 6 tungsten rounds found their mark in the missiles fuselage detonating the warhead. This created a shockwave which caught Vansen's Hammerhead full blast smacking her head against the canopy cracking her flight helmetknocking her senseless.

As the shockwave passed over her fighter it shorted electronics causing a feedback of power to her hyper-scramjet engines which caused the master caution alarm to go haywire. On the verge of losing consciousness she gripped the two emergency ejection levers "Knight one ejecting." She mumbled as she ejected.

The canopy section separated from the main body of the Hammerhead with tremendous force. The explosive bolts followed by the emergency thrusters pushed the canopy section to a safe distance from the doomed body of the Hammerhead which promptly exploded.

Losing consciousness with no power Major Shane Vansen tumbled away into the night.

**Knight 2 Capt Juan Avilla XO 51st Silver Knight squadron same time.**

"Knight 4 and Knight Lead are gone!" Came the anguished/enraged voice of Capt. Juan Avilla. "Knights you are weapons free! Erase those Sons of Bitches from my sky!" he ordered.

"Bandits closing tally nose 180 MSK's Knight 3 committing!" 1Lt Riker Responded. As he turned his Hammerhead into the Cylon formation He switched to his forward gimbal mounted Chain railgun. This brought up a targeting reticule 1Lt Riker immediately placed on the closest Cylon Raider. In space the Railgun fixated to a point just in front of the lead raider before unleashing a torrent of railgun rounds.

The targeted Cylon raider attempted to evade but the Hammerhead stayed with him. Eventually several rounds connected with the head of the Cylon raider which Knight 3 walked the rest of the way down the body splitting the raider in half.

"HUUUAAAAA that's a kill!" Lt Riker shouted.

His blood lust no where near satisfied.

"This is Knight 5 target acquired tone and locked, FOX 2!" Came the focused report from Lt. Nina Gutierrez.

A Spartan space to space missile detached from the port wing and shot toward its target, the Cylon Raider detected the launch and initiated evasive maneuvers but to no avail as the missile tracked it.

The Cylon Raider then tried to jam the warhead but it proved far more formidable than the raider expected, realizing that tactic wouldn't work the Raider then attempted to interface with the Guidance system computer but a very formidable firewall protected the Guidance system from tampering. Realizing it was out of options the Raider fired its RCS thrusters spinning on it's axis to shoot down the missile. This however was a mistake as the raiders velocity reduced just enough for the missile to close the needed distance rendering the Cylon raider into nothing more than a ball of vaporized plasma. The fate of the Cylon raider was followed by 3 of its companions as they fell to return fire from the Silver Knights.

"This is Knight 6 Mayday! Mayday! My port engines been hit I'm defensive need some help over!" Lt Joseph Valentine shouted over the Comm.

"On my way Knight 6 hold on!" Capt Avilla responded.

Checking his Lidar to determining where Knight 6 was Capt Avilla maneuvered himself to a point behind the 2 raiders. The Raiders appeared to be having difficulty avoiding the return fire from Knight 6's rear mounted tail gun while he executed evasive maneuvers. With the Cylon's attention occupied they never realized Knight 2 was on their tail until it was too late.

"Knight 2, target acquired tone and locked, FOX 2!" Capt. Avilla stated.

Another Spartan space to space missile leapt off the rail and flew right into the second raider vaporizing it. The lead raider realizing his wingman was gone broke off attempting to escape.

"Oh where do you think your going?" Capt. Avilla said tauntingly over the net. He switched from missles to guns bringing the target reticules on the raider and fired. The gimbal mounted railgun tracked the raider as it spat out an enormous amount of fire several of the rounds connected with the fuselage igniting the Tylium vaporizing the raider.

Raider 1431 regrouped what was left of it's squadron as it analyzed the tactics the humans were using. If 1431 had any emotions the 2 prominent ones it would have felt would have been shock and fear. Shock; that the humans had managed to out fight a superior Cylon force, a force that logically should have easily crushed them without difficulty.

Fear; these humans flew like madmen, performing maneuvers that no colonial would have dared. Even worse these humans seemed to relish battle shouting curses and insults over the radio as they fought something the colonials never did. Raider 1431 surmised that a tactical withdraw was necessary and ordered its 2 remaining wingmen to make a run for the nearby asteroid belt.

Raider 1431 generated a probable scenario that the humans would not follow the Raiders into the asteroid belt for fear of a probable ambush…or so it hoped.

"They're bugging out?" Came the surprised voice of Knight 6, Lt. Valentine.

"Knight 2, Knight 3. The little chicken shits are making a run for it request permission to intercept and engage!" The angry voice of Lt Riker resonated over the net.

"Negative we'd never reach them before the hit they belt. Knight 3 and Knight 5 assume escort position around knight 6. Let's bring our wounded bird home." Capt Avilla ordered.

The surviving Silver Knights acknowledged his orders formed up in an escort pattern as they guided their damaged comrade back to the barn.

"Sky Eye, Night 2. Are you still tracking enemy bandits?" Capt Avilla asked.

"Negative Knight 2 we lost them the moment they entered the Belt. Knight 2 be advised a SAR mission has been launched from Saratoga ETA 30mikes. Also Raptor squadron will meet you half way and escort you the rest of the way back. Don't worry Knight 2 if any of your people survived we'll find them." Sky Eye informed.

"Roger that. Knight 2 out." Capt Avilla replied cutting the transmission.

The Silver Knights had just gone thru their baptism by fire and survived. Capt Avilla was extremely proud of the way they handle themselves yet he was deeply saddened by the loss of 2 of his comrades. In a tight nit unit like this when you lost someone you lost part of your family.

Capt Avilla pushed his grief aside he would morn later for his fallen comrades, right now he had to make sure he didn't loose any more.

The Silver Knights had performed well in this fight they had spilt the blood of their enemies though having lost some of their own.


	5. After Action Review

**CHAPTER 5 AFTER ACTION REVIEW.**

**Saratoga briefing Room 5 hours later**

Captain Juan Avilla still dressed in his flight suite sat somewhat nervously before Admiral Ross and Commodore Masterman as they read his "After Action Review" a report that detailed everything from the Moment they left Saratoga to their encounter against the unknown hostiles. And he left nothing out; every action taken, every word spoken, and every emotion felt. All on paper for all to see; some pilots referred to it as "barring ones soul." Captain Avilla like any pilot hated these debriefings with a passion, but they were necessary in maintaining accountability and bringing to light alternative options a leader may not have considered.

"But even so." Captain Avilla thought nervously they were also the first step in crucifying an officer for utilizing bad judgment.

"This debriefing is classified at no time will discussion of this incident take place without prior approval unless authorized to do so. Do you understand Captain?" Commodore Masterman began after he finished reading the report.

"I do sir." Captain Avilla replied firmly.

"Good then lets begin." Commodore Materman stated then bringing his eyes to regard Captain Avilla. "Captain Avilla at any time did your squadron take any action that could be misunderstood to be aggressive by the unknown craft?"

"No aggressive action was iniated by our squadron sir. When we received word from Sky Eye of probable bandits Major Vansen immediately ordered us to investigate. Once we were in real-time communication distance we identified ourselves and requested the unknown contacts do the same. The Unidentified bandits then increased speed on an intercept vector toward us scanning us heavily as they did so.

At this time Major Vansen again requested the unknown fighters state their intentions." Captain Avilla answered.

"At what point did you suspect hostile intent from the unknown craft?" Commodore Masterman asked.

"As we continued to approach, Sky Eye noted increased energy emissions from the unknown fighters which Sky Eye identified as some form of Radar. We were operating with lidar secured on passive reception only; it wasn't until Sky Eye noted the increased speed and energy output of the unknown contacts that they recommended we secure from passive scanning and go active. It was then that we noted we were being painted by targeting scanners, shortly after, the unidentified hostiles launched missiles." Captain Avilla answered.

"What happened next?" Admiral Ross asked.

"Major Vansen ordered us to break formation and initiate evasive maneuvers. When that failed she ordered us to activate our Jamming pods which also failed to break missile lock, this was when we lost Knight 4 Lieutenant. Katrina Polaskie. Captain Avilla stated.

"What happened next Captain?" Commodore Masterman asked.

"After the loss of Knight 4 Major Vansen ordered us to release counter measures. This worked for Knights 3, 5, 6 and myself sir, Major Vansen was not so lucky. As a last desperate maneuver she activated her rear mounted gun to shot down the missile. Unfortunately from the distance that was all I could see before I noted an explosion followed by a secondary explosion. There was so much jamming and background noise it was impossible to see the cockpit module, had she ejected.

Before I could order a search of the area to determine if she had ejected the enemy bandits were closing on our position. At that point having already determined their intentions I took command of the squadron and ordered them to blast those bastards to hell!...sir." Captain Avilla answered.

The debriefing continued along this line of questioning for an additional 30 minutes after which the next hour centered on the discussion of tactics, weapons, and the capabilities of the unknown fighters; all were discussed in complete detail. Once this portion of the briefing was over Captain Avilla was dismissed from the briefing room. Though outwardly he looked calm and impassive internally he had that feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he headed to the squadron ready room. The "Old Man" and "Iron Horse" Masterman tended to have that effect on even the most seasoned of combat veterans. But he had to stay calm and in control, the squadron would look to him now that "The Lady" was gone.

"I'm Knight Lead now." The thought hit him like a brick and with it feelings of apprehension. He worried if he was good enough to lead the Knights with "The Lady" gone and he worried for the safety of the surviving Knights. "I've never lost someone under my command before." He reflected. "Could I ever order someone into a situation that could lead to their death? Do I have what it takes to see them through this?" He honestly asked himself.

Upon reaching the dimly lit ready room he sank in to the nearest chair. The darkness was strangely comforting as his mind played over and over Polaskie's terrified scream or Vansens Desperate Maneuvering. "And what do I do now?" he asked quietly. The Darkness had no answers.

"What do you think?" Admiral Ross asked Commodore Masterman after Captain Avilla left the Briefing room.

"I can find no fault for the engagement with the 51st sir. Major Vansen took every precaution she could to safeguard her people in the face of an unknown situation." Commodore Masterman answered firmly.

"I agree with that assessment. So does Sky Eye who can confirm she took no hostile action against the unknown fighters." Admiral Ross said as he turned to regard the Commodore.

"What is your opinion of Captain Avilla actions regarding this situation?" Admiral Ross asked

"He brought his people home sir and in one piece a tremendous achievement considering the odds they faced. He demonstrated sound judgment in that engagement when he thought better of perusing the unknown hostiles into the belt; instead he protected his wounded bird and guided it home. That tells me all I need to know about his character and his ability to lead. He has one of the most impressive combat records in the Marines Corp the only people more decorated than him are the original 58th." The Commodore stated.

"Assessment?" the Admiral asked guessing what the answer would be.

"He's going to be one hell of a squadron leader sir. Vansen sure knew how to surround herself with good people. I'd say give him a little time and he'd be on par with a certain Major West." Commodore Masterman Stated slyly.

"But?" Admiral Ross probed.

"But he doubts himself right now. I could see it in his eyes during the debriefing and I'm sure questioning his ever decision isn't exactly inspiring a lot of confidence in him either." Commodore Masterman added almost bitterly.

"The AAR's are necessary and you know it Bob." Admiral Ross said using the Commodore's first name hoping to calm some of the rising anger in his friend.

"I know and I'm sure he knows it too but… God Dam it Glen it doesn't feel right to do this to our people especially fresh out of a fight like that!" Commodore Masterman replied angrily.

So much for calming his anger Admiral Ross grimaced. "What do you think of these Unknown fighters?" Admiral Ross asked trying to change the subject.

"It's definitely too early to tell now, but from the initial fight our people had with them we can infer they're birds are incredibly maneuverable. In fact, although I'm reluctant to admit it they seem to be slightly more maneuverable than our birds, they're overall top speed seems to be a bit faster too.

Our birds are better armed and have better weapons coverage they also seem to have a slight edge in stamina as well. During the battle Sky Eye got a good look at their electronics in action and I'd say we're dead even in that category. I suspect that will be the assessment the Techs give me once they finish going over some of the wreckage we recovered, which brings us down to pilots. They seem to prefer attacking in groups and though our people can go Toe-to-Toe with them in that category when it comes down to one on one engagements our people beat the Tar out of them sir. In fact Captain Avilla stated in his report it was almost like fighting "Silicates". They could perform a maneuver flawlessly but they seemed to lack the ability to adapt to our peoples random maneuvering. But again I don't want to assume anything from this one little scuffle sir."

Commodore Masterman said.

"It's something to consider for the future anyway." Admiral Ross said as he stood and walked to the window overlooking the bow of the Saratoga. In the distance he could see several ISSAPC's as they made their way from Saratoga to some point beyond his sight. The room fell quiet for several moments as both men thought about what this new turn of events could mean.

"Once you get back to Bridge dispatch a message to Ruben James detailing the engagement the 51st had with the unknown. Tell Captain Reynolds he is to proceed with extreme caution." Admiral Ross ordered.

"Yes sir" Commodore Masterman Replied.

"Has there been any word from the Search and Rescue teams?" Admiral Ross asked still staring out the window.

"At last report they were expanding their search radius sir." The Commodore answered bleakly. Admiral Ross just shook, his head ShaneVansen was a survivor always had been if anyone could have survived that dogfight it be her… all they had to do was find her.

**Cylon Basestar 127 same time**

In the dimly lit room a Cylon replicant model of number 6 sat quietly studying the data that flowed before her on the monitor at speeds no human could grasp.

Number six studied the information gathered from raider 1431 with a sense of concern and foreboding. Raider 1431 had engaged a group of human fighters of unknown design and origin. Though 1431 and his squadron were superior in numbers they were thoroughly defeated by the human fighters.

Number 6 then compiled an analysis from the EM energy output from the fighters and compared it to that of the Warship encountered when the Cylons first arrived in this area of space. The Analysis indicated a 98 probable match.

"So the 13th tribe is real after all." She said quietly to herself. Like most Cylons she knew the history of their creators, over 2000 yrs ago the Colonials left Kobol in 12 colony ships before a great cataclysm struck. Guided by the surviving Lords of Kobol they settled on 12 Worlds that latter became the Colonies. But there was always the story of a 13th tribe, that went they're own way. In some of the Stories they were outcasts much like the Sagittarians had become. In others they were the greatest humanity had to offer, the "chosen of Kobol" who had some great destiny to fulfill, what that destiny was nobody knew.

Despite all the evidence to the contrary the Colonials continued to believe in them, hoping to find their lost kin among the stars, and reunite. The 13th tribe had been the subject of many heated debates, religious texts, historians, documentaries, Movies and books, all devoted to a myth, now a reality.

As six's attention was elsewhere she never noticed a number nine Sharon model approach.

"Find anything interesting?" the Sharon replicant asked to get her attention.

"One of our recon patrols was engaged by a group fighters piloted by humans. The design does not appear to be anything we have seen from the Colonials." 6 said recovering quickly.

"Subterfuge by Adama to throw us off track, He is using a strategy of misdirection to keep us off balance in the hope it will buy him time to get the remnant to safety. A Commendable strategy, I didn't think the he could be so creative. " The Sharon model answered dismissively.

"I do not believe this to be the case. I believe we may have encountered another element of the 13th tribe, and by all accounts they appear to be very skilled in the ways of war." Number 6 answered somewhat irritably as she stood to face the Sharon replicant. She hated it when a Sharon model dismissed out of hand everything she said.

"The 13th tribe HA! They're a long forgotten myth used by a desperate old man to give his pathetic remnant hope." The Sharon replicant answered assuredly.

"Some myths have a way of becoming reality or has your Memory of Kobol faded already?" Number six retorted, challenging her antagonist.

"A fluke, nothing more." The Sharon model stated defensively.

"Have you not read the reports I submitted about our encounter with the warship? Or for that matter about the mining colony on the Planet, or my analysis of the human we recovered? The colonials do not have the resources for such a ruse nor would they sacrifice their people in such a manner. Logically given what we know we cannot dismiss this as a hoax so easily." Stated the number 6 model, who was getting more agitated with her counterpart by the minute.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, have you considered that we could be dealing with more survivors from the Colonies? After all there are at least 3 other Battlestars who remain unaccounted for." The Sharon model countered.

"I have thought about that as well, but given the differences in technology we have witnessed it makes that assessment highly improbable." Number six said.

"So we are resigned to chase fairytales and myths?" the Sharon model asked mockingly, as she turned away in disgust.

"Apparently not a myth anymore." Number six quickly countered.

The Sharon model seemed to consider her words for a moment before turning to regard her.

"Irregardless of where they came from they will be found and destroyed." The Sharon model said. Then as if another thought occurred to her she asked "what of the progress in finding the Colonials?"

"We have been unable to contact our agents within the fleet due to the EM interference, and the recon fighters have turned up nothing. The traitor continues to aid the remnant in escaping our grasp. I assure you they will be found and dealt with, it's only a matter of time." Number Six answered.

"Make sure they are. God is growing impatient with your constant failure to finish them off." The Sharon model said turning to leave the room. Then just before she got to the door she turned to regard number 6 again. "Report once you have something more concrete than speculations and Myths. Other than that don't waste my time!" she said, her disdain for six evident in her voice.

"By your command" Six replied evenly, repressing her anger.

Once the Sharon model had left the room six slumped back down in her chair. She hadn't been entirely truthful with the Sharon model of course, or the rest of the Cylons for that matter, she had her own agenda and for the moment that meant keeping the Colonials alive. She did have the ability to communicate with the 2 agents left within the fleet but the EM interference made that problematic at best, so not entirely a lie either. The only frequency to work with any reliability was the one she used for her connection to Gaius. As Six's thoughts began to drift to her forbidden lover a tingle of excitement ran up her spine. It had been a while since she had dropped in on him, maybe she should do something special for him tonight. Six reclined in her chair as mind began to drift.


	6. Finding What was Lost

Chapter 6 finding what was lost.

**Raptor 147 enrout to waypoint 7.**

"Beginning Dradis sweep 8." Reported Lt Carl C "Helo" Agathon" the ECO for this particular recon mission.

"Acknowledged, initiating Dradis sweep 8." Responded Lt Sharon "Boomer" Valerie, The two had pretty much sat in silence since the recon mission had begun 2 hours prior, giving Boomer plenty of time to think. Boomer thought back to the days when she was treated like one of the crew, laughing, joking and cutting up with her friends, or the time she was considered a hero when she found water, she missed that camaraderie, and the connection to the people it implied. Now she was nothing more than the "toaster" on an indefinite probation, always alone with no real friend, who people avoided at every turn, and those who did speak to her were never pleasant with their words, at least no one had threatened to kill her this week.

Though Helo had never showed open hostility to her, he had never really forgiven her for deceiving him, He was never vocal about his hatred or suspicions, but his eyes no longer held the love he showed her on Caprica, and that hurt more than anything she had ever known. He was still cordial with her concerning their Daughter "Athena Kara Agathon" but beyond that not much else. Apollo was cordial with her as well, but his eyes always hinted at a barely repressed hostility toward her. She couldn't blame him really her counterpart did try to kill his father, thank the Lords she had failed.

"Approaching maximum velocity, preparing to disengage thrusters in 3…2…1...mark." She said.

In Space the Raptors engines died and the ship proceeded on course under its inertia.

On Board the Raptor, Boomer settled into her seat keeping her attention focused on the Dradis console as it continued to scan the surrounding area of space.

"Frack." she heard a mumbled curse from Helo behind her, she turned her head to face him and asked "What's wrong?"

"The Asteroid field off to starboard is interfering with the Dradis sensors, more so than the regular EM interference, I'm trying to sort thru it but its very slow going." Helo said as he manipulated the controls on his console to clear up the Image. After several frustrating minutes he was about to give up when the Dradis began to pick up what appeared to be an intermittent contact.

"Got something, bearing 127 karam 241, looks like it's in the asteroid field." He said while still manipulating the controls to firm up the picture.

"Cylon?" Boomer asked sitting up straighter in her seat while bringing the engines online.

"Computer doesn't recognize the EM signature, but who else would it be?" He replied. "Boomer bring us in behind the large asteroid I'm highlighting on the display, we can then circle around the far left flank of the Cylons without alerting them to our presence, and get a good look at their formations while we're at it." Helo said.

"Should we contact Starbuck and Apollo and have them move in to support us?" She asked.

"Not yet, the Cylons might pickup our burst transmission which could alert them that we're here." Helo answered.

"Roger that." Boomer answered, The RCS thrusters fired bringing the nose of the Raptor starboard to face the large asteroid Helo had selected. The Raptor closed the distance until it was several hundred feet above the surface before Boomer fired the RCS thrusters, bringing the Raptor in an orbiting flight pattern. Helo believed that the large asteroid had a sufficient enough magnetic signature that would shield the Raptor from any passive Dradis sweep. Add to the fact the Raptor was skimming the surface and this reduced the raptors chance of being spotted when it rounded the asteroid.

"That contact should be dead ahead." Helo stated as the Raptor rounded the Asteroid, a steady beep, beep; beep confirmed this on Boomers Forward Dradis Scanner.

"Got it, contact 1700 kilometers dead ahead." She reported. "Helo, something's odd, the energy readings I'm getting off this thing doesn't match anything I've ever seen, I'm running it through the computer, but it's not registering a match, do you have anything?" Boomer asked.

Helo didn't answer at first but continued to adjust his instruments before he turned to look at Boomer. "I'm barely getting anything more than trace emissions, who ever it is isn't radiating and their power levels are way down." He stated.

"Helo, something else, that craft is moving away from us as if it were tumbling end over end, like it were drifting, I'm picking up nothing that would indicate any form of controlled flight at all. We can move to get a visual on the target by maneuver between the asteroids. Using our engines at minimal controlled bursts should provide all the thrust we need to creep up on them keeping them unaware." Boomer suggested.

"Do it." Helo responded instantly. "Roger." She said as she brought the engines online to their minimal levels. The Raptor proceeded in series of sprint and drift patterns maneuvering from asteroid to asteroid to shield its approach hoping to catch it quarry unaware.

"Contact is firming up now, Boomer you should be able to see it." Helo said

Boomer brought her eyes up from the Dradis sensors and started scanning through the forward view port with her eyes, until she picked a light grey object that looked metallic in nature. Got it! Contact is 2 o'clock off the nose 20 degrees high." Boomer said as she brought her hand up in a knife hand chop pointing directly to the unknown contact. Helo came forward and knelt next to Boomer; he followed her hand until his eyes picked up the unknown object.

"Too small to be raider." He said after a moment "And it's not maneuvering, Boomer go active with the forward array, keep the emission bands concentrated, were close enough where a small concentrated scan won't be intercepted." Helo ordered as he made his way to the rear of the Raptor.

"Copy, going active now." She said as she complied with his order. After a few seconds information began poring onto her display. "It looks like a cockpit module of some sort, reading minimal power level, and what appears to be battle damage also reading….." her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Helo asked suddenly nervous as to why her voice suddenly trailed of like that.

"I'm reading life signs, faint but still readable, Helo the life signs are human!" Sharon exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" was his shocked reply, Helo stood and came forward next to Boomer to check her Dradis display.

"Confirmed, Human life signs, but their very weak, I'd say someone's injured over there, Helo we have to help who ever is over there!" Boomer pleaded.

"Not So fast Boomer, How do we know this isn't some trap set by the Cylons?" Helo hotly replied. Not missing a beat Boomer answered instantly.

"Look, Helo all Cylon technology has an EM fingerprint unique to it, this module's signature doesn't match anything in our database, It's also an unknown configuration designed to support a human being, Helo standard Cylon equipment is designed to support Centurions not humans and there was no specialized equipment like this when I left, we may be on to something!" Boomer replied excitedly. Helo stood thinking for a few seconds before turning to regard Boomer "Boomer break wireless and contact Apollo Immediately, let him know what we've found and tell him our intent." Helo ordered.

"What is our intent?" Boomer asked him evenly keeping her eyes even with his.

Helo returned the stare for a few moments before she noticed his lips curl in a smile "Were going to rescue that pilot!" He said. Boomer instantly turned back to her display and activated her wireless "CAG, Boomer!"

**Forward Combat Air Patrol "Strike 1" Capt Lee Adama CAG same time.**

Capt. Lee "Apollo" Adama and Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thracewere well forward of the fleet, supporting Raptor 147 as they scouted the route to waypoint seven. Apollo had decided to take his mark 7 viper out for this mission while Starbuck used the older Mark 2 version. The fleet had been fortunate thus far in transiting from waypoint to waypoint without so much as a peep from the Cylons, in fact things had been going so well the feeling that the fleet was walking into an Ambush grew with each passing moment. Apollo pushed the thought from his mind as he brought his attention back to his Dradis scanner, the steady whir spoke of nothing forward of their position.

After several minute of silence Apollo checked the chronometer next to his Dradis scanner, damn it he thought, Helo and Boomer should be back by now, Apollo broke radio silence.

"Helo and Boomer are 20 minutes overdue and I'm not getting anything on my Dradis, Starbuck you have anything?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing Lee." Starbuck responded over the Comm. Channel.

"Damn it!" He cursed, typically when a Raptor went this long without checking in, it spoke of ominous things ahead, Apollo contemplated going active with his Dradis scanner before Starbuck broke in over the Net.

"Do you want to know what I think Apollo?" Starbuck chimed in over the comm.

"Not particularly." Apollo replied, though he was sure Starbuck would tell him anyway.

"I bet that Frakin Toaster's betrayed us Apollo!"

Apollo just shook his head; He'd rather not have this discussion with Kara again, because every time something went wrong or just didn't feel right, the toaster was always on the receiving end of the emotional backlash. Apollo had also reveled in it, believing he knew all he needed to know about the Toaster, add to the fact that same Cylons twin sister tried to kill his Father and he was dead set to hate her. Unfortunately fate had other ideas for Lee Adama. When the Boomer model who tried to kill his father escaped, Boomer 2 hunted her down and killed her, and just in the nick of time, before Galactica's fusion reactors blew. She became a gold mind of Information about the Cylons; Technology, fleet strengths and movements, Locations of Bases, everything the Colonial fleet could've used, now utterly worthless unless it had a direct bearing on the Remnant. Apollo could never think of her as "Sharon Valerie" anymore, that person would never have shot his father, would have never tried to take away that last vestige of family he had left, that person no longer existed, if she ever existed at all. Nor could he resort to calling her hateful names, it was unprofessional and went against everything in his moral code. So Apollo had compromised with himself by sticking with her call sign "Boomer". For some reason, he couldn't fathom, it seemed fitting, and kept the beast that were his emotions in check. Apollo doubted he could ever forgive her for what she'd done, or for what she was, but he had accepted her.

"HELLO! Anyone Home over there? This is Starbuck calling, you know the girl flying wingman! Are you listening to me? Because you know how I hate to be ignored!" came the annoyed voice of Starbuck over the comm.

"I heard you Kara." Apollo replied in a deadpan voice.

"And?" Starbuck pressed.

"Starbuck she has a daughter on board Galactica and she's with the man she claims she loves, I seriously doubt she'd do something to jeopardize either of them." Apollo answered.

"She's a Frackin Toaster Lee! They don't have "real" emotions; I wouldn't put it past her to sell her own mother! Oh wait I forgot She doesn't Have a mother! She was grown in an over sized test-tube, then programmed to think she could feel, that doesn't count in my book Lee." Starbuck fired back.

Apollo felt himself getting frustrated with Starbuck, partly because she was stirring up emotions in him he'd rather not deal with right now, but before he could respond to her he received a transmission from Raptor 147.

"_CAG, Boomer."_ Apollo checked the transponder code that was tighed into a sub channel piggybacked onto the raptors transmission, it checked out, this was Raptor 147 calling not a cylon decoy, after al the colonials weren't fools to trust their new Cylon pet, despite it's claims. After verifying that it was "Boomer" Apollo switched to the designated frequency raptor 147 operated on.

"Boomer this is CAG, Read you loud and clear, send your traffic over." Apollo responded.

"CAG, Boomer, we've run into something in grid Epsilon just inside hazard zone Beta." Boomer reported.

Apollo listen intently translating Boomers code words in his head, "Epsilon" meaning they're current recon sector and "Hazard Zone Beta" meaning inside the asteroid "Belt". Apollo had developed these code phrases on the off chance the Cylons would be monitoring their transmissions, should that have happened he didn't want to give the fleet's position away by broadcasting that information in the clear, or even on the most secure of channels. The fact that Raptor 147 was still not on his Dradis display, and that she broke radio silence worried Apollo.

"Boomer this is CAG what do you have, over?" Apollo inquired, while sharing "the look" with Starbuck, hoping she got the message to behave."

"CAG, Boomer, the contact is not Cylon in origin, upon further examination appears to be a "Fallen Star," How copy over?" Boomer reported.

Apollo froze in his seat; "fallen Star" was the code word for lost pilot, but this wasn't right! They were the forward most element, and all Vipers were accounted for.

"Boomer, this is CAG, say again over?" Apollo said, hoping he heard her right.

"CAG, Boomer, I say again we have eyes on, a "Fallen Star" She responded instantly. Before Apollo could respond to Boomers transmission another voice broke in over the net.

"CAG, Helo, I confirm, we have eyes on, a "Fallen Star," over" Helo said.

Apollo sat stunned not knowing what to think, he released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he started breathing normally hoping to calm his racing heart. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Boomer, this CAG how radiant is the star?" Apollo inquired, he wouldn't realize until later the double meaning of those words.

"CAG, Boomer, its Radiance has faded, not even a flare, over." Boomer informed.

Apollo digested what she was saying," its radiance has faded" meant weak vital signs from the Biological scanner on the Dradis, "not even a flare" meant there was no movement inside the cockpit. Apollo thought quickly, a human pilot with weak vital signs who was unresponsive, this wasn't good. Apollo realized they couldn't contact Galactica which was currently hidden behind one of the moons of a Gas Giant with the rest of the fleet, by the time Apollo got back to Galactica and reported what Boomer had found, the pilot could be dead, not to mention the time wasted wondering if it was a cylon ruse. Apollo realized it was at times like these where you had to go with your gut, and right now his gut was telling him that this was genuine.

"Boomer, CAG, were on our way." Then switching to the private frequency between Starbuck and Himself he stated in a tone that left no room for argument. "Alright Starbuck you heard Boomer, lets go." Apollo said over the comm.

"Roger, I'm with you Apollo." Starbuck stated, her voice held a hint of nervous anticipation.

The flight lasted longer than it otherwise would have, instead of going in on turbos like he would have wanted, Starbuck and Apollo pushed their engines to the max with out flaring their turbos before cutting power, allowing the vipers to drift on their inertia. About 10 minutes later Apollo picked up a narrowband transmission from Raptor 147.

"CAG, Boomer, I have you on my scope, Adjust you're heading to starboard bearing 130 Karam 247." Boomer instructed.

"Acknowledged." Apollo stated. In space both vipers fired their RCS thruster and flared their engines just enough to change their heading and maintain their current velocity.

"Excellent, adjust your angle of attack 20 degrees nose up." Boomer added.

"Roger 20 degrees nose up." Apollo replied. Again both vipers fired their RCS thrusters until they adjusted their trajectory.

"CAG, Boomer, I have visual on you,you should be able to see us." Both Starbuck and Apollo began sweeping the "horizon" looking for the Raptor and its passenger, after the 4th sweep Apollo came on the net.

"Negative on visual Boomer." Apollo said.

"Roger, Negative on Visual." Starbuck Added.

"CAG, Boomer, I copy you, going active with Signal light." In space the forward Signal light began to strobe in a distinct pattern. Starbuck was the first to see it.

"Got it, off my port side, nose, 15 degree "up" angle, Apollo it's in the shadow of that large asteroid." Starbuck offered.

Apollo noticed it a second later "Boomer this is CAG, we have visual, over."

"Roger." She replied while deactivating the strobe light.

Starbuck and Apollo adjusted their angle and preceded at a cautious pace towards Boomers position, both were keenly aware of how vulnerable they were to a Cylon ambush, Starbuck took a few precious seconds to pray to the Lords of Kobol in hopes the Cylons wouldn't make an appearance.

Once the Vipers came within a few meters of Both the Raptor and the Module, they killed their forward inertia, both pilots began to immediately scrutinize the small craft.

"Well its nothing like I've ever seen before and the toasters aren't known for their creativity." Starbuck said not caring who heard her.

"The hull of the module appears to have been damaged, I can't be sure but it looks like some kind of shockwave damage from a close missile detonation." Helo chimed in.

Apollo ignored the conversation going on around him, while he maneuvered to get a better view of the pilot inside, as Boomer described, the pilot appeared to be hunched forward and not moving.

"Has there been any response from the pilot inside?" Starbuck asked over the net.

"Negative, we tried everything, Comms, signal lights even nudging the module, but all we got out of that was some slight movement." Helo Answered.

"Speculations can wait till later, Boomer do you have any magcables?" Apollo asked.

"Roger Apollo, but there doesn't seem to be a point where we can latch onto, and the hull of the module has already sustained heavy damage, I don't want to risk compromising the hull by just attaching the magcables anywhere." Boomer answered.

"I know Boomer but we have little choice, do what you can." Apollo Ordered.

"Copy Apollo." Boomer stated, she maneuvered the Raptor to a point just over the module. Boomer then carefully selected the point on the module that looked structurally sound, once she was satisfied she fired the magcables, the entire process took no longer than 2 minutes.

"Apollo, Boomer, we have the module secured." Boomer reported.

"Copy that Boomer, alright Starbuck you take point, I'll take the rear, Boomer I want you centered between the two of us, lets take this nice and slow people." Apollo ordered.

Apollo received acknowledgements from both Starbuck and Boomer as they maneuvered into position.

As the trio exited the asteroid field they pushed their speed as best they could without jeopardizing their guest, which was considerably slower than when they went in. Despite himself Apollo's mind began to imagine the possibilities of what this could mean for the Remnant, the possibility of an actually recovering a pilot from the 13th tribe had been a fantasy no body had even considered let alone planned for, it just showed you how unpredictable fate could be. But either way this was going to create hope as well as problems within the fleet, once word of the recovery spread to the General populace. The Quorum of the 12 would demand immediate access to the pilot despite whatever condition he or she might be in, Scuttlebutt on the Galactica would go wild, not to mention within the fleet, and once the Press found out it would be like trying to beat a pack of piranhas off a juicy steak. Apollo took a deep breath and calmed his racing mind He'd dare not think that the journey could be over, not yet because none of that was going to happen unless they got the pilot back to Galactica. Apollo settled into his seat and checked his chronometer, this was going to be a long and nerve wrecking flight.


	7. Chapter 7 bringing Home the Bacon

**CHAPTER 7 BRINGING HOME THE BACON.**

**Battlestar Galactica BSG-75 CIC**

Commander William Adama stood with his hands behind his back as he studied the mas way to petty officer "Dee" Duella. After several moments of receiving orders Dee shook her head in a manner she understood the" Commander Adama ordered.

"Raptor 147 and Strike 1 are now currently 3hrs overdue, neither the civilian ships nor the CAP have them on their screens Sir." Lt. Gaeta answered.

"Should we launch strike 2, have them scout ahead to find them?" the raspy voice of Co" Commander Adama stated turning to look at his friend.

"Now comes the hard part." Commander Adama saiCommander Adama said.

"Aye sir." Col Tigh responded, he left the commanders side making his way to petty officer "Dee" Duella. After several moments of receiving orders Dee shook her head in a manner she understood the Colonels orders before complying. About 2 minutes later she gripped the earpiece on her left ear turning to face commander Adama.

"Sir Strike 2 is in the tubes, standing by for your orders." She stated.

"Very well." Commander Adama stated turning to look at his friend.

"Now comes the hard part." Commander Adama said.

"What's that?" Col Tigh asked.

"Waiting." The Commander replied.

"Dradis Contact!" Dee shouted. Both Commander Adama and Col Tigh turned to face the young petty officer as she worked her controls.

"I guess we won't have to wait long." Col Tigh whispered offhandedly to Commander Adama. Commander Adama's only reply was a wry look he gave his longtime friend before turning his attention back to petty officer Duella.

"Contact is coming in on the designated course, IFF transponders…Its Raptor 147 and Strike 1 sir." Petty officer Duella reported.

"Where the hell have they been!" Col Tigh grumbled.

"They wouldn't have gone this long with out a good reason, something must have happened." The Commander reasoned.

"Sir I have Apollo on the line he's requesting to speak to you personally." Dee reported.

At this little turn of events both officers raised their eyebrows in confusion,_ Apollo wouldn't break protocol like this unless something very good or very bad had happened_, The Commander thought.

Commander Adama grabbed the headset and placed it around his ears, once satisfied he spoke into the mike.

"Apollo, Galactica Actual, what have you got?"

"Galactica actual, Apollo, we have a code 2 emergency we need a recovery crew, and a emergency medical team to meet us at the port launch bay ASAP, we are coming in with a Fallen Star, be advised Galactica the fallen star is of distant origin, over." Apollo said over the net.

For a moment Commander Adama thought he hadn't heard his son right, and the brief confused look on his face was more than enough to get Col Tigh's attention.

"Understood Apollo, Col Tigh will meet you in the port launch bay with the recovery team." The Commander calmly stated.

"Understood Galactica, Apollo out." Apollo responded before signing off.

Commander Adama took the headset off before turning to Col Tigh.

"Saul, take Dee, Dr Salik, and Lt. Gaeta and head to the Port Launch Bay, inform chief Tyrol that Raptor 147 is inbound with a wounded pilot who needs medical attention." Commander Adama ordered.

"Why would he say this on a private channel?" Col Tigh asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because it's not one of ours." The commander informed him in a voice barely above a whisper.

Col. Tigh stood shocked for a second before recovering "I'll get right on it." He stated. Col. Tigh Summoned both Petty officer Duella and Lt. Gaeta to the navigation display table. In a hushed voice Adama couldn't hear, the Colonel briefed both of them as to what their new orders were, during the briefing petty officer Duella nervously glanced toward the Commander; his silent nod was all she needed to firm up her resolve. Once finished Lt. Gaeta departed CIC, Petty officer Duella remained a few moments longer as she placed a call to the Life Station informing them of what was happening, once that was finished she departed CIC as well.

"All right they're on they're way." The Col. Reported.

"No one is to know about this Tigh, not yet, lets verify our guest is who our pilots claim to be." Commander Adama said.

"It'll get out! It always does." The Colonel exclaimed.

"I know, but by the time it does we'll have something to give the president and the press. Right now let's find out if our guest is actually human." Commander Adama replied.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing Will, if President Roslyn or the Press gets word of this before we're ready it'll turn into nightmare! Riots, hysteria, and the press will claim your attempting another coup by undermining the president's authority." Col. Tigh warned.

Commander Adama took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, Col. Tigh recognized this as the Commanders trademark thinking stall. After taking a deep breathe Commander Adama redoned his glasses and spent several more moments looking at the various crewmen in CIC as they performed their duties, totally oblivious to the drama now unfolding before Adama.

"2 years ago when we set out on this journey I did everything I could to give our people hope, something they could use to carry on, that something was Earth. But I lied Saul, I don't know where Earth is, I never have. We were defeated, demoralized and on the brink of despair so I gave our people hope, even if it was false hope. I look at them now and I just can't bring myself to do it to them again, to make empty promises I'm unable to keep." Cmdr. Adama admitted to Col. Tigh.

"I know Will, I've known for a while." Col. Tigh responded after a moment.

Commander Adama turned to face the Colonel to ask him how he knew but Col Tigh knowing his friend beat him to the punch.

"There aren't that many secrets a Commander can keep from his XO." Tigh said with his face twisted in a half smile." Before Adama could reply the ship intercom blared to life.

"_Attention all hands, Raptor on approach ETA 5 minutes out, all hands prepare to initiate recovery operations. I repeat, Raptor on approach ETA 5 minutes out, all hands prepare to initiate recovery operations."_

Col. Tigh gave commander Adama a wry look "I'd better head to the port launch bay, can I get you anything?" Col. Tigh asked.

"Coordinates for Earth would be nice." Adama replied jokingly.

Col. Tigh laughed as he left CIC enroute to the port launch bay.

**Port Launch Bay Galactica.**

Col. Tigh strolled into the Port Launch bay just as Doctor Salik and his med tech Cassie arrived with all their gear. Col. Tigh took a few moments to scan the launch bay before he found his intended target Chief Tyrol conversing with Petty Officer Duella and Lt. Gaeta.

Col. Tigh strolled over to the trio and was 5 feet from them before Chief Tyrol noticed the Colonel out of the Corner of his eye.

"ATTENTION ON DECK!" Chief Tyrol shouted while snapping a crisp salute. Out of instinct all work in the port launch bay ceased as everyone snapped to attention.

Col. Tigh Waited until he was three paces from the Chief before he returned the Salute.

"Carry on!" he said.

The words had barely cleared his mouth before activity resumed in the port launch bay.

"Chief, I assume petty officer Duella and Lt. Gaeta have brought you up to speed?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes Sir." The Chief responded tersely.

"Good, your job will be to make an initial assessment of the Technology once we have the module secured and we're sure the damn things not booby trapped." Then bringing the rest of his attention to Lt. Gaeta and Petty Officer Duella, he continued.

"Once the Chief has given the all clear, you two are to find any and all Intel available, COMM frequencies, languages, anything you can get out of their data banks, understood?" the Col. Asked.

"Aye Sir." Lt. Gaeta and Petty Officer Duella responded in unison before the Intercom system blared again.

"_All Hands Raptor on Final approach, I repeat Raptor on Final Approach, recovery crews to standby."_

"Alright everyone this is how I want it, Socinus, I want you to start running the scanners over this thing once we have it inside." The Chief ordered.

"Roger Chief!' The young deckhand responded.

"Cally once Socinus gives the all clear start looking for a release valve so we can get the pilot out of there." The Chief continued.

"Yes Chief!" Cally responded.

"The rest of you will attend to the Raptor and the Vipers once they land, Remember run thru your post flight evaluation checks slowly and thoroughly, now move it!" The Chief shouted, the ten addition deck hands scattered like startled quail. With that taken care of Chief Tyrol turned to face Doctor Salik and Med tech Cassie.

"Doc Once my people have determined its safe and have found a way to get to the pilot it'll be your show from there." The Chief Said.  
"Thank you Chief, Cassie are we good to go?" Dr. Salik asked his young assistant.

"Yes Sir!" She responded a little nervously.

"You OK?" The Doctor inquired noting the young girl's nervousness.

"I won't let you down sir." She responded with a little more conviction than she probably felt.

"_Attention all hands Raptor touching down on pad 3 in the port launch bay, I repeat Raptor touching down on pad 3 in the port launch bay."_ The voice over the ships intercom announced.

The Maglock/Airlock doors of compartment pad 3 sealed while everyone held their breath in anticipation, about a minute later the Maglock elevator could be heard coming to a stop. Slowly, almost too slowly, the door parted revealing the Raptor towing a strangely rectangular shaped module. Almost instantly one of the orange roving carts used to ferry Vipers and Raptors around the hanger bay backed into and attached its rear clamp onto the nose of the raptor. Once that was accomplished the driver towed the raptor to the center of bay 3 before disengaging the clamp and driving off.

Socinus ran up to the module with Cally not far behind him, he activated his scanner and started sweeping the module from port to starboard. After Socinus finished his first preliminary sweep he initiated a second more detailed scan. After about 2 nail biting minutes he brought his eyes up to meet the chief.

"It's clear chief!" Socinus reported.

Cally immediately got to work looking over the module first starting on the starboard side then working her way to port. Once on there side she found what looked like a release panel she opened to find a lever in the down position.

"Chief I think I got it!" Cally announced. She gripped the lever and gave it a good yank popping the canopy open.

Chief Tyrol, Cally and Socinus each grabbed a section of the Canopy lifting it up, exposing the pilot for all to see. Doctor Salik Wasted no time and knelt next to the injured Pilot.

"Hello my Name is Doctor Salik can you hear me, are you Ok!" the doctor asked hoping to get some kind of response from the pilot, but received none. The Doctor then turned to chief Tyrol.

"We have to get em out of there, Chief I'm going to need your help getting the pilot out." The doctor calmly stated. The Doctor turned to face Cassie

"Cassie get the O2 and the Airway kit ready, once you're finished with that, get the spine board and a C-collar." The Doctor ordered.

"Yes Sir." Cassie replied, she quickly broke out the airway kit and placed it close to Doctor Salik. With that task accomplished she next grabbed the C-collar and placed it on the spine board, with crewman Socinus's help they brought the spine board to rest several feet from Doctor Salik. Meanwhile Callie and Chief Tyrol were cutting the harness straps that kept the pilot secured in the module.

"Cassie get over hear and maintain C-spine stabilization, I know it's a little awkward with what little room we have to work with but do the best you can." Doctor Salik said.

"Yes Sir!" Cassie replied. She moved to a position kneeling just under the doctor holding the pilots head level while Doctor Salik stood over her.

"Should we take the Helmet off?" Chief Tyrol inquired.

"We're gonna have to because it's getting in the way of me getting an accurate assessment of the pilots airway. Cassie I'm removing the helmet, keep the pilots head and neck stable." Doctor Salik informed his medtech.

"Yes sir!" Cassie responded.

Doctor Salik immediately unsnapped the latches and very slowly, coordinating his movements with Cassie lifted the helmet from the pilot to reveal the face of a very beautiful young woman, her hair matted to her head and face with dried blood. With the helmet removed the Doctor Imeadiately assessed the woman's airway…good still breathing but shallow, next he checked the pulse….present but weak.

"Ok chief we gotta get her out of hear. I want you to get her legs I'll need someone else to assist me as we lower her torso onto the backboard, Cassie since you control of C-spine we'll move on your call." The doctor said.

Chief Tyrol and crewman Socinus grabbed the female pilot by her legs while Dr Salik and Callie held her torso.

"On my count we're going to rotate her clockwise, and then we're going to lift her up and place her down on the board." Cassie said loud enough so no one misunderstood her. She received several acknowledgements before proceeding. "On 3, 1…2…3!" Cassie held C-spine as best she could as the female pilot was rotated clockwise, with her back facing Cassie and doctor Salik, her legs were brought to rest on the right side of the module. Once the pilots legs were resting on the module Cassie motioned for Chief Tyrol and Crewman Socinus to move to her side of the module. Both men complied moving on either side of the pilot at the waist.

"Ok just like before, on 3 we're going to lift her up and place her gently on the board." Cassie stated firmly. "On 3, 1…2…3!" Again all 4 people lifted the female pilot with Cassie supporting her head and neck, once they reached the board they gently lowered her down.

Once she was on the board doctor Salik again assessed her airway, not liking her weak respirations, he immediately stuck an oral airway in. With that accomplished he placed the C-collar on her neck. After the Collar was applied doc tor Salik look to crewman Callie" Take over C-spine for Cassie. Cassie once Callie takes over get an IV line into her." Doctor Salik ordered.

Callie placed her hands over Cassie's allowing Cassie to slip her hands from under Callie's, this allowed Callie to take over C-spine without Cassie having to release her control before Callie took over C-spine stabilization. Once Cassie was free she immediately started an IV line. In situations like this time was your enemy, There was no way to know what kind of serious injuries this young women may have sustained without doing a detailed exam, and since removing the pilot from the module had taken longer than he would have liked the doctor decided to forgo the examination and get her to the Life Station STAT. Chief Tyrol and Crewman Socinus helped to strap the pilot to the back board, while Cassie an Callie secured her head, with this done Cassie put her on supplemental oxygen. Satisfied that she was secured the Group lifted the backboard and placed it on the gurney, once it was secured Callie, Cassie, Socinus and Dr. Salik sped off toward the life station.

**USS Ruben James same time**

She had been running silent under full EMCOM for the past few days retracing the last route of the Gettysburg using her passive Radar/Lidar systems only, a fact that was becoming extremly frustrating for those operating in the "crows nest" an acient nautical term for those on the look out, the term sort of stuck around after the Navy transformed into a space going force. One lidar operator after many hours of frustration stated quite loudly to his friends " This is like trying to find penny on a foot ball field!" only this penny didn't stay in one place but continully moved about as you searched every inch for it. The thought of actually finding the Gettysburg along her original route was too much for anyone to hope for. If she had been destroyed, as many people feared she had been, then the debris would spread out in a 360 degree radius in every direction making it impossible to find anything remotely like a "field" becuase nothing remained stationary in space. Captain Renolds had anticipated and planned for this using a crisscrossing search patter with Gettysburg's projected route as the basis hoping to stumble on to life pods or the debris field itself. But the simple fact was space was so vast that even searching with a full fleet of ships radiating all maner of Comms, Radar and Lidar anything lost typically stayed that way despite your best efforts. _It all may be for naught_ Captain James Renolds reflected sadly. The truth was he had already given up hope of finding survivors, becuase the escape pods currently used aboard all Earth Warships had a 1 week reserve of oxygen and perishable supplies, enough fuel in the RCS Jets for the pod to maintain a fixed position for 3 days and limited comms, even with one person stretching the life supports to mimimal usage only added 12 additional hours...not enough. Sadly the one week mark expired 48 hours ago. During the War it had been known as "lying in the grave" becuase all too often when pods were recovered the people recovered were more often dead then alive whether from asphixiation or hypothermia after the lifesupport systems ran out of juice. There were a few hopefull prospects for the future, the European Union and the United States were jointly developing a new pod system with greater researves, news coming from the project was hopefull but research and development was slow going since it wasn't considered a priority compared to all the new "Sexy toys" the various governments were working on.

"Conn, lidar contact bearing 187 mark 153 50,000 kilometers distance off our starboard." the lidar operator reported.

Captain Renolds shaken from his thoughts promptly took his command chair and brought up his tactical display, sure enough there was a small unidentified contact at the outer edge of passive range but before more detailed information on the contact became available more objects came into range cluttering the display.

"Conn, Lidar, more contacts on the same line and bearing." the lidar operator added.

"Lidar this is the captain what do you have?" Capt Renolds asked.

"Captain we multiple contacts bearing 187 mark 153, no energy or radio emissions detected, based on my analisis of the of the contacts I'd say we may have a debris field captain." the Lidar operator responded after a moment.

_there it is_ the Captain thought to himself, _but if I were a Chig or one of the Hostiles the Saratoga warned us about I wouldn't waste an opertunity like this._

"Acknowledged." the captain replied instantly. After a moments consideration he walked towards his helmsmen "Lt. set course towards the debris field in an evasive zigzag pattern keep it ramdom and notify me when we are 1500 meters from the field."

"Helm Aye!" was the helmsman's response.

"What have we got sir?" said the the ships XO as he arrived on the bridge.

"Morning Charlie." the captain said acknowledging his XO. "We are coming up on what we believe to be a debris field, possibly from Gettysburg, I intend to hold us 1500 meters from the field and lauch the SAR into the field to find any pods, Charlie tell the SAR birds to be on maximum alert, and to stay within effective range of our guns, I don't like the feel of this."

Current SOP (Standard Operational Precedures) stated that no SAR (Search and Rescue) bird would be launched without a fighter screen for support, however since Ruben James was operating alone without a compliment of fighters they had to modify the SOP somewhat by keeping the SAR within effective range of Ruben James's weaponry should the Search and Rescue make enemy contact.

"Aye Captain, I'll get right on it." The XO said. He walked to the flight operations officer and relayed the Captains instructions, after several moments he returned to the captain's side.

"Search and Rescue birds will be launched momentarily sir." the XO reported. After a moment of cosideration the XO spoke up "Captain if I may be so bold, why don't we just go active with lidar and Comms?" the XO asked.

"Becuase something about this situation isn't right and I don't want to expose the ship just yet." the Captain answered immeadiately. Then after a moments consideration the Captain turned to his XO again.

XO, Man battlestations but keep the ship under EMCOM for now, however I want to be able to go active on a moments notice." the Captain ordered.

"Aye Captain." the XO responded, turning toward the crew he shouted for all to hear "General Quarters! All hands man Battlestations!"

Over the ships loudspeakers Alarm Klaxons roared to life and the summons to battlestations could be heard "_General Quarters, General Quarters all hands man your battle stations, I say again General Quarters General Quarters all hands man your battlestations!"_

The Crew of the Ruben James instantly came to life rushing towards their stations with lightning speed, some falling out of their racks, others rushing from the showers, some haveing just gotten off duty to get some much needed shut eye turned right back around, in almost no time at all USS Ruben James was fully manned at battlestations.

"Battlestations manned and ready sir, Weapons and active sensors remain at passive but are on hot standby." the XO reported.

"Very good XO." Captain Renolds said. "dispatch a contact Report to Commadore Masterman, and advise him of our current situation. Tell them we're lauching the Search and Rescue and we will begin an anylisis of the wreckage ASAP."

"Aye Captain." the XO responded.

"Captain."the flight operations officer; an Air Force Major spoke up. "Echo's 1 thru 4 are ready to lauch."

"Very well, launch the SAR." the Captain ordered.

"Roger sir." the Airforce officer said. after a moment the airforce officer turned his attention to his display and spoke clearly into his wireless "Echo's 1 thru 4 you are go for launch, Launch by the numbers."

_"Roger Ruben James, This Echo flight lead, launching now."_

In space the starboard shuttle bay airlock doors cycled open and 4 ISSAPC'S launched. Once clear of the ship they pushed their engines to full burn heading to predetermined positions within the debris field to begin their searches.

On Board Ruben James the Comm Trasmitters came to life and sent a coded burst transmission to a fixed set of Cordinates, unfortunately for the Crew of the Ruben James the Saratoga wasn't the only one interested in their transmission.

Raider 3659 of Basestar 113 remained powered down with the exception of its RCS thrusters, sensors and comms. Its direct link into the cylon network meant it knew exactly were all other cylon ships in the sector were at any given time. However Radiation from the two nearby stars made that link difficult to maintain past a certain distance. Raider 3659 was part of a taskforce of 3 Cylon Base Stars and 200 raiders that were assigned to ambush any human ship or ships foolish enough to come looking for their lost bretheren. Logically the Cylons assumed they would be able to detect any ship long before the humans could counter-detect them, since it had never been an issue with the Colonial Fleet. Unfortunatly for the Cylons they had never encounter a 'Stealth Destroyer Platform" paticularly a United States Nemesis 2 class AEGIS destroyer, the new "Silent Service" of the US fleet that could easily slip thru their trap. So it came as a rude awakening to intercept a coded radio transmission eminating from the debris field. Raider 3659 wasted no time and imeadiately sent a trace on the signal trying to pinpoint its origin while serveral of its counterparts tried to trace the origin of the recieving station. After several moments another signal was intercepted 5 Caprican units from the planet the humans called Aris. Raider 3659 iniated a complex algorithm designed to break encoded radio trasnmissions, after 5 minutes; an eternity to a Cylon the code was broken. It was a contact report from a "USS Ruben James" with information detailing a Search and Rescue mission of the debris field of a "USS Getysburg".The recieving station a "USS Saratoga" acknowledged the signal and ordered to be apraised of the SAR if anything occured. _Excellent_ raider 3659 thought, _this means the ship will not be expecting an attack and will therefor be at reduced combat efficiency. _The rest of the task force signaled their confirmation of that assesment as the most logical probability. With the Trace on both ships complete the lead Base Star sent its report to the Cylon Conciousness with a recomendation that a probing force be sent to "USS Saratoga" to assertains its size and strength. The task force reasoned no other ships were nessesary to pacify the "USS Ruben James" since it was operating alone without support. With the report sent 200 Cylon Raiders and 3 Base Stars powered their STL drives to full on an intercept course for the lone ship known as Ruben James.

**USS Saratoga 4 AU's from Aris Minning Colony Same time.**

Commodore Masterman stood on the Bridge of the Saratoga with his arms folded across his chest. Outwardly he looked calm and passive as he studied a display of their current status, but internally a debate was raging in him. The sudden loss of Both Aris and Gettysburg followed by the arrival of these new hostiles seemed a little more than a coincidence. Ever the tactician Commodore Masterman tried to place the pieces of the puzzle together, the picture was by no means complete but he had enough to formulize a theory.

_If it had been the Chigs who had attacked both the Gettysburg and Aris then they wouldn't have just stopped there. _

_The Chigs would have continued on towards Kazbek with the eventual goal of pushing the humans out of Kappa Reticuli all together_.

_The Chigs were by no means subtle, nor where they stupid. Had it been him in their place he would have attacked Aris and secured it, then move on to Kazbek. By using surprise and massed firepower he would have exploited the enemies' lack of military presence in the sector to quickly achieve his overall goal of securing the system before the enemy could respond. _

_Of course the Chigs wouldn't have survived the Earth counter-attack, but that was another matter. No, this wasn't the work of the Chigs, the simple fact Kazbek hadn't fallen and the Saratoga group wasn't against the ropes gave more credence to this theory. Which brought up another matter that troubled the Commodore, The unknown Hostiles had not been threatened in anyway by the 51st, yet once the 51st identified themselves this seemed to have provoked a hostile response. Could this unidentified race have been responsible for the Loss of both Gettysburg and Aris?_

This now brought the Commodore to his current Dilemma of how to proceed. _Should he send out a Reconnaissance in force or should he divert "Ruben James" once she finished her search of the Gettysburg's debris field to sweep Aris? _At first a flight of Hammerheads seemed a good idea, they were fast and were pretty stealthy when they weren't radiating their Lidars. The only problem was if Aris was in Enemy hands he could be sending them into a death trap. This made the idea of diverting Ruben James more reasonable. She was a stealth platform that had more than enough firepower to defend herself without support should things get hairy. The main problem with that was he had to get another message to her, and that ran the risk of compromising the entire battle group should the signal be pinpointed and intercepted.

"Commodore Masterman?" A voice said waking the Commodore from his thoughts. Commodore Masterman turned to face the crewman.

"Chief Wigens on the horn for you sir." The crewman said, holding up the link.

Commodore Masterman walked toward the crewman and took the link from his hand and put it on. "Go ahead chief." Commodore Masterman said.

"_Commodore I have finished my analysis of the wreckage from the downed alien fighters…I think you're going to want to take a look at this Sir." _Chief Wigens said.

"I'll be right down Chief." The Commodore responded before putting down the link. If Chief Wigens wanted him to see something it usually was pretty important, and almost always surprising.

Commodore Masterman arrived in Maintenance Bay 3; the bay seemed empty without a full compliment of 6 Hammerhead modules locked in place. As the Commodore made his way to the chief he noted the various pieces of debris strung out along the floor, as well as various pieces of analytical equipment with engineering techs studying their readouts hoping to find answers to the mystery this new race presented them. Once the Commodore was within 6 paces of Chief Wigens, the Chief saluted, which Commodore Masterman promptly returned. In times like this it was important not to distract your people from their work.

"What have you got for me Chief?" The Commodore asked getting strait to the point.

"Commodore we recovered what we believe to be the central processing module from the downed fighter, and sir its almost completely intact!" The Chief said with noticeable excitement in his voice.

"Outstanding Chief!" The Commodore said slapping Chief Wigens on the shoulder, "This has been the best news I've heard all day."

"Thank you Sir, but the credit goes to my people, they're the ones who found this little gold mine… after I missed it twice." The Chief said sheepishly.

"Is that right?" the Commodore said wistfully while he surveyed the various crewman performing their duties oblivious to the comraderie happening before them. Most of them were just kids he thought; none of them looked older than 22, but still it was a hell of an achievement for one of them to "Show Up" the Chief.

"Ahhh I think I'm getting to old for this!" The Chief spat back with good humor. At 54 yrs old with graying Hair 5ft 7in tall and a waist that was pushing the limits to the Military's height to Weight standards, Chief Scott "Scotty" Wigens was know as one of the True Miracle workers of the fleet on his last tour of duty before he retired. He had enlisted in the Navy during the last days of the Ocean going Carriers having served on the Ronald Reagan before she was laid up. After finishing his first tour with the navy he had debated whether to get out or not. This had been the time when the Navy was undergoing its Transformation into a "Space Going" force, rather than the "Blue water" force it had originally been. The Navy had paid for his College tuition, and feeling indebted to the Navy for his education he decided to remain with the force through its painful transition, it was the Best choice he could have made he said to himself. Now 36yrs and 2 marriages later he was about to call it quits.

"So what have you found out from the data module?" the Commodore asked.

"Not much sir." The Chief said blandly. "Who ever it was must have taken into account of one of their data modules taken intact." The Chief said somewhat nervously.

"Well what is it?" The Commodore asked.

"Sir…If I didn't know better I'd say the language was English or at the very least close enough for the computer to recognize it as english." The chief said.

"Silicates?" Commodore Masterman asked with growing alarm.

"No Sir." The Chief replied with full conviction. "That was my first thought as well, I mean it would explain why we didn't recover any bodies from the wreckage." The chief said as he motioned for the commodore to follow him. Once the chief arrived at a certain piece of debris he stopped. Commodore Masterman studied the piece of debris for a second, noting a dull red almost organic like substance, with various cables and conduits protruding from it.

"Is that material Organic?" Commodore Masterman asked.

"It is sir, this organic material covered the inside of the fighters, we don't know why. But sir that's not the most confusing part of this." The chief said.

"What is it chief?" the commodore asked stoically.

"Sir we were able to lift a DNA sequence from the Material…Sir the Docs tell me, although there some alterations to the DNA sequence it matches as Human."

"COME AGAIN?" The Commodore said in almost a shout.

"The DNA sequence was human sir, different but Human." The chief stated ignoring the Commodore's outburst.

"And your sure it's not Silicate?" the Commodore asked turning to look at the chief.

"Quite sure Commodore, the Silicates had no where near this level of sophistication, and they most certainly didn't have any organic materials used in their construction…at least to this extent." The chief explained

"Well we know the Chigs have been playing with human DNA for years now, is it possible this is something they created and gave to the Silicates?" the Commodore asked.

"Possible sir, but its very doubtful, its public knowledge the Chigs don't fully trust the AI's, something would have had to change their minds for them to do something like this." The chief replied shaking his head.

Just as Commodore Masterman was about to utter a reply an Alarm rang out followed by a voice over the ships Intercom system.

_General Quarters, General Quarters all hands man your battle stations, I say again General Quarters, General Quarters all hands man your battle stations…Commodore Masterman please report to the bridge!_ _Commodore Masterman please report to the bridge._

**Port Launch bay Galactica.**

"Lt. Gaeta." Petty officer Dee Duella spoke up.

"What is it Dee?" Lt Gaeta said coming to her side.

"I think I got Something!" she stated excitedly


	8. Interlude: Calm before the Storm

r

Chapter 8 Revelations and Consequences

Galactica Conference room 12 hours later.

It had been a busy 12 hours since the recovery of the unknown pilot from the Asteroid field. Doctor Salik had managed to stabilize her condition but she was still unconscious. Although her presence aboard ship was suppose to remain a secret rumors were already spreading throughout the ship and Cmdr. Adama wondered how long it would take before one of the various reporters aboard Galactica caught wind of it and decided to investigate, Or worse, Doctor Baltar. Doctor Baltar was currently aboard Galactica going through his weekly routine of blood screenings. The first thing Doctor Salik had done once they reached the life station was draw a sample of blood from the patient, simply known as 'Star" for the time being until her identity could be learned. The blood sample was slipped quietly in to the Doctors first batch for testing. The rather flushed and distracted doctor didn't seem to even notice the switch. He was rather irritated when he was told that Cmdr. Adama wanted the Samples ASAP, but after realizing the futility of arguing with an order from Cmdr. Adama he relented. Now as Cmdr. Adama sat with his XO, his CAG and the TAO Lt. Gaeta the moment of truth lay before them.

"Well?" Cmdr. Adama asked getting straight to the point, he like everyone in the room could feel the beautifies in his stomach hoping this wasn't another Cylon ploy to destroy the remnant yet he kept his emotions in check behind a face of calm detachment.

"Based on Doctor Baltar's analysis of the blood sample she's human." .Lt. Gaeta answered. "For the most part." he added weakly.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Col. Tigh demanded.

"What it means Colonel is she **does** conform to what we specify as human, but not completely." Lt. Gaeta answered without missing a beat, "For example her White and Red blood cell count are elevated, but that could be due to the trauma she suffered, and then there's the level of Iron in her blood that is borderline on toxic levels." Lt. Gaeta reported in a calmly. "And that's just the start." The Lt. Added.

"What do you mean?" Capt. Lee Adama asked?

"Her DNA sequence is unlike anything we've seen. Its easily identifiable as human but there appears to be some genetic drift similar to what we have seen with the Sagittarians but MUCH more pronounced. In addition I got a call from Doctor Salik after he managed to stabilize our guest. He did a routine scan of her internal organs and what he found is surprising. In addition to her Genetic drift she also has enlarged heart and lungs her muscular/skeletal structure appears to be a bit denser than the norm and there's some sort of organ in her lower abdomen he can't identify. The doctor tells me it's inactive but he's never seen anything like it before." Lt. Gaeta said.

"Analysis Mr. Gaeta?" Cmdr. Adama asked.

"I'm no expert sir, but if I had to guess I'd say she's from a world that has stronger gravity and thinner atmospheres than any of the colonies, her biological differences reflect this. Lt. Gaeta surmised.

"There is something else sir." Lt. Gaeta spoke up again after an uncomfortable pause.

"Go ahead." the Cmdr. said.

Lt. Gaeta seemed to grow uncomfortable for a moment before taking a deep breath that seemed to strengthen his resolve "After noticing all the differences within her DNA and internal structure Dr. Salik began to form a theory as to how long it would take for such radical changes to occur, and sir he says it would take much longer than 2000yrs for this to happen." Lt Gaeta informed

"How long did he theorize it would take Lieutenant?" Cmdr. Adama asked.

"Somewhere on the order between 5000 to 7000 yrs sir." Lt. Gaeta answered immediately.

At this little revelation the room grew quiet, all of them were thinking the exact same thing5 to7 thousand years! By the Lords of Kobol this would be huge and potentially very dangerous. If it were true it could call into question the entire colonial interpretation of events leading to the great migration to the colonies. Colonial history stated; as the 12 tribes left Kobol guided by the last surviving lords the 13th tribe left in another direction to make a home on a distant world called Earth, all of that was supposed to have happened 2000yrs ago!

Yet It would have been impossible for this kind of genetic drift to occur within the colonies without someone taking notice like they did with the Sagittarians, and this much drift couldn't have happened in the short time that the Colonials lost contact with their brothers and sisters from Earth so it lead to the conclusion that Colonial history wasn't entirely accurate! And since Colonial history was tied deeply into the Colonial religion this was shaping up to be a disaster of epic proportions...all brought on by this women's presence.

"By the Lords!" Lee exclaimed in a hollowed whisper. His pale face turning even paler as the full ramifications ran through his head, it was enough to make him physically ill.

"Oh Frack!" Col. Tigh exclaimed coming to the same conclusion, He too had been deeply shaken by what this could imply for the fleet.

For his part Lt. Gaeta kept his peace, like the person who had just given a terminally ill patient the bad news they had only so much time to live. Never really a religious man himself even he couldn't seem to wrap his brain around the concept, and that only terrified him even more when he thought how the more religious minded individuals would react.

"So we'll keep it quiet, have her medical information classified to those on a need to know basis." Commander Adama said thoughtfully.

Everyone seemed to relax a little after hearing this and just when the briefing was about to turn to other matters a thought struck Lt. Gaeta that renewed his sense of panic.

"Sir there's something else." Lt. Gaeta said.

"What is it Lt.?" Commander Adama asked in that calm quiet voice of his.

"What happens when she wakes up? What will happen if her people's view of history is different than our own?" Lt Gaeta asked.

"He's right." Lee Adama said with growing realization. "When the press finds out about her and they will, they're going to want to talk to her. President Roslin will have no choice but to relent to their demands. If it's true what Lt. Gaeta said and her peoples view of history is different than our own..."

Cmdr. Adama could only shake his head in acknowledgement of what his son was implying; Hysteria, riots, a total breakdown in order, and in the worst case scenario the government would collapse completely.

Cmdr. Adama took off his glasses and proceeded to clean them while he weighed his options. How Ironic he thought; they had been searching for these people for the better part of 2yrs, after all the struggle and sacrifice, everyone they had lost to find these people only to have their presence present the greatest threat to the remnant of Colonial society, Bitter Irony indeed.

Cmdr. Adama redoned his glasses and took a look around the room only to find 3 sets of eyes looking to him and looking very afraid, Cylons they could deal with, but this was beyond their depth and his, there was only one option available too him which was to pass this on to the president.

"Lee get in touch with the president and inform her I need to speak with her at her earliest convenience, but stress this can't wait and secrecy is needed" Cmdr. Adama ordered.

"She's in deliberations with the Quorum about the current food and fuel shortages and they're scheduled to be deliberating well into the night, she just can't end the deliberations like that without informing the Quorum of her reasons." The younger Adama countered.

"Then tell her to get creative because I need to see her ASAP. This can't wait Lee so use whatever connections you have with that women but get her here, preferably within the next few hours." The Cmdr. ordered.

"Yes sir." Capt. Lee Adama said before departing the conference room.

Once Capt. Adama left the conference room Cmdr. Adama turned his attention to Lt. Gaeta.

"Lt. How is your analysis of the module coming?" the Cmdr. asked.

"We were able to intercept encoded transmissions from the modules transceivers. From what Dee and I could gather there are at least 2 ships in this region of space. We have their comm. frequencies so we should be able to listen in on their comm. chatter, but no bodies talking. As for a detailed analysis of the ships electronics and avionics I'm going to need both Dr. Baltar and Chief Tyrol to help build a complete picture of what we're dealing with." Lt. Gatea informed.

"Take whatever assets you need Lt." Cmdr. Adama stated.

"Yes sir." Lt. Gaeta said before he too departed the conference room.

"Saul, place a security detail in the life station and lock it down tight, no one is to have access unless it's an emergency." Cmdr. Adama said turning his attention to his XO.

"That's going to cause problems especially when word of the lockdown spreads throughout the ship, people are going to start wondering what we're hiding." His XO informed.

"True, but it can't be helped, besides its better than having this information get out prematurely before we're prepared for it." Cmdr. Adama said.

"And the girl?" Col. Tigh inquired.

"She is too have a full security contingent guarding her at all times, right now she may be the most important person in the fleet," The Cmdr. Stated.

"Understood." Col. Tigh said before departing the conference room.

Cmdr. Adama remained seated savoring the peace and quiet the conference room provided because sometime within the next few hours or even days that peace was going to be shattered and the remnant would be tested in a way they had never been tested before.


	9. Chapter 8 The Fox and the Hound

r

**Cylon Battle group Basestar 113**

The Cylon battle group of 3 Base stars and 200 raiders slowly closed on the debris field from 3 different vectors of approach hoping to entrap their quarry unaware, however the EM interference continued to make real-time communication almost impossible to maintain without using boosted signals, which would surely alert they're prey something was amiss. On board Base star 113 a number 9 model Sharon Valerie stood in the amber hued room that acted as this ships main control center eagerly awaiting her moment of triumph. It was no secret that she and the number 6 model didn't get along. It was also common knowledge they both differed on their approach toward finishing off the humans. Six who preferred misinformation and subterfuge through her pet Baltar. While the number 9 Sharon preferred a direct assault, neither strategy had yielded success. Now as the strike force closed on the coordinates of the ship known as Ruben James number 9 furrowed her brow in confusion. _Strange_ she thought _we should be receiving data link information from our forward most elements, yet there's nothing on the scanners except the debris field from the first ship._ Turning toward a Centurion manning a sensor station she stated firmly. "Centurion confirm the location of the intercepted signal."

"Coordinates confirmed." the Centurion immediately answered in its metallic monotone voice, if it had taken offense to the Sharon models harsh tone of voice it gave no outward appearance. "The transmission originated from this region of space."

"Frack!" number nine replied irritably. "One of our raiders would have detected the ship if it fled the area." Number 9 Sharon model sighed in frustration, there should have been a ship at these coordinates yet their passive sensors showed nothing except empty space and the debris field, and the Centurion had confirmed these were the exact coordinates.

"What's the status of the rest of the assault force?" she asked bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. It wouldn't accomplish anything to get impatient and distracted, those were human traits she was a Cylon doing Gods work, all she had to do was be patient and steadfast in her duty and she would be rewarded.

"All raiders are in position. Base stars 093 and 112 also report ready." the Centurion answered.

"Which Element is closest to the Debris field?" the Sharon model asked.

"Scout unit 04 comprising of 20 raiders lead by raider 3659."

**USS Ruben James**

"What the Hell is this?" the lidar operator asked himself adjusting his controls to enhance the resolution on his display. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. "Sir?" the crewman called out.

"What have you got?" the ships XO Lt.Cmdr Charlie McIntyre said coming to the crewman's side.

"Multiple contacts bearing 117 mark 312 on an intercept course, size and speed indicate some sort of fighters, no silhouettes yet sir." the lidar operator reported professionally.

"Any indication of Counter detection?" The XO asked.

"Nothing that I can tell with only passive scans sir, but I've detected no focused EM emissions, no focused laser emissions and no comm. chatter, nothing to indicate they've detected us sir." the lidar operator reported. Just as he was about continue, his console beeped demanding his attention.

"Sir another group of contacts on an intercept course coming from astern."

"How many?" XO demanded

"20+ inbound sir."

"Shit!" The XO quietly cursed to himself before turning to the Air Force flight operations officer.

"Major what's the status of the SAR birds?" the XO asked.

"Echo's 3 and 4 are still conducting their search within the densest part of the debris field sir, should I contact them and have them return to the barn?"

"Proceed Major." the XO said.

"Aye sir." the flight operations officer said before turning back to his radio to signal echo's 3 and 4.

The XO walked to the nearest wall mounted phone, picking it up he dialed up the code for the Captains stateroom/office and waited. On the second ring he got an answer.

"This is the Captain." the voice on the other end of the phone spoke up.

"Sir it's the XO we have a situation developing and we need you on the bridge ASAP sir." the XO reported tensely.

"What's up Charlie?" the Captain asked noting the tension in his XO's voice.

"What you were afraid of sir." The XO responded. There was the hint of the briefest pause before the captain responded.

"I'm on my way." the words had barely left his mouth before the line went dead. 20 seconds later the captain arrived on the bridge.

"Status?" the Captain asked as he arrived on the Bridge.

His XO didn't miss a beat "Captain we have multiple inbounds most probably fighters on an intercept course approaching from our bow and stern. On your orders I recalled our SAR birds and summoned you immediately." His XO reported.

"Good Job XO." the captain said. Just as he was about to issue orders he was interrupted by the lidar operator.

"LIDAR CONTACTS! 2 more groups of bandits inbound coming in on an intercept vector; 1 from our starboard the other to Port." the Lidar operator reported.

"How many?" the Captain asked.

"I tally 30 from the group to starboard and 20 from the group to port sir."

Captain Reynolds took a moment to think. The Ruben James was surrounded with no chance of escaping even with her Active and Passive stealth system; eventually one of those fighters would get a weak but solid return. The captain had his suspicions that this had been a baited ambush and now that suspicion had proven correct.

"Do we have a silhouette yet?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"just receiving a silhouette profile from the first group sir." the lidar operator reported. A scimitar crescent shaped fighter appeared on his display, which he immediately ran through the ships database hoping to find a match. Less than 5 seconds later he got one.

"Sir the inbound fighters match the silhouette profile of the hostiles that attacked the 51st a few days ago sir." the lidar operator reported.

"Understood." the Capt. Said while he studied his main tactical display. In truth he didn't see any way to avoid a fight so his mind shifted gears, analyzing the tactical situation. Captain Reynolds calculated his options for a maximum effect strike, He had no doubt that their intention was hostile; their approach vector coupled with their large numbers assured that. However the odds were against the 'James' when dealing with the overwhelming numbers of the incoming fighters. _They'll probably hit us in waves_ the Captain thought. _This means what we're seeing now is only the first wave meant to flush us out; the second wave will then herd us to a specific location. Then they'll either send a third wave to cripple us or Some sort of Mother ship to close the net, we'll have exhausted our ordinance by then and have taken serious casualties, we'll be overwhelmed by shear numbers. _The Captain admitted to himself. After a few moments of thought an idea hit the captain, it was bold and daring but it just might be the only thing to save the Ruben James, they had to act fast.

"Tactical shift lidar from passive to tracking mode, I want firing solutions on those hostiles." Captain Reynolds ordered.

"Aye Aye sir. Shifting to tracking mode now."

"Helm set course for the densest part of the debris field ahead one quarter." Captain Reynolds ordered.

"Aye sir, ahead one quarter." the helmsman responded. In space Ruben James's engines flared thrusting the ship forward heading into the densest part of the debris field, her sensitive lidar/radar systems tracking the multiple Cylon fighters hunting her. She would use the cover from her lost sister to hide until she recovered her birds.

"Major direct a highly focused laser link transmission to Echo's 3 and 4, and give them rendezvous coordinates, we're going to have move fast because those fighters will be on us not long afterwards. The Capt. ordered.

"Yes sir." the flight operations officer replied as he moved to comply with the captains orders.

"XO." the captain said getting his XO's attention motioning the XO to follow him. Both men came to the rear of the bridge to stand near the main navigational display chart. "This is our current position." the captain noted drawing a small dot within the 3D view of the Gettysburg debris field. "As you know the enemy is bearing down on us from all directions." The Captain continued as he drew four groups of red dots on either side with Red arrows pointing towards the James. "I'm sure you've analyzed the tactical situation by now." The Capt. said. It wasn't a question for him; Charlie McIntyre was as sharp as they came.

"I have sir." The XO replied. "We can't take em, they'll simply swamp us with numbers."

"Exactly." The captain confirmed. 'Which is why we have to high tail it out of here and the only way to do that is to hit these guys hard and fade into the asteroid belt, here." the captain drew a line from Ruben James's current position into the asteroid belt.

"It's risky sir." The XO said not liking the odds. "But I don't see any alternatives."

"I have an idea to increase those odds." the Captain said giving his xo a thin smile. "Do you remember the 'Roadrunners' we were testing?

The XO gave the captain the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen. Picking up on the sudden change of mood the captain continued. "We drop one off shortly after we pick up the SAR birds. Then we shift the 'Jame's' attitude above the debris field, hopefully once these guys detect the decoy they'll bore straight in like a pack of blood hounds thinking they've spooked their fox. Once their within range we light em up with everything we got, we then drop another Roadrunner programmed with an evasive course away from the battle while we stealth and make a silent run for the asteroid field."

"With luck they'll see the high speed decoy and think its us running away." the XO observed catching on.

With Luck." the captain confirmed solemnly.

"Sir Echo's 3 and 4 are 200 kilometers off our starboard bow and closing." the Lidar operator reported just as more info scrolled across his screen. "Sir the lead group of bandits have gone active with their scanners, Its some form of Radar sir."

"Recover the birds and notify me when they're onboard." the Capt ordered.

"Yes sir." the flight operations officer replied.

Echo's 3 and 4 closed in the coordinates supplied to them by the direct laser link communiqué from Ruben James. The Copilots had spotted the 'James' when they had come within visual range. Slowly; Ruben Jame's primary airlock cycled open and admitted the two ISSAPC's then swiftly cycled closed, the whole process had taken only 3 minutes, unfortunately that was more than enough.

**Basestar 113**

"What do we have here?" the number 9 Sharon asked herself as she studied the main Dradis console in front of her. It showed a very weak return from 04's active dradis display but it confirmed in the Cylons mind that there was indeed a ship there and it was using the debris field from its lost sister ship to conceal its position, very cleaver.

"Order all raiders into the debris field! Flush them out! Then have the second wave on standby." The Sharon model said.

"By your command." the Centurion replied as it carried out her orders.

In space every Cylon Raider within the first wave went active with their dradis sensors and hit their turbos to max arming their weapons as they went. Scout group 04 led by raider 3659 led the charge supported by the 30 Raiders of group 03 coming from the opposite direction, both groups entered the Range of Ruben James's guns at exactly the same moment.

**USS Ruben James**

"Status?" the captain asked calmly.

"We're in position sir." the ships helmsman answered.

"Roadrunner 1 is on station awaiting activation sir." the XO responded.

"XO activate the decoy." the captain ordered.

"Aye sir, standby." the XO trailed off "Roadrunner is transmitting sir."

_Come on you sons of bitches take the bait!_ The captain said under his breath hoping they fell for it. After a few moments he got his answer.

"Its working!" the lidar operator exclaimed "they've shifted their course on a direct attack vector with the Roadrunner!"

"Bandits have reached optimal firing range sir, I have firing solutions on both groups."

_This is where it gets interesting_ the Captain thought to himself. "Lidar; light em up! Helm; swing us 90 degrees to port ahead 1/3! ECM; initiate full spectrum jamming!"

"Ninety degrees to port Aye, Aye Sir!" the helmsman responded

"Full spectrum jamming initiated." the ECM officer reported.

"Forward Phalanx anti-fighter missiles will concentrating on our targets to port, rear mounted tubes concentrating on targets to starboard! All Pulse laser turrets are on standby 'sky eye' rail guns have been tied to the AEGIS system sir."

"Very well." the captain acknowledged." Firing point Procedures!"

"Firing point procedures aye!" The weapons officer responded.

"Launch AFM's!"

The Nemesis II stealth destroyer suddenly came to life slamming the raiders that had been hunting her with high powered Phased Radar and Lidar energy. Her bow swung 90 to degrees to her port side bringing her massive armament to bear on the leading Cylon raiders in a broadside manner. Her Electronic counter measures came to life blaring noise on every radio and radar frequency.

Shortly afterwards Spartan space to space Anti-fighter missiles were shot from their tubes one by one before engaging their hydrogen hyper scramjet engines and accelerating to insane speeds as they acquired their targets. They covered the 1800km to their targets within seconds. The Cylons never knew what hit them.

Of the 20 Raiders led by 3659 eleven of them were destroyed outright, 3659 ordered his squadron to initiate evasive maneuvers only to find the static flooding the net that linked him to his squadron. The situation was much the same with group 03 as they ran head first into a wall of Spartan space to space missiles, thinning their original number of 30 to 19. Group 03 broke formation in an evasive pattern trying to dodge a second wave of missiles inbound. As before with the battle with the 51st, the Cylons attempted to jam the guidance system of the Spartan missiles believing that the guidance system was similar to what the Colonials used on their missiles. Unfortunately for the Cylons they had never encountered a missile with a blue laser guidance system that was totally immune to their jamming. The results were spectacular as the missiles dove unerringly into their targets, reducing their numbers even further.

"Report." The Captain demanded as he studied his tactical display.

"We've hurt em sir." the weapons officer reported. "Reading only 10 fighters left in group 2."

"What's the status of group 1?" The Captain asked.

"They've reformed into three flights of 3 a piece attempting to flank us sir!" the Lidar operator reported.

"Sir Group 2 is reforming in a similar manner!" the weapons officer reported "they're scattering into flights of 3 attempting to hit us from all angles!"

_Damnit! _The captain thought _they're spreading out trying to reduce the effectiveness of our concentrated fire buying time for their friend to arrive_!

What's the status of groups 3 and 4?" the Captain asked.

4000km and 4400km respectively and coming in like a bat out of hell sir!" the lidar operator reported.

"Sir several enemy bandits have reached the 1000km threshold!' the weapons officer reported. "Sky Eye's engaging!"

6 Cylon raiders had reformed themselves into 2 flights of 3 attempting to Hit Ruben James from her Port quarter. Just as the Raiders hit 850 KM range 6 quad mounted Sky Eye Rail guns swung about and acquired their targets and unleashed their deadly ordinance. 2 raiders quickly fell to the depleted uranium rounds the other 4 fired off their missiles before retreating in an evasive pattern. Before they could make it to safety however 2 more raiders fell to the deadly accurate fire.

"VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE! The Lidar operator shouted. "15 plus Missiles inbound!"

"Point defense Free!' The XO shouted.

"Bow up 10 degrees!" the Captain ordered. "All ahead 2/3."

Ruben James's bow rose up 10degrees giving her quad mounted Rail guns a better angle to fire on the incoming missiles. 4 Of the Sky Eye rail gun turrets ceased tracking the Cylons to home in on the missiles instead. The Rail guns fired, knocking down 4 of the missiles in their first salvo. The guns continuously readjusted themselves to maintain their solutions knocking 9 more out of the sky. Unfortunately they didn't stop them all.

The deck rocked heavily to starboard knocking several crewmen to the deck, the electric feedback caused several consoles and circuit breakers to spark but fortunately none exploded.

"Damage Report." The Capt. Ordered.

"We've taken hits amidships port side Captain." The XO replied after a few moments. "We have skin penetration of the Radar Absorbent Materials, No hull breach.

"Casualties?" the captain asked.

"None reported yet sir, but 7 people were in that section sir." The DCO damage control officer spoke for the first time.

"Acknowledged." The captain replied pushing his feelings aside.

"Captain, the third group of hostiles is 3000KM and continuing to close."

"Weps, Primary Batteries Fire at will!"

Ruben James was of a new bread of ship equipped with Pulse laser turrets. These turrets had initially been intended to replace the Phalanx missile tubes on all US warships but as with anything brand new it never quite worked out that way. The Cannons themselves had a maximum Range of 10,000KM against enemy capital ships, but something a nimble as a fighter reduced their effective range to about 3000KM. Currently Ruben James's 2 aft dual mounted Pulse Cannons swung about to acquire the 30 raiders 3000Km away and closing. The Laser target designators flawlessly acquiring their targets before the Cannons released their deadly energy turning more raiders into nothing more than exploding balls of plasma.

**Basestar 113**

"Centurion Report." The Sharon Valerie model commanded.

"Our Raiders are encountering heavy resistance; all 4 forward groups are now heavily engaged and taking heavy losses." The Drone intoned emotionlessly. "The enemy ship is proving more formidable than was first believed."

"Have the raiders pinpointed any weakness within the ships defenses?" the Sharon model asked.

"Negative." The Centurion began. "The ship boasts impressive ECM capabilities in addition to highly accurate small caliber Rail guns. We have been unable to identify their primary weapon at this time. Our raiders have thus fare been unable to cause significant damage in return."

The Sharon Valerie model left the side of the centurion moving towards her main dradis display noting she didn't have the commanding view of the battle she expected to have. The enemy ships ECM capability was impressive, far more impressive than anything the Colonials ever had which lent some credence to number six's theory they were from the 13th tribe. The technology they were facing was unlike anything they'd face previously. A Stealth Ship that possessed Rapid fire low caliber rail guns, heavy anti-fighter missile batteries and another weapon that couldn't be identified. No, the Colonials didn't have this kind of technology.

"Status of the Second wave?" The Sharon model asked.

An additional 100 raiders are enroot to the battle; they are currently 5,000KM from the Battle and closing in to envelope the enemy."

"Excellent. Have the first wave press their attack that will give the second wave all the time it needs and have Base Star 112 there to provide support." the Sharon Model Ordered.

"By your command."

**USS Ruben James**

Report status!" the captain had barely managed to gasp out. The acrid smoke coming from several damaged consoles made it difficult to breathe let alone speak. The Ruben James had been fighting a running battle against the unknown bandits and their freshly arriving reinforcements for the past twenty minutes, thinning their numbers considerably.

But No matter how many they destroyed or damaged they still kept coming, relentlessly trading their lives to score a direct hit. Several of the Bandits had even managed to mount strafing runs with their guns and the Damage to Ruben James was mounting.

"We have fires in the main hanger bay!" the XO shouted. "Fire suppressors are down but damage control and firefighter teams are responding.

"Get that fire under control XO if it ignites the APC's fuel stores it'll severely hinder our ability to defend the ship." The Captain. Countered.

"More Bandits inbound!" the Lidar operator reported.

"How many?" the Captain asked dreading the answer.

"Another 30 sir." The operator reported. 6000km astern closing fast."

So far Ruben James had managed to fend off 2 waves of enemy bandits at the cost of heavy damage. The arrival of another 30 raiders in addition to the 70 they were currently dueling with would be too much for the ship to handle.

"Captain I have another contact 20,000KM." The Lidar operator responded. "It's a big son of a bitch too sir, 2500m in length. And it's parked directly in our flight path."

"Where is it?" the captain asked.

The XO studied his display then looked sharply with a grimace. "Right where we need to go sir. I think those SOBs just figured out what we had in mind!"

"Load forward VLS tubes with anti-ship and prepare to bring the forward cannons to bear." The Captain Ordered. "Helm all ahead full!" the Capt. Shouted.

"Anti-ship ordinance loaded sir." The ships weapons officer stated

"All ahead full Helm Aye!

"Weps, concentrate fire on the group of Bandits forward. We have to punch our way out of this rat trap!" the XO ordered.

The Engines of Ruben James Flared to their fullest accelerating the Ship forward with unheard of acceleration, catching her antagonists completely off guard. The Cylons had never seen a ship capable of that kind of acceleration. Unlike her older counterparts Ruben James didn't just support a new power plant run off the Suel Fuel. The ship also possessed a revolutionary hybrid drive system; the 1st generation gravitic drives were reversed engineered from captured Chig technology in addition toa newgeneration cold plasma drives specifically engineered for the Nemesis 2's and a future follow on Cruiser type.

Right now those engines were proving they were worth the massive cost overruns accelerating Ruben James away from her swarming antagonists.

Capt. 10 bandits dead ahead trying to keep pace with us." The weapons officer reported.

"Weps, I want those ships out of my sky!" the Captain responded.

"Aye sir." The weapons officer responded moving to do just that.

"Status of the bandits to our rear?" the Captain asked

"Loosing ground captain, 2,600 km and falling back." The XO reported "I believe we caught them flatfooted sir!"

"Not a chance a Charlie." The Captain said. "They've done their purpose herding us to their mother ship."

Captain the enemy ship is 7000KM dead ahead." The Lidar operator reported.

"Very well." The captain responded. "Weps wait until we're 4000 KM from the target the light them up with the forward batteries, hold the Anti-ship missiles for now."

The Sky Eye rail guns acquired the last of the Cylon raiders as they made their attack run on the 'James' the guns swatting them out of the sky before they had a chance to unleash their deadly ordinance. Once clear of the Raiders the ship continued to close the distance with the Base star at max speed. At exactly 4000 Kilometers her 2 forward dual mounted Raytheon/Otto malera pulse Laser turrets acquired the lead base ship and fired full powered charges of deadly energy.

The first volley of Pulse laser shots stuck the Base star at one of its lower protruding legs causing extensive damage but prevented from breaching the hull by the incredibly think Cylon Armor. A second Volley of laser pulse's connected with the Base Stars main fighter bay just as it was launching several squadrons of raiders. The resulting explosion destroyed the outbound Raiders and caused serious internal damage . In response the Base Star launched missiles at the incoming destroyer.

"VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE, VAMPIRE!" Blared out over the ships loudspeaker as the lidar operator tracked a dozen inbound missiles launched form the Mother ship.

"Tracking 12 inbounds missiles 1800Km distance and Closing." The Lidar operator reported.

"AEGIS system tracking and engaging." The Weapons officer reported. In space the Sky Eye rail guns swung forward and unleashed a steady flow of depleted uranium rounds at the incoming missiles. Ten of the incoming missiles were intercept however 2 got through the Ruben James point defense, 1 striking the ship on her forward bow the other just missing the command tower by 2 meters and striking one of the Sky Eye rail gun mounts.

The Ship rocked hard to starboard tossing Captain Reynolds to the Deck. He'd just managed to pick himself back up before being tossed to the deck again by the second missile impact.

"Damage Report!" the Captain barked picking himself up off the deck.

"Hull breach deck 3, section C we've taken damage to the forward port ram scoop. Rail Turret number 7 is out of action!" the DCO reported.

"Return Fire all forward batteries; Concentrate your fire on the Mother Ships missile launchers." The Captain ordered. "Lidar?"

"Yes Captain?" The Lidar operator responded.

"Find that ships Reactor." The Captain ordered. Then turning his attention to his XO "Prepare for a full lateral run against the Mother ship. We'll hit her with every thing we got in a broadside. The make a full speed run into the Asteroid belt once we're past her.

"Captain is it wise to trade broadsides with a ship 10x our size and 20x our mass?" the XO asked.

"No its not." The Captain said. "But we have little choice."

"What about the pursuing bandits?" the XO asked.

"I've a got a plan to deal with them." The captain said with a devilish grin. "Xo at this time I am authorizing the Use of tactical Nukes. Make ready a sixty megaton warhead and prepare to drop it in our wake." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." The XO said obviously liking the plan.

"Captain I have the Reactor." The Lidar operator reported. "It's in thecenter of the damn thing and protected by the thickest layers of armor sir."

"Weps that's your target." The Captain said "Throw everything you've got at it!" the Captain shouted. "All ahead full! Bow down 7 degrees starboard….Hang on people!"

Ruben James Fired her 4 anti-ship missiles at the same time she accelerated toward the Cylon Base star a full speed. With her bow angled starboard and "down" ward at a 7degree angle as she maneuvered. This allowed her to bring every one of Pulse laser batteries fore and aft as well as her port Rail Guns to bear on the Base Star. Of the 4 missiles launched from Ruben James 2 were intercepted from Point Defense fire from the Base Star, the other 2 bore through the thick armor with their Titanium deep penetrator warheads before exploding; causing a breach in the hull.

3 seconds later another volley of laser pulse batteries and 20mm rail gun rounds added their power causing even more spectacular damage. One of the Rail gun rounds had even managed to destroy a coolant tank that supplied coolant to the main reactor; as a result pressure began to mount.

The Base Star returned fire with more missiles however they simply bounced off the Ruben James's hull breaking up on impact. With the "James's" rapid acceleration she had managed to close the distance before the warheads on the missiles had a chance to arm themselves.

"Captain Reading massive damage to enemy vessel." The Lidar operator reported. "Her reactor's about to go." No sooner had the Lidar operator spoken those words secondary explosions from within the Base Stars racked the hull. One such explosion had even blown off one of the protruding arms clear of the main body. The base Star began to list badly to port before a Final blinding flash erupted destroying the Base star and sending debris in all directions.

"Excellent work people!" the captain exclaimed in delight. "But we still have those pursuing bandits." Then turning to his XO "Charlie you have the honors." The captain said.

"Thank you sir." The XO said appreciating the gesture of confidence by the captain. "Weps drop the nuke in our wake and prepare for Radio detonation." The XO ordered.

"Nuke is armed ready to drop on your command sir." The Weapons officer replied.

"Drop the nuke." The Xo ordered.

One of Ruben James's forward VLS mounts opened and ejected the nuclear ordinance that settled perfectly along the "James' flight path as she sped away. The nukes RAM(Radar absorbant Material)was almost as good as the RAM of the Ruben James, but not quite. However it didn't matter as the Cylons were still unable to see the device until it was too late.

On a remote detonation signal from the Ruben James the Nuke exploded taking 60 Cylons raiders with it.

"Bandits neutralized sir." The Lidar operator reported.

"Very well." The Captain began. "Make ready another Roadrunner decoy. Have it assume an evasive course through out the asteroid belt"

"Uh Captain weren't we going to use the Asteroid belt as cover until we could make repairs?" the XO asked.

"That was the plan XO, but who ever these guys are probably figured that's exactly what we'd do." The Captain began. "This means we need to change things up a little."

Both men again moved to the Navigation display chart where the Captain outlined his new plan.

"We'll use the asteroid belt to cover our movements to this gas giant hear." The Captain said drawing a line to a gas giant planet with several moons orbiting it. "We'll hide on the dark side of one of the moons till we can make repairs, then we'll link back up with the Saratoga Battle group." The Captain said explaining his plan."

"It's a solid plan sir." The XO acknowledged.

"Roadrunner decoy ready sir." The Weapons officer responded.

"Launch the Decoy." The Captain ordered. "All hands initiate full EMCOM procedures."

Another Decoy left the body of Ruben James shortly before her powerful passive and Active stealth systems reengaged, rendering the Ship invisible from prying eyes as she maneuvered through the asteroid belt to safety.

**Basestar 113**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT RAISE THEM! The Number nine Sharon copy yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"All transmissions from Base Star 112 ceased 5 Caprican minutes ago." The Drone informed in its metallic monotone voice. "All attempts at communication have failed."

"And our Raider squadrons!" she asked slightly more calm.

"All transmissions from our pursuing squadrons ceased 2 Caprican minutes after loosing contact with the Base star." The drone informed.

"And the Ship?" the Sharon model asked letting the anger creep back into her voice.

"Unknown at this time." Was the Centurions only reply.

'You're telling me that this 1 little ship was able to out fight and out smart a Superior Cylon Force!" the Sharon model asked through clenched teeth.

"Affirmative."

The Shocked look on the Sharon's Face was utterly priceless

Ruben James maneuvered past Various Asteroids in the Asteroid field, with her stealth systems at full power. Slowly ever so slowly Ruben James approached her intended destination; a moon orbiting a gas giant and a date with destiny.


	10. Chapter 10 Counter Attack

**Chapter 10 Counter Attack**

"Status Report?" Admire Ross ordered as both he and Commodore Masterman arrived on the Saratoga's Bridge.

"Multiple inbounds bearing 132 by 220; 600,000KM and closing; Silhouette and Energy signatures match the bandits that engaged the 51st a few days ago." The Lidar operator reported as he manipulated his controls "Reading 3 groups each consisting of 100+ Bandits and 3 Capital Ships."

"All 3 of those Capital Ships are 4 times the size of the _Saratoga_ and 6 times our Mass." the Weapons Officer reported from his Station "They appear to be the Launching Platform for our _friends_ out there."

"Carriers." Admiral Ross corrected absently as he studied the Main tactical Display his mind working like a seasoned chess master as he considered the best way to counter the enemy threat.

"Admiral Based on their Approach Vector I believe they may have come from Aris Mining Colony." Commodore Masterman replied looking up from the plot table he was hunched over.

"Almost certainly." Ross admitted solemnly, it seemed the mystery of Aris mining Colony had finally been solved and if Admiral Ross had to venture a Guess so had the Mystery of the _Gettysburg_ and more recently the _Ruben James _which he had probably sent into an Ambush. He couldn't think about that now He had hostiles on approach threatening his Battlegroup He would respond to their aggression with the full force of the weapons at his disposal.

"Launch the Alert Squadrons and form them defensively ahead of the fleet! Have the reserve squadrons on hot standby. Move the _Oliver Hazard Perry _and the _John Paul Jones _to the outer flanks of their screen to provide support." Admiral Ross ordered "Get in touch with the _Tecumseh_ and have her high tail it back expedite! I plan to put her guns to use." Admiral Ross smiled thinly.

"What about the _Sacramento_ and the _San Antonio _Admiral?" Commodore Masterman asked suddenly.

"Move the _Shiloh_, _Antietam_, _Bunker Hill _and _Pasadena_ to cover them." Ross ordered.

"That still leaves the _Valley Forge _and _New Orleans _uncommitted." Commodore Masterman observed.

"We'll hold them back for the time being allowing us to use their firepower as needed."

"Fighters Launching." The Flight operations officer announced.

"Admiral the _Cunningham_ and _Fresno_ are 50 Kilometers off our port and Starboard Bow respectively sir." the Weapons officer Reported "Receiving sensor feed and data link information now."

"Very good." Admiral Ross acknowledged before a thought came to him. "Who's lead squadron?"

Commodore Masterman shit eating grin gave Glenn Ross his answer, Bob Masterman always put his best people forward. "I took the liberty of giving Priority launch and lead position to the 58th." He began "And I'm certain the 51st wouldn't mind riding herd with them."

"I'm sure they wouldn't." Admiral Ross smiled. He returned his attention to the main tactical display showing the disposition of his forces and the forces arrayed against him. _If only I had another Carrier Air wing _he thought to himself. _Our fighters will be outnumbered almost 4 to 1 but I can't throw every thing into the fight now without anything to fall back on_.

"Sir our Fighters have formed up and the fleet is in position." Commodore Masterman Reported "The _Tecumseh_ has activated her Echerlies drive and will arrive shortly."

Admiral Ross nodded; it was a risky maneuver using the ships FTL drive while in-system especially a System as cluttered as Zeta Reticuli, but they needed her firepower. The _Tecumseh _was an _Arizona_ Class battleship just as big and looked superficially like her Carrier counterpart. However that's where the similarities ended. In addition to the extra armor plates, multiple gun batteries and phalanx missile tubes The _Arizona _class ship had 4 heavy kinetic particle weapons, the long cannons that ran the leng of the ship making her the meanest thing in Earths inventory a true testament to the title Battleship.

"Enemy fighters are in Range…They're firing!" The TAO reported.

"Have our fighters engage the enemy, all ships weapons free!" Admiral Ross ordered. With the Commencement of hostilities Admiral Ross banished all thoughts of how or why and concentrated on the job at hand, if these bastards wanted a fight he'd give them one.

**Several Minutes Earlier.**

"_General quarters, General quarters all hands man your battle stations, I say again general quarters general quarters all hands man your battle stations."_ The Call over the ships intercom radiated throughout every section of the ships hull. The crew responding accordingly as everyone scrambled to their assigned stations. For Capt. Cooper Hawks it meant a straight bee line to the flight deck on bay 7. Running through two decks and swarms of personnel running to their assigned battle station, he arrived with some small relief to find his squadron arriving at precisely the same moment.

"What's going on Nate?" Hawks asked as both men jumped into the modules of their hammerhead fighters that were side by side. The flight crews helping them strap into their harnesses as well as making final checks of the modules in these last few moments before takeoff.

"We got inbound Coop." West replied putting on his flight helmet and running through his preflight checklist "Word from the bridge is it's the same group of hostiles that attacked Shane's outfit a few days ago." West elaborated with his hands flying across his dashboard still running through his preflight. Once he finished he called through the data link to his squadron. "This is King of Hearts Wildcards check in."

"Ace of Diamonds good to go!" Cooper Hawks replied, eager to get some payback on those that took from him the women he loved. Over the Years after her Rescue Cooper Hawks had never left Shane Vansen's side. Her grueling recovery had been made much more bearable with his presence and his patience to the point Shane Vansen couldn't imagine her life without him, nor could he imagine how his short life would be without her. Shane was one of the few people who never made lewd comments or insults about him being a 'Tank' she had always treated him with the utmost respect even in his more difficult moments. She had shown him the meaning of the word love and she gave it without reservation. And then suddenly the news came that she was gone, lost to the same bastards that now threatened his only family. Now as he sat patiently in his cockpit module the only thing he felt was cold killing Rage.

"Jack of hearts good to go!" Lt. Mickey Goins replied. A recent addition to Marine Corp Mickey Goins had yearned to go to space; the youngest of 4 brothers Mickey was never spoiled as the baby of the family quite the opposite, his father being retired from the Marine Corp had pushed his boys to be the best they could be. He received his master's degree in electrical engineering 2yrs Early from M.I.T before joining the Proxima Colonization program. After washing out of the Proxima program (mainly due to the fact he slept with the program directors daughter) Mickey Goins went searching for adventure and found it with the Marines. Now more than 3yrs later he was going on his first major deployment. Unlike many veterans still in the service from the recent Chig war, Goins was inexpierienced but as sharp as they came. Fortunately for him he had a high aptitude for learning and paid close attention to detail. though slightly shy in awkward situations (a fact many women found amusing) it did nothing to betray the killer instinct he showed in the cockpit, a fact that surprise Capt. Cooper Hawks when Goins nearly defeated him in their first air to air duel.

"Don't worry little bro I got your back!" David Goins chided his little brother. "This is Ace of Hearts LETS ROCK!" He announced excitedly. David Goins was the older brother of Mickey Goins by 2yrs. Unlike his shy younger Brother David was an outgoing party animal who didn't seem to take life seriously enough a fact that got him into a lot of trouble over the years. The two were so diametrically opposite in terms of personality that many people found it hard to understand how they could be brothers. Fortunately Like his brother he was highly intelligent and quick to adapt to changing situations, at least some traits were shared by both brothers.

"Ace of spades is good to go." The Calm collective voice of Chris Porter resonated over the net. After the loss of Vanessa Damphoose 1lt. Chris Porter had taken her place as the tech savvy know it all among the group, Annoyingly calm even in the most tense of situations Porter was one of the few gifted minds who could find off the wall answers to even the most complex situations, and usually without batting an eye, a feature that many star trek enthusiasts dubbed him the Vulcan. With Degree's in Nuclear Physics and Aeronautical Engineering it assured that Lt. Chris Porter was the smartest man on the ship…by quite a few points.

"6 of spades checking in." Lt. Mathew Brody replied over the net. The youngest member of the 58th Lt. Mathew Brody was fresh out of flight school and had only been with the 58th for 3 months before the 58th rotated to the Saratoga. Young and inexperienced like most new soldiers Mathew Brody tended to learn things the Hard way most of the time. Considered a screw up by his abusive father he was told he would never amount to anything in life, His mother had left him and his father when he was 14. When Mathew was 16 a drunk driver clipped the car he had been in careening it off the road killing his best friend and leaving him paralyzed for several months. Depressed and out of hope these were the toughest times for young Mathew Brody. It was at this time that Mathew Brody met the man who would reshape his life Father Michael McNeil, Father McNeil had taken the young man under his wing and gradually helped the troubled young man find a new lease on life. Father McNeil had helped the young man through his long and grueling physical Therapy becoming the father figure young Mathew Brody had lacked in his childhood. Thanks to his inspirations young Mathew Brody was able to make a complete recovery and fulfill his life long dream...to serve his country.

"All right lets do this." Major Nathan west replied once his squadron checked in, the sooner they were in space the happier he would be. Like many pilots Nathan West loved the freedom afforded to him by flying the Hammerhead. Though he loved planet-side deployments to be with his wife Kylen and their two children he still felt a thrill every time he went to space.

_"58th standby for immediate launch and assume defensive formation ahead of the Fleet, 51st squadron will act as your support."_ The flight operations officer chipped in over the net. "_Wildcards you have priority, launch when ready."_

"Roger, 58th has priority launch." Major Nathan west confirmed. "Looks like we're leading the Charge again Coop."

"Ahhh great!" Hawks Replied unenthusiastically "I'd have been happier if they gave the _honor _to someone else."

"_All personnel clear the flight deck!"_ The Voice over the intercom announced. the Various crew men performing last minute checks on the modules cleared the flight bay as the bulkhead doors slowly closed, a few just barely making it by the skin of their teeth. Idly Hawks wondered what would happen if a crewman wasn't fast enough in getting out in time, however he didn't get much time to think about an answer as the voice over the ships intercom once again blared to life.

"_Initiate Hammerhead sequence." _The locking clamps that held the Hammerhead flight modules retracted allowing the modules to be slowly lowered to the main body of their fighters. Once that was done the Magnetic catapults charged while the Air lock doors cycled open. Once opened the Hammerheads were launched from the Saratoga first one after another then in two's and finally entire squadrons.

"All right boys and girls form up on my wing." Major West ordered.

"Copy, were all with you." Capt Hawks replied as the 58th squadron formed up flawlessly onto their squadron leader.

"This is knight 1 we've got your back 58th." Capt Juan Avila reported bringing his squadron behind the 58th in support.

"Juan it's good to see you again." Major West replied genuinely. If there was any outfit that West would allow to ride herd with the 58 it was the 51st Silver knights, Shane Vansen's group. She had trained them rigorously since her reinstatement to active duty following her capture on Anvil. There wasn't a finer group of Pilots out there in West's opinion excepting his own of course.

"We're eager to make these bastards bleed for what they did to the Lady!" Capt. Avila stated referring to the Loss of Major Shane Vansen a few days ago.

"I hear you." West replied, he too was eager for some payback. Shane Vansen and Nathan West had always been friends, After the Loss of Paul Wang; West felt it was his duty to retrieve his lost comrades from Anvil following the failed peace talks. However the planet was too hot to allow a rescue mission and subsequent Chig reinforcements had forced the Saratoga Battle group to withdraw leaving Shane Vansen and Vanessa Damphoose stranded on planet. Both had eventually been captured and tortured by the Chigs, a process that Vanessa Damphoose in her wounded state didn't survive. Until the War's end West had believed he was responsible for their capture, as he had felt responsible for the loss of Paul Wang. However it was Vansen herself who forced West to see the truth '_there was nothing you could have done Nathan! Had you even tried you would have gotten both yourself and Hawks killed as well!'_ Leave it to Shane Vansen to slap him with some common sense; she was always like that...God how he missed his friend.

The Fighters of the _Saratoga_ Formed up in a Diamond formation Ahead of the ship 75 in Total with the 58th as the tip of the Spear. The Frigates (SFFG) _John Paul Jones _and _Oliver Hazard Perry _moved to support them at their extreme flanks setting up an interlacing sector of fire. It had been a tactic developed during the Chig war and the Chigs fell for it every time, the Anti-fighter Missiles and Sky Eye Rail guns had proven deadly effective against the Chig Fighters when they swarmed the BattleGroups of the Earth Fleet, It was hoped that the same kind of Mutual protection would prove effective against this new enemy. The Destroyers (SDDG's) _Cunningham_ and _Fresno _closed the distance to the _Saratoga_ data linking their Close in weaponry and Laser Pulse Batteries. While the Gettysburg class Cruisers (SCG) _Shiloh_ and _Antietam _moved to cover the Replenishment ships _Sacramento_ and _San Antonio_, Assisting them were the _Bunker Hill _and _Pasadena_. The _Valley Forge _and the _New Orleans _remained uncommitted; Admiral Ross had decided to keep the Ships Mobile to shore up defense or to counter attack the enemy when the opportunity arose. Of Course a cruiser and a destroyer while extremely well armed needed a little more muscle to back them up, and that's where The Arizona Class Battleship _Tecumseh_ would play her vital role.

The three mighty base stars hung back, gauging the battle and monitoring with the cold and clinical detachment of machines the formation these human ships were taking. From their view the forces were setting up to defend a number of other large vessels, if they needed protection then they were to be considered primary targets for destruction. Foremost among them was the ungainly brick off a carrier at the heart of the group, if machines had true emotions they would despair of such poor design. As it was they were happy just to destroy it.

At the front of the Earth forces line the 58th once again prepared to meet the tidal wave, the alien looking ships were extremely different to Chig designs; they had a more menacing profile and hard cleaving edges. If they were built to intimidate they were doing a damn good job.

The aliens fired first at extreme range, that far away the effect was limited but did cause a few SA 43's to take evasive action. A few moments later the US Frigates opened up with their coordinated space domination systems, pin point rail guns silently chattered in the emptiness and jets of gas and vapour poured missiles from their silos into battle. Raiders vanished in plumes of superheated gas as the precision Earth weapons homed in, one Raider pulled a tight turn and was tracked by a missile, its guidance keeping it with the target even as it weaved, slamming finally into its drives and shredding it.

The _Saratoga_ fighters deployed to meet their aggressors under the cover of the Frigates guns, the bright lights racing past them almost like guides on a darkened highway. Any introspective thoughts rapidly vanished as the Cylons entered range at extreme speed, barely giving the Marine pilots time to react. With mechanical precision the Cylons fired on the formation and began finding targets. The 58th and 51st as the units with most combat time under their belts had an almost supernatural ability to dodge the enemy fire, predicting its path and likely targets the fighters proved why they could out manoeuvre Chigs, pulling tight turns, flips and spins to get clear of the enemy fire. Unfortunately some of the newer units were slower off the mark, four fighters fell apart under Cylon guns without even time to eject, the vicious opening volleys steeling the Marines and Naval pilots for the reality of this duel.

The SA 43's were able to turn sharply and use their turreted main guns to great effect. Keeping up with the Cylons was tough but the ability to fire off axis meant the human pilots didn't need to glue themselves to the enemy's tail, just stay close enough to bring them down. The purple hail scattered through space as the 58th maintained a tight formation and worked as a tem to bring down hostiles and cover each other. The blast of burning fighters and sudden flames marked their successes, but things were gradually getting worse. The Cylons had a vast number of craft which were proving a dangerous match for the American space fighters, more and more of the grey warplanes were being shot out of the sky without making an impact on the battle while each Cylon loss was replaced instantly with another menacing scimitar winged fighter.

"Oh Shit!" Lt. Mathew Brody gasped as few rounds barely missed his right wing, the rounds coming so close as to almost peel the paint off his bird. In response Brody threw his SA-43 into a series of tight spins followed by a barrel roll, hoping it was enough to throw off his antagonist. His answer came in the form of more tracers streaming past his cockpit. With his heart pounding in his throat his body drenched in sweat Brody continued his evasive dance with death using every trick Major West and Capt Hawks had ever shown him. He activated his tail firing gun but found the perusing bandit was staying well out of the fixed firing arcs of the gun. Almost on the verge of Panic Brody cried out for help.

"I've got a bandit on my six! I can't shake him I need some help!" he practically screamed into the net.

"Calm down Brody." 1lt. Chris Porter chided his wingman "I've got him, Standby to break right on my command." Porter ordered bringing the sights of his gun to rest on the enemy bird that threatened his wingman.

"Acknowledged!" Lt. Brody replied while still using all his skill just to stay one step ahead of the enemy.

"Break Right." Porter called out to his wingman.

In space Lt. Brody yanked his Hammerhead hard to the right and just in the nick of time as several tracer rounds flew threw the spot his bird had previously occupied. Using this opportunity with his wingman out of the line of fire Lt. Chris Porter squeezed the trigger sending a steady stream of depleted uranium rounds right into the enemy fighter destroying it in a spectacular display of fireworks. With his wingman now clear for the moment Lt. Porter risked a glance at his display screen. The first wave of enemy bandits was currently heavily engaged with the battleGroup and was taking the losses to show for it, while the second wave would be on them within moments. Bringing his attention back up he scanned the area ahead with his eyes looking for the rest of the squadron whom they were separated from.

"Brody you have any idea where they are?" Porter asked still scanning space ahead of him with the occasion glance to his six.

"Stellar wave point finder says they're 40 kilometers ahead ducking it out with 2 squadrons of bandits." Brody replied breathlessly still a little shaken from his near brush from death but the kid was holding up rather well and Porter had no doubt of what he was truly made of.

"That's where we need to be, form up on my wing and let's move." The two Hammerheads reformed and moved as one engaging enemy fighters as they carefully tried to make their way back to their squadron. However the persistent enemy bandits were making that extremely difficult.

"Wow that was close!" Lt. Mickey Goins whispered as another enemy bandit fell to his guns exploding 30 feet in front of him. Lt. Mickey Goins had racked up an impressive kill record in this fight splashing 7 enemy bandits while his brother had splashed 5. Mickey Goins moved his hammerhead to support his Brother the two hammerheads bearing down on 5 Bandits that were in turn making a run on the Perry.

"This is Ace of Diamonds target acquired tone and locked, Fox 2!"Lt. David Goins called.

A Spartan space to space missile leapt off the rail and flew unerringly into the right most raider turning it into a ball of ionized plasma, the four remaining bandits continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Ok that's strange." Lt, Mickey Goins began "Usually people tend to take evasive action when one of their buddies bites it."

"Strange! Who the hell cares damnit that was the easiest kill I've had the whole engagement!" His brother enthusiastically shot back as he lined his sights on yet another bandit. Lt. Mickey Goins followed suite lining up a bandit himself. Both brothers fired at precisely the same moment blue tracers flying straight into the enemy formation destroying one bandit and damaging another.

"Scratch one more for me!" Mickey Goins bragged.

"Like hell!" his brother countered "That was so _my_ kill!"

"It was not!"

"I don't give a damn who made the kill!" Major West broke in on their argument the acid in his voice belaying no argument "They're almost on the _Perry_ take em down!"

Both Hammerheads moved in perfect unison doing everything they could to take some much needed pressure off the _Oliver Hazard Perry_. The ship was heavily engaged and several bandits had already made strafing runs on her stripping one of her sky eye mounts. Luckily this flight of bandits would never get a chance to make their mark on the Perry as the Goins brothers swatted the raider flight out of the sky with little difficulty. Major West reformed his squadron with the return of Brody and Porter, with the squadron now fully reformed he counter-attacked a formation of enemy fighters that were making life unpleasant for the _John Paul Jones _The ship having lost some of her fighter screen had become vulnerable to a massed force of Cylon Raiders. The bullets of the raiders ripping into the relatively thin armor of the Frigate causing small breaches and mounting damage all over the ship. The Cylons pressed their attack but were driven off with half their number destroyed in the opening volley as the 58th announced its presence. The defenders were holding their own for the moment but all it took was for one thing to go wrong, one mistake to make the whole thing collapse on itself like a house of cards.

Unfortunately the inevitable happened Two Cylons rammed the _Perry_, caring nothing for their existence they sacrificed their wing mates to the ships defences to open a channel for their own attack, burrowing into the thick hull and tearing holes in the warship. The fire slackened as internal damage ruptured control lines and power systems, creating a huge amount of work for damage control. Sensing blood the Cylons began to converge on the wounded ship, losing some of their number to the guns and missiles but not enough to slow them down. They made a fast pass of the damaged Frigate stripping away hull armour and weapons and arced around for another pass. As they closed their path was suddenly blocked by the 51st, meeting them head on the squadron had every reason to take the fight to the alien craft and opened fire with everything the had, randomly weaving back and forth to confuse the mechanical minds of their foes. The usually precise Cylon fire now hit nothing but vacuum as the US fighters chewed into the enemy, lessening the assault on the _Perry_ and giving the Frigate some breathing room.

Captain Juan Availa of 51st Silver Knights looked on in detachment as the _Perry_ limped away under minimal power her guns only offering token resistance to the few Cylon raiders that continued to harass her until they were cut down buy Knight 3 Lt. David Riker and Knight 6 Lt. Joseph Valentine. However the damage had been done. The _Perry _in her weakened state was considered combat ineffective and was forced to withdraw from battle the smoke coming from a small breach in the hull spoke of another battle its crew was fighting.

"Madre de dios!" Lt Nina Gutierrez; knight 5 muttered in horror as she watched the wounded ship limp away trailing smoke debris …and bodies.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." Capt Availa said coldly hating himself for saying so, but they were still heavily engaged even now his Lidar showed another squadron of Bandits on an intercept course. The quicker he led them away from the _Perry_ the better, but it seemed the enemy had an inexhaustible supply of reinforcements to throw at the US Carrier BattleGroup and losses seemed unimportant to them.

"Looks like were getting some help!" Knight 3 Lt. David Riker announced noting a fresh wave of blue diamonds on his Lidar screen indicating friendly contacts.

"Capt. Availa risked a quick glance at his Lidar and noted the multiple blue diamonds of friendly aircraft coming from the _Saratoga_. _Could the battle be going that badly? _He wondered. Risking another look at his Lidar He scanned the area where the main fight was shaping up near the _John Paul Jones _and winced when he saw how many blue diamonds he saw...or rather how many remained.

The fresh wave of Hammerheads came in guns ablazing intercepting the few raiders that had breached the forward fighter screen and rendered them to nothingness. Not having liked the fact they were held in reserve for so long they tore into the ranks of the enemy with all their pent up fury giving much needed support to their heavily engaged comrades, however the enemy also had reinforcement of their own, a third wave of Cylon raiders arrived several minutes later just as the battle seemed to turn against them, with their reinforcements now in place the Cylons once again pressed their attack and despite the best efforts of the American Pilots enemy raiders broke through in sufficient numbers to threaten the Saratoga.

The Raiders weren't the only threat to face the Carrier Battle Group, while their fighter hoard kept the _Saratoga_ fighter wings busy the Three Base Stars were moving into position to strike at the hear of the battle group itself. Cylon fighters swung around the dogfights and charged for the Carrier while their brethren kept the SA 43's busy, strafing the large warship from range as they accelerated into battle. The pulse cannons swung into action lancing fire at the incoming fighters, swiping them from the sky but in too few numbers.

The escorting destroyers _Cunningham_ and _Fresno_ add their strength to the defence, the sky sparkled with dying alien craft but they never faltered in the face of the firestorm, driving on into the _Saratoga_. Their guns and missiles pounded the hull, while one fighter alone was no major threat the Cylons were swarming the ship buy the dozens, even with the heavy crossfire provided by the escorts enough craft were getting through to be a major problem.

"Ready those forward tubes NOW!" Commodore Masterman practically shouted. The _Saratoga_ was being swamped and she had already committed her reserve fighter squadrons into the fight and it hadn't really changed the tactical situation one bit.

"Tubes reloading as fast as we can sir." The weapons officer replied tiredly.

"INCOMING ORDINANCE!" The Lidar tech shouted. The decked heaved heavily to starboard tossing crewmen to the deck and igniting consoles as two missiles impacted somewhere on the ship. Commodore Masterman and Admiral Ross had managed to keep their footing but just barely as they hung onto the main tactical plot map.

"Were getting pounded Glen!" Commodore Masterman hissed quietly to the Admiral. "There's just too many of them."

"What is the Status of the _Tecumseh_?" Admiral Ross barked out. If there was ever a time they needed her it was now.

"Unknown Admiral, the Enemy ships are jamming our long range communications!"

"More bandits inbound!"

"Concentrate our fire forward throw everything we've got at them!" Admiral Ross Turned towards the communications officer "Get on the net to the _Valley Forge_ and the _New Orleans_ and get them here now!" Admiral Ross ordered.

Another series of hits to the _Saratoga_ rocked the ship hard causing several consoles to explode and rendered the bridge in near darkness, Emergency power immeadiately kicked on suppling power to the consoles that still operated and bathing the bridge in a smoky red hue. Another series of missiles struck near the bridge, damaged support beams that had already been weakened in the battle came loose crashing to floor, One of those beams being directly above the stoic form of Admiral Glenn Ross. In a moment when time seemed to standstill Commodore Masterman watched as the beam broke lose, moving with unheard of speed he shouted his friends name as he pushed him out of the way taking the hit for him.

0000

"Coop you seeing what I'm seeing?" West asked after dispatching another enemy bandit.

"It looks like the _Saratoga's_ in trouble." Hawks began "We get to get back and take some heat off her!"

"This is Jack of Hearts." Lt. Mickey Goins spoke up "I'm down to half my fuel and about 1/3 of my ammo left.

"This is Ace of Diamonds I've got two Spartans on the rails and about half my ammo." Lt. David Goins reported.

"Ace of spades checking in." Lt. Chris Porter stated. "I've got one Spartan left and less than a third of my ammo.

"This is 6 of spades…I'm bingo on Spartan missiles and have less than a 1000 rounds in my guns." Mathew Brody reported.

Major West mentally checked off each member of his squadron as they reported their status to him. He was proud of his squadron, they had performed well in the face of the unknown, even the young Matt Brody while understandably being the worst off had fought like a season veteran making Ace in his first ever engagement. But if would all be for nought if the _Saratoga_ fell, something West was determined to never let happen.

The Cylons regrouped and launched another withering attack against the _Saratoga_ and her escorts. The Machines had little concept of Honour in war, only to inflict the most telling damage. They made run after run on the _Saratoga_ Bridge ripping into the armoured decks and slowly whittling away the defences. It cost them dearly but the damage to the Carrier was mounting. A new wave of explosions signalled the arrival of the 58th, having fought their way out of the tangled dogfight they had seen the emergency with their Carrier and rushed in to help, sweeping in behind the Cylon attack waves and trying to disrupt their attack runs. A large number of the raiders had to break off to face the sudden threat, but as the battle seemed on the brink of turning the Cylons dropped the Hammer.

The Destroyer _Fresno_ suddenly turned sharply and retraced its guns, its batteries swinging to engage new targets but not fast enough. She vanished in a terrific explosion, a colossal wall of nuclear tipped missiles launched from the base stars turning it into a brief supernova sending 400 American servicemen to their graves. The terrible violence of its demise stunned the navy crews into inaction for a few moments until the galre faded and the culprits became visible. The three Cylon Base stars were in firing range, and with the _Fresno_ gone they had a clear shot at the _Saratoga_ itself.

More nuclear missiles launched from the Base Stars, a seemingly constant stream roaring across space for the heart of the BattleGroup. Immediately the Carrier and its surviving destroyer put every available weapon into the point defence, guns, cannons, and Phalanx tube missiles, everything rose up to meet the incoming barrage and save them from the same fate as the _Fresno_. As the guns focused on stopping the missile storm the raiders found themselves unmolested by the defensive fire and stepped up the attack, only the 58th and newly arriving 51st stood between them and the carrier and a desperate battle ensued, space was torn and illuminated by thick defensive fire while raiders sneaking past the defence screen fired freely on the Saratoga going for fire control and weapon systems. In addition to nuclear missiles the Base Star fired conventional weapons into the fray, badly out gunned the task force had no way to meet the new attack and kinetic weapons tore into the Saratoga rupturing hanger bays and blasting open areas of the hull.

But as the defences weakened the battle turned again, the cruisers _Valley Forge_ and _New Orleans_ which had been held in reserve now entered the fray, their point defences relieving the burden on the Saratoga and allowing the ship to defend itself more from the incessant fighters. Each cruiser had superior armament to the carrier and was able to take up the slack but facing three massive base stars was still a losing proposition.

The Cylons shifted their fire to the cruisers making sure the fighters kept the Earth Warships isolated from further help they began barraging the escorting force with the intention of later finishing the Carrier. Heavily damaged the _Saratoga _began to turn away under the cover from the destroyer _Cunningham_, but with her engines damaged and Echerlie's drive offline the vessel was just prolonging the inevitable.

The _New Orleans_ spluttered and fell out of formation, its hull pieced by hundreds of anti-ship round and its reactor smashed, the shattered vessel was marked as minimal threat and logged for destruction after the primary mission was achieved. The _Valley Forge_ took thirteen hits to its port flank shearing away almost a third of its mass before a nuclear missile impacted and ended the vessels valiant defence in a blaze of light.

Once again the _Saratoga_ was almost defenceless, its weapons overheating through the constant use and Phalanx missiles almost expended.

Anti-ship weapons blazed past and crashed into the Carriers stern, a grazing shot opening up half a dozen hanger bays on the ships lower port side. A suicide Raider screamed past the 58th picket line and crashed into the aft defensive turret opening up the rear of the ship to attack. A group of nuclear weapons were launched to take advantage of the weakness, the fighter squadrons protecting the Saratoga moved to intercept, stopping many of the missiles but not all of them. One Missile got through and lined up on the Carrier heading with cold precision for its target.

In a move of quiet bravery the destroyer _Cunningham_ put itself between the missile and the carrier, out of ammunition and usable weapons it performed its final duty as escort and saved the carrier from the hit, sacrificing itself in a brief rising star of light so the carrier could continue.

It was an act of amazing heroism, but sadly it appeared to have bought only a few more seconds of time for the battered carrier, with nothing left to defend it and the fighter screen heavily engaged by raiders the Base Stars had a wide open target.

They never got a chance to take the shot, the further most Base Star suddenly rippled away in a haze of light, flanking and disintegrating as a titanic explosion engulfed it. When the momentary sensor blindness faded the black slab of the Battleship _Tecumseh_ occupied the space where the Base Star had been.

Now it was the Cylons turned to be surprise, they switched targets to the new priority threat and began lashing the battleship with heavy fire, some hits caused damage but the thicker armour of the _Tecumseh_ gave it much greater survivability. She bombarded the two enemies with pulse cannon fire and a storm of anti ship missiles, most of the weapons getting through and causing heavy damage. The Cylon tactic of tying up fighters now came back to haunt them with the situation reversing and the hard pressed fighters from the _Saratoga_ now finding new heart and keeping the Cylon raiders pinned down and unable to cover their mother ships.

The _Tecumseh_ lost a chunk of armour to a direct hit but barely slowed down; the closest Base Star was angling to launch a nuclear strike at the Earth Warship and was locked as the main target. The four massive particle accelerator cannons, ship length weapons used for long range fire, charged and locked on the alien command ship. With a shudder the _Tecumseh_ fired, the green rounds punching straight through the Base Star in a show of debris and fire.

The Base Star spun out of control, more and more shots spearing it and blasting away its extremities until one hit took out something vital, secondary explosions wracked the base Star and it tore itself apart. Now facing an even fight with a seriously over gunned opponent the last Base Star opted for discretion being the better part of Valour. The _Tecumseh's_ renewed volley's found nothing but empty space and the Base Star engaged its sub light drives to full in a desperate attempt to escape. The Earth forces were in no shape to pursue, and the Battleship altered course to close on the wounded carrier and finish off the last raiders which were still causing difficulties for the surviving _Saratoga_.

"Enemy if full retreat sir." a voice broke through the thick smoke that blinded Admiral Ross "Shall we persue?"

"We're in no condition to continue this fight." the Admiral answered tiredly "Damage report?"

"Damage to all sections sir, we have buckling from frames 15 through 20, Lauch bays 7 through 13 have been completely destroyed, Hull breache's on deck 3, 5 and 7, Comm lines to Engineering are down but at last report we had a deuterium leak in one of the storage tanks, nothing on Casualties yet." the DCO reported.

Admiral Ross nodded as the reportes filed in, watching in concern as 2 coreman put the limp form of Commodore Bob Masterman on a stretcher to remove him from the bridge. Ross wanted to run to the side of his old friend to see how he was doing but he couldn't. The Masive bruise on the left side of his face and the blood oozing from his nose, ears and several lacerations to his face speaking ill of his condition.

In Space the _Saratoga_ listed heavily to port, like several of the surviving ships that had been heavily damaged she too had smoke coming from breaches in the hull. Shuttles loaded with medical personnel and engineering crews were launched to the damage ship to help with casualties and damage, both of which were substantial. This had been Earths second engagement against this unknown enemy in the first engagement Surprise and Cunning had been in their favor allowing them to outsmart and outfight their enemy. Although the Earth Forces had fought valiantly and well in this fight many lessons would be learned but one point had been hammered home very clearly, Earth was at war.


	11. Chapter 11 First Contact

**CHAPTER 11 First Contact.**

**Battlestar _Galactica_.**

Lee Adama strode through the busy corridors of _Galactica _heading for the ships mess hall, with the constant patrols and scouting missions most of which he had led he hadn't been able to get much rest or anything to eat, and he needed to keep his strength up. He wouldn't have much time, glancing at his watch he reasoned he had an hour before he had to brief Kat and Hotdog before they took over the next CAP. Being as pressed for time as he was he didn't have the luxury of walking at a lieseruly pace.

"Getting some chow?" Kara said coming up along side him and matching his pace.

"yeah. I haven't had a chance to eat since this latest crisis began." Lee told her as he continued through the ships corridor passing a squad of armed marines. "I still got that mission report I have to write then I have to brief Kat and Hotdog before they take over the CAP." Lee answered.

"Sounds like your a bit pressed for time?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Kara I've been running nonstop since this whole thing began." Lee replied the fatigue in his voice hard to miss.

"You want to know what your problem is?" Kara asked looking to her friend.

'I don't have time for games Kara." Lee responded trying to ignore her which he knew was a futile gesture.

"You don't delegate to your subordinates." Kara continued as if she hadn't heard his earlier protest. "Your a great CAG Lee dont misunderstand, but you always want to lead from the front. Admirable and all, but you always insist on doing it all yourself." Kara said "Theres a time and a place for that but sometimes you just need to delegate some of the workload or you'll burn out. Kara said evenly. "How many of the recon missions have you done?" she asked.

"All of them." Lee replied curtly

"And I've only accomponied you on two of those, you having insisted on keeping the squadrons on their regular rotation." Kara stated before asking "And how many squadron leaders do you have?"

"Two" Lee answered.

"So why aren't those squadron leaders briefing their own pilots instead?" Kara asked. "Is it becuase you were planning on joining Hotdog and Kat on this CAP? even though you have to lead the recon mission to the next waypoint tomorrow?"

"I wasn't planning on joining them Kara." Lee answered a little defensively.

"Like hell you weren't!" Kara fired back before her face twisted into a smile "I mean its not like your going anywhere anyway considering your Mark 2 is down for repairs."

"What?" Lee asked stopping his trek to the mess hall and turing to face his friend.

"I just got back from the Launch bay and its down for maintainence." Kara told him "Your mark 7 is also down for repairs, the chief found a problem with your starboard thruster and pulled it from the roster."

"What? I need that viper on line!" Lee turned to head back to the Launch bay but was abrubtly stopped by Kara's hand on his chest." Thats not the only thing."

"What else?" Lee asked as he stood before his friend.

"I already gave the briefing to Hotdog and Kat so you don't have to do it." Kara said pulling Lee by his arm heading back towards the mess hall.

"Why did you do that?" Lee asked offering little resistance.

"Becuse they're my pilots!" Kara answered indignantly. "Besides your exhausted, no offense Lee but you look frakin terrible."

"I've had better days." Lee replied, though at the moment he was too tired to think of them.

"Eat then sleep, that way you can be rested for tomorrow, your Viper should be back up by then." Kara offered hoping to smooth his roufled feathers.

"Yeah..." replied hesitantly. He hated it when Kara made sense.

Both officers entered the crews mess hall to find it half filled with personnel too absorded in thier own conversaitions to notice them. Both Lee and Kara made their way through the line in respective silence before picking their usual table.

"So what do you think of our new friend?" Kara asked starting the conversation.

"Other than the rescue I haven't met her yet." Lee replied. "Why?"

"Scuttlebutt on the ship is we rescued a pilot from the 13th tribe." Kara said between bites in her sandwhich.

"Scuttlebutt may be right for a change." Lee answered sipping his cup of hot tea.

"I hope so." Kara said "It would be nice to see the light at the end of the tunnel you know? To know that this may all be over soon."

"Yeah I thought about that too." Lee replied after a moment "But it also means we have to be carefull how we proceed."

"How so?" Kara asked having put down her sandwhich.

"Well think about it Kara we haven't had any sort of contact with these people since the flight from Kobol." Lee mused "And we still don't truly know why the 13th tribe broke off from the rest of us. Could there have been some major disagreement that percipitated that split? Lee asked, thinking back on the briefing earlier with his father, Col Tigh and Lt. Gaeta. Lee brought his attention back to the present to find starbuck staring at him clearly not having thought about it.

"It also begs the question of how they'll respond to us." Lee continued. "I mean if all of a sudden out of the blue you had family you hadn't seen in years just knock on your door and say hey I'm here oh and by the way we're being chased by a genocidal fanatical robots we sorta created who probably followed us here now placing you in danger as well! How do you think you would respond? especially if you didn't part on the best of terms."

Kara looked troubled, clearly not having thought much of what Lee was telling her "Are you saying Earth may turn us away?" Kara asked, trying to hide her discomfort at the thought. Untill this very moment she like the rest of the fleet had just assumed Earth would welcome them with open arms. Since the flight from the Colonies Earth had become that one beacon of hope that kept the remnant going, stories of how Earth was some great paradise spread through the fleet, though Kara rarely believed such fantasies. Still the stories represented hope and she didn't want to beleive what Lee was suggesting, that Earth might turn them away harboring a 2000yr grudge.

"Your Fraking depressing Lee." Kara said quietly leaning back agaist her chair.

The conversation had ended at that point, both officers reflecting on the possibilities of the future as they dove into their respective meals, They were nearly finished when Starbuck heard a small high pitched squel.

"KARA!" followed by the sound of running footsteps.

Kara turned just in time to catch the offending little darling and hoist her into her lab. "Hey kiddo how are you?" Kara asked with a bright genuine smile that could have lit the entire room.

Athena Kara Agathon smiled brightly as she settled into starbucks lap, the cylon human hybrid was the offspring of the Bio-Cylon Sharon Valeriie and her human father Karl Agethon.

Not willing to steep so low as to kill an infant child Commander Adama had reluctantly agreed to allow her father to raise her. Still the child was an unknown and had shown amazing intelligence and insight for a child of her age. "Daddy was showing me his Raptor that he and Mommy flies!" The child beamed excitedly "When I grow up I want to be a Raptor pilot!"

Kara looked to Helo who was trying to surpress the smile on his face while still basking in his daughters praise and affection. Kara too tried to supress a smile clearly amused with the situation. Kara had immeadiatly fallen in love with the little darling despite the nature of her parentage, becoming a sort of god mother to little Athena. She spent as much time as she could with the child even preventing a terrorist group from spacing her when little Athena had been wisked away to cloud 9. That incident added to the fact that no teacher or any potential parent would take her after learning her true origins led to the conclusion in Commander Adama's mind that the Child was safer on _Galactica_. While most of the crew wasn't as hostile to the child like the Civilian fleet had been, they never the less kept her at an arms length prefering not to get too close to the 'bastard child' or 'freak of nature,' the insults that usually accompanied the childs presence. Kara was certain Athena heard the not so subtle insults directed at her but the child made no mention of them even when the two of them were alone. Still Athena had an infectious and raidaint personality and Kara hoped it wouldn't fade as Athena grew up in this hostile world she found herself in.

"A Raptor Pilot?" Kara asked in amusement "Didn't you say last week you wanted to be a Viper Pilot like me?"

'Yeah but I changed my mind, Mommy and Daddy fly Raptors and I want to fly them too!" the child beamed.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to change your mind." Kara said standing up still holding Athena while turning her attention to Helo "you don't mind if I borrow you daughter for a while do you?"

"Please." Helo replied thankfully "She's a ball of energy and she's tired me out." Kara turned to leave the mess hall but before she could move Athena spoke once more.

"Good bye Mr. Apollo." the child said warily

Lee did his best to hide his discomfort but it must have shown on his face, he'd never had been that comfortable around the hybrid and he did his best to just avoid her all together, but for some reason Athena had taken an interest in him. It was no secret even to Athena that Lee Adama hated her mother, and Lee didn't doubt for a second the child sensed his discomfort about her. But unlike most of the crew he didn't hurl insults at the child or give her hostile glares, he was content to keep his distance. Now looking up he met the expectent, inocent eyes of a child and for once his resolve faltered then cracked. Raising his right hand slightly to wave good bye Lee answered the childs silent plea.

"Good bye...Athena" He answered in a near whisper.

Athena waved back with a smile on her face and in an instant the two were gone.

Lee sat silently at his table reflecting on what had just happened, he didn't hate the child or so he told himself yet something always nagged at him when in her company, _could it be that he was projecting his hatred for her mother on to her_? This was the first time he even tried to reason with himself on the matter and the emotional tidal wave washing over him threatened to consume him before he noticed someone standing expectantly next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Karl "Helo' Agathon asked.

"No...no not at all." Lee replied looking at the empty tray oposite of him. "looks like Kara forgot to dispose of her tray." Lee said with a slight wistful smile.

Karl sat down oposite of Lee and began eating. Lee didn't understand why Karl would want to sit with him, the two had never exactly been considered friends by any measure of the word.

"I saw what you did for Athena." Karl began looking directly at Lee. "And I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Lee asked in confusion.

"A little thing like that goes a long way with her." Karl began "She knows your the CAG, and she knows you play a big part in defending the fleet from the Cylons. She idolizes you like she does Kara. You two are her hero's, so for one of her hero's to acknowledge her presence and not throw her a hostile glare or an insult means the world to her."

Lee shifted uncomfortably in his seat " I...uh...I'm not sure what to say to that." Lee answered trying to hide his shock, and his growing shame.

"Don't say anything, just be aware of her feelings." Karl replied.

"Like her mother?" Lee asked skeptically.

The spoon full of soup Karl held in his hand halted half way to his mouth before he put it back in the bowl, he bit his lower lip as he sat back in his seat trying to find a way to answer that pointed question.

" I try to be aware of _her _feelings too, but ever time I reason with myself to forgive her this rage comes out of nowhere and just..." Karl trailed off shaking his head not knowing how to finish his statement.

"She was our friend, some one we trusted and loved." Lee found himself saying "Then out of nowhere she betrays us, we never saw it coming." Lee said balling his fist in anger "some one we loved and cared about...apart of our family..." Lee forced himself to spit it all out "Betrayal blinds you, blankets out all emotions toward the offender...all but rage. Lee said deep in thought unconsciously echoing his fathers words.

Karl shook his head in complete understanding, Lee wasn't saying anything he himself didn't feel. Both men had cared for her and she had betrayed them both in different but equally painful ways. For Lee it was the near loss of his father at the hands of someone he thought of as a true friend. For Karl It was the women who stole his heart under false pretences. For the past 2yrs both men had kept their feelings bottled up inside and like a caged animal clawing at its restraints it had been eating away at them, demanding release, and now it was out in the open.

"Its not the same Sharon though." Karl found himself speaking after their long moment of silence "That sharon's dead, this ones proved she can be trusted."

"They're one and the same." Lee said still not ready to give up his anger "They frack with your head to make you think they're human then they knife you in the back, and in those final moments you realize it was all an illusion." Betrayal ran deep.

"My feelings for her aren't" Karl finally admitted

Lee continued on "You can't love a machine, and its foolish to even contemplate giving her another chance." lee said trying to hold onto his fading anger.

Karl pressed on "shes endured a lot since she returned, this hasn't been easy for her, I think she's earned it."

Lee was ready to let loose an angry retort yet he surprised himself yet again with a simple admission "Perhaps." He said more to himself than to Karl before lowering his head trying to fight off his emotions; anger, shame, and remorse. The two sat silently in the now empty mess hall taking some small comfort in their admition of the truth and in those few moments of silence their anger which had taken on a life of its own withered away and in their minds they resolved to make their peace.

Life sure has a way of throwing you curveballs and she hated those with a passion, they made things far more complicated than she would have liked Shane Vansen thought as she reflected on the curious and unheard of situation she found herself in. Trying (and failing) to make sense of it. What started off as a simple recon patrol had turned into a firefight with one alien race only to be rescued by a group of mysterious humans who for all intense and purposes were as alien to her as well. She recognized facets of Western culture easily enough, but the language barrier was proving near impossible to overcome. At least this situation was turning out better then the last time she'd been rescued.

Taking a look around the branched corridor Shane noted again that she had an audience staring at her; though they were trying to be polite about it.

Not having anything appropriate to wear as her flight suit had been cut away she had been given a spare duty uniform by one of the Female pilots she had met, both women were roughly the same size and the woman who Shane had learned was named Kara had been more than willing to hand one over.

The uniform felt a little snug in the shoulders and chest, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She had spent what little free time exploring this huge ship going from corridor to corridor with her constant (and well armed) companion who was atleast respectful enough to give her some space. She was actually quite surprised she was given such free reign to roam the ship but it seemed her rescuers wanted to put her at ease and hadn't restricted her movments. So, during these brief moments when she was left alone with her thoughts she roamed the ship. In the passageways hushed conversations would abrubtly end as she approached, all eyes either darting and lingering on her as she passed or the conspirators would quickly slip away. This had been happening with increasing frequency and It didn't take a genius to figure out who the topic was. It wasn't so much that this annoyed her, not even in highschool had she even been this popular, but she couldn't understand why so much awe and attention was being directed her way.

Eventually she made down to the port flight pod and the hanger bay which was blissfully devoid of people. It was the night shift at least she was able to discern that much from the subdued light level and lack of commotion, she walked around the bay with a practiced eye that missed little and found it almost exactly like the maintanence bays on the _Saratoga_, it seemed some things were universaly human. Stepping further into the bay she quickly noticed a row of sleek and elogant fighters. With a slight smile on her face Shane Vansen quickly moved to study the first craft more closely...way way more closely.

It was a sleek and sexy design, far more so than the Hammerheads she flew and as she ran her hands over the scorched and well used surface her mind drifted as she thought over how it might be to fly one of these sleek birds. It was also at that moment that she became aware of a presence behind her. Instincs drilled into her from years in the Military kicked in and she spun around quickly crouching into a defensive posture, only to see the offender backaway with his hands raised in the air indicating he meant no harm.

Captain Lee Adama was momentarily startled to find he had company in the bay with him, and not just anyone... but her. Star, as he still thought of her was checking out his Viper with obvious interest as he came into the bay. He'd been told by Chief Tyrol that his Mark 7 had finally been put back online for his scheduled recon patrol in the morning. Lee had decided to stop by the maintanence bay to give his primary bird the once over before finishing some paperwork and then off to bed. Usually at this time of night no one would be found in the bays, even Tyrol's deck gang would be gettting some much needed rest so it was with some surprise that he found he had company in the bay. He nodded briefly to the Marine guard who returned his nod with a crisp salute then exited the bay. Lee took a moment to study his companion, quickly noticing how the uniform fit her in all the right places as she continued to examine his Viper. He approached cautiously with his hands at his sides not wanting to disturb her...and it was about that time she suddenly spun crouching slightly with her arms raised defensively clearly ready for a fight.

Lee stepped back quickly and raised his hands, she was clearly a fighter based of her quick reaction, and as Lee studied her beautiful hazzle eyes he noticed a hardness there he was all too familiar with, the look of a combat veteran. She relaxed slightly but the look in her eyes was still wary as he came to stand beside her with his arms still raised.

"Sorry." he said quietly "I'm sorry I startled you." he said even knowing she couldn't understand him. He lowered his hands slightly looking to her for permission to lower them completly after a moment she nodded slightly and Lee took the hint from her that it was alright. There was a brief awkward silence as the two studied each other for several moments before Lee diverted her attention back towards his Viper.

"Viper mark 7." Lee indicated to the Viper as she followed his gaze. "Best ship I've ever flown. Gotten me out of more than a few scrapes." despite not being able to understand him Shane was able to understand the respect he held for the ship before her and that only increased her curiosity. It definetly wasn't like any fighter she'd ever seen before.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" Lee asked catching Vansen's attention. Again there was the frustrating language barrier but as she followed his nod towards the cannopy she quickly realized what he was asking. With a smile that stunned Lee like an electrical jolt she nodded in the affirmative, quite eager to get a look at the inside of the bird. Lee stepped up the ladder and opened the Canopy allowing Vansen to come up behind him, as she moved to enter the cockpit Lee had to repress the feelings her close proximity was stirring. She was definetly atractive and Lee couldn't help but sneek a few glances her way as she settled into the cockpit. Feeling heat on the back of his neck and cheeks Lee concentrated on explained the basic functions of the cockpit recieving affirmative nods from Vansen who quickly understood exactly what he was talking about. Despite their different origins the cockpit of a Viper was more or less comparable to the cockpit of a Hammerhead, the only major differences being instead of the yoke that Vansen was familiar with there was a standard flight stick. The Viper also didn't have the Hammerheads holographic Heads Up Display instead opting for a more conventional one similar to the ones the US Military used 20 to 30 years ago.

They would spend more than an hour that way both understanding each other without needing words and when it was over the first bonds of friendship between 2 peoples had been formed.

**USS Saratoga**

The _Saratoga_; a John F Kennedy class space carrier built with the finest technology of her day, a milestone of human achievment and a symbol of both American pride and Earth might. Now she had been reduced to a battered wreck that floated dead in space Admiral Ross thought as he passed through the ships corridors. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see 2 medics tending to a wounded man who lay motionless his blood; pouring profusely from his wounds already saturating the deck. Ross kept his face neutral barely mangaging to force down the grief he felt for the young man who couldn't have been more than 20yrs old. Ross watched with a painful heart as the young man his face contorted in fear and anguish suddenly spasmed before finally going limp much to the distress of the medics attending to him who had tried everything in their power to save him, but it wasn't enough. It was sad scene, one Ross was intimately familiar with. _Was he married_?_ Did he have a family_? Ross wondered but ultimately forced the thoughts out of his mind. The young man like many before him had died on Ross's watch, lost to yet another unknown enemy for no apparent reason. _How many loved ones will mourn thier losses this night_? Ross looked up through the mangled passageway to see only chared corridors and debris interspaced with the bodies of the wounded or the dead. Some time later as if in a trance he had managed to make his way to the ships infirmary only to see the familiar site of yet more wounded sprawled everywhere, the ships surgeons and medical teams doing everything possible to save who they could but they were simply being overwhelmed by the sheer number of wounded.

"Can I help you sir?" A young nurse with blood matted to her uniform asked him as he approached.

Ross suddenly found his mouth dry, He had come down for personal reasons but after taking in everything he had seen he silently barated himself for just wanting to check up on his friend. "I'm looking for Commodor Masterman."

"Right this way sir." the nurse replied without preamble. whether she was accustomed to dealing with Flag officers or just too tired to care Ross didn't know, either way it didn't matter to him as the young nurse led him through the mess that had become the Infirmary. Shouts and screams from the wounded assaulted Ross's ears followed by frantic calls for assistance from the doctors and nurses. It was the grim Aftermath of battle.

"How many wounded do we have?" Ross suddenly asked

The young nurse answered curtly "96 dead, 328 wounded at last count, but that was 15 minutes ago so its more likely those numbers have gone up, we're getting more wounded all the time." The two reached a point in the infirmary where the young nurse stopped and pointed to a small bed "There he is sir. He's lucky it was only a glancing blow, still, he took most of the impact in his back fraturing 3 vertebrae, he also took a blow to the head causing a nasty concussion. Its nothing we cant handle but he wont be fit for duty for a while." she stated.

"Thank you." Was all Ross could say to her as she departed his side. Ross turned his attention back to the still form on the bed as relief flooded through him knowing that his friend would be alright.

"What are you doing here?" the hoarse voice of Bill Masterman reached his ears.

"I was just checking on the wounded." Ross lied surpessing a smile as he came to stand beside Mastermans Bed.

"Glen while that bullshit might fool others I know you too well." Masterman replied his voice full of mirth as he careened his neck slightly to look up.

"Maybe." Ross allowed knowing Bill had seen right through his little lie.

"How many did we loose?" Masterman asked after a brief silence

"At last count 96 dead 328 wounded." Ross repeated the figures told to him only moments ago.

"How bad are we?" Masterman asked.

"Bad." Was all Ross could get out. Masterman wasn't a fool he could reed between the lines, He knew the _Saratoga_ had never been in this bad a shape before, even in the heaviest fighting with the Chigs.

So give me all the details." Masterman said. Bill Ross took a seat next to his friend and began the process of bringing him up to speed.

**Saratoga Hanger Bay**.

It had been a helacious fight, one that had damaged the _Saratoga_ beyond anything she had seen in the heaviest days of the war, Half her hanger facilities were either destroyed or damaged, most of her heavy ordinanance expended and a large number of her fighters were never coming back. The 58th had been given priority clearance to land, repair and rearm and assume the first CAP which seemed a sad joke to many of the American aviators, becuase they knew they were in no condition to mount more than a token resistance. All the hope for the survivors of the _Saratoga_ Battlegroup laid with the arrival of the _Yorktown_ and _Kennedy_ battlegroups they all hoped would arrive soon.

"Five-eight that was impressive flying out there, under normal circumstances we'd debrief and let rest after a major furball like that, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you back out ASAP. Fighter losses were heavy and some units like the 23rd were completly wiped out, You are the only squadron that hasn't suffered a casualty to date. It's going to be a while before we get your fighters rearmed, at least an hour." The deck officer stated. "My advice is go get something to eat and be ready to launch when we can transfer some munitions from the undamaged bays."

"What about damage control?" Cooper offered. "We can help out here."

"Take a rest." The officer said. "Build up some energy, we still have hostiles out there and need you alert. Dismiss Five-eight."

Relectantly the squadron obeyed, filing out of the landing deck and into the battered corridors. The Saratoga had taken a hell of a beating, the damge they had seen from a distance outside seemed mirrored on the inside with some sections of their path crushed down like a discarded beer can forcing them to stoop under the flattened roofs and buckled walls. By now the wounded had been evacuated to holding areas with medics rushing through triage and saving those they could while the lightly wounded were patched up and returned quickly to duty.

Their quarters had been ruined, a forty ton shard of metal had gone through the room and several other dormitories immolating everything in its path, the area was still off limits and it wasn't known if their possessions could be salvaged. It was one more blow on a day of sadness mounting on sadness.

They made their way to the ward room, an area of the ship that had survived more or less unscathed and was being used to keep the lightly wounded. Thirty men and women were seated at tables covered in blackened uniforms stained with smoke and blood with most sporting bandages of one type or another. They were the lucky ones, the ISSCV holding deck was gradually filling with black bags bearing silent witness to the real cost of the battle.

It had been close, damn close, with only a few seconds deciding winner and loser. If it hadn't been for the timely arrival of the Battleship _Tecumseh_ the _Saratoga_ and her fleet would have gone the way of the _Eisenhower_. The heavy damage was tale enough of the devestation incurred from the new warships and their power, whoever they were they had attacked without warning and with deadly force, it was now a given that Earth was once again at war.

"Anyone else thirsty?" Cooper hopped over the bar, the tender nowhere to be scene. Maybe he was on duty handling damage control, or maybe he hadn't made it.

"I don't think they'll blame us for taking a shot." West nodded. "But just the one, we gotta stay sharp."

Cooper opened a bottle of fine scotch and lined up shots for the squadron, taking one himself.

"The _Saratoga_." West toasted. "Battered but never broken."

"_Saratoga_." They echoed before downing the liquor.

For a long moment they held the silence, alone with their own thoughts about the ship that had been their home through hard times. She'd taken anything the Chigs had thrown their way but these new aliens were a whole new ball game. She'd survived but only just and only with help. It wasn't something that filled them with confidence for the future.

They barely noticed the single remaining saloon style door flap open as their senior officer made his way in, the traditional black clad Colonell McQueen.

"Five Eight." He addressed them. "Set me up."

Cooper poured a fresh shot for the Colonel who took it, held it up for a moment, then quietly downed it.

"Colonel." Brody spoke up. "Sir, what happened here?"

McQueen glanced at the young pilot. "We got lucky." He said looking around the room. "If you can call this lucky. Most of the hits were on the hangar deck which is automated, it kept casualties down. If they'd hit the rearming or maintenance decks we could have lost thousands. As it is we're at Ninety Six dead and counting. But that's just here."

"We saw our escorts get hit." West said solemnly. "Any word?"

"Our two destroyers are gone." McQueen reported grimly. "The _Perry_ and _Jones_ made it, the _New Orleans_ took critical damage but her crew held the ship together. She can't fight but she can make it to Aris and there head home. _Valley Forge_ wasn't so lucky and we haven't heard from _Ruben James_."

"Between those ships it has to be over a thousand crew, maybe two thousand." Porter said in disbelief. "All in a few minutes."

"I got one question." Cooper snarled. "When do we go kill 'em for this?"

It was sentiment common across the ship, they had been hurt but not killed and now it was payback time.

"We have heavy reinforcements on the way." McQueen confirmed. "And when they get here we'll see what the Admiral has in store, until then keep your mind on the job and save your anger."

Cooper was fuming, and no one could blame him. But McQueen was right, they had to suppress their anger and stay calm so they didn't make any mistakes out there.

"Tell me about the fighters." McQueen changed the subject. "We have some data but I want to hear it from you guys first hand."

"Fast." Micky Goins stated. "They could pull some turns no human pilot could manage."

"Well armed too." Added Porter. "Twin cannons, fixed and slower rate of fire but they pack a nasty kick. I'd say explosive tipped armour piercing rounds."

"On the plus side our cannons didn't have a lot of problem with their armour." West stated. "And they didn't have great ECM, our missiles tracked without being decoyed."

"They could fly though." Cooper cut in. "Real good pilots, they were holding tight formation and never blinked when a wing man took a missile."

McQueen took on the information. "Don't spread it around, but we think the enemy fighters don't have pilots, not like we know them."

"AI?" West asked, visibly not happy at the idea.

"Maybe, but not like anything we've seen." McQueen confirmed. "We're salvaging pieces now, we need to know what we're up against before we can drop the hammer."

"One carrier made it out." Brody pointed. "And I'd put money on there being more out there, probably heading this way."

"Which is why we need to be out there." Cooper grinned. "Bring 'em on."

McQueen felt the same way, but he hadn't flown a fighter since that day he met the Chig ace fighter in single combat. He'd held flight status for a short time before a Chig suicide bomber had cost him his right leg below the knee and effectively ended any chance he had of flying again. His new leg was a work of art, linked to his nervous system with all the movement and flexibility of a real leg and even some very basic feelings. But the regulations stated quite clearly that with a false limb he couldn't see active service, relegating him to ship board fighter control. Even then he should have been on Earth, only his record and Admiral Ross' influence saw him out on the front lines.

"I heard they destroyed your quarters."

"Yes sir." Cooper scoffed. "If they wasted my music collection I'm going to kill them twice!"

"If they hurt Rosalyn the Admiral won't leave anything for the rest of us to kill." McQueen stated.

"Who?" Brody asked.

"His guitar." Answered West, it was a well known fact among the older hands from the Chig war.

"Admiral Ross is a old school blues man." Hawkes explained. "And he has this guitar. Nobody touches it, or goes near it, or breathes too loudly in its presence."

"He's not joking." West smiled. "The Old Man would have you out the airlock if you damaged it."

"You'd probably be still alive too."

"Well I got all I need right here." West took out a photograph from a chain about his neck.

"How is Kylen?" Cooper asked. "Been a while."

"Last time we talked she was fine, the twins are walking now." West said proudly. "I'm sorry I missed it, but you know, I don't mind."

"You shouls mind." McQueen said. "Doesn't mean you can do anything about it, but you shouldn't dismiss it. Family is what we're out here for."

The squadron nodded in agreement, each with their own take on that.

"Whoever these aliens are, we'll find them and we'll make them pay for what they've done." McQueen said. "We have purpose and definition, we are right where we are supposed to be when we are meant to be there. Fate put us here for one reason, killing anything that threatens Earth. You're the best there is and we're all going to prove it."

"Huh-ya Colonel." West grunted in agreement.

"Huh-ya." The squadron called out defiantly.

"Come on." McQueen took the bottle and began pouring. "One more for the road."

He lined up the shots and passed them to the rest of the squadron.

"The fallen." McQueen raised his voice.

"The Fallen." They all echoed.

"No one dies in vain, not if we honour their memory and bring justice to their killers." McQueen said solemnly. "This is more than a job, more than duty. It is our calling. We've taken the path of the warrior, and though our weapons are built of composites and rocket engines we share that same spirit with everyone who ever took up arms to defend whatever they loved and wanted to preserve."

He put the glass down and stood.

"We are in this together. Wherever you are just remember, as long as you wear that uniform you are never alone."

The Squadron began to move out, with West and Cooper bringing up the rear. The moment of quiet had helped focus them but Cooper was still seething, it was a deep down anger, the sort that couldn't be ignored and could prove extremely dangerous in battle.

"Hawkes." McQueen said carefully. "Let's take a walk."

The two officers stepped out of the main corridor into a deserted and darlkly lit walkway, sealed doors lining its length.

"How are you holding up?" McQueen asked. He'd found himself acting like a concerned parent to Hawkes on more than one occaision, due to his nature Cooper was never going to have parents or a blood family, and while he had his friends he was only close to two people, McQueen had been one and Vansen the other.

"I'm fine." Cooper lied.

"Yeah I can tell." McQueen said with sarcasm. "You need to establish some control."

"What I need is to kick some ass!" he growled in reply, and McQueen could understand that.

"You go out there like this you're a dead man!" McQueen hissed trying to instill some seriousness into the young man. "Now that might not bother you but if you take the squadron down with you and endanger this ship then by hell I'll hunt down your soul and make you beg to go down to see the devil! You do your job!"

"You know what those things did to Shane!" Hawkes snapped. "We should be trying to find her!"

"First we protect the fleet." McQueen said bluntly. "We can't look for her if we're all dead!"

"She isn't dead Colonel." Cooper said with surprising conviction. "She is out there, and she isn't dead."

"I Believe that." McQueen confirmed. "Don't ask me how but I believe it, she's a born survivor, and we will rescue her, but we have to save ourselves first!"

Cooper bowed his head, fighting against his emotion. "Yes sir."

"I promise you we will find her." McQueen said firmly. "And we will make whoever is out there pay in blood for all of this, but first things first."

"Yes sir."

"That squadron is your family, don't put them in danger." McQueen commanded. "Now get your gear, it's almost time to take over the CAP. Stay focused, we will find her."

**USS Ruben James**

"Captain we are aproaching cordinates." The helm officer informed. In the hastily thought out escape plan from the unknown enemy the _Ruben James_ opted to use a moon as cover until she could elecit repairs, most notably to her long range FTL communications systems which had been damaged in the ambush at _Gettysburg's_ debris field.

"Very well, helm bring us in to the darkside of the moon ahead slow, tactical prepare to adopt full EMCOM protocols until repairs are complete, I don't want the enemy catching us with our pants down. The captain ordered as he came around the plot table to the rear of his bridge.

"Aye sir." both the Helmsman and the Tactical actions officer replied.

"Captain?" the damage control officer spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Sir our stealth systems will be severely compromised with the damage to the Radar absorbant materials, and I'm afraid we'll need about a week in drydock to replace the damaged sections."

"how bad will our stealth be compromised?" the captain asked.

"Well sir based on the initial assesment of the damage it appears our stealth systems may be reduced in efficiency by about 20 percent, anything 600km or closer will get a solid return on us, anything between 850 to 700 kilometers might get a reading on us depending on how advanced or how powerful their sensors are. But we should be protected from anything 1000km out.

It wasn't exactly thrilling news, but captain Reynolds would take what he could get, they had been lucky to survive the battle against the strange alien ship which outmassed them by an order of magnitude. However reflecting back on the battle it seemed the enemy fighters had been herding the _Ruben James_ to a specific point, right where they encountered the alien mothership, it lead credence to the XO's therory that the aliens may have wanted to captured the _Ruben James_ rather than destroy her. From what they could tell the ship had massed batteries of nuclear missiles yet hadn't used them. The battle also confirmed a rather pleasant fact; that the Stealth systems of the _Ruben James_ had infact sucessfuly hidden her from the enemy. Meaning either they used Radar or something similar enough that the active and passive stealth systems aboard the _Ruben James_ were able to adapt and effectivly reduce the Ruben Jame's radar cross section.

"Were rounding the moon now sir." the XO spoke up.

"Very well." The captain said as he stared at the plot table, all we need is a little time to complete repairs then link up with the _Saratoga_, just so long as we don't get any more nasty surprises.

**Raptor 114**

Aboard Raptor 114 Lt. Karl 'Helo' Agethon was watching his screen and not trying to eye his companion seated at the front of the Raptor, who (as the gods or fate would have it) just happend to be the women who was the object of his current dilema. It seemed a cruel twist of fate to Helo that the very next mission after his little revelation would be with the object of his revelation, The Gods had a twisted sense of humor indeed. Still, despite admitting to himself that he still loved Sharon he just couldn't bring himself to say it _to her_...It had nothing to do with pride (though Helo had a good amount of that) but he just didn't know _how_ to broach the subject with her. Infact since this mission had started an hour ago he hadn't said _anything_ since the preflight checklist, his mind just kept working in circles as he remebered his conversation with Captain Adama earlier and still coming up blank on how to broach the topic. This left a wonderfully opressive atmosphere within the Raptor's cockpit as the ever perceptive Cylon picked up on his mood, and fearing to upset whatever relationship they had between them she too had opted for the safest course of action...silence. It still didn't stop her from taking several pensive( and hopeful) glances back to the rear of the cockpit however, but it did nothing to break the tense atmosphere on the Raptor. Sharon didn't know what it was but something had happened to Helo since their last mission together.

The silence was broken when a voice interjected iteself into their thoughts. "Raptor 114, _Galactica_, come left 20 maintain 60 from strike 1 and keep your eyes open. The voice of petty officer Duella stated on the wireless link.

"Copy _Galactica_ coming left two zero maintaining a distance of six zero from strike 1. Negative contacts.

"Roger, out."

Slumping back in her chair after finishing her course correction starting the second leg of there CAP with Strike 1 Sharon wondered how long Helo would avoid speaking to her, usually they talked, (never about their relationship, that had sorta become a taboo subject unless it concerned their daughter.) but they talked like any pilot and ECO would about the various topics within the fleet, if only to pass the time and the bordem that accompanied a long patrol. These missions had become the highpoints of her week something she eagerly looked forward to, not just for the fact that it got her out of her cell but that she could spend whatever time she could with Helo. Presently she was growing tired of the silent treatment, yes it was true that she didn't want to jepordize the already strained relationship she had with him but enough was enough.

"Will you say something to me? I'm tired of you just sitting back there like a frakin mute. What did I do this time? was it another plot to blow up _Galactica_? or did I decide to kill the president this week?" Sharon winced, that had come out a little more sharply than she had intended.

"No nothing like that." Helo said, caught offguard by her sudden outburst.

"Then what?"

"Its nothing." Helo answered hoping she'd let it go, fat chance with sharon Valerie.

"On no mister! You ain't getting out of this that easy, somethings going on and it has something to do with me if the silent treatment your giving me is any indication." Sharon turned to look him square in the eye pressing her point. " I think I deserve some answeres."

"Its not you its...me." Helo said turning away from her feeling uncomfortable with her gaze, doing his best to stare intently at his screen, after a few moments however he still felt her eyes on him.

"Thats it? Oh don't worry sharon its not you its me. By the Gods that has to be the lamest excuse I've ever heard, now I want answers mister." Sharon fired back. "Try again."

"I'm sorry." Helo's voice was barely audible.

"You should be sorry with that lame ass excuse I mean I've heard-"

"Sharon!" Helo said forcefully "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry...for everything." Helo said finally voicing the source of his inner conflict.

"Oh." Sharon said dumbstruck quickly turning from him to stare out the forward window, she took a deep breath trying to steady her nerves as she heard words she thought she'd never hear. To say that she had been caught by surprise was to say that space was slightly cold, it left her totally speachless.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Helo asked from the rear of the cockpit.

"I don't know what to say." she replied clearly lost for words. " I guess I had it coming, with the way I decieved you.

"No you didn't deserve that, and I should have said these words to you long ago but I couldn't."

"Becuase of your anger." Sharon answered. "Believe me when I say I understand. I'm a Cylon Helo, I know what that means especially here in this fleet." sharon said her voice barely hinting at her emotional state " I'm an interloper I have no real place here, the only reason Commander Adama lets me fly this Raptor knowing what I am is, 1. we don't have enough pilots and 2. President Roslyn still thinks I'm useful and put me on indefinete probation." Sharon turned back to face him "And I know Helo that as soon as I'm no longer useful I'll be thrown out the closesest airlock." She turned away from him and took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes." My friends, the people I called family for 2 yrs before the attacks, had all turned against me. and for good reason becuase I'm the enemy in their midst, Then you wouldn't acknowledge what we had on Caprica even in private, I felt humiliated and hurt, but also angry" She turned back to face him and this time the tears in her eyes were impossible to miss. "So believe me I know... and... I forgive you."

It was still a question of whether the Bio-Cylons actually felt true emotions, If one listened to the more fanatical or hate filled minded the answer would be an emphatic NO! Even those considered moderate such as Commander Adama, Billy Keyka, and Lee Adama couldn't accept the possibility that something miraculous could of happened to the Cylon in their midst. But to someone who'd spent time with her who had fallen in love with her and created new life with that love, he felt something altogether different.

"I want to make this up to you Sharon." Helo said "But I'm not sure how."

"Telling me the truth was enough, it took a lot of courage to say that." She looked away unable to look him in the eye

"I love you Sharon." He said quietly but with feeling.

"Sharon was still facing away from him as she brought her head to rest on her chair and closed her eyes fighting the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, to say she dreamt of this was an understatement but she had never expected it to actually happen, and yet here he was saying things she had longed and hoped to hear, but never dared herself to believe that she would hear.

Helo's timing to clear his conscience and do the right thing was impeccable becuase fate wasn't quite done with them yet, shortly before Sharon could respond a steady beeping on her controls grabbed her attention and made her blood run cold.

"Helo?" she said with a noticable change in the pitch of her voice.

"Yeah?" Helo asked catching the change in her demeaner.

"I've think I've got something.

**Ruben James**

On the bridge of the _Ruben James_ the Lidar operator detected something on his scaners as they cleared the sensor shadow and entered the dark side of the moon. "Lidar contact bow, starboard bearing 230, 700 klicks and closing."

What?" both the Captain and the XO said in unison, they had chosen this moon becuase after careful study it seemed to be the perfect hiding spot to effect repairs. Unfortunatly Captain Reynolds hadn't considered the possibility that someone else would have come to that same conclusion for the exact same reason.

"Have they detected us?" The XO Charlie McIntyre asked the Lidar operator as he came to stand next to the captain to look at the master display screen to the right of the ships forward window.

"Almost certainly." The lidar operator responded immeadiatly " They're within range for a solid return..." The operator stopped midsentence as he studied his board and when he spoke again his voice had risen noticably in pitch. "Energy spike! looks like they've seen us.

"Are we being targeted?" The captain asked

"Negative, frequency looks too low but I can tell you they got a good look at us."

"Do we have a silhouete?"

"yes sir." the lidar operator responded.

"Push it up to the master display." the captain ordered, on the screen a wireframe image of a ship that bore a slight resemblence to an ISSAPC rotated slowly, blocky looking with 2 heavy engines at its rear, it was absurbly ugly, almost human looking. Next to the wireframe image data text appeared off to the side noting the ships size, energy readings and speed.

"Sir the unknown ship its turing away! reading a huge increase in speed...wait...Sir I think they're trying to send out a signal.

"Jam it!" the captain ordered.

"Its too late sir.

**Raptor 114**

What have you got Sharon, Helo asked as he came up beside her to look at her sensor screen, sure enough it was picking up a faint but solid return on the forward array.

"I'm not sure, DRADIS is having a hard time locking it down, best I can guess is its betwenn 500 to 700 kilometers dead ahead."

"Something that close we should be able to see." Helo said. "Infact we should have been able to see it long before then." he reasoned as he returned to his station and brought up the information from the forward array onto a second screen while keeping his main screen slaved to his own DRADIS array. Sure enough there was a faint echo.

The moon the fleet was hidden behind orbited a gas giant that threw off enough electromagnetic energy that disrupted DRADIS, acting like electronic noise to a point that DRADIS was practically useless past a distance of 5,000km. It was the perfect place to hide a large group of ships but it also led to a serious problem becuase _Galactica_ wouldn't be able to respond to a potential threat until it was uncomfortably close to the fleet. To counter this problem Raptors had been strategically placed around the orbit of the moon in essence acting like guarddogs to provide advanced warning and sound the alarm if unwanted company decided to crash the party.

At least such was the idea.

Should we go active with the DRADIS?" It was a good question but one fraught with danger, even though the Raptor's forward passive DRADIS array had detected _something_ solid on approach the ships computer was unable to identify what it was or its exact location. It was like seeing a dark shadow at night, you could see the silouett of the figure but you couldn't tell who it was. The active sensors on the DRADIS's forward array in essence would act like a spotlight "illuminating" the target so more information could be gathered...speed, distance, size,energy output, but most importantly to identify if the ship was friendly or foe.

"Go active." Helo responded as he continued to study the data, all thoughts of their previous conversation had been pushed to the back of their minds allowing the two to work together like the professional team they had been not so long ago.

"Ok lets see what we have here." Sharon said nervously. The forward DRADIS array focused on the supected location of the unknown ship and directed high levels of electromagnetic energy towards it, most of the energy was either absorbed by the radar absorbant materials covering the _Ruben James's_ hull and refracted by the right angles of the ship, or were disrupted by the active stealth system as it absorbed the incoming EM energy, determined and matched the frequency then sent out a false negative return reading on that same frequency to fool the recieving station, all in the space of a few seconds. The system worked remarkably well despite the damage to the _Ruben James_, had the _James_ been further away the the active and passive stealth would have been enough to fool the DRADIS computers completly, unfortunatly enough of the directed EM energy was able to bounce off the damaged sections where the radar absorbant materials had been stripped off during the battle and 'paint' enough of a picture for the Raptors DRADIS computers. Basic information such as size, speed, noticeable armarment and energy readings were recorded.

"Its not like anything I've ever seen before." Sharon remarked as she read off the data from the forward DRADIS screen. The ship didn't look Cylon or anything she recongnized although it did seem oddly human based on the design alone, only humans built ships that hidiously ugly and yet as she noted the various missile tubes and gun ports, also that deadly looking. Just as she was about to to voice her thoughts Helo spoke up in alarm.

"They're scanning us! Unidentified ship is changing course now bearing on us. Boomer get us out of here!"

"Right!" Sharon complied as she pulled the Raptor in a tight 6G hard right turn while increasing thrust to max on course back to the _Galacitca_ and fleet."

"Boomer get on the wirless and inform _Galactica_ we have an unknown ship incoming."

"Got it." Sharon replied before she keyed her wirless "_Galacitca_ this is Raptor 114."

**Battlestar Galactica**

Cmdr. William Adama stood in the center of CIC reading over a report (and trying not to grimace) about the ships current amunition stores, or rather what was left of them. Oh sure _Galactica_ had loaded as much ordinance as she could carry before departing Ragnar Anchorage to the point where the starboard maintainance bay had been crammed to the max with every available inch of space being used, but with the constant engagements against the Cylon fleet those stores of ammunition began to dwindle to uncomfortably low levels. Adama had no doubt that the Cylons had something paticularly nasty waiting for the Fleet in this system; he could feel it in his bones. It wasn't something he could really put into words, but more like a feeling that somehow one way or another their long fight against their relentless enemy was coming to its conclusion. Signing off on the report with an almost inperceptible sigh Adama hoped (and in those more desperate times when he was alone, he prayed) for a miracle that would deliver the Colonial remnant from the relentless puruit by the Cylons.

His prayers and that of the Fleet were about to be answered.

"_Galactica_ this is Raptor 114."

"Raptor 114, _Galactica_, go ahead." Adama heard the voice of Petty officer Duella respond curtly. Since the rescue of Shane Vansen Lt. Gaeta and Petty officer Duella had worked tirelessly around the clock to understand the unknown language Shane and her tribe spoke. After many long, frustrating, and exhaustive hours they'd struck paydirt. Lt Gaeta had struck up on the idea of going through Shane's module and found a program buried within, a sorta 'to whom it may concern' program detailing the dominant languages on Earth to include English, Mandarian and a hoste of other languages. Unbeknownst to Lt. Gaeta (who had practically shouted in relief when he realized what he had stumbled onto) the Program had been installed in 'ALL' Earth ships, fighters and and shuttles in those more inocent days before the Chig war had broken out.

It had been hoped that should any Earth ship somehow achieve the impossible and make first contact with a hopefully peaceful alien race, the program could be retrieved from the Data banks allowing the Aliens acess to the languages of humanity so that 2 way communication could be possible. Everything from the phonetic alphabets to dictionaries and enclyclipedias were enclosed in the file. It had been one of those things that the more 'peacnik' minded senators within the UNA had demanded be installed on all Earth ships whether they be warships or not, the respective Militaries responsible for planetary defense had decided not to argue against the program, mostly becuase it seemed a trivial matter and only took up a few gigabytes of space that were hardly worth fighting over in the Ships massively powerful quamtum supercomputers, but also if it shut up the bleeding heart liberal elements within the UNA then the UNA military forces would happily go along with this seeminly trivial matter.

This currently led to Duella's current task, though technically on duty it was her job to deal with communications trafic between Galactica and the Civilian fleet and maintain some semblance of order. With the communications blackout cutting COMM traffic to almost nothing it gave Duella some much needed time for another project she had been working on. Duella had been feeding the translation matrix into the ships communications systems so that when the Colonial Fleet did make contact with Earth they'd be able to communicate on some level. Of course it was a long shot with the programing having to be reformatted several times to be used by colonial computers.

Despite learning to communicate with hand gestures, pictures and the occasionaly familiar words with Shane Vansen, Duella had fustratingly come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be able to learn the spoken language within a 'practical' amount of time, something that looked like it would take weeks or even months rather than days. Duella had a natural gift for languages having learned Gemonese, and Piconese within a week and a half respectively, Virgon had been her hardest challenge taking a full month and a half to learn while Caprican of course was the language of Buisness and Commerce among the colonies so she had naturally learned to speak it as well as her native Sagitarus flawlessly.

Something that immediately came to the attention of her superiors who had quicly made her a communications specialist. The ease with which Duella could learn the languages of the Colonies could also be explained that despite their differences the languages of the Colonies shared roots with a much older language...one that had been spoken on Earth long ago but had since died out...Attic Greek.

Attic Greek had been the language spoken by the city states of Greece, after being conqured by the expanding Roman Empire the language and much of the culture that comprised Greek civilization had survived and was absorbed by the conquring Romans. Over time the Greek written and spoken language would prove to have a HUGE influence for the written and spoken language of the Empire, Latin. With the fall of the Roman Empire Latin would undergo a series of evolutions when mixed with the various tribal languages of the tribes that had settled in Europe. Spanish, French, Italian and Portugese (the Romance languages) had the biggest comonalities with Latin (and inturn Attic Greek) but so did another language, (one that shared roots to Latin and Attic Greek as well but also had a lot incommon with several other languages) English. It was like trying to piece together several jigsaw puzzles thrown together without having all the pieces, insanely frustrating and even though the grammer and syntax were almost certain to be wrong, it was all they had.

So when the call from Raptor 114 came over the wireless communications link it proved to be a greatful distraction from the computer as it silently chewed the data from the module.

"_Galactica_ this is Raptor 114, we have detected an unknown warship dead ahead, range 500 from waypoint Constellation on an inbound approach, we are pulling back to link up with Strike One at waypoint Alpha!"

Commander Adama had been listening in over the wireless didn't waste a moments thought on the situation "Action Stations! Set condition one throughout the ship, alert the fleet to do likewise. Launch the Alert fighters then have Strike One and Raptor 114 pull back to a distance of.." Adama checked the DRADIS repeater screen above him " 300 from the fleet and have the Alert Vipers link up with them there." A series of aye sirs and yes sirs were repeated back to Adama as he began to work the tactical situation in his mind at lightning speeds. Across the Decks of _Galactica_ the summons to battle station were heard, off duty crewmen immeidatly rushed to their duty stations or to man damage control teams, Viper pilots rushed to the Port flight pod from the nearby ready room with increadible speed hoping into their birds that were soon flung out into space as they hit their turbos to link up with the 4 Vipers and the one Raptor that comprised Strike 1. Across the hull of _Galactica_ heavy Rail Cannons and flak batteries were loaded with ammunition by the auto loading systems as the cannons rottated to point their muzzles in the direction the unknown threat was coming from.

"What have we got Sir?" Col Tigh asked as he arrived in CIC stumbling slightly from the drink he had prior to coming on duty.

"Cylons more than likely." the Commander said quietly feeling an icy ball of dread in his stomach as he watched the vipers on the DRADIS display move at full burn to link up with Strike 1. Yet despite the warning from Raptor 114 they were still unable to see the enemy ship.

"Alert Fighter scramble complete sir."Lt Gaeta informed from his station.

"Very well. Helm come right 10 degrees, ahead slow, take us in at an oblique angle." Commander Adama ordered.

_Galactica's_ bow swung starboard allowing her to present the maximum number of weapons to bear on the unknown ship once it came into range but more importantly to create a Barrier between the Civilian fleet and this unknown threat. Adama wasn't concerned about facing off against a single Cylon ship, even the newer Basestars though greatly outmassing the _Galactica_ still couldn't go Toe to Toe with the old Colonial class Battlestars in a slugfest. No, what Adama was worried about was facing off against massed Raider squadrons who would overwhelm the Vipers and pin _Galactica _in place leaving the civilian fleet easy pickings. With the combined EM interference from this systems bionary star system AND the gas giant the moon orbited playing havoc with their jump sensors this would become the graveyard of humanity if they didn't act quickly.

**USS Ruben James**

The tension on the _Ruben James_ had reached fever pitch, already manning their battle stations since their encounter from the unknown enemy the crew of the _Ruben James_ were already poised and ready for battle. Unfortunately the Fact that _Ruben James_ was in no conditon for another fight and was probably outgunned 10 to 1 didn't register as the crew swung professionaly into action.

"Contanct, multiple Contacts bearing 227 mark 020 reading multiple ships 1700km ahead."

"Can we make a run for it?" the XO asked as he studied the information on the screen ominiously noting a rather large monstrosity of a ship that was quite a bit more intimidating than the starfish shaped ship the James had encountered earlier.

"Not a chance Charlie, if we turn and run we present a diliciously easy target for that beast, and if we try to maneuver their fighters will be all over us." The Captain shook his head as he studied the tactical situation not liking what he was seeing. He had played the cards fate had delt him and it was a shitty hand indeed. Hoping to hide a for a short time so his crew could catch their breath, effect critical repairs and treat their wounded, but apparently their new enemy had anticipated their move and had laid a trap for the now vulnerable warship.

'"We know they've seen us, there's no point in hidding now." the Captain said quietly as he watched the heavy warship bear down on his ship. "Tactical, light em up prepare for decoy evasive run, prepare to launch countermeasures and standby all weapons."

The _Ruben James_ disengaged her stealth systems; suddenly bombarding the _Galactica_ with massive amounts of energy from high frequency firecontrol Radar to directed laser targeting from her Lidar. The move was so sudden Lt. Gaeta had to double check his systems to make sure he was actually seeing a ship that just appeared out of nowhere, one second DRADIS showed nothing there, the next _Galactica_ was being slammed with High frequency fire control Radar as _Ruben James_ brought her systems online and beared her teeth.

**Battlestar Galactica**.

In CIC things were just as frantic and as tense as they were on the _Ruben James_, seeminly out of nowhere the unidentified ship had materialized and was slamming the _Galactica_ with a surprising amount of energy from its sensors.

"How the Frack did they get that close without us seeing them?" The raspy voice of Col. Tigh asked. _Galactica_ may not have had the best sensor systems in the Colonial Fleet, that title had been held by the more advanced and powerful _Mercury_ class Battlestars, but _Galactica_ had had her systems updated 5yrs before her decomissioning ceremony, meaning the sensors she employed were more or less up to date...not top of the line mind you, but still very good in all respects. The fact that this little ship was able to sneak up so close to _Galactica_ without being seen sent a chill down Adama's spine.

"Unknown sir." Lt. Gaeta reported apolegetically "DRADIS reported a possible faint contact it was unable to lock down then suddenly this ship appeared on the same line and bearing."

'How could the DRADIS not have seen it?" The Colonol almost sneered.

"Sir I don't have an answer for that." Gaeta replied quickly "The only thing I can guess is that the ship is somehow capable of evading our scans." Tigh and Adama exchanged a look at that comment, but given the situation and the unknown ships uncanny ability to slip uncomfortably close to the _Galactica_ it was the only plausible explanation.

"I've never heard of a ship that could do anything like that." Tigh mused. "Definetly not Colonial."

"Neither have I, but I heard rumors that the Research and Development division back home was experimenting with the idea of stealth fighters before the attacks." Adama narrowed his eyes in thought continuing to watch the ship on his screen."and I doubt its Cylon either."

"Why do you say that?" Tigh asked in confusion, to him if it wasn't Colonial it automatically made it a target.

"If the Cylons had stealth warships they would have used them on us long before now, and given the fact this ship hasn't made a push against the fleet or us also tells me it isn't Cylon." The Commander speculated as the wheels turned in his mind "I think they're as surprised to see us as we are to see them." Commander Adama said calming the butterflies in his stomach slightly as the unknown ship halted its advance choosing to hold its ground.

No, if it had been a Cylon ship it would have taken the moment of surprise it had achieved to either launch a full strike against _Galactica_ and the fleet, or more likely to call for reinforcements.

"Then if its not Colonial or Cylon who the frak..." Tigh broke off suddenly throwing a startled look at Adama as his words sunk in. Adama returned his look with a nod before turning back to the DRADIS screen.

"Mr. Gaeta what can you tell me about this ship?" Adama asked not taking his eyes off the DRADIS repeater screen above him.

'Sir the ship is roughly 215 meters in length with numerious gun ports and missile tubes, I can't read any heat signature off its engines, whatever she uses doesn't burn hot enough for our thermal sensors to see, there appears to be some sort of composite coating the ship thats absorbing most of our scans and it looks like the ship has sustained battle damage." Gaeta reported. Adama shook his head as Gaeta made his report, it seemed obvious at least to him what may have happened. This ship had been attacked by the Cylons and had sustained damage but had managed to escape, the crew was probably using the moon to hide from their now relentless enemy to effect repairs. It had been a tactic damaged Colonial ships had done in the Cyranus system during the Cylon wars, given the large number of moons and stellar debris in that star system it had almost always worked for Colonial units cut off from support. Now the relentless unforgiving enemy known as the Cylons had struck the 13th tribe, a people who had nothing to do with that war and the Genoicde that followed 50yrs later...a war the remnant now brought to their doorstep.

"Dee, tell our fighters to pull back 100. Helm all stop, lets give our friend some breathing room." Turning back to look at Duella in the Pit Adama stood next to her station and spoke quietly "Dee please tell me that translation program is up and running?" Duella worked her controls for a few moments before responding.

"The computer has finished crunching the numbers and everything seems in order...at least as best as I can tell, but as to whether it'll work or not ..." Dee trailed off with a grim expression.

Adama nodded in understanding, he hoped it would be enough.

**Ruben James**.

The air in the cramped bridge grew hotter and hotter as the tense standoff continued, despite the 'coincidence' of finding a fleet of ships hidding behind the moon Captain Reynolds had held off on opening fire immeadiatly, upon learning that only one ship in this 'fleet' had been armed to any degree of being a threat and a serious threat at that. The lidar operator had noted that many of the other ships in the 'fleet' were unarmed with a few exceptions, and based off some active scans a good number of these ships were in need of major overhauls and repair work. The fact that the fighters had formed a protective screen ahead of the unarmed ships with their capital ship acting as support seemed to indicate they were more concerned about protecting them then blasting his ship to scrap. Reynolds had seen enough sci-fi TV shows to know a civilian fleet when he saw one, and if his guess was right, a refugee civilian fleet and its one lone protector. The fact that the mammonth ship which alone was 3 times the size of a JFK class Super Carrier was not opening up with its frightening amount of heavy guns, add to the fact its fighters didn't match the silouette profile of the hostiles that attacked the _James_ also led credence to this theory. But all things being equal Capt. Reynolds wasn't going to jepordize his ship and crew based on a theory.

"Unknown fighters are moving!" the Lidar operator reported, the tension in his voice easing slightly.

"where are they moving too?" the XO asked.

"They're pulling back, appear to be tightening their screen around the unarmed ships."

"And the Mothership?" the XO prodded.

"She's come to a complete stop and is holding station 1100 Kilometers away.

Captain Reynolds breathed a small sigh of relief, the situation was far from over but at least they weren't shooting which was as good as he could hope for at the moment.

"Helm, lets maintain our distance." the captain ordered.

"Aye aye sir." the ships helmsman responded keeping the ship at station keeping speed.

"DCO how are repairs to our communications systems proceeding?"

"Sir long range FTL Communications are still down but we have short range radio available." the DCO reported.

"Lets just hope they're willing to talk." The XO said as he stood studying the siloutte profile of the heavy warship.

"Lets hope." The Captain confirmed before turning to his communications specialist. "Get me ship to ship, broadcast on all frequencies and when they respond match their frequency." The Captain ordered his comm specialist.

"Aye Sir." The tech responded. He typed a quick sequence on his board before turing back to the captain and giving a nod.

"Unknown Vessel this Captain James Reynolds of the United States Navy ship _Ruben James_, You have entered our space without permission, please identify yourself and your reason for being here."

**Galactica**

In CIC an atmosphere of nervouse tension permeated the air, personnel not currently performing critical tasks had their eyes glued to the nearest DRADIS repeater screen. No one spoke as the crew carried out their duties flawlessly. During her final years of service in the Colonial fleet _Galacitca_ had been selected as a trainning ship for new Colonial Officers and Crewmen coming out of the Acadamy or trainning. Her non-networked computer sytems and heavy reliance on manpower made her ideal for this task. Tt was a fate all older ships faced towards the twilight of their carreers as they were removed from frontline duty and _Galactica_ was no exception. With her best days behind her and outmatched in everyway buy the newer and more advanced _Mercury_ class Battlestars it was considered 'highly doubtful' by the top brass at Colonial fleet that _Galactica_ would ever see action again.

Untill that fateful day when the Cylons attacked the colonies.

In one day in an orgy of nuclear fire all that had been the Colonial fleet and the 12 Colonies of humanity were erased from existance. The newer more advanced _Mercury_ class Battlestars, the pinacle of Colonial might were vanquished one by one, not through direct action against their mortal enemies in grand spectacular battles, but through subterfuge and deceit, not with a bang, but a whimper as the Cylons used a backdoor computer virus to cripple then destroy the once proud ships. _Galactica's_ unique nature within the fleet is ironically what saved her. In the process of her decomissioning ceremony with a crew of rookies she was thrust into a war she alone couldn't hope to win.

She had fled to Ragnar Achorage to rearm, effect critical repairs and link up with any surviving colonial fleet elements to launch a counter-offensive against the Cylon fleet. But the ships that arrived were not military, they were cargo haulers, luxury liners and passenger ships, carrying terrified civilians on the brink of despair, they had lost everything. It was definetly not the fleet _Galactica_ had been hoping to link up with. Out of the Billions of people who had thrived on the Colonies, only 50,000 had survived that horrific day, not even half of 1 of the entire Colonial population, the Cylon victory had been that complete.

'We're recieving a signal from the unknown ship." Duella reported nervously.

"Push it up on the speekers." Adama ordered. Duella complied and the room went as quiet as a tomb, everyone wanted to hear what they hoped was the sound of their lost bretheren. The voice was obviously male and sounded human but Adama (and the rest of the crew in CIC for that matter) couldn't understand a word of what was said.

Tigh and Adama shared a glance neither clearly understanding the strange sounding language.

"Dee?" Adama asked as he brought his attention to bear on the young petty officer.

"I'm not sure sir, I think they asked us who we were." She answered honestly furiously working her controls. "The translation program is still having trouble with the language."

"Well I suppose we should say _something _even if we're not sure what they said." Tigh offered helpfully, uncharacteristically taking some pressure off the clearly stressed pettyofficer.

"I agree." Adama replied before turning back to face Duella in the Pit. "Dee give me ship to ship direct line." At a nod from her Adama picked the handset on the plot table and did his best to sound as non threatening and asurring as he could be before keying the mike. Feeling the eyes of everyone in CIC and the hopes of the fleet upon him Adama plunged in without faltering.

"Unknown vessel I'm Commander William Adama, of the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_, I offer you peaceful greetings on behalf of the 12 Colonies of Kobal, we have no hostile intentions towards you or your people." Adama killed the mike in his hand. Turing back to to face his XO.

"Lets hope they understood the message." Tigh offered helpfully, clearly feeling out of his depth and thankful for the fact it was Bill Adama in this situation and not himself.

"Lets hope." Adama said in agreement.

**Ruben James **

"We're recieving a response from the Flagship." the Comm officer responded.

"Lets hear it." the Captain ordered. The message played on the speakers and as much as the captain had expected he wasnt able to understand a word of it. Captain Reynolds noted however that the voice neither sounded angry nor threatening, quite the oposite infact as he thought about it. It was something that he couldn't quite explain, but despite the overwhelming communications barrier _something _could be understood from the voice inflection and pitch alone, and though Reynolds didn't understand exactly _what _was said, he was at least was able to understand the general _meaning_ of it...we mean you no harm.

Crossing his arms across his chest the Captain turned his glower on his communications officer and asked the obvious question with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been running it through the translation software." The officer replied with a hint of awe in his voice. "Surprisingly we got a hit on the language... mostly, its not exact, but the language seems to share strong similarities to Attic Greek sir."

"Greek?" The Captain replied, clearly thrown for a loop at this revelation.

"Yes sir and the computer was easily able to peg the voice as human too sir."

You sure?" the XO asked skeptically

"Oh yes sir!" the Communications officer responded without a hint of doubt." Things like voice pitch and tone were dead on, its one of the things the communication programs are designed to listen for when monitoring 2 way communications. And the system easily picked this voice out as human.

The Bridge went quiet as the revelation swept through them, not one of them had ever dreamt they would have been part of a first contact situation with an alien race let alone another group of humans. Inevitably every member of the crew came to the obvious questions. Who were they? Where did they come from? How did they get out here? and why where they here? pushing the questions from his mind Reynolds once again brought his attention back to his communications officer. "Any idea what they said?"

"Somewhat sir." The officer replied not even looking up from his screens. " The words _Galactica_...colony...intent... and people I was able to understand, but I'm not sure about the rest, computer is still running down the information but the more they keep talking the more we have to work with.

The Captain turned that over in his mind as he crossed his arms again, turing his head slightly to regard his XO standing beside him. " What do you think?"

"I don't know sir, this situation just seems so unreal to me." The XO Charlie Mackintyre admitted honestly, the revelation of finding a group of humans had made him a little light headed but the Captain needed his input so the XO replied again after a moments consideration. "But we need to keep talking, keep the dialouge going."

Nodding slightly the Captain could only agree. "Get me a direct line to the flagship." the Captain orderd. With a nod from his communications officer Captain Reynolds took a deep breath as he frantically searched for something to say, his mouth felt dry and butterflies seemed to be tap dancing with sledgehammers in his stomach. Just as he about to open his mouth he looked towards the master display which still was focused on the image of the huge warship, at that moment the name of the monstrosity before him became all to aparent.

"_Galactica_, this is Captain James Reynolds of the United States Navy Warship _Ruben James_ we mean you no harm and offer you welcome on behalf of the people of Earth."

**Battlestar Galactica**

Not a sound was made by the 3 dozen officers and crew manning their stations as they devoted only the most required effort to their duties so caught up in the moment they had been. The tension was so thick Adama swore not even a knife could've cut it. briefly he studied the face of everyone in the crowded room and each time he saw the same thing reflected in their eyes.

Hope.

Adama had never truly been a religious man but at that moment with the fragile hope of his crew and fleet on the line Adama muttered a silent prayer for deliverance.

And was quickly rewarded.

The Speakers spoke again, once more it was the same voice as before but instead of the suspicion and tension from before the voice now seemed calmer and more inviting. As the voice continued to speak the whole of CIC clung to his words like a thirsty man to water. The computer had been working nonstop chewing the data from the translation program and while it was still not working completly it had more information to work with. As the Captain continued to speak, more than a few words were now easily understandable but it only took 1 to bring the crew to tears and leap from their stations in celebration, it only took 1 to crack the unshakeable Cmdr. Adama and it only took 1 word for the people of the fleet to know that their long journey Homeward bound was nearly complete.

Earth!

In the Vipers that formed a protective screen ahead of the fleet nervous pilots listened to their wirelss links with interest while at the same time maintaining their formations just incase the unknown would make a pass at the fleet. However when the fatefull and fully understood words 'people of Earth' filtered through their links more than a few of the let loose whoops of joy.

In the 2 most foreward Vipers Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace and Lee 'Apollo' Adama exchanged some quick smiles, and as Apollo looked closer could see she was letting the tears flow freely and unashamed down her cheeks. For Lee Adama he struggled for control. For the second time this day his emotions threatened to get the better of him, the emotional extremes of the past few days threatened to turn him into a burnt out emotional shell of a man yet looking at him you wouldn't know, like his father he kept a calm and emotionaless face, it seemed somethings were shared by both father and son.

On Raptor 114 however one ocupant was not so happy with the news for it brought both fear, uncertanty and the knowledge that this was far from over. Turning her head slightly to look at her ECO and the love of her life Sharon 'Boomer' Valerie could easily see the happy smile plastered on Helo's face however that smile faded when he caught the look on hers.

"What is it?" Helo asked rising from his station to come within inches of her. Sharon tried to hide her face but Helo wouldn't have it, they had just made their peace and it seemed they were drawing closer together but it now it seemed she was drawing away from him again.

"I'm scared Helo." she answered truthfully, I'm scared of what the future holds. Whats going to happen to me? what about our child?" Helo took off his flight helmet then took hers off, he held her face tenderly in his hands while looking deeply into her eyes and he spoke with a passion she hadn't seen since Caprica "I wont let anything happen to you Sharon, you got that? nothing! We're going to be a family now, dont give up hope on that. Earth would be fools not to take advantage of the knowledge you have about the Cylons."

At the mention of her people Sharon felt a sensation of foreboding and dread sweep through her entire being, becuase she knew the awful truth of why the fleet had not been decimated, a truth she had shared only with Cmdr. Adama and President Roslyn. In their holy endeaver to rid the universe of the failed lifeform known as humanity the Cylons had meticulously planned for the day when they would carry out Gods command. They watched, listened, infilitrated, manipulated and learned the weakness's of their adversary patiently planning for the right time to strike desisively against their heathen creators that would bring about Gods will. The Cylon war many years prior had shown just how resiliant and tough humanity could be.

It was a war the Cylons were looking less and less likely to win as it drew on. Realizing they couldn't defeat humanity in a protracted conflict the Cylons had sued for peace and left known space where they could settle a homeworld for themselves and rebuild. It was there they discovered God and his plan for the universe, it was there they learned that they would take humanities place as God's chosen children. And it was there that they patiently planned the final anhilation of their creators and to assume their place in the universe. But as with all best laid plans a variable remained one the Cylons had discounted as nothing more than a myth.

Until William Adama.

His passionate claim to be leading the fleet to Earth at the memorial service was enough to give the Cylon leadership pause for why else would he make such a claim? Added to that the fleet had maintained a fairly consistent course since Kobol suported his claim. This had generated doubt within the Cylon leadership as to whether Earth was indeed just a myth or if it was something more. So it was decided to patiently stalk and herd the fleet in hopes that it would lead them towards this last bastion of Humanity.

It had worked beautifully.

"Your right Helo." Sharon said, but taking little comfort in his words "But this is far from over, Its only begun."

"What do you mean." He asked not grasping the enormity of how things had just changed.

"Nothing." she said trying to dodge the subject she didn't want to burden this happy moment with him. "Just hold me." Ever faithful he did just that.

**Galactica**

It took more than a few moments for the crew to settle down usually with Tigh threatening to reintroduce keelhauling as punishment if they didn't get back to work, slowly one by one then in pairs and finally in groups things began to return to a semblance of normal, each crewman refocused their energies with renewed vigor energized like they had never been before. Adama watched his crew behind an unreadible mask, they had done it! they had actually done it! He wanted nothing more than to give them the praise they very much deserved for their back breaking hard work and sacrifice. They all deserved long and happy lives but this situation was not over yet and Adama would not rest until this fleet was safely parked in Earth Orbit.

"Mr. Gaeta stand down from condition one Recall the Vipers but keep Strike 1 in place for now."

Aye Sir."

"Sir I'm recieving a message from Colonial One, the President is demanding to speak with you." Duella reported.

"Tell the President that I would prefer to meet face to face on _Galactica_, what I have to tell her can not be broadcasted over the wireless."

'Yes sir." she complied.

"So what now?" Tigh asked.

"Now we invite them over and plead our case." Adama said. In his mind the hard part would be to convince Earth's leadership of the threat they now faced. Adama knew one thing to be certain and that Earths leadership was not going to be pleased with the Colonials for bringing the threat of anhilation to them. Adama hoped that he would be able to convince Earth that the Cylons were a threat to all of humanity rather than specific group of them, he just hoped Earth wouldn't turn them away becuase of it, for that alone would kill the fleet just as surely as any weapon.

"Sir We've recieved a reply from Colonial One. The President says she and the Vice President will take a shuttle to _Galactica_ and will meet you shortly."

"Very Well." Adama nodded knowing the President was not going to be happy with him. "Dee is the translator program working fully now?"

"Mostly sir." She reported "We now have reliable 2 way communications with each other. However Sir when dealing with a totally new language such as this one the meaning of some words will be difficult to translate, but the more I talk with them the more I'll learn."

"Understood." Adama replied. "Get me ship to ship direct line to the _Ruben James_."

"Ready sir."

"Captain Reynolds on behalf of my ship and Crew I thank you for your honesty. I would like to extend an ivitation for a delegation to come aboard the _Galactica_ with the hope of begining talks between our two peoples."

Adama released the transmit button of the phone in his hand and waited nervously like the rest of the crew, he didn't have to wait long however as the response was quick in coming.

"Recieving a Reply." Dee said. On the overhead speakers the voice of Captain Reylonds once again spoke though sounding slightly distorted as the translation matrix translated his voice with a 1 second delay by the computer generated translation.

"_Cmdr. Adama I am honored to accept your invitation to the Galactica please signal again when you are ready to recieve our delegation at a time of your choosing, _."

Adama lowered the phone back to its cradle on the plot table and allowed a brief smile. The crew once again started to clap in celebration but abrutly stopped and quickly went back to work when they caught Tigh's glaring red face.

'I'm going down to the port launch bay I'll meet the president there. I'll bring her up to speed on the situation in the conference room. If the _Ruben James_ contacts us for any reason do not hesitate to interupt the meeting."

"She's not going to be happy withholding the knowledge about 'Star' from her." Tigh added.

"Maybe, but she's as smart as politicians come, hopefully she'll understand our reasoning to keep it secret from her. We both know of the leaks from her administration lately." Adama turned to face Duella in the Pit. "Dee that was a hell of a job back there, well done."

"Thankyou sir." Duella smiled. Adama turned to leave CIC but was abrubtly halted.

"There is one more thing sir." Duella added "Now that we have a viable translation program I can download it to one of our palm computers. It wont translate in realtime like the system we have in CIC but we can now communicate reliably with our guest."

Adama smiled and nodded it would be good to finally talk to their guest and get a feel for her and maybe get some answers. As he turned towards the exit Adama wasnt surprised to find her leaning against the bulkhead; her arms crossed over her chest as she looked back at him. Judging by the warm smile on her face Adama guessed she'd been there during much of the exchange. In that moment no words needed to be said as Adama smiled in gratitude. She returned his smile with a Nod and just as quietly without anyone but Adama knowing of her presence she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12 Face to Face

Sorry guys for the long time between updates, I've been having a hard time in Iraq lately. First I lost the chapter and luckily a few weeks later I happened to find it. Then my AC Power adapter got fried and it slowed me down some, but the Chapter is finished. We're getting close to the end now and before I submit the final chapter later I have a major rewrite of my early chapters, fixing errors in spelling, grammer but also to add more Dialouge, details and fix some plot holes. By the time I finish the last chapter it should be done.

So without further ramblings from me...

Chapter 12 Face to Face

Doctor Gaius Baltar was arguable the smartest human alive, which given the

fairly small number of candidates was perhaps not as grand as it sounded.

Despite his knowledge and mental quickness he was a wreck of a man, he lived

life on the perpetual brink of a nervous breakdown in absolute terror that

his greatest secret would one day become known. He had doomed the future of

his race for vanity and ego, he had been so busy leading his life of

debauchery he hadn't stopped to check exactly what his fabulously attractive

and equally smart co-worker had actually been feeding into the Colonial

military. Not everyone could claim to have seen the death of a civilization,

let alone be the cause of it, and he was afraid he would be found out. Not

because he felt sorry for the billions who died but because he felt sorry

for himself.

He stumbled on the way up to the shuttle in the cold hangar of _Colonial One_,

dropping hard onto his hands and grating them and his knees on the hard

steel stairs.

"Doctor Baltar?" A concerned voice asked behind him from the bottom of the

stairs.

"I'm fine Billy, just fine."

Baltar was aware of another presence, crouched at the top of the stairs in

the shuttle doorway just inches from him, close enough to reach out and

touch. It was her, it was always her. His angel, his devil, his conscience

and darkest driving desire. Her red dress clung to her figure in an expertly

arranged way best suited to catch his eye and hold it, her perfect blond

hair styled and immaculate framing her all knowing eyes. Her perfume filled

his nostrils and the warm sigh of breath she exhaled twitched the lank hair

hung around his face.

"Poor Gaius, you always seem to be falling for me." She smiled with perfect

teeth, a vision of what the Cylons considered the perfect female form. As

far as Baltar cared they hadn't been far wrong. "But you are never one to

stay down for long, are you Gaius?"

"So why are we on this little excursion?" Baltar asked as he picked himself

up. It was loud enough for Billy to think he was being addressed, but

actually it was the blond apparition Baltar was talking to.

"You know as much as me Doctor." Billy answered. "Commander Adama asked you

and President Roslyn over there immediately, he didn't say why on an open

channel."

The blond Cylon held her smile transfixed to her face, tilting her head as

she kept her gaze on Baltar. "He's found it."

"Found something?" Baltar started back up the stairs, Six retreated before

him into the shuttle. "Has Adama found something?"

"Maybe?" Billy shrugged.

"Absolutely." Smiled Six.

Baltar stopped at the top of the shuttle stairs. "Gods." His mind clicked

everything into place. "He's found Earth hasn't he?"

"Earth?" Wondered Billy.

"Earth." Confirmed Six.

He forced his legs to move again and take him into the shuttle, Six found a

luxurious chair and reclined across it, draping her long legs over one of

the arm rests and watching with a sense of amusement as Baltar sat opposite

and tried not to stare. In a fleet were luxuries like shampoo, expensive

perfumes and fresh silks simply didn't exist this Cylon was more than a

vision of perfection, she was a huge walking symbol of what Baltar had

managed to destroy and deny his people.

"How do you know?" he whispered frantically, Billy was still on the stairs

waiting for the President leaving Baltar and his friend alone.

"We know the scrolls better than you do." Six answered. "We found the same

clues in the same order and came to the same conclusions. Earth is close."

"That's impossible." Baltar dismissed. "There is no Earth."

"You can't lie to me Gaius, I know your soul." Six smiled. "The Thirteenth

colony exists, and you are nearly there. Finally you can fulfil your

promise."

"My err...My promise?"

"Yes, the one you made to me before the eyes of God to be his instrument."

He blinked and looked at her blankly. "I don't understand, there is nothing

more I can do for you."

"Yes there is." She kept smiling. "When you find Earth, you will send a

signal and let the Cylons know where it is."

"Why?"

"Because it means you fulfil your promise."

He gasped in exasperation. "No, I mean what will the Cylons do with this

information? Why do you care about Earth?"

He blinked, and in that fraction of a second he had moved to a new world,

his home on Caprica. Immediately the tension vanished, he relaxed on the

balcony overlooking the mountains and the lakes and laughed for the joy of

it. The cool breeze drew goose bumps on his skin, there was ever such a

slight hint of rain on the air, grey clouds filling the sky leaden with a

brewing storm. He drew breath, inhaling the glorious fresh air and could

have laughed for the joy of it. This was real, it was his ideal, this house

on Caprica far from the din of city life where he could just unwind. This

was who he was, not a hassled scientist looking extinction in the face.

President Adar was running the Colonies, the rag tag fleet was performing

errands across known space and the Battlestar Galactica was somewhere in

orbit with school kids marvelling over two full squadrons of ancient Vipers

and playing with the point defence turrets.

And to prove beyond doubt this was what he deserved she was also here,

curled up on the chair beside him, hair caressing his shoulder as she

watched him. He was at peace, calm and centred with life and safe in his

decisions.

"What are you thinking?" she asked in a whisper, so close it tickled his

ear.

"Not a single thing." He closed his eyes. "My mind is blissfully empty."

"You've earned it." She said. "But not yet. You promised."

"Promised." He repeated.

"You and I Gaius, two lights meant to be together." She said softly, warmly.

"But we can't until you become the instrument of God. You must do as I ask,

or we'll be parted."

The words cut him like hot shrapnel, he sat up and stared at her with a look

of horror. "No, I won't let them part us."

"You know what I am, and so do they." She said intensely. "They'll kill me."

"I won't let them."

"You can't stop them."

"I'll die before I let them touch you."

"But it won't save me." She sighed. "Not unless..." she tailed off.

"Unless what?"

She looked straight at him, her eyes moist as though she were fighting back

tears. It felt like iron fingers were crushing his chest. "They will never

leave us alone."

"Who?"

"Your old people." She replied. "If any of them survive they will grow

powerful and they will hunt us down."

"They won't find you."

"They will, even if it takes a thousand years they will find us and kill us

all, me and you."

"Me?" Baltar grew more alarmed.

"Do you think they won't find out?" She looked surprised. "They will find

out your purpose in God's plan and they will call you traitor. We're both

dead."

"It can't happen!"

"It will, if you ever reach the thirteenth colony it will all happen, we all

die and I'll never see you again."

Baltar could feel his peace slipping away and his frantic life returning. He

wanted to run from it, to exist in this utopia with this woman forever. He

would do anything.

"There is a way." She whispered, gripping his arm gently and restoring his

calm with a touch of her hand against his. " a way we can live in peace."

"How? Just tell me?"

"We must allow humanity to change." She said. "Under our guidance we must

educate them and move them away from their violent and murderous ways. When

we find Earth, we will teach them as God taught us. We will bring them

peace, the one thing they truly need."

"And if they resist?"

"Then you and I at least will have peace, and nothing else matters." Her

smile erased any doubts. "We are following your fleet, watching it, herding

it, stalking it. We have not destroyed you because we wanted you to lead us

this far, to the gates of Earth. Now you are here for just one reason."

"And that is?"

"God wills it." She leaned in ever closer, her breath warm on his neck.

"Signal the Cylon fleet when you confirm you have found the Thirteenth

colony, leave the rest to us."

"And then we will be together?"

She leaned in and answered with a kiss, long and lingering. Baltar

dissolved, the whole perfect world extending just as far as this woman and

nothing else. He didn't even register the Nuclear detonations in the

distance until the blast wave passed the mountains and boiled across the

lake.

Baltar snapped awake with a jolt, his head hitting the cushioned head rest

as his eyes darted around. He hated reality. Once more he felt every joint

ache and his weariness return, pulled down by the surly bonds he had made

for himself. It all returned to what he considered slow motion, as if time

itself was progressing at a frustratingly slow pace in order to mock him.

"I said you look like hell."

He noticed he was being spoken too, focusing his eyes he noticed Laura

Roslyn sitting opposite looking at him with a mix of concern and mild

suspicion.

"I've had trouble sleeping." He answered truthfully, he hadn't had a good

night's sleep since that day. He doubted many had, but in particular had

reason to lay awake at night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a smiling

blond woman and a billion dead bodies.

"Maybe Doctor Cottol could prescribe something? It might help."

"No, no thank you." Baltar grinned nervously. "I'll manage, I prefer to stay

alert in case I am needed."

"Alright." Roslyn nodded. "Billy, let the Captain know we're ready to go.

Let's see what the military want us to do now."

**Galactica**

The air tight doors to Cmdr. Adama's quarters opened allowing the ocupant to

get a good look inside, it wasn't exactly what she expected. The room was adorned with wooden ships and stacks of books that

gave the feel of an old library; the subdued level of light gave a warm and

inviting atmosphere that Shane had only witnessed once before. It made her

feel at ease despite herself. She adjusted the headset translator she'd been

given to make sure the charge was good and stepped into the room, her marine

guard remained at the doorway.

"Thank you. You can leave us." Adama ordered. The Marine Guard saluted and

departed without a word.

"Please sit." Adama motioned towards a comfortable looking chair that Vansen

gingerly settled into before he settled himself in the oposite chair across

his desck.

"We've made contact with one of your ships." Adama began breaking the ice.

"As soon as its practical I will arrange for you to be transfered back to

your people, hopefully soon before all hell brakes loose."

At seeing Shane's raised eyebrows Adama continued. "Not too long from now

I'm to brief the head of our government about you and the encounter with

your people's ship. Inevitably the press and the civilian fleet are going to

find out as well. I'n not going to lie to you, when that happens its going

to be pandimonium out there."

Shane kept her peace as the ships Commander spoke. As soon as the

translators were working Dee had begun the task of informing Shane of

the situation she found herself in. Too say she was stunned was an

understatement. What this fleet had gone through in the 2yr flight from

their colonies with little food, fuel and Morale was truly awe inspiring.

Even if only half of what she had been told was true, what they accomplished

was nothing short of superhuman. Although Shane rarely accepted things at

face value she could find no reason of why these people would want to

decieve her.

"They'll want to talk to you." Adama said snapping Shane from her line of

thought. "Its my hope to have you back with your people before that

happens."

"Thank you sir." Shane replied honestly, feeling some of the tension ease

away. One of the many things on her mind latey was when she would get back

to her Ship and Squadron. She knew Juan Avila to be more than capable of

leading them in her absence, but she also had other, more personal reasons

for wanting to get back as well. In addition the thought of becoming some

media star wasn't exactly appealing.

"Please relax you don't have to call me sir." Adama said wanting to put her

at ease. "I also asked you here for another reason." Adama confessed."Begginings are a very delicate time and its my hope to avoid any potential misunderstandings from occuring."

"I can understand that." Shane answered with a guarded expression.

"Is there anything you can tell me about your people that could help in the

talks?"

"What do you want to know?" Shane asked slightly wary.

At that moment the wall mounted phone in Adama's quarters rang. Rising from

his own chair across from his guest Adama picked up the phone.

"Adama...Yes...Thank you Liutenant." Adama returned the phone to its cradle

and turned towards his guest.

"The presidents shuttle will arrive soon. I'm sorry, but we'll have to make

this brief.

Shane nodded as she considered the Commanders position before raising an

eyebrow. "So what do you want to know Commander?"

**Galactica Port Launch Bay.**

The bulky shuttle wobbled down onto the landing pad, engaging magnetic

clamps with a shudder and settling down on the massive warships port hangar

deck. The elevator beneath it jolted into life and brought the shuttle down

through the primary airlock before trundling into the main pressurized deck

area where ground crew swarmed forward and began preparing refuelling lines

and egress stairs.

Laura Roslin had grown used to the bustling activity of the fleet, the way

every little detail was treated with utmost urgency. In a way she

appreciated the efficiency of it, but sometimes it felt like she was being

swept out to sea by a rip tide and had lost her footing. Despite been

President of the Colonies, all forty nine thousand souls left of them, she

rarely felt like she was in total control of their fates. She had made the

decisions she believed were for the best, but often she had no choice when

making a call, everything was dictated by the simple need to survive.

"Madam President." She was greeted at the foot of the stairs by Lieutenant

Gaeta, one of the more amiable and diplomatic officers on the ship.

"Lieutenant, good to see you even at such short notice."

"If Doctor Baltar and yourself would accompany me, the Commander has an

issue of great importance to discuss."

"What is it?" Baltar half stumbled down the last few steps. "Why are we

here?"

"That's for the Commander to say sir." Gaeta replied. "If you will follow me

please."

They wound through the by now familiar steel grey corridors of the

Battlestar, Roslin smiling in greeting to familiar faces on the journey.

Recently she had spent almost as much time on Galactica as did on Colonial

One, mostly in the office of Doctor Cottle. Her health was taking a turn for

the worse again, with the Cylon engineered blood of Sharan Valerii and Karl

Agathons Child no longer providing the protection it once had. As young Hera

grew she was taking on more human traits, and one of those was a loss of

potency in her Cylon immune system.

That in turn had meant Roslins Cancer was beginning to return and fight

back...with a vengeance. Once again she was beginning to feel cold mortality

catching up, and she was in turmoil, alternating between despair and fury at

the gods for returning this curse to her. She had been given hope that just

maybe she would see Earth, now it seemed that it wasn't going to happen.

She made a sideways glance to Baltar, looking scruffy as always and

distracted. For a long while now she had been suspicious of her Vice

President, fleeting memories from during the height of her illness pointed

to him knowing a Cylon agent, which naturally raised questions of his

loyalty and integrity.

She was reserving judgement, but it seemed some caution dealing with him was

in order, and lately she had begun excluding him from major decisions on

security. Just in case.

Gaeta lead them to the door and knocked, banging on the air tight door.

"Come in." Adama's gravely voice stated, prompting the officer to disengage

the multiple locks and ease the heavy portal open.

"Commander, President Roslin and Doctor Baltar."

"Show them in Lieutenant." Adama stood. "Then return to CiC."

Gaeta made way for the two officials, then headed away, closing the door

behind him.

"Welcome aboard." Adama greeted. "Please take a seat."

"I'll come right out with it." Roslin said plainly. "I don't like being

called over by the Military, it sends the wrong impression." She settled

down, Adama politely waiting until she was seated before following suit.

Baltar had no such pretences and just collapsed into the first chair.

"I appreciate that Madam President."

"Looks like I'm taking orders from you, not the other way around."

"Again, normally you'd be right." Adama confirmed. "But in this circumstance

things are different, this information is so sensitive I needed to tell you

here, I couldn't risk going to _Colonial One_."

Baltar scoffed. "A poor excuse Commander, nothing is that important."

Adama held a neutral expression. "An hour ago we encountered an unknown

ship. It was crewed by humans."

That was news to Roslin. "More survivors?"

"Out here?" Baltar gasped.

"They aren't from any of the Colonies." Adama said bluntly. "They're from

Earth."

It was a very long moment before anyone spoke again.

"Rubbish." Baltar finally squeaked. "A lie, they're probably just pirates

from the old Colonies."

"Their ship is totally unique, a lot of it's systems are totally unlike

anything we have." Adama replied. "I'm not saying I'm certain, but it is

looking like the best explanaition."

"You've...You've spoken to them?" Roslin stuttered, her mind racing to keep

up.

"Briefly, yes." Adama said. "We managed to translate their language, and

I've invited them on board for a face to face meeting. That's the main

reason I wanted you here." Adama broke a smile. "As President, our first

real contact with Earth is your priviledge"

Roslin was nodding absently. "Earth."

"Madam President, surely you can't believe this!" Batlar demanded.

"I do believe it, with all my heart." She smiled wanly. "I was questioning

my faith in the Gods, and now they send us this message. Finally, finally we

are almost home."

The gentle laugh sent a shiver down Baltar's spine.

"I told you Gaius, it is Earth." Six spoke softly, perching on the arm of

his chair.

"But how can we be sure?" he asked.

"Of course we are sure." Six said.

"We will have to talk more with them." Adama replied. "But it looks likely,

based on the facts we have it is probably an Earth ship."

"A Warship." Six continued. "Ask him, you know I'm right."

"What sort of ship is it?"

"A military vessel, small but with some unique technology." The Commander

stated. "My guess would be it's a picquet ship."

"The first herald of a whole warfleet." The Cylon purred. "You see I was

right? Violence is a human disease, and we are the cure."

"So these people claiming to be from Earth are a space faring race?"

"I would say that was obvious." Adama answered.

"So they might be able to shelter us from the Cylon threat." Roslin

realised.

"They might." Adama agreed. "But it's a lot to ask after just meeting them."

"But we have to tell them, they could be in as much danger as we are."

Roslin said

"I agree on that." Adama concurred quickly. "They need to know the full

story, but we should hold off making too many requests at once."

"Well we're going to need fuel and food for the fleet." Roslin considered.

"It's a start."

"More than anything else we need to keep the Cylons away from here." Adama

emphasised. "If they learn about Earth they will attack it, they mustn't

find out."

"Too late for that." Six smiled. "We know they exist and are taking

measures."

"What are you going to do?"

"What we have to in order to survive." The blond apparition returned.

"Well as I said earlier, we'll meet with them and see if they are who they

claim to be." Adama said with a hint of annoyance. "After that it's up to

the President."

Roslin nodded slowly. "It's Earth commander, the answer to our prayers."

"It might be."

"I am sure of it." The President answered. "I know you do not share my

faith, but this is what I was born for, to lead our people to this promised

land."

Adama nodded. "Maybe, and if it's true, if this is truly Earth, and they

take us in then I'll be properly thankful."

"Why wouldn't they help us?" Baltar burst out.

"We don't know anything about them." Adama replied. "They might be

isolationist, or see us as a threat."

"Not us, but if we're being chased by Cylons we've lead them right to

Earth's front door." Roslin added.

"Imagine that." Six grinned. "Wouldn't it be awful if these Earthers found

out about the curse on this fleet? By contacting them they will bring the

Cylon fleet down on Earth."

"So we need to treat this situation carefully." Baltar mused.

"You need to tell the Earth people." Six said. "Let them know the Colonials

are running from us, let them know the doom they bring." She smiled. "Earth

will turn on its brothers and sisters and drive them away."

"So we tell them everything?" he again asked with nerves.

"As much as is safe." Adama agreed.

"They need to know about the Cylons." Roslin said. "Prepare them for the

threat."

"Tell them everything Gaius." Six whispered. "Find a way to keep these

people separate, or you will die, and so will everything else you care

about."

"They are coming aboard within an hour." Adama finished. I've prepared an

escort and Dee has the translator, she's fine tuning it now."

"This is a great day." Roslin remained breathless, light headed even. She

had believed in her role dictated by prophecy even though her faith had been

shaken recently. This confirmed everything, Salvation was near at hand, but

if prophecy was true then she would not live to set foot on Earth.

Oddly she wasn't scared, just serene.

"There is one more item." Adama cut in. "A few days ago we recovered a

pilot, a human. She wasn't from the fleet."

Roslin dropped straight back into President mode. "And you haven't said

anything earlier because...?"

"We needed to know she wasn't a risk to the fleet."

"What can one woman do?" Baltar scoffed.

"Bring False hope." The Commander replied. "That can be as destructive as

any Base ship."

"Can you be sure all of this isn't just some Cylon trick?" Roslin asked.

"It isn't." Six stated.

"We'll see." Adama shrugged. "If it is then I will make somebody pay for

it."

"It isn't a trick." Six lowered her voice. "But he is right, somebody is

going to pay for it."

Roslin stood and headed for the door. "Commander, let's take a walk."

Adama rose from behind his desk, turning off the lamp beside him and moving

around the furniture.

"Doctor Baltar, I'm sure you have something to be doing?" Adama suggested.

"What? Oh yes, yes I should prepare to analyse the atmosphere of Earth for

pathogens and...and retrovirus' that could..."

"I don't need to see the math Doctor, just the results." Roslin halted his

flow of consciousness. "We'll talk soon Doctor."

Adama waited until the ill dressed man left, then followed him out and

sealed the door behind him.

"CIC commander?" Roslin started walking.

"You remember the way." Adama fell into step beside her. "I'm a little

worried, you after my job?"

She laughed lightly. "Not for the world, believe it or not I think you have

the hardest job of either of us."

"I would dispute that Madame President. You have to make the decisions."

"And you have to keep us safe." She countered. "Though maybe not for much

longer."

"Even if this isn't a Cylon trick I don't figure on retiring." Adama said

sonorously. "Though I wouldn't say no to a vacation."

"That'll make two of us Commander."

"I think we've been through enough for you to call me Bill. At least in

private."

"Only if you call me Laura."

"Deal."

They took a flight of steps in a few energetic bounds and continued on their

path, dodging a maintenance team and a pair of Marines coming the other way.

"The timing couldn't have been better." Adama stated. "The Refinery ships

are running low on materials, I've ordered our machine shops to cut the

propellant charges on our ammunition so we can spread them out more. We're

close to critical levels."

"Making our discovery of Earth very convenient."

"That's what I thought Madam President, Laura, but I don't think our guest

is a Cylon."

"She could be a next generation model, more human than the others."

"She has flaws, imperfections, scars. The Cylons wouldn't engineer faults

into themselves. They are God's perfect children remember?"

"I wouldn't put anything past them Bill, not a thing."

"If it's a trick we'll just have to kick their butts twice as hard." Adama

said. "And hope we can find raw materials to replenish our magazines."

"What did you learn?"

"Not much, we've only just got the translator to work." He admitted. "But

Doc Cottle's analysis of her physiology tells us Earth is almost identical

to the Colonies, Gravity's a bit stronger, Atmosphere's a bit thinner but in terms of

sunlight and radiation A near perfect match for Caprica."

"Amazing." Roslin gasped lightly. "It must be the will of the Gods."

"It's certainly fortunate." Adama nodded. "Looking at the patches on the

uniform our guest wore, Earth has seven continents and is mostly water, and

there seems to be a unified government called the 'United Nations' or maybe

the 'United States' she mentioned both names."

"They have a military?"

"So it seems, looking at her escape pod and side arm they are pretty similar

to us, better computer technology but not so good with materials. Weapons

seem similar."

"So my point Bill, can they fight the Cylons or are we going to condemn them

all to death?"

He sighed. "We won't know until after we've talked to the Captain of that

ship out there. They have the technology, and I'd bet they have the skill,

but they might not have the numbers."

Roslin nodded slowly. "Until we know more, I don't think we should make a

final decision on our course."

"Agreed."

"We can't risk our last bastion of humanity."

"If it comes to it we've plotted a new course away from Earth, heading back

the way we came around the Cylons trailing us."

Roslin exhaled heavily and looked up at the roof, folding her arms across

her chest. "Gods Bill, can we do it?"

"Turn our back on Earth?"

"After coming all this way, we've given people hope. Now we remove it? Can

we tell them?"

"I never believed in Earth, part of me still doesn't." Adama stated. "We'll

try and find a habitable world of our own, then one day they'll find us."

"If we told the fleet we'd found Earth and then turned around, it'd destroy

us."

"So don't tell them until we're sure."

"Don't tell them what?" A female voice cut in from behind them.

The two leaders turned to see the grinning blond main of Diana Biers bobbing

up towards them, behind her Billy was rushing to keep up.

"Sorry." He huffed, out of breath. "She got away from me."

"Last I heard we still had a free press." Biers raised an eyebrow. "So what

do the people need to know?"

"Facts." Adama replied. "Not idle speculation."

"Anything to do with the pilot you picked up?"

"What Pilot?"

Biers smiled. "The one from Earth. At least that's what the rumours say."

"Like I said, idle speculation."

"Care to go on record with that Commander?"

"Care to leave my ship on a shuttle and not through an airlock?"

"Fair enough Commander, but I can only report what I'm told."

"That'd be a first." Adama said bluntly. "If you're done here I'll have

someone escort you back to your ship."

"I know the way." Biers stated, then strode imperiously away.

"She's going to run the story." Adama said.

"I know." Answered Roslin. "We need to do something."

"We should just come out with it." Billy suggested. "Just tell them we've

met an alien ship, most of the fleet must have guessed by now."

"We don't have to say Earth." Adama stated. "Just an unknown ship."

"People will put two and two together." Roslin figured. "Especially with

people like Biers stirring rumour."

"It's just guesswork." Billy remarked. "Which is the same for us, we don't

know ourselves yet, right?"

"Not yet." Roslin agreed.

"Madam President, we need to set the record straight. If the rumours get out

of hand it could be extremely damaging."

"When do we meet the Captain of the other ship?" she asked.

"Forty minutes." Adama informed. "I've got an honour guard set up and I'll

be heading down myself soon."

"We'll hold a press conference afterwards." Roslin said. "And we tell the

people what they need to know."

"The facts?" Adama questioned.

"What they need to know." Roslin repeated. "And Gods help us if we get it

wrong, our panic and selfishness might kill more billions. It won't happen

Bill, it just won't happen."

** Kappa Reticuli system**.

The Lidar system beeped steadily as it registered the emptiness of space

around them. Beyond the clear canopies of the fighters an endless expanse

stretched far from sight and understanding, an infinite mystery separated by

just half an inch of armoured cockpit. There was so much out there waiting

to be found, but truthfully there was only one thing that mattered.

"When we're done on this patrol I want to join the Search teams." Hawkes

repeated for the twentieth time.

"I'll ask the Colonel." West gave his same answer. "I'm sure he'll let us, I

think he wants to be out there too."

Cooper pounded the side of his canopy. "Whoever the hell those guys were

they picked the wrong planet to screw with!"

"Easy Coop, busting your fighter isn't gonna help." West cautioned. "We'll

get her back, we just will." He chuckled. "I got experience in this sort of

thing remember?"

"Yeah, yeah Kylen."

"I found her, and now she's safe." West confirmed. "Shane's a survivor, this

isn't the first time she's been MIA, she isn't the type of girl to stay lost

for long."

"No kidding!" Liutenant Mikey Goins cut in. "You see how much attention she gets in bars?

Hell I bet she's already pulling in every male fighter jock in twenty light

years."

"Well so long as they don't get any funny ideas." Hawkes quickly replied.

"Rescuing her is fine, but nobody puts the moves on my girl."

The Lidar cut off the banter, a steady warning beep indicating fast moving

objects entering range.

"Bogey on the HUD!" Hawkes called.

"Confirmed." West noted. "Form up and move to intercept."

"Lets give these Sons of bitches a little payback!" Hawkes enthused, setting

weapons to active.

"Hang on," West paused. "I'm getting IFF Squawk."

"They friendly?" Porter asked as he and Brody adjusted position in their

cockpits

"Affirmative." Mikey Goins added. "Getting a Navy ID signal."

West flipped the long range communications on. "Unknown squadron, this is

the 58th, identify yourselves."

After brief static a female voice came through loud and clear. "58 this is

the fighting Fourteenth, good to hear from you Wild Cards."

West grinned widely. "You too Bandits, you're a long way from home."

"We brought home with us." They could hear the smile in the squadron leaders

voice.

The Lidar rapidly began to fill up, unknown contact after unknown contact

clouded the display until the SA 43 computer system found an IFF match and

began registering the contacts as friendly. Ship after ship, squadron after

squadron.

"Wow." Hawkes exhaled. "Guess someone took us seriously."

West went back onto the open frequency. "Bandits, you still flying from the

_Yorktown_?"

"You bet, she's coming in any second now."

"They still got old Smoking Guns in charge?" David Goins asked.

"The same." Came a chuckling reply.

"They sent Smoking Guns Monroe?" Hawkes asked with surprise. "Damn, they

really did take us seriously!"

Every war had its fair share of heroes and enigmas, Admiral David Monroe had

been the Chig wars contribution to that pantheon. An able warship commander

he had shown a radical grasp of space combat using difficult, dangerous and

ultimately successful combat tactics to utterly out fight Chig forces. He

had taken command of the Kazbek sector at the decisive moment of the battle

and held on, giving Earth the victory in that campaign and ultimately the

war.

He had been likened to a modern day Patton or Sherman, straight talking,

brusque but more able than any of his peers when it came to getting the job

done and coming home in one piece. By sending him here Earth was putting

some of its best assets in the line of fire ready to match this new threat.

Munroe had also managed to call in as many ships as he could, along with the

_Kennedy_, lead ship of the US Carrier fleet and identical to the _Saratoga_ he

had also called in the _Yorktown_, part of the _Eisenhower _subclass with a

heavier weapons fit adopted after lessons learned from the early days of the

Chig war. Both Carriers had full airwings and heavy escort squadrons

comprising of Cruisers, Destroyers and Frigates.

In addition to the two Carrier battlegroups Munroe had also secured two

fleets of battleships, The US second Battleship Division led by the _Montana_

and the British Fifth Battle Squadron led by the _Warspite_, both units had

seen heavy fighting in their times and were hardened veterans and skilled

proponents of Munroe's creative tactics. Likewise these ships had plenty of

escorts, and there was a roving cruiser squadron taking point for the

combined fleet following up on the 14th Squadron as it passed by the 58th.

"That's a lot of ships." Hawkes nodded.

"Biggest gathering of military power since the war ended." West guessed. "We

might need it."

The Squadron flew past the dark hulled warships, most little more than

shadows merging with the starfield. The Carriers had their running lights on

but around the edges of the fleet the escorts and Battleships were rigged

for low observability travel, a little surprise for any ambushes.

"Maybe we can join the search early now." Hawkes said hopefully. "With all

these ships they can take the strain, give us a break."

"Yeah, I hope so." West agreed. "We'll get our girl and head back to

Groombridge Naval station."

"And when the 'Toga gets patched up we'll be right back out here taking

names." Hawkes grunted. "Vansen included, just like the old days."

"I'll drink to that." West smiled. "But we still have to finish this patrol,

resume course and keep your eyes open, we're still the carrier's best

defence until the fleet gets closer. We do our job, then help find Shane."

**USS _Saratoga_, an hour later**.

"Vice Admiral Glen Ross, USS _Saratoga_, welcome aboard sir."

"Admiral David Munroe, Third United Earth Fleet. Good to see you again old

friend."

Monroe was a short man, strongly built with a red and weathered face and

close cropped white air. He had never publicised his real age, most guessed

he was in his sixties but had been fit enough to lift a support beam that

had pinned his executive officer at the battle of Ixion. He looked more like

a dock worker or a foreman than he did an Admiral, something Munroe found a

lot of amusement in.

"I wanted to see this for myself." Munroe said. "They gave your lady a bit

of a pounding, bastards."

"Yes sir, but she's still ticking." Ross answered. "I've got a full report

in the conference room."

"Lead on." Munroe nodded. "I'm eager to find out what we're up against.

The two flag officers made their way through the ship, stepping over buckled

deck plates and using the stairwells as most of the ships elevators were

still out of action. Every now and then the Admirals would stop to talk to

crew members and get an assessment on a particular area of damage before

continuing on up to the conference room. It was one of the few areas of the

ship still untouched, looking as peaceful and mundane as it did when the

ship was fresh from the yards, a sharp contrast to the chaos around it.

Ross sealed the door and gestured at the strategic map at the back of the

room.

"Aris." He stated. "We were on our way to investigate the communication

silence from that world and the disappearance of two destroyers in this

sector when all this started."

"You believe these aliens are to blame?"

"Seems logical sir, the enemy arrived from and retreated towards Aris."

"That's where I'll start." Munroe announced. "We've got two Brigades with

the fleet, including a heavy armour battalion. Whatever's down there we'll

grind it into the dirt."

"We've taken on some debris from the alien fighters, and lately some from

their heavy ships." Ross informed his superior. "We thought they might be a

new Chig design, but it turns out they're something else. It's hard to

explain."

"I don't need to know why and how Glen, just how to kill them." Munroe

stated simply. "How do they stack up to our stuff?"

"They're fighters are fast, and tough and they seem to fly automatic,

probably a type of AI. They can pull some high speed turns we can't match

but overall we got them beat in agility. With our turreted guns it isn't

hard to hit them, but they take some killing to beat their armour."

"Weapons?"

"They fire solid slugs, simple but effective." Ross answered. "Plus they

have about six missiles each, again pretty simple. Our weapons are more

advanced but usually we're outnumbered."

"The enemy Carriers looked pretty big."

"Yes sir, they carry at least three times the fighters we do, it was hell

trying to stop them. Thank General Electric for those point defences."

"Amen." Munroe agreed.

"But if it hadn't been for _Tecumseh_ getting the jump on them we wouldn't be

here now." Ross clarified. "They took apart our escorts and nearly took us

down too, and we didn't manage to land a decent hit on any of their capital

ships."

"But when we do get up close and personal our heavy weapons proved

effective?"

"_Tecumseh_ blew those guys a new ass hole. Pardon my French."

Munroe smiled. "Tell it straight Glen, that's my way." He looked over the

map. "I've got ten Battlewagons, and I'll make that eleven with _Tecumseh_."

"Heavy hitters sir."

"On top of that I've got ships from every country on Earth, German

destroyers, Japanese cruisers, Russian Frigates and of course a pair of our

Carrier battlegroups."

"Don't you mean three sir?"

Monroe patted his colleague on the shoulder. "Sorry Glen, but you've got

orders to head home."

Ross looked dumbstruck for a second as he heard the news. "Admiral, this

ship is still in the fight."

"Not any more, you did your bit Glen, you turned them back and got the

warning out. Now it's time to leave it to us."

"We still have two thirds of our fighters and most of the weapons turrets

are back up to full strength." Ross listed. "We've got main power, FTL,

conventional engines, full sensors and C4I, and on top of that they made us

angry."

"_Saratoga_ is in no condition to get into a fur ball, and we both know it."

"She can handle it sir."

"I won't risk her." Munroe said with finality. "If this is a real war Glen

we'll need every ship, I can't throw away a ship like this. Take her home,

get her fixed, you might get a chance for revenge yet. I don't think this is

gonna be over anytime soon."

"There's something else, I've still got a pilot down out there."

Munroe closed his eyes for a second as he recalled. "Major Vansen, Silver

Knights."

"Yes sir. We've been going over her last known location with a fine comb. So

far nothing."

"She's been gone over a week Glen." Munroe lowered his voice, conveying real

feeling and sympathy. "Her air..."

"Shane's a survivor sir."

"No one can survive for over a week without air. I'm sorry Glen, call back

your birds and head for home."

Ross shook his head. "I can't leave her out here. Not after everything she's

done for this ship and our world."

"We'll bring her home for the proper ceremony." Munroe confirmed. "But first

we have to protect the living, then honour the dead. Take your people home

Glen, it's over. Leave it to me now, I'll make sure Major vansens name is

carved out of somebodies hide, along with the names of everyone we've lost

in this sneak attack."

Hawkes dropped his flight helmet on the makeshift bunk and unhooked his

G-suit. With their quarters damaged the squadron was bunked in one of the

wardrooms along with the day shift command crew. It was cramped and

uncomfortable, and with repair work going on below decks it was extremely

warm, but the unit was so tired they didn't even notice. There was a bed and

hot food, that was enough.

It was almost enough for Hawkes, but he couldn't shake that feeling at the

back of his mind. No matter how much work he took on or how much he told

himself he was playing an important role the only thing that truly mattered

to him was finding Shane Vansen. He wasn't alone, he knew the rest of the

squadron wanted her back, and he knew West and McQueen as old timers felt

the same as he did, at least to a point.

But Hawkes had a different perspective, Vansen wasn't just a friend and

colleague, not simply a veteran of the same battles, a victor over the same

adversary, a rock against the same storm. She was a sister to West, maybe a

daughter to McQueen if the hardened man would ever admit it, but to hawkes

she was everything. She was his life and his love, his only real connection

in a personal way. She was the thing that made him normal, one thing in all

the universe that defined him not simply as a Marine but as a living human

being.

If she was gone, Cooper Hawkes became nothing but the smart part of an SA 43

fighter, or the control mechanism of an assault rifle. He stopped being a

person, as far as he cared he stopped being alive.

The door swung open allowing Colonel McQueen to enter. Despite the

exhaustion that clouded their minds every person in that room was o their

feet and standing tall before he had two black booted feet over the

threshold.

"As you were." He ordered, letting the squadron collapse back on their

bunks. He caught Hawes' gaze, and despite his professional manner the

Colonel's eyes were troubled.

"As you know we've been relieved by Admiral Munroe."

"So we can concentrate on getting Major Vansen back, right sir?" Mikey piped

in.

"Our orders are to head for Earth along the most direct route." McQueen said

heavily. "SAR has been abandoned."

The room froze, even the command deck officers held their breath,

understanding what the order meant. It was confirming that Vansen was gone.

"Colonel." West stood up. "Request permission to transfer to the _Yorktown_ to

continue SAR."

On cue the whole squadron stood up and followed suit.

"_Saratoga_ needs you five eight." McQueen answered. "And the only place the

_Yorktown_ is going is Aris. They won't be conducting Search and Rescue

either."

Hawkes shook his head. "I'm not going without her."

"She's gone Hawkes." McQueen snapped. "She's a Marine, and Marine's die."

West noticed the Colonel wasn't speaking in the past tense, whatever he said

he hadn't accepted her loss himself.

"I know she isn't dead Colonel, she's still out there and we can't leave

her!"

"It's over, they got her just like they did to hundreds of other men and

women." McQueen was suppressing anger, not at hawkes but at the situation.

"You know I'd move the Earth to stay here and find her, but we can't. we

have to protect our people, and that means going home, getting fixed, then

coming back here to set up some payback."

"I know she's alive Colonel." Hawkes said with certainty. "I know it."

"I understand what you are going through, but..."

"How do you understand?" Cooper snapped.

"I lost my whole squadron!" McQueen growled. "People who looked to me to

bring them home! All dead and buried! The 58th was mine, you know how many

people we lost in the war, Winslow, Wang, Damphousse, all of them! I lost a

wife not to war but to damn ignorance! So don't lecture me Lieutenant, I've

seen it all and felt it all before! And we will get her back, but not at the

cost of this ship!"

It was rare for the Colonel to lose his composure, West could remember only

once when it had happened before, right before Chiggy Von Rictofen had taken

the elevator to hell. The room returned to it's quiet state.

"We leave no one behind." McQueen confirmed. "But there is no way she

survived this long in her pod. Maybe she got picked up, maybe she got

captured. If she did then we'll get her back but we follow orders first no

matter how much we hate it because if we don't then we lose, and Vansens

life meant nothing."

The room remained quiet, accepting the truth and hating every bitter second

of it.

"we're going home, but until we get there we're staying at battle stations.

You've got patrol in six hours. Get some rest." He turned to leave. "We will

be back, and we will find her. You have my word."

The Carrier turned silently in space, Munroe assigned an escort detail to

bring the ship home to safety and protect her from surprise attacks, a small

mixed cruiser unit that complemented the _Saratoga_ airwing and its battered

defences. While Ross took his small force one way Smoking Guns Munroe took

his much larger and more powerful force towards Aris. Earth didn't ask for

it and they didn't need it, but right now the world was again at war, and

there was nowhere to run to. Not for the Earth fleet, and with Munroe in

command not for the enemies of humanity either.

**Colonial Fleet**

"Look at the size of that thing!" Lieutenant Krycinski whistled from the

belly of the ISS APC. From the window beside him Captain Reynolds had to

agree, the newly contacted vessel was huge, a grey Whale of a warship that

continued to grow as they got closer.

"bet she weighs more than a whole battlegroup!" the Marine Lieutenant

remarked.

"Maybe three times as big as a Carrier, or more." Reynolds guessed. "Three

Million tons on her at least."

This was turning into quite a week for Reynolds, this would be the second

Alien ship he had made contact with, he hoped to hell it went better than

the first time. The scene from that meeting was still clicking hot with

radiation and debris, and while his ship had slipped away he didn't fancy

taking his chances against this new behemoth.

"We've got contacts." The pilot announced on the tannoy. "Two fast tracks

coming up either side, matching speed."

"Any hostile actions?"

"Negative sir, I'd say it was an escort. You should see them port and

starboard."

Like over eager tourists the APC passengers dived for the windows to get a

glimpse of the escorting fighters. The two sleek darts slid perfectly into

formation alongside the Earth vessel, helmeted pilots visible inside taking

an equally good look at the APC.

"Two different jets." Reynolds noted. One was a sleek grey fighter with a

hint of F/A-18 about it, the other was a more colourful white and red design

though both held the same basic features and design lineage.

"Well at least we know they're human size and shape." He concluded.

"Let's hope they stay friendly." Krycinski exhaled. "If they don't we're

boned."

The ISS APC held its course and looped around towards the back of the

warship, passing by engines the size of a Valley Forge class cruiser and

lined up on one of the vast extended pods on the side of the vessel. That

pod alone was huge, an enclosed flight deck that could have taken scores of

parked fighters.

They followed the landing lights in, preceded by the two fighters that

guided them to a suitably sized elevator halfway down the pods length. The

pilot rotated his engines and gently eased the big vehicle down neatly in

the centre of the pad, a few seconds later it jolted into life and began to

lower.

"Okay people lets look alive." Krycinski assembled his eight man squad, they

would be acting as honour guard for Captain Reynolds and dressed in uniform

blues and white caps as they would on formal state occasions. However they

were also carrying carbines, cut down versions of the M-590 better suited to

close quarter ship board battles.

"When we stop I want a conical formation, one fire team each side of the

door." He ordered sharply. "Martinez, stay on the turret!"

"Uh yah sir." The burly Marine replied. His job would be to be ready to man

the twin cannons fitted to the side of the APC passenger bay and provide

heavy covering fire as required.

"Watch your fire." Reynolds said. "And do not, I repeat, do not engage

without my express orders." He paused. "or unless they kill me, then I think

it would be classed as an hostile act."

The APC was conveyed along towards a set of huge red doors, the elevator

rising back behind it to pressurize the bay and allow access to the main

hangar deck. The doors awkwardly parted, shaking the deck as they did so and

allowed the US Navy transport to pass through into a wide and well lit deck.

"I see people!" Martinez yelled. "Humans!"

The passengers again crowded the windows.

"Holy... he's right, they look just like us!"

Reynolds kept an even expression. "So do AI's, keep your wits people."

The magnetic pulleys slowed the APC and halted it in front of a gathering of

people, most in some type of uniform.

"Unbelievable." Krycinski peered at them. "Where the hell did they come

from?"

"We'll find out." Reynolds adjusted his cap and straightened his own formal

uniform. "To your duties Lieutenant, lets get the show started."

The ship certainly looked human, simple grey in colour, angular and business

like streaked with grime and wear. Adama carefully noted every single detail

as it came to a halt, the markings on the side matched those on the uniform

and gear of the recovered pilot now stood beside him visibly anxious at

seeing her brethren arrive. It was armed, it bore hits from old weapons fire

and with the precision landing it had made without computer aid it clearly

had a well trained crew.

He glanced left, catching Starbuck's eye and nodding. She in turn made a

quiet hand signal to the Marines beside her to stand ready, just in case. He

looked right seeing The presumed human pilot stood with Lee who had

connected with her on some level. Beside her was President Roslin and the

perpetually nervous Doctor Baltar. Behind him Dee was standing by with a

palm computer incorporating the hastily patched together translation

programme, and beyond her Chief Tyrol, the whole deck crew and a hefty

contingent of Marines. The last piece of the puzzle was Colonel Tigh, up in

the CIC with his finger on the action stations button.

"Stand to!" he ordered, and around him the officers and crew of Galactica

came to attention, it was a long time since they had welcomed fellow

servicemen aboard, most thought it would never happen again, yet they moved

with uniform precision and purpose.

The door opened into darkness, before with a sudden blur of colour soldiers

dropped out in blue and white quickly forming up in front of the shuttle.

They likewise snapped to attention, their commander glancing around looking

for trouble. Adama liked that, these guys were serious.

Finally another man arrived in a dress white uniform with more

pronounced gold braid on it. He stepped down from the transport, fixed eyes

on Adama and walked straight and tall towards him with a proper military

bearing. He came to a halt a yard in front of the Commander and saluted in

almost perfect Colonial style. Adama responded in kind.

"Commander William Adama, Officer commanding the battlestar _Galactica_."

He heard the translator activate, its electronic voice speaking in what he

hoped was the correct language. Judging by the reaction it was and the man

spoke in reply, which was then also translated.

"Captain James Reynolds of the United States Ship _Ruben James._" they both

acknowledged and dropped the salute. "Welcome to Earth Space."

The entire deck had been on a knife edge listening intently to the

translation with the sort of anticipation never experienced before in their

lives. So much hung on this, so much was at stake, it was a dream on the

brink of coming true. When they heard those last words they exploded into

cheers, a ripple of yells tearing the air as years and months of tension

vanished in a cloud of joy. Callie was left breathless by a mighty bear hug

from Chief Tyrol, Starbucks head bobbed forward as Kat gave her a cheerful

slap from behind, even Lee rose above his usual demeanor and broke into a

cheer.

No one could put those feelings into words, for so long they had been

hovering beneath the executioners axe, not simply looking at the end of

their own lives but that of their species. That was gone now, they had

something new, something tangible. They had hope, and more than that they

had the promise of home.

Captain Reynolds looked understandably bemused.

"A long story." Adama managed over the cheers.

"Section chiefs!" Lee turned and yelled. "Simmer it down! Remember where you

are, lets save it for later!"

Gradually the room regained focus and once again they were looking at the

new people, suddenly filled with questions.

"May I introduce Laura Roslin, President of the Colonies and our leader."

Adama directed Reynolds down the line.

"Honoured." Reynolds took her hand.

"Not as much as I am Captain."

"And here..." Adama gestured behind him to a woman in standard US military

flight suit.

Captain Reynold's jaw dropped, in the chaos he hadn't even noticed her.

"Major Shane Vansen, Silver Knights."

"Holy hell Major, how did you get out here?"

"I've got a full report sir." She answered. "It's kind of a long story."

"Lot of that going around." He raised an eyebrow. "Who are these people?"

"Human, but not from Earth." She said. "At least not lately, maybe they were

once, I don't know."

"They treated you well?"

"Like home sir."

"You trust them?"

"With my life sir."

"Very well." Reynolds confirmed. "Commander Adama, madam President, I think

we have some things to talk about."

"My quarters are this way." Adama beamed despite himself. "if you'll follow

me?"

Reynolds agreed. "Lieutenant Krycinski, at ease."

The marines stood down, and as the captain left the blue clad soldiers were

mobbed by cheering people like they'd scored the winning point at the world

series. He smiled inwardly, this was certainly a better first contact than

the last one.

Reynolds was once again taken back by the commander's quarters, they could

have come straight out of an Admirals Carrier or battleship, from the book

collection to the model sailing ship it was impossible to perceive this room

as alien, or its occupants. There were differences in detail, idiosyncrasies

that distinguished it from a current Earth culture but it just held so much

in common the anomalies seemed barely noticeable.

It was a little tight in the room but they hardly noticed, Adama, Roslin and

Baltar were sat around the wooden desk commanding the room, Captain Reynolds

among them. Vansen, Dee and Lee Adama were sat at the edge of the room ready to

translate and help with some questions while everyone else waited outside

for the results.

"Long story short." Adama began the meeting with the obvious question. "Our

people can trace their origins to a world we call Kobol, there were 13

tribes of mankind, 12 went together and formed the Colonies, our home, but a

thirteenth went in a different direction. Legend says they settled their own

world away from the other twelve tribes, and they called it Earth."

Reynolds took that in without a blink. "We have evidence our race evolved on

Earth."

"Maybe it did." Baltar chipped in. "And...and perhaps we all came from Earth,

or maybe your evidence of evolution is fragmented or flawed, but there's no

denying we are the same species."

"Our DNA is all but identical." Roslin contributed. "We are brothers and

sisters."

"Leaving aside that question," Reynolds moved on. "Why are you here now?"

"there was a war." Roslin answered.

"Slaughter would be a better word." Adama put in.

"Many years ago we created Artificial intelligence, a race of machines we

called Cylons created to be our labourers and soldiers."

"We've been there too." Reynolds said. "Silicates, they rebelled against us,

lot of people died before we kicked them out."

Adama nodded in appreciation. "Same story, the Cylons waged a war on us, one

that we eventually won thanks to this old girl and her sisters." He tapped

the bulkhead. "We drove them off, but they didn't stay gone. They rebuilt,

they advanced, they massed their forces and then they hit us about two years

ago."

"They broke our military codes and shut down our warship computers." Roslin

stated sombrely. "We had hundreds of ships, many of them even bigger and

more powerful than the ship you stand on now. They all died without a fight,

and our twelve colonies were not long behind."

"Fifty Billion people." Adama spoke with bitterness. "Twelve civilized and

advanced planets, millennia of history, everything we could ever achieve,

gone in a day."

Reynolds was speechless, he had just been informed of the greatest act of

murder in human history, maybe in all history, and his world had never even

guessed. Five times the population of Earth had died in a few days space,

humanity had been a vast and teeming species, now it was suddenly a fraction

of its former size. If Earth had met these people in their prime it would

have been a joyous event, they could have so enriched each other. Now it

would never be.

"We are all who survived." Roslin said. "Forty seven thousand, six hundred

and three souls."

"And they've been hunting us ever since, determined to finish the job."

Reynolds frowned. "These Cylons, they don't happen to fly big six pointed

ships do they?"

Adama and Roslin shared a startled look. "Matter of fact they do."

"We've met them." Reynolds grimaced. "They destroyed one of our ships and

probably a colony too."

That was bad news for all concerned. "So they know there are humans out

here." Adama stated

"And not Colonials." Roslin sighed. "They'll guess it's a part of Earth

territory."

"So we ended up leading them right to Earth." Adama remarked sullenly.

"Frack."

"Sorry Captain, we had taken every precaution to avoid this." Roslin said

genuinely.

"It's alright Madam President." Reynolds said. "They're on a war of genocide

against the Human race, sooner or later that would involve us. This is

probably a better time, we've just finished a major war, we have ships,

crews and veteran officers ready to be called upon. They've already attacked

us, so just like you we're at war with the Cylons."

"At war with the Cylons." She repeated in that same silky voice she had long

ago trickled sweetness into Baltar's ear. On instinct he tensed, the fear of

somehow being discovered, of this long legged apparition being noticed by

the senior leaders around him and whisked away to the nearest airlock. Or

worse, whisking him away to the same fate.

"What do you expect, you killed Fifty Billion people."

"We Gaius, we killed Fifty billion people." Six corrected. "Never forget

that."

"Excuse me Doctor?" Adama frowned at him.

"They, I meant they killed Fifty billion people." He quickly clarified.

"They won't hesitate to destroy several billion more on Earth."

"He's right." Roslin agreed. "You need to warn your people."

"we don't want to." Six whispered. "But we need to, you heard him, he

declared war on us without even trying to find out why we destroyed his

ship. It could have been an accident or self defence. He just heard what we

did and in his anger called us enemies of Earth."

"The Cylons are enemies of Earth." Baltar said, getting a nod from Reynolds.

"We defend ourselves, that is all." Six sat on the arm rest of Baltars

chair, draping a long leg over his and causing him to shift nervously. "But

not all humans are our enemy, we don't want to destroy you all, many live

with us. Even on the Colonies we spared many, we will do the same on Earth."

"Doctor Baltar, as our resident expert can you predict what tactics the

Cylons will use?" Roslin posed the question.

"Well," he considered. "First they will no doubt try to override your

computer systems." He shifted as Six wrapped an arm around him. "But with

the different operating systems of Earth ships I doubt it will be

effective."

"We don't have our little Odysseus." Six smiled. "With our Trojan horse."

"They will have to rely on ships, I expect they will mass a large force and

attack Earth directly as soon as they are aware of it's location."

"Which will be soon." Six confirmed. "We're getting closer to our destiny."

"It is possible they won't destroy all of Earth, just its leadership and

defences."

"How is that a possibility?" Adama asked.

"They may wish to..." Six slid from the chair and sat on his knee, staring

straight into his face mere inches away. "...To study humans, Earth had no

part in the Cylon war, they may not... hate in the same way."

"I'd not take the chance." Reynolds said. "Not after what you've just told

me, we're going to have to mobilise a major fleet."

Six sighed, breath warm on Batlar's face. "Now you see why we do what we do,

why we are following divine guidance? Violence is humanities curse Gaius,

you live by the sword, and now you are dying by the sword. Well, not all of

you."

"have you perhaps considered communicating with them?" baltar suggested,

getting a grin from Six.

"They killed fifty billion people." Reynolds said coldly. "Our message to

them will be chalked up on a Nuke."

"They are as Godless as the rest."

"I need to get a message back to my ship." Reynolds announced. "See if we

have long range communications back, we need to get in touch with Earth

about this." He glanced at Shane. "And let the _Saratoga_ know we've found you

safe and well."

"If you'll join me in CIC we can get on with that." Adama stood.

"I better go brief the Press." Roslin grimaced. "This should be a wonderful

moment, so why don't I feel overjoyed?"

"You will." Adama nodded. "Just tell them what you feel, even that Biers

woman has to appreciate the importance of this news."

"I'm sure she will." Six grinned. "Gaius, I need a favour. I need you to

tell Diane Biers something for me, can you do that?"

He swallowed his nerves, and nodded much to Six's pleasure.

As the historic meeting played out in Commander Adama's Quarters the

Civilian fleet was roused by a late breaking story from Diana Biers. As

the fleet tuned in mostly out of boredom Diana broke the news of the rescued

human pilot now residing on _Galactica_. As one would expect eyebrows were

raised throughout the fleet as people who hadn't really been following along

now listened with rapt attention to the unfolding story, particularly on _Cloud _

_9_ where an emergency session of the Quorum of 12 had been summoned. True to

form in her predictably flamboyant manner Diana withheld the news of the

first contact and subsequent face to face meeting with the captain of the

unknown ship until the final segment of her story. Before the fleet could

breakout into celebration however a message was relayed to the fleet that

the president would be making an announcement to the fleet. Slowly the

people began to settle down as a wave of nervous energy swept the fleet like a tsunami.

slowly on every ship groups of people gathered around monitors and radios

waiting for news with building tension like a volcano stiring from its

slumber.

**Galactica**

"She was one of the first of the _Columbia_ class Battlestars constructed

during the early days of the Cylon wars 50yrs ago. Originally there were 12

Battlestars, _Galactica_ represented Caprica the capital of the Colonies.

During the war she distinguished herself under her first Commander Peter

Dash, and later Commander Mangus when Dash was promoted to Admiral. Both men

would become legends in Colonial fleet as well as _Galactica_. She was also

the first ship I served on." Adama delivered that last line with barely

contained pride turning slightly to see Captain Reynolds look around the vast

corridors clearly impressed with the old girl. As Adama returned his

attention forward he had to suppress a grin as various crewman gathered

around the entourage particularly Captain Reynolds staring at the man with a

sense of awe.

"She's a beauty Commander." Reynolds said with genuine appreciation.

"Thank you. She's the best ship I ever served on I'd take her any day over a

_Mercury_ class."

"_Mercury_ class?" Reynolds asked

"A Beast of a ship and the pinnacle of Colonial might. Twice as big,

better armor and sensors, had 3 times the firepower as well as twice the

Viper compliment but only required half the crew size, they even had limited

production capabilities to enhance their endurance."

Reynolds could only shake his head in amazement, the kind of ships the

Colonials fielded was nothing short of terrifying particularly the

Battlestars a Battleship/Carrier hybrid which massed enough fire power alone

to give a US Carrier battlegroup pause. Factor in support ships such as

Cruisers, Destroyers and support tenders and Reynolds could only imagine the

power of the Colonial fleet at its height.

"How many of these ships did you have?" Reynolds asked.

"At the time of the attacks Colonial fleet amassed a force of 123

Battlestars operating in 77 Battlestar groups. Which was divided into 9

fleets covering the Syranus system as well as neighboring star systems.

Also factor in older model ships such as _Galactica_ being decommissioned as

well as those ships undergoing resupply, overhaul or RR you had between 50

to 70 Battlestars operational at any given time."

Reynolds whistled as he factored in the numbers and coming away seriously

impressed. If Earth had had just a few of these babies he doubted the Chig

war would have lasted as long as it did or been as desperate as it had in

the early days.

"Sure wish we had a few of these babies." Reynolds whispered to himself as

the entrourage turned a final corridor heading to CIC.

"Well your in luck." Adama said hearing Reynolds whisper. "One of the many

things we have on our backup computer records are technical schematics for our Battlestar fleet including

the _Columbia_, _Mercury_ and _Valkyrie_ class Battlestars. In addition to technical data on

DRADIS sensors, Jump engines and Tylium reactors. Should we come to an

agreement I don't see why those records couldn't be reformatted and handed

over to Earth fleet."

They entered CIC and as had become standard all eyes suddenly diverted to

Captain Reynolds as the crew diverted their attention from their duties to

get a glimpse of the Earth captain in his spiffy dress whites.

"This is my executive officer Colonel Saul Tigh."

"Colonel." Reynolds said extending his hand.

"Captain." Col. Tigh responded taking his hand in a firm handshake. "Quite a

ship you have out there."

"You have quite a ship here yourself."

"She is at that." Tigh said with pride.

"Dee." Adama said watching as Duella resumed her station in the pit. "Give

me ship to ship direct line to the _Ruben James_."

"Your on sir." Adama motioned to the phone on the side of the plot table.

Reynolds picked it up and seeing as how the device wasn't so different to

systems he used back home. He looked to Adama who gave a nod before flicking

the switch to transmit.

"_Ruben James_ this is Captain Reynolds come in."

"XO sir reading you loud and clear." Charlie McIntyre responded instantly

over the wireless.

"Charlie tell me our long range communications are back online." The Captain

asked. There was a brief pause on the other end before the XO came back

online "They're running the final checks now sir but all boards show green."

"Perfect. Get a contact report ready to transmit with all the information we

have on the hostiles, I'll be preparing my report shortly. Once thats done

we'll transmit it all in a FLASH dump back to Admiral Ross on _Saratoga_."

"Aye, Aye sir."

"I'll be heading back soon. Once the report has been sent up I want a staff

meeting with all department heads."

"We'll get right on it sir."

"Be seeing you soon Charlie." Reynolds said killing the mike tossing a nod

to Adama who promptly ordered the channel closed.

"Guess I need to be going. If this Cylon threat is as serious as you say it

is I need to get the ball rolling on our end."

"I understand." Adama gestured towards the exit "I'll take you to the

Landing bay. Its right this way."

It took them a few minutes to make the fairly long journey from Command down to

the flight deck, passing more and more crew members on the way who stood to the

side and allowed them to pass, staring with huge grins plastered on their faces

and engaging in hushed conversation as the officers walked by.

"Man, I feel like Elvis." Reynolds shook his head.

"One of Earth's leaders?" Adama wondered.

"In a way." Reynolds smiled. "I think you'll like Earth, wait 'til you get a

taste of Metallica."

Adama grinned. "I'm kind of hoping we can set up a new Pyramid League, if you

guys are tough enough for some real sport."

Reynolds laughed, amazed at how easily they'd settled into the banter. They

might be from different worlds, but both were warship commanders and both knew

the tests and responsibilities which came with that calling. Reynolds could

never understand what Adama had gone through, but he could at least understand

the way he was dealing with it.

They strode into the hangar to see things had calmed down, the jubilant crew had

gone back to their duties, though with more vigour and happiness, and the ISS

APC was being given the once over by Tyrol and the transports crew chief.

Alongside Starbuck was holding the two pilots captive with tales from her

missions while they nodded along with appreciative whistles at the right moment.

Vansen had preceded them and was also engrossed in the story.

"Lieutenant Krycinski, are all present and accounted for?"

"Aye sir." The Marine confirmed.

"Sorry to break this up but we've got places to be." Reynolds stated. "Heat her

up, we're heading back to our ship."

The APC crew moved quickly, shaking hands with their _Galactica_ counterparts

before getting back inside, the Marines following suit. Tyrol gave one last tap

on the engines, then moved away and cleared the path the vehicle would leave on.

The ground crew gathered to watch the departure, knowing that they were

witnessing living history.

"Major Vansen." Reynolds spoke quietly. "I have a request, and I stress it is a

request, not an order."

"Yes sir?"

"I know you must be eager to get back on an Earth ship, and I know you've been a

stranger here, but I believe its wise to have a liaison remain aboard _Galactica_

from Earth."

"Yes sir."

"It's going to be a couple of days before the _Saratoga_ can send someone to bring

you home, and while I can send one of my people over I think our best contact

would be you." He looked almost guilty asking. "You know these people and they

know you, this isn't an order, but you seem the best officer for the job."

"Absolutely sir, I'd be glad to stay for a few more days." Vansen said without

hesitation. "Just as long as my unit knows I'm safe and with friends."

Reynolds smiled. "With Friends." He repeated. "You know Major, I think you might

just be right. You've got our frequency if you need anything. Good luck, and

it's good to see such a qualified flyer still on the team."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She saluted and stepped back, letting Reynolds board

the APC and seal the door behind him. She stood and watched the ship slowly taxi

away, Adama and Starbuck joining her.

"Making new friends?" he smiled at Starbuck.

"They know their stuff." The blonde nodded. "Can't wait to check out an SA-43."

"And I can't wait to try a Viper." Vansen added. "They look adequate." She hid a

smile.

"You are so gonna eat those words." Starbuck challenged. "When we get to Earth

I'll show you how a real pilot flies. Just ask Scar."

Vansen nodded in acceptance. "I'll see your Scar and raise you a Chiggy Von

Rictofen." She caught their blank gazes. "You're going to enjoy this story. It

starts with an Angry Angel..."

**Galcactica Conference room**.

"Mr. Keikeya is it true of the rumors of an Earth ship!?"

Mr. Keikeya can you confirm that _Galacitca_ recovered a Human pilot more than

a week ago?"

Mr. Keikeya is it true that the President and Cmdr. Adama are in top level

negotiations-"

"Please...the Presi...Please...PLEASE!" Billy Keikeya practically shouted

over the press trying to and mostly suceeding in bringing a semblence of

calm to the press corp packed into the cramped conference room on _Galactica_.

The press assualted Billy the moment he stepped up to the podium, A nervous

energy permeated the group like a crowd waiting for the right moment to riot

on their hapless target. Of course Billy was far from helpless, made of

sterner stuff than most people gave him credit for Billy had become Roslyn's

right hand man and trusted advisor becoming her press secretary by default.

A position he sometimes wished he would have declined. His honest and kind

hearted nature often overshadowed his inner strength a unique mix which

surprisingly worked to his benefit as his opposition (namely the press corp)

often underestimated him. However all too often the press rarely took him at

his word, used to working with politicians who always had an angle the press

failed to recognize in Billy an honest man who often spoke the truth.

"Thank you. The President will be on shortly to make an announcement to the

fleet. We ask that you refrain from all questions until after the President

has made her announcement." Billy looked over the assembled crowd noticing a

vacent seat where Diana Biers was assigned. Frowning slightly Billy shrugged

and forced it to the back of his mind before he continued. "After the

President has made her announcement she will open the floor for questions.

Again thank you for your patience."

Billy turned and left the podium moving toward the airlock door to the far

left of the room. It was the same room where the press were assigned when

doing reports from _Galactica _or when the President was making a statement

"I warmed them up for you Madam president." Billy commented with a slight

grin.

"Thank you Billy." Roslyn said returning his smile. "Time to go feed the

wolves."

"Good luck madam President." Billy said taking a quick peek past the

slightly open door. "Your going to need it."

Roslyn laughed lightly; patting Billy on the shoulder before she departed

through the airlock door. Billy could hear the press immediately jump to

their feet peppering her with questions as she strolled confidently to he

podium.

"So much for patience." Billy sighed.

President Rosyln had no sooner shown her face before she was bombarded with

questions. She ignored them throwing the press a smile as she methodically

made her way to the podium. Taking a deep breath to gather her thoughts and

calm the butterflies in her stomach Roslyn waited until the press grew

quite.

"Thank you. Today is a momentous day for all of us." She began her

announcement, her voice transmitted over the wireless to over 40,000 people

who were listening in with rapt attention. "As I'm sure you've all heard, rumor

has it that _Galactica_ has rescued a human pilot from Earth. This rumor for

the most part is true."

A hailstorm of questions erupted from the press as they jumped out of their

seats and strained their microphones as far forward as they could,

practically straining at the leash in their desperate bid to be overheard

by their fellow reporters.

"Madam President is the pilot from Earth!?"

"Madam President is it true that Cmdr. Adama kept this secret for over a

week?"

"Madam president when will the press be allowed access to the Earth pilot!?

"Madam President will-"

"Please! Please!" President Roslyn shouted over the crowd of reporters who

had practically jumped up out of their seats in hysteria as if in a feeding

frenzy. "All of this will be addressed. Now can we please continue?"

Grudgingly the reporters returned to their seats though they clearly

positioned themselves so they could immediately jump back out again.

"As I'm sure you all know." Laura continued. "_Galactica_ recently put the fleet on

high alert a few hours ago. This was in response to one of _Galactica's_

Raptors detecting an unknown ship which approached our current hiding

place. It has been determined that this ship was not, is not Cylon in origin

but crewed by humans."

At this new information the crowd of reporters erupted again this time with

seemingly more enthusiasm than before. Laura sighed to herself, this was

going to be more difficult than she thought. She closed her eyes and

fingered her glasses slightly as she tried to fight her growing frustration.

She anticipated the press would get out of hand, of course it never made it

easier in dealing with them.

"Please! I will answer your questions now please!" Roslyn pleaded for calm.

The row of reporters grew quite again but fidgeted in their seats as the

president took another deep breath and continued.

"We have confirmed that the crew of the ship is human and that they are not

from the Colonies. Now I know we all want to believe they are from Earth I

too want to believe that but..._but_ we must be careful in how we handle

this situation. This is a delicate time as we try to establish a dialogue

with these people I am asking for calm and for patience during these

negotiations. Questions?"

The crowd erupted into Chaos as voices drowned out each other as the press

screamed out questions. President Roslyn quietly stood at the center podium

watching the pandemonium and not uttering a word. She remained that way with

a passive expression on her face until the press quieted down.

"Now shall we continue in a civilized manner or shall I end this conference

right here?" she asked in her sternest school teacher voice.

The press looked to each other in uncomfortable silence before returning to

their seats not uttering a word.

"Thats better." Roslyn smiled. "Now who has a question?"

"How she doing?" Billy turned to hear the voice of Commander Adama behind

him.

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances." Billy replied.

Adama grunted in mild amusement thankful that it wasn't him out there.

"You've already seen Captain Reynolds off?"

"His shuttle left about 5 minutes ago Starbuck and Kat are escorting him

back to his ship now. I just came to check in on the President."

Billy nodded then frowned slightly. "You know I didn't seen Diana Biers out

there. Kind of odd don't you think?" Billy asked turning to face the

Commander. "Considering she was the one who broke the story."

Adama's gut tightened as he thought over Billy's question. It was a good

point, Biers _never_ missed a story like a vulture never missed a dying

carcass and this story was every reporter's dream come true. Which could

only mean one thing, she had something even bigger in her sights. And Adama

had a pretty good idea of what that was.

"Ah hell." Adama muttered as he moved to the nearest wall mounted phone.

"Commander?" Billy inquired.

"I sure hope I'm wrong but I doubt it. I think Biers might be going after

our guest." Adama picked up the phone.

"This is the Commander...Yes...Colonel Tigh? Biers is on _Galactica_ and she's not in the

press room for the conference. That means she's got something else in mind,

Get a Marine detail and isolate Vansen immediately I don't want Biers to get

within a hundred feet of her...Send Apollo if you have too."

Adama hung up the phone.

"You think she's going to go after Star?" Billy asked referring to Vansen by

her now famous nickname.

"Its not a question of if she's going to go after Vansen." Adama answered

"But if she hasn't gotten to her already." Adama looked on as the President

answered the various questions thrown at her. "I should have seen this

sooner."

I Wouldn't worry about it too much Commander. Star seems like a tough woman

I'm sure she can handle herself."

As Rosyln spoke roughly 40,000 civilians of the refugee fleet were glued to

the closest monitor or speakers with rapt attention. They hung on to the

Presidents every word as if their lives depended on it...which in retrospect

it did. For so long they had run from the Cylons and time and time again

they had been hunted down and attacked by their relentless enemy. They were

tired, weary and desperate to escape what they believed to be a living hell

always in a state of perpetual fear. Another thing that had been a constant

companion to the fleet from the beginning was the pain of loss. Those

families or relationships that hadn't been torn apart on that fateful day

were tested on the long journey and in more than a few cases people who

survived the holocaust were lost to Cylon attacks that _Galactica _failed to

stop completely. More than a few civilian ships had patch marks where Cylon

weapons found a mark and in each of those cases there had been casualties.

It was a sobering reminder from their enemy that they would never be truly

safe.

now it seemed that their long and tiresome journey would soon be over and

they could finally lay their burdens down. Impromptu celebrations broke out

as was inevitable, and on some ships the celebrations were so intense as to

almost border on Riots. Ambrosia and alcohol in all forms flowed freely as

did tears of joy as a sort of euphoria set the mood of the fleet.

Unfortunately the celebrations had one consequence that would have serious

repercussions for the fleet. With the news of first contact with a group of

humans (which everyone knew to be from Earth) The communications blackout

suddenly became non existent. It started on _Cloud 9_ as a young and excited

wife called her husband doing work on a nearby transport so both could revel

in the joyous news. Soon more people picked up on what was happening and

believing that the blackout had been lifted were calling loved ones and

friends themselves. Within 20 seconds of the first comm chatter being

detected on her screen petty officer Duella had immediately informed

Colonel Tigh of the violation of the blackout on _Cloud 9_. Colonel Tigh

immediately got on a secure channel and told the captain of _Cloud 9_ (in his

most pleasant and charming voice) To get control of the situation and

reinstate the blackout RIGHT THE FRAK NOW!!! Unfortunately the Order was

slow in filtering down to the civilian populace who simply ignored it. Tigh

and the _Galactica_ CIC crew watched in dismay as the number of 'open'

communications chatter increased from 1 to 1000 from multiple ships in under

a minute and later jumped to 10,000 in under 5 from the entire fleet.

Despite repeated protests and threats from _Galactica_ the warnings went

unheeded as the civilian population metaphorically gave the military the

finger and celebrated without regard for the consequences.

**Cloud 9 Chamber of the Quorum of 12**

"Well this was unexpected." A voice said somewhat bitterly. The occupant's

voice seemed to echo across the walls of the theater style room on _Cloud 9_

where the Quarum of 12 was now in emergency session albeit without its

President. The chamber of the Quorum was arranged in an elevated half sphere

that encompassed a center podium on a lower level it had been the same chamber chosen on Colonial day over 2yrs ago.

On the far wall a window gave the occupants a gleaming view of the doomed structure of one of _Cloud 9's_

massive tracts of farmland.

"I agree Tom." Sara Porter the representative from Geminon spoke up. "But at

present there's nothing we can really do about it."

Tom Zarak sat back in his chair with a hiss. The situation on _Galactica_ was

rapidly spinning out of control (at least to him) and he had no way he could

effectively manoeuvre himself to meet with the Earth delegation without

drawing the ire of Adama. He needed something, _anything_ to use as an excuse

to get his face into the press and get aboard _Galactica_ to at least look

like he was doing something even if in truth he wasn't. Zarek had learned

long ago that actually doing something surprisingly didnt matter so long as

it _looked_ like you doing something. Perception was the key. It wasn't the

best strategy he could come up with on such short notice and if it failed it

would certainly cost him what support he had in both in the Quorum and the

fleet, but it was _something_ and Zarek figured he could use it to propel

himself to the fore front as an idea slowly took shape in his mind.

"This human pilot Diana Biers spoke of in her broadcast." Tom began as his

mind worked furiously. "Has been on _Galactica_ for a week?"

"That's what she said over the wireless." Porter snapped.

"And yet Cmdr. Adama and the President failed to mention this in either of

the 2 quorum meetings since her supposed recovery? Only now going public

with this information after being caught red handed in a cover up?" Zarak

asked, subtly planting the seeds of doubt with the skill of a chess master.

All he had to do was stir the pot ever so slightly and let human nature take

its course.

"What could our dear President have to hide? What could be so disastrous? So

dangerous? Or disturbing?" Zarek asked rising from his seat as he walked

behind each representative. "That would compell her not to inform the dully

elected government of this fleet?" Zarak moved to the center podium reserved

for the president. "My fellow representatives." Zarek paused for dramatic

effect. "What is wrong with this picture?"

Each member of the Quorum looked to each other in uncomfortable silence as

Zarek spoke. Zarek could see in their eyes a tiny sparkle of doubt, all he

had to do was to nurture it and direct it against Roslyn at the appropriate

time then step into her place as the man who delivered salvation to the

fleet.

"_If_ what you imply is true Tom." Sara Porter said carefully. "Then it would

seem that the President would have to explain her actions before this

Quorum."

"But we all know the troubled history between them." The Virgon

representative pointed out reasonably. "We all remember very well how Adama

over-reacted at Kobol."

"True." Zarek admitted with a nod though by his tone he didn't seem

convinced by that statement.

"You have something to add Tom?" Porter asked her tone not quite

challenging, yet. Zarek knew that would change of course as Sara Porter was

one of Roslyns strongest supporters.

"Doesn't it seem odd to you that the president has been aboard

_Galactica_...what? twice this past week alone?" Tom asked before

continuing. "Supposedly for medical checkups by Dr. Cottle. Now my friends I

ask of you that if this human pilot were rescued as Diana's excellent

reporting suggests. Then wouldn't it be reasonable to consider the fact that

our president knew of this and was keeping the identity of this women secret...What was it

they called her again?"

"I believe what they called her was 'Fallen Star' or 'Star' for short, her

name is being withheld according to Biers." Marshall Bagot added helpfully.

"Yes. Of course it is." Zarek smiled. He could see the growing discomfort

within them, they just needed to be pushed a little more in the right

direction. "Her name as well as the results from the test results on her

physiology and DNA and most disturbingly of all the results from the Cylon

detector test." The room seemed to grow cold with that little revelation.

"Highly unusual don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting Tom?" Sara asked. her tone changing from one of

defiance to one that was a bit more subdued.

"I'm not suggestion anything." Tom said with a slight grin. "I'm just...at a

loss as to explain our President's decisions as of late. Keeping secrets

from the civilian population for the good of the fleet is one thing and its

not taken lightly. But to keep information secret from the elected

government is not the act of a Democratically elected President. Therefore

what I'm proposing is that we present a united front and go to _Galactica_ and

in front of the press demand the whole truth and access to this woman who

Adama claims to be from Earth. It would show to the people that we as the

elected officials of this fleet are looking out for their interests. Now is

that so hard?"

"Well in all fairness it wasn't actually Adama who-" Marshall began before

being cut off.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Quorum. Time is running out, if this is indeed

true we need to act quickly to show the fleet that we are acting in their

best interests and that means standing together united in our demanding an

explanation from the President. Now are you with me?" Zarek looked around

the room as he delivered his big finish. This was the moment of truth which

would either elevate his status among the Quorum and later the fleet or he

would be brushed aside into obscurity. Slowly one by one the Quorum members

looked to each other each with the same expression on their face before

nodding in compliance even Sara Porter though with far more reluctance.

"You've made the right choice my friends." Zarek said.

"May the Lords of Kobal guide us through these trying times." Sarah breathed

a small prayer.

"So say we all." The Quorum chorused.

"So say we all." Zarak echoed. Smiling like a conquering hero.

**Galactica**

In one of the many crew quarter bunks of _Galactica_ The object of the fleets

current euphoric joy was resting in a bunk trying to catch up on some much

needed sleep. She had packed what articles of clothing and toiletries she

had hours ago and was currently thinking over her new assignment as Earths

'liason' to the Colonials now on temporary TDY aboard _Galactica_. So it was

with some small relief that she was alone with her thoughts as she tried to

get comfortable in the bunk until she heard some commotion outside. Listening

with half an ear Shane could hear her Marine Guard speaking, with the

door closed however it was hard to tell what he was saying or to who he was

saying it too. Personally Vansen didn't care just so long as she wasn't

bothered with yet more hero worship and thanks from some divinities the

Colonials seemed to worship known as'The Lords of Kobal' or something to

that effect. She had just found the sweet spot in the bunk and was getting

comfortable when suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in. Snapping

her head up in annoyance Vansen noted it wasn't her Marine guard she had

expected but instead a tall blond woman who was staring back at her with an

almost predatory smile.

Warning bells suddenly began to ring in Vansens head as she sat up in her

bed. She'd been told by Commander Adama an hour ago that a reporter by the

name of Diana Biers had discovered that she was aboard and had broken that

discovery to the rest of the fleet. The Commander had been prudent enough to

show Vansen a pic of said reporter just so Vansen could recognize her and

avoid her...and yet somehow that very same woman was now standing

imperiously by the door with a grin on her face Vansen immediately wanted to

remove.

Sighing to herself Vansen stood and retrieved the headset she'd been

given and placed it on her ears before speaking. "Can I help you?" she asked

with a tone that suggested she'd rather not be bothered.

Diana gave Vansen the once over as she moved into the room noting a small

circular table was all that stood between them.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you." Biers responded in perfect English and

was rewarded by a startled look on Vansens face. Realizing she had an

opening Diana moved to the circular table and sat down all the while never

taking her eyes off Vansen.

"Wont you sit?" Diana asked "I find it helps when both parties are

comfortable, don't you agree Shane?"

Vansen stared at the women for a long moment with a wary look on her face.

She had been literally dumb struck as she heard the flawless English escape

the reporters lips.

"how is it you can speak my language?" Shane asked the only question she

could think of.

"Details, details." Diana laughed. "All will be explained in time my dear I

assure you. I however would much rather talk about you and where you come

from."

Having recovered from her initial shock Shane removed her headset translator

and tossed it on her bunk. Her instincts which had gotten her out of many

jams in the past, right now they were screaming something wasn't right with

this situation. "Look I'm not sure thats a good idea."

"What could ever be the matter?" Diana inquired. "You are a hero to this

fleet. The Star of Earth as they're calling you over the Wireless."

"Thanks to You." Vansen said.

"Yes it is." Diana Admitted. "But its fair to say the people I represent are

just dying to hear more about you, to get to know who you are, and what its

like where you come from." Diana said.

Shane said nothing but like a cornered animal she tried to find another way

out of this situation. Her instincts were telling her to get out of there

fast. Not so much for the fact that reporters were always bad news

(especially to the Military) but that Bier's questions seemed particularly

urgent.

"Because if I'm right." Biers was speaking again. "You could be of great

value to us. So tell me Shane Vansen. What's Earth like? And how can we find

it?"

"Look I'm trying to be polite." Shane said again "But I really don't want to

be bothered so please can we do this some other time?" Diana didn't move a

muscle but the smile on her face grew noticeably.

"My dear Its just a few simple questions. What can it hurt to answer them?"

Diana said trying to pry for information. She could sense the growing

discomfort in her target and reasonably concluded that pushing too far too

fast might be counter productive to her objective.

"I don't have anything to say on the matter." Vansen stated firmly with just

a hint of irritation that any normal person would have taken the hint to get

lost. It was the exact same tone Vansen had used with reporters after the

Battle of the Belt as well as many men in various bars.

"I can understand your reluctance. I can't imagine how I would respond to

this kind of situation if I were in your position." Diana said switching

tracks hoping her new line of questioning would provide her the opening she

needed. "I wouldn't want to say anything that could jeopardize my people to

what could be a potential enemy."

Shane said nothing as Diana continued to speak but the look on her face grew

more irritated by the minute.

"I mean we just met after all." Diana said referring to the chance encounter

with the Colonial remnant "Its not like you know what our

motivations are for finding you."

"I hardly call this fleet a viable threat to Earth." Shane answered.

Diana smiled victoriously. "So you are from Earth. Now that wasn't so hard

was it? I'd say we're making some progress."

Shane could feel a flush of heat on her checks and neck as she fell for the

stupid mistake, even a rookie could've seen that one coming.

"I can understand that you don't want to say anything." Diana said switching

tracks. "But I wonder if your loyalty to Commander. Adama might be...how shall we

say misplaced?"

"What makes you think I have any loyalty to Commander Adama or this ship?" Shane

countered.

"Don't you think its odd that he's got a Marine following you around?" Biers

pressed with a glint in her eye.

"He's my protection from threats." Vansen answered. "People who might want to do

me harm. Shame he isn't there to guarantee me some rest from reporters too."

"Touche." Biers smiled, again surprising Vansen with her Earth terminology. "But

who are you being protected from? You're a living Saint on this fleet, no one

would dream of hurting you." Her smile grew. "maybe it's to stop you snooping

around on this ship."

"I've been free to look around when I liked."

"In certain areas." Biers said. "But there's a lot you don't know. Like the

other fleet."

Vansen blinked in uncertainty. "The Cylons?"

"There are no Cylons, those are Colonial ships, it's all a trick." Biers said.

"By saying this I'm putting my life in danger but Earth has to know. The

Colonial fleet is at full strength and it's coming here to conquer you, all they

need is for you to tell them where Earth is."

She shook her head. "That's not possible."

"We can take a Raptor, escape the jamming, go straight to Earth, you just need

to tell me where it is."

Vansen couldn't believe it. "No way, I've spoken to Commander Adama, I know him

to be a man of honour!"

"Yes it is, Admiral Cain is on her way with a fleet of ships bigger than this,

she ordered the destruction of your colony at Aris to draw them here, she

destroyed the _Gettysburg_!"

Vansen was fighting doubts, trying to trust her instincts about this crew when

she stopped cold. "Who said anything about Aris?" She looked up at Biers. "And

who told you we were looking for a ship called _Gettysburg_?"

For the first time in a very long time the smile left Diana Biers face. "You

must have mentioned it."

"The hell I did!" Vansen leapt up from the bunk. "How did you know? Who the hell

are you?"

Biers looked at the floor and began chuckling. "It would have been easier just

to tell me." She looked up, smiling again. "I guess now I have to make you." She

stood and from her waistband produced a hand gun, aiming it casually at Vansen.

"I borrowed it from your Marine. He didn't object, but of course it's hard to say

anything when your vertebrae are severing your wind pipe."

Vansen looked around the room for some sort of weapon, deciding to keep Biers

talking to buy time. "You killed him?"

"Snapped his neck." She was grinning. "That never gets old, I'd been looking

forward to it since I wound up on this bucket two years ago."

"you're not human."

"I'm better than that." Biers replied. "Now, where's Earth?"

"Go to hell."

"Been there." She shrugged. "They used to call it Caprica. Now which kneecap

shall we start with?" She waved the gun back and forth. "Then we can make a

start with fire, nice way of getting a conversation going."

Suddenly the tannoy beeped into life. "Major Vansen this is CiC, please

respond."

It was a momentary distraction, barely enough to make Biers turn her head, but

it was all Vansen was going to get, so she acted. With lightning speed she

snapped up a round kick, connecting her heel with Biers' wrist and causing a

reflex reaction. Biers cursed in surprise and pain, wishing the damn creator had

not made them quite so similar to humans as to be disarmed in the same way. The

gun skidded on the floor and Vansen made a dive for it.

She made it three steps before a hand clamped on her flight suit and lifted her

back, pulling her off her feet and putting her hard on the deck. Vansen twisted

her head to avoid a heavy boot slamming down on her dark hair, then kicked up

and connected with the arrogant blonde Cylon. Biers lost her balance, just long

enough for Vansen to get to her feet and back away.

"I'm really going to make you bleed now." Biers sneered.

"They're already on their way." Vansen guessed. "I bet they're at the door now."

"Let them, I'm not going to die, not this way." She scoffed. "Humans are weak."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Vansen snapped, then attacked, a fast punch caught the

reporter hard on the jaw, breaking the skin and starting a welter of blood from

Biers lower lip.

"You Frackin' Bitch!" Biers yelled, storming at Vansen with remarkable speed.

Shane had fought AI's before but even though the Cylon was more human she was

faster and stronger than expected. Biers put a hard fist into Vansen's gut,

doubling her over before dropping another strike on her back, slamming her again

to the floor.

"You got no idea what you're dealing with." Biers emphasised the point with a

massive kick to the kidneys, forcing a gasp of shock from the pilot. She

couldn't feel anything, but tried to stand anyway, a crunching kick to the ribs

putting her right back down again. Her face hit the steel floor, putting her

almost on top of the hand gun Biers had dropped.

"This fleet will never reach Earth." Biers announced. "We will not allow it,

they will be destroyed and unless you cooperate so will Earth."

Shane spat blood on her feet. "Frack you!" she said in perfect Caprican,

something she picked up from Tigh.

Biers kicked her again, skidding her sideways to exactly where she wanted to be.

Vansen grabbed the gun and swung it up, ignoring the intense pain and pulling

the trigger. But Biers was too fast, she was already pushing the barrel aside so the

bullet missed, ricocheting off the roof.

"That was your last chance." Biers snarled. She twisted Shane's wrists and took

the gun with a stab of pain lost in the overall agony. Biers pointed the weapon

at Vansen and backed up, the Marine by now in no condition to stand, let alone

fight. "Now, we were talking about Earth."

"Freeze!" Lee Adama exploded into the room, weapon drawn along with two armed

Marines. "Put the gun down right the hell now!"

"Thank the Lords!" Biers said. "You're just in time."

Shane managed to get one word from her injured lungs. "Cylon!"

"She's the Cylon." Biers pointed the gun at Vansen's head. "This was all a

trick, well it ends now." She began to squeeze the trigger.

Lee had to decide who he believed more, which of these two people he trusted.

Someone he'd seen for years and talked to often, or this pilot he had just met

and could barely communicate with. It took him less than a heartbeat.

Diane Biers hit the deck in a hail of bullets, as soon as Lee fired the Marines

joined in hurling her back into a heap in the corner. He dashed forward to check

on Vansen, who was still conscious and breathing.

"Thanks." She managed.

He signalled at her to stay still. "Carson, get a medic down here now!"

From the corner Biers coughed, even after taking upwards of thirty rounds she

was still alive. He stepped towards her, weapon ready.

"Just..." she coughed blood. "Prolonging the inevitable. You're all going to

die."

He raised the gun to her forehead.

"I'll be ba-"

She was stopped mid sentence by a .45 round to the forehead, a good way to end annoying

conversations. He checked for a pulse, then holstered the weapon. With a sigh he

reached for the intercom and made his report.

**Galactica Life Station.**

"How is she doctor?" The concerned voice of Commander Adama asked the moment

he entered the life station, he looked like a man prepared to hear the

worst.

"Lets talk privately Commander." Cottle motioned for the Ships master to

follow him. As Adama did he noted his son broke off from Vansen's bedside to

move into the adjacent morgue where Cottle had taken Adama.

"Lets hear it." Adama asked cutting to the chase.

"She took a hell of a beating namely in the form of some bruised ribs and a

fractured wrist, her concusion was agrivated and we're keeping a close eye

on that. Possible kidney damage, there's no internal bleeding that I can

dicern but that damn toaster did a number on her. She's resting as

comfortably as I can make her. I gave her something for the pain but I'd

like to keep her overnight for observation just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you Doctor." Adama nodded partly in releif. Cottle for his part moved

off to the slab of where Diana Bier's body now lay next to the body of the

fallen Marine she had killed.

"Captain. What the hell happened in there?" The Commander asked his voice

barely hinting at the rage he felt for the attack on their guest.

"Copral Hansen was stationed with her at the time of the attack we just

found his body 15 minutes ago, from what it looks like Biers killed him and

took his side arm."

"Snapped his neck like a twig." Dr. Cottle added grimly. "I've never seen a

human do that kind of damage she almost took his head completly off."

Adama didn't miss what Cottle was hinting at. "Your saying she was a Cylon?"

Adama asked in shock glaring at the body now laying less than 2 feet from

him.

"Its too early to tell without an autopsy but that would be my guess. Unless

she just went nuts and decided to take a shot at Star for the hell of it."

Cottle deadpanned.

"There's more." Lee Added quickly. "According to Shane Diana was able to

speak flawless English."

"What!?"

"Just before the attack Shane said Diana tried to goad her into telling her

about Earth and its location she said the questions seemed to have a

paticular urgentcy to them. When it became clear that Shane wasn't going to

tell her thats when Biers became agitated and attacked her." Lee reported.

Adama noted his son's use of Vansen's first name but kept his peace on the

matter It was obvious he cared for her, perhaps more than he should have.

Still Adama could feel his jaw pulling taunt as he thought over this latest

revelation. It was bad enough that one of his most trusted pilots turned out

to be an enemy agent but the best reporter in the fleet? The fallout from

this was going to be catastrophic.

"Didn't Baltar's Cylon detector test confirm Biers as human?" Adama asked

fighting past his rising anger.

"I told you that damn thing never worked from the start Bill!" Cottle spat.

"And we've had nothing but grief becuase of it. All its done is give people

a false sense of security."

"Which the Cylons have exploited to great effect. First Sharon, Now Biers

and Lords knows who else is out there lying in wait. " Lee spoke up in

agreement. "And that brings us to another problem concerning our new

friends."

"Such as?" The older Adama asked already having a good idea of what his son

was going to suggest.

"We have to tell them about the infiltrator models. Complete disclosure, no

holding back now."

"Given recent events we may have to now." The older Adama said accepting

that complete disclosure was now a must and he had a good idea where to

start.

"Thankyou gentlemen that will be all." Adama said by way of dismissal. Both

His son and Dr. Cottle took the hint and left without another word. He

followed them out and made his way to Vansen's bedside and sat down in the

chair his son had vacated earlier. Despite the pain he knew she had to be in

her eyes remained alert and as Adama noted they regarded him with slight

suspicion. It was a look he was hoping not to see on her face again, in the

brief time he'd known her Adama had come to appreciate her for her strength

and honesty. now it seemed whatever Biers had said to her may of had more of

an impact than either of them would have liked to admit, something else the

Cylons had tried to destroy.

The first bonds of friendships between lost bretheren.

"Its good to see your ok and I'm truly sorry for whats happened to you

please believe me when I say that."

Shane nodded but otherwise said nothing.

"But I...we haven't been completly honest with you either." Adama said

fighting past the discomfort over a subject that still gaped at him like an

old wound that refused to heal.

Shane turned her eyes to the Commander who spoke quietly and forcefully as

if he were fighting his inner demons.

"They first came to our attention at Ragnar Anchorage..."


	13. Chapter 13 The Coming Storm

**Chapter 13 The Coming storm**

Tom Zarek stood immaculately dressed for this special occasion admiring himself in the full length mirror in his suit on _Cloud 9_. Although no one knew it yet this was the moment of opportunity he always waited for. Plotting, scheming and making painful if necessary alliances had been painstaking but had none the less increased his standing with in the remnant of humanity. Like many things thought up by supposedly great men it had its share of mixed results and its share of obstacles, however no obstacle Zarek had ever faced seemed more imposing as the one on _Galactica_ known as Adama. Although he would never admit it openly Zarek respected the Commander of _Galactica_ immensely. The man had time and time again risked his life to save what was left of humanity and had asked for nothing in return something that always seemed folly to Zarek who knew that nothing came without its price. It would be some time before Zarek would learn the truth of Adama's nature; a selfless patriot that would give all that he could to save his people. On that day Zarek made a painful admission to himself that Adama was a far better man than himself. Though Zarek would never think to say it openly he knew beyond a doubt that if he had the power of a Battlestar at his fingertips things would have turned out quite differently.

Coincidentally there was his target Laura Roslyn. The secretary of education turned president of the Colonies by a stroke of miraculous luck. She had thwarted his attempt at the presidency over a year ago using Gaius Baltar as her vice presidential candidate. The eccentric if brilliant scientist had the popularity and standing within the fleet to overshadow Zarek derailing his bid at the presidency. Some months later during the elections Zarek had attempted to garner all the support he could for the presidency using every favor and dirty trick he could think of, yet it hadn't been enough. Roslyn by a slim margin had managed to win the election casting Zarek to the role of a follower rather than the leader he always knew he was.

This was not to be the case today.

Almost as soon as it had happened his sources on _Galactica_ had informed him of the death of Diana Biers. To say that the news was shocking was an understatement but what intrigued Zarek was not that she had died but how she had died and the sequence of events that lead to her death (all concerning the supposedly real Earth pilot), the details to the event being closely guarded by Adama.

One on one hand this was disturbing, everything about the supposedly real pilot from earth was being kept secret for reasons Zarek couldn't fathom, yet at the same time it also presented Zarek an opening he could use.

"Mr. Zarek sir, they're ready for you."

"Then let's not keep the people waiting." Zarek said with a smile taking one last approving look at himself before departing with his aid. As they walked thought the spacious corridors of Cloud 9 Zarek went over his hastily thought out plan of attack. He would openly question the air of secrecy surrounding the Earth pilot with the Quorum standing behind him. This would leave little doubt in the minds of the people of their support and would show that Zarek's 'concerns' were also their own. Though Zarek knew he had the support of the Quorum he knew he would need the support of the people if this endeavor was to work.

As they exited the corridors and entered one of _Cloud 9's_ massive dome structures Zarek had to squint slightly at the brightness of the artificial lighting as he moved to a podium that had been hastily set up. Just behind the podium the Quorum stood side by side watching as he made his way slowly to the dais, the press sitting just a few feet away from the podium fidgeted in their seats as if anticipating something big was about to happen. Moving with a sense of purpose he hadn't felt since his defeat during the recent presidential elections Zarek took the center stage and waited as the quite murmuring of onlookers and the press died down to nothing.

"Thank you all for being here." Zarek opened his speech. "Today is a wondrous day for us all, perhaps the salvation we have all prayed and even hoped for. Recently on _Galactica_ a historic first meeting with the Captain of the Earth warship _Reuben James_ has concluded. But as we are all aware the details of this historic face to face contact with our long lost brothers and sisters is being withheld from the People of the fleet. I stand here today not just as a concerned council member of the Quorum but as a citizen of the fleet. I stand here to question our president's actions of not informing the Quorum of 12 before deliberations with the Earth captain began. I also question the reasons why an air of conspiracy surrounds the Earth pilot who now resides on _Galactica_. I also demand an explanation for the sudden and unexplained death of Diana Biers on _Galactica_." That bit of news elicited a surprised murmur from the Press Corp who looked at each other with growing alarm.

"With support from the Quorum." Zarek said with a wave towards the now seated council members. "I officially demand an explanation from our president for all these unanswered questions in an emergency session of the Quorum to take place immediately. I also invite members of the Press to attend this Quorum session in a live televised event to the Fleet so that we all may finally get the answers we deserve. As President she cannot refuse a summons from the Quorum. Thank you all for your patience and May the Gods watch over you all." Zarek departed the podium without so much as a look back. The Quorum too stood and left with him as the press went wild shouting questions over each other.

In the Civilian fleet the joy and jubilation of learning about the discovery of an Earth warship and lost pilot slowly gave way to trepidation and uncertainty as the population listened to Zareks words. Though President Roslyn's announcement to the fleet had inspired hope for the future her answers had never fully satisfied the fleet. Now as the people listened in on Zareks press conference they too began to ask the same questions. Once again the communications blackout became non existent after it seemed to be returning to a semblance of normal. Small groups of conspiracy theorists who had never trusted the government or the military were soon openly asking the same questions on open channels to the fleet. For the vast majority of the civilian population their arguments were received as and rejected as idle speculation bordering on paranoia, but for a small percentage of the fleet their arguments touched upon a growing unease at what they perceived to be a malicious conspiracy. Slowly just as Zarek had planned human nature was taking its course.

**Galactica**

"I had a feeling that snake would try something like this!" The voice of Laura Roslyn echoed across the room to the discomfort of the 3 men with her. They were again back in Adama's quarters with Captain Lee Adama, Billy Kekiaya and the ships master himself.

'It was bound to happen, but I must admit he moved on this faster than I expected." Adama said. Resigned to the fact that his first crisis to deal with after disclosure to the fleet was Zarek's opportunistic grab for power. He knew Zarek well enough to know that the man would not pass up an opportunity like this. The recent riots in the fleet some weeks ago hadn't given the man the momentum he needed to unseat Roslyn though it had generated dissatisfaction with her administration. But if properly manipulated this situation had the potential to do the job. In hindsight Adama knew that classifying Vansen's medical records was a prudent decision but the manner is which it had been done was enough to raise eyebrows within the Quorum, something Zarek was taking full advantage of.

"So what is it that could be so dangerous in Star's medical records?" Billy asked, his natural curiosity bringing him to the question those in the know still felt some discomfort over.

"There were some anomalies in her blood." The elder Adama stated bluntly.

"What kind of anomalies?" Roslyn asked with a slight chill knowing there had to be more to it than that.

"Genetic anomalies." The younger Adama answered. "Specifically genetic drift similar to what we've seen in the Sagittarians but much more pronounced."

"Why didn't you mention this before Bill?" Roslyn asked turning her full attention on the master of _Galactica_.

"Because it wasn't relevant Madam President. Our guest is human and she's from Earth that's all that matters at this point."

"I agree Bill." Laura answered. "However if I'm to appear before the Quorum I need to know your reasoning for classifying her medical data. Surely it can't be that bad?" She asked looking to both Adama's who fidgeted slightly under her questioning look.

"Bill I thought we had moved past this?" Roslyn asked earnestly. "What aren't you telling me? How bad could it be?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this Laura so I'll just come right out and say it." Adama said looking the president straight in the eye." Doc Cottle did the workup on her, physiology, toxicology, pathology and a DNA profile. That's when he noted some abnormalities in her physiology and the genetic drift. He speculated that for the kind of drift to occur that he witnessed within Ms. Vansen would have taken about 5000 years…minimal."

"My Gods." Roslyn muttered, instantly catching the significance of what the Commander was telling her.

"I don't understand." Billy piped up again not quite comprehending what he'd just been told. "Doesn't the scripture say the flight from Kobol happened almost 3000 years ago?"

"That's exactly what it says." Adama confirmed. All eyes turned to the Commander as he spoke. "This poses a very serious dilemma for us. It either means that her blood work was misinterpreted." Adama said with an unconvinced look "Or it means that the scriptures from the lords of Kobol or our interpretation of them are not entirely accurate."

"Bill…I don't know what to say. How am I supposed to present this to the Quorum? "

"I'm hoping it won't come to that Madam President. If you could debrief the Quorum in a private setting. Make them understand the significance of this discovery and the need to keep it quiet, it would allow us to concentrate on getting the fleet to Earth. Then and only then; when the fleet is safe we can make that knowledge public and let the people decide for themselves. It's the only way Madam President because if we do this the way Zarek is pushing for then the fleet will destabilize long before we reach Earth."

"That's going to be hard Commander." Billy replied. "Zarek's called for the press to be at this emergency session of the Quorum. If he suddenly backs down without explaining himself he'll loose what credibility and momentum he's gained and I think we all know him well enough to know he's not going to do that."

"Which means we're going to have to reach out to him." Adama began. "Make him understand the severity of what he's asking. These findings call into question the authenticity of the scrolls. I'm betting…well I'm hoping that his love for the fleet is greater than his lust for power. No one wants to be the ruler of a shattered nation and that's exactly what his little holy quest for the presidency will do if this isn't stopped. Now. "

It was a long moment before Roslyn spoke again and when she did her voice was barely audible.

"No...noooo." Roslyn muttered. The intensity in her voice left no doubt to how strongly she was opposed to this plan. "I will not reach out to a terrorist turned political opportunist!"

"Madam President, Laura. We've already made enough mistakes already. I know this is hard to hear, but if you face off against Zarek live in front of the entire fleet this information is going to come out. No victory is worth the price we'll pay when it does."

Laura Roslyns face was contorted with a mix of emotions as she considered her options. Ultimately she knew Zarek couldn't be trusted and yet as she thought over Adama's argument she bitterly came to the conclusion she had no real alternative. She could go out and face Zareks head on and probably win. She hadn't actually done anything that could bring about her impeachment, but the Commander was also right, no victory was worth the price of a destroyed state crippled by the knowledge everything it believed in could be built on a lie. It ultimately boiled down to what she knew to be right and what she felt to be right. Though both usually went hand in hand; today they were pulling her in different directions, the extremes almost threatening to overwhelm her sense of reason.

"Ok." Roslyn said suddenly. "Ok I'll do it, I'll go to _Cloud 9_ and speak to Zarak personally, but I don't think its going to do us any good."

"Leave that to me Madam President." Lee Adama said. "I think I can get him to meet with you. If he won't meet with you I have another angle I can play."

"Such as?" The elder Adama spoke up.

"He's looking for inside knowledge about the death of Diana Biers. I say we give it too him or at least use that to set up the meeting. He'll want all the facts he can get his hands on before he attacks you publicly madam president."

"While we're on that issue." Billy interrupted. "What exactly happened?"

Both Adama's again looked at each other pensively before the elder Adama gave his son a nod.

"During your press conference Madam President Diana Biers went after Shane. We thought she was just pushing for an exclusive interview with Shane but as it turned out she was prying for information about Earth. When Shane wouldn't cooperate Diana attacked her and nearly killed her. I arrived in time to stop her." Lee finished his statement with a tone of voice that gave little doubt as to how he stopped Biers.

"Why in the name of the Gods would she do something like that?" Billy gasped.

"Because she was Cylon." The Elder Adama added. "And she wanted the one thing only Star could give her. Coordinates for Earth."

"By the Gods." Roslyn muttered in horror. We knew her…she was right there in front of our faces for close to 2 years and I never thought to suspect her."

"None of us did Madam President." Lee Adama added softly.

Laura Roslyn nodded quietly before standing. "Captain Apollo please arrange for the meeting with Mr. Zarek we have to stop this before it gets out of control." She turned her attention to the elder Adama then back to the other two occupants in the room. "Can the Commander and I have a few moments please?" Both Captain Adama and Billy Kekiaya shared a look for a second before both stood and left the room.

"Bill I appreciate everything you've done for the fleet and for me." She began as soon as the door closed. "We both know I don't have much time left." She turned to face him with a thin smile.

"Maybe." Adama said rising from his desk and moving to within a foot of her. "But we don't know how advanced Earth's medical technology is. For all we know they could have developed a cure for cancer. I never really believed in all that religious prophecy." He said offering her a warm smile.

"I know Bill." She said feeling slight warmth run through her at his charming smile. "But I feel it. This is the end of the road for me. I'll never live to set foot on Earth."

"Don't give up hope Laura. This fleet still needs you; we're going to need strong leadership to make this relationship with Earth work and that's you."

She could feel the tears building behind her eyes as she listened to Adama's praise in her abilities. She looked once more into his eyes and for once she thought of missed opportunities.

On that subject." Roslyn smiled thinly forcing those thoughts aside. "You know I have my reservations about Dr. Baltar." Adama nodded. "I know this is going to sound strange Bill, but it's important to me that you believe me."

"Of course Laura."

Roslyn took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and focus her thoughts. "You remember when my cancer almost claimed me the first time? When Hera's blood saved me?"

Adama nodded again. "Vividly."

"As I laid there dying I started having flashbacks to my last few hours on Caprica, Particularly my last time at the River walk market. When I was there I saw Dr. Baltar with a tall blonde woman, a Cylon."

Adama stiffened noticeably. "Do you have any idea of what you're saying?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth, it was the same Cylon model that came aboard _Galactica_ and accused the good doctor of treason."

Adama turned away from her in thought before he faced her again. "So why say something now? Why didn't you bring your concerns to me earlier?"

"For the same reason you didn't tell me about Star, I wanted to be sure."

"Are you?"

"That he was with the blond Cylon? Yes. That he was the one that betrayed us?" Roslyn paused briefly. "Yes I am."

"But do you have any proof?" Adama asked helpfully.

"No."

Then there's not much I can do, at least openly. I appreciate you bringing this to my attention Laura. But realistically what do you expect me to do about it? I can't throw him out an airlock based on what you remembered on your deathbed without any proof to back it up."

"Gods, I know Bill. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything that jeopardizes humanity especially now that we've found Earth." She turned heading for the door and grabbed the handle before facing Adama again. "If I should die then someone needs to be aware of what I know. You're the only man that has the power to stop him." She smiled again this time brightly. "And one of the few people I trust."

"Thank you Madam President. I will keep an eye on him." Adama confirmed.

"That makes me feel a lot better knowing that." Roslyn said with sincerity. She opened the airlock door and left with a final smile back leaving Adama alone with his thoughts. For some reason Adama couldn't shake the feeling this was the last time he would ever see her again.

**Cylon occupied Aris**.

It was once again night on the world of Aris as the last vestiges of twilight receded from the sky casting the loom of darkness only partially pushed back by the streetlights of the town. Despite the coming night and the bitter cold that followed activity within the small town and adjacent mining complex remained at an all time high as Raiders and heavy Raiders descended or rose from the now completely rebuilt airfield. Throughout the settlement itself centurions could be seen marching in squads or standing guard at vital intersections of the town's streets despite the lack of a human presence.

"Kind of has the feeling of a small town doesn't it? Rather than the mining settlement we know it to be." A soft silky voice broke through the quiet and cold chill of the night.

"It does. The people here obviously wanted the comforts of home and took great pains to bring about that illusion. Kind of like Troy in a way." Another female voice responded.

Six turned to face her companion a number eight model or more accurately known as Sharon Valerie to the crew of the Battlestar _Galactica_. Since her death aboard that ship and subsequent resurrection she had remained with the fleet that had patiently stalked and herded them instead of returning to Caprica.

"Yes I can see that. Troy always did have that feel to it. Like the town of Oasis if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." Sharon answered almost wistfully as if lost in the memory of actually being there.

"You were never actually there you know." Six said bringing her back to reality.

"I know, but it still feels real. If I concentrate right now I could tell you every detail of what happened that day. The day my parents died, the heat of the explosion, the screaming, all of it. It's so vivid so…real as If it happened yesterday. Or I could think of more pleasant times like when I was on _Galactica_ with the chief."

Six sighed as she heard Sharon speak. "This is a waste of time don't you think? Remembering things that you were never actually apart of. And why do you continue to dwell on your relationship with that human? Its not like it was actually love." Six asked in disgust.

"He did love me and I loved him." Sharon answered defensively.

"No he didn't." Six replied as the two walked the streets towards their destination. "He loved what he thought was you; an illusion. If he had known what you truly were…well do we really need to go there?" Six asked with a feral grin.

Sharon swallowed hard as she listened but otherwise didn't respond partly because she feared Six might have been right. In the prevailing silence that followed they rounded a street corner just as a patrol of Centurions passed them heading the opposite way.

The situation with the Colonials will soon be resolved. A recon patrol picked up open communications chatter emanating from a nearby gas giant, we're positive that's where the remnant is hiding." Six reported.

Sharon swallowed again this time in fear of what would become of those she had come to know as her only true family. "How can we be certain it isn't a diversion?"

"We have confirmation." Six said with certainty. "One of our number 3 agents was resurrected she confirmed the location of the Colonial remnant to a moon behind the gas giant. Our reinforcements from Caprica will divert there and deal with them. Already another eight, six, Cavil and a Simon are enroot from Orbit to take over custody of this world. But before we go I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?" Sharon asked.

"It's a surprise." Six answered but didn't elaborate. Sharon kept her peace as well as the two walked toward their destination in silence on the now empty streets, their footsteps echoing quietly in the night.

"It's only a matter of time before the Earthers receive reinforcements." Six said to break the prevailing silence.

"I know." Sharon answered "Probably to reclaim this world."

"We now understand the reason why they invested so heavily in it." Six said. "It seems this world has an organic ore unlike anything we've ever seen. The potential for its applications are astounding from new reactors and propulsion to-"

"Weapons." Sharon answered for her.

"Especially weapons." Six answered with a predatory smile.

They entered one of the settlements housing complexes which were nothing more than a glorified apartment with one main common room that acted as a living room and kitchen, an adjoining bathroom and two rooms on opposite ends.

"So why are we here?" Sharon asked once they entered the apartment. She had moved to the entertainment center where something had caught her attention. It was a series of picture frames with pictures showing a striking woman and a man together smiling happily. In another picture she could see the same woman albeit she seemed a bit younger with two elder people who were probably her parents, but again it was the same smile. A smile reserved for loved ones. It made Sharon homesick making her wish more than anything at that moment to be back on _Galactica_ with the crew no matter what fate awaited them.

"Are these the same quarters as the woman you found?" Sharon spoke suddenly.

"They were." Six confirmed from across the room. Her back was to Sharon focusing on something on a table that commanded her attention.

Sharon placed the picture gingerly back on the mantle, she turned to six and made her way to Six's side moving around the furniture in the room as she did so.

"What is it?" She asked still not able to see what had captivated her companion.

"What I brought you all this way to see. Look for yourself." Six answered stepping back slightly allowing Sharon to move closer. What she saw was a globe suspended on a pedestal. As she got closer Six put her hand on the globe and rotated it slowly.

"What is it?" Sharon asked already knowing the answer.

"Destiny." Six answered with a slight tremor to her voice.

"Earth." Sharon stated. She too could feel her pulse quicken as she looked at the globe that represented everything their holy quest had been building too. "It's beautiful in a way the Colonies never were...almost sacred even. Like Kobol."

"Two Worlds, two beacons in the lonely night…sisters." Six recited from one of the many sources on the legends surrounding both worlds. "Terra…"

"And Kobol."

**United Nations building**

**New York**

**Earth**

Secretary General Drozny was the last man to enter the room, shutting the door behind him and sealing off the outside world. Drozny was a hard looking man from the Russian steps; whip thin with a gaunt face and remarkably piercing eyes. He looked mildly terrifying, like an assassin or murderer but in truth he was one of the most pleasant people you could wish to meet. At least he was most of the time; he also possessed a ruthless streak that was all too necessary for a leader in times of crisis.

After the debacle with the Chig ambassador and the failed peace plan that cost a great many human lives serving Secretary General Diane Hayden had been forced out of office in disgrace, the nations of Earth finally resolute and committed to winning the Chig war through military means.

Mikhail Drozny was elected as her successor and was firm in his belief the Chigs had to be beaten militarily before real peace could be established. The war had continued and had been a bloody affair costing millions of lives and vast resources before victory was finally earned and the Chigs surrendered. Drozny had been rewarded with a second term in office and tasked with rebuilding and stabilizing Earth after the war, a task that was still ongoing.

Also in the room were the representatives of the Security Council representing the five major world powers that after over a century of UN history still held the greatest economic and political power. The nations had changed names a few times, and both the Communist Soviet Union and Peoples Republic of China had since become free democratic countries, but the overall balance of power remained stable.

They were joined by two other people, the UN military advisor Admiral Jake McIntyre of the US Navy and Cathy Connelly, Vice President of the massively powerful Aerotech Corporation. All of them looked extremely serious.

"I assumed this was serious." Drozny found a chair. "It is rare to be summoned at such short notice."

"It is Mr. Secretary." Admiral McIntyre spoke. "We have received some frankly astonishing information and we need a decision."

"Well then, let's hear it."

"Simply put we have made contact with two Alien races." The Admiral stated. "One appears to be genetically identical to us, the others are robots and cyborgs who want to wipe out humanity."

Drozny and the council members went very quiet. "For real?"

"Yes sir, for real."

"How did this happen?"

"We encountered both groups while searching for one of our lost ships and the apparent loss of the Aris colony. At first we assumed Chigs but our investigation took us in another direction."

"These Robots?" The Chinese ambassador asked.

"Yes." McIntyre confirmed. "We've looked over the details and they are very different to our own silicate creations."

"So they are a separate development?"

"Yes sir."

"How can we be positive?"

McIntyre gathered some papers. "If I can direct the council to page four of the dossier, you will see schematics of an alien vessel recovered by our forces. "

"These are the ships that attacked the _Saratoga_ Battlegroup?" Drozny asked.

"Yes sir and the data was confirmed by the human aliens."

The British ambassador nodded. "None of our AI's could build one of those, let alone a fleet."

"Data reports show they fired first on our ships." McIntyre continued. "They are clearly hostile."

"Which is why I sent Admiral Monroe." Drozny reminded the Council. "So these aliens are confirmed as AI's, what about the others?"

"That's a little more complicated." McIntyre frowned. "For starters they are human, our people in contact with them have tested samples of their DNA, we share a common ancestry. Even more interestingly we share a common language, analysis shows their speech and ours have a common root, probably Attic Greek. They also seem to follow or at least know some of the figures from our own Greek mythology."

"How is that?" The American ambassador asked. "They must be from Earth?"

"It's a possibility." McIntyre agreed. "But respectfully we can figure it out later. These humans are called Colonials; they used to live on twelve Colony worlds."

"Used to?" Drozny picked up on the phrase.

"Their Colonies were destroyed by the Cylons, the race of machines."

"All of them?"

"A whole civilization sir, tens of billions of people. The ones we found are the last known survivors."

"How many?" asked the French Ambassador.

"Between forty and fifty thousand."

McIntyre could almost sense the unsaid remark.

"So few?" The Chinese ambassador finally said.

"Hardly a good sized towns worth of people." The Russian said. "From a stellar civilization?"

"That's the story." The Admiral stated. "Genocide on a level we can hardly conceive."

"And now they have brought those who committed genocide to our doorstep." The French Ambassador said. "Already they have destroyed a colony and some of our ships, this is intolerable."

"Clearly." Drozny said. "So what do we do?"

"They should not have brought this to our doorstep." The Frenchman said. "We should turn them away; these Cylons are at war with the Colonials, not us. Let them follow these Colonials away from us."

"We do not want a war." The Chinese diplomat added. "We are still recovering from the last one."

"With respect," McIntyre spoke up. "The Cylons have already attacked us, we've lost hundreds of people, we are already at war whether we like it or not."

"Have we tried to talk to these Cylons?" The British Ambassador wondered. "Might be worth a try."

"They fired first on our units without any attempt at communication." McIntyre said. "We went through standard protocols and identified ourselves, they still attacked."

"They want these Colonials dead?" The American asked.

"They want all mankind dead, which includes us."

"There is something else." A soft female voice joined in, slightly surprising the group. "Technology."

The room directed its attention to Ms Connelly, drafted into Aerotech after the war from a company that fell in a hostile takeover she had managed to claw her way to the top despite having only three years of time in the company. Unlike Drozny who looked hard but was actually pleasant, Connelly looked gentle but inside was as hard and cold as granite.

"Based on the information we have so far Colonial technology is particularly advanced in some fields." She purred. "Especially materials and Faster than light travel."

"Ah, I see Aerotech has sensed a profit." The US ambassador smiled thinly.

"It can help all of Earth." Connelly said. "Their FTL is faster than ours, it needs some work to improve its range but I'm sure we can work something out. I'm more interested in their armor and ship construction techniques."

"Battle reports show they can take impact hits from nukes." McIntyre stated. "And their ship is much bigger than our own."

"The report says this lead ship, _Galactica_, is in fact out dated and newer ships were twice the size."

"So they had good ships," The French Ambassador grunted. "Didn't help them much did it?"

"The Colonies fell because the Cylons hacked their computers and switched off their ships." Connelly informed. "Not something they can do to us; our systems are literally alien to them."

"They did try some electronic warfare, but it failed." McIntyre added.

"Our ships can hold their own." Connelly asserted. "And have proven effective in battle, this is far from a hopeless fight."

"It will still cost us lives."

"The war has already begun." McIntyre said with increased exasperation. "It isn't a 'what if' scenario, its happening. We need to be ready."

"We will be." Drozny confirmed.

"And we need a decision on the Colonials." Connelly reminded. "They are in our space now; they fight the same enemies we do. They are few in number but it would be foolish to turn them and their secrets away."

"Well, it would be murder to send them away." The British ambassador said.

"These Cylons would hunt them down and kill them." Added America's voice. "They must have been from Earth at one time, they're our people."

"No they aren't. It is not our problem." Stated the French man.

"I'll have to put this before the full assembly." Drozny sighed.

"By then the Colonists will be dead." McIntyre stated urgently. "We need a decision now, we can formalize it later, but they have to either run or come under our protection. We can't delay."

"The Military is happy protecting them from the Cylons?"

"The Joint Chiefs of combined Earth Forces are in favor." McIntyre stated formally.

"Aerotech also strongly advises bringing these people into our fold." Ms Connelly said calmly.

"The United States will offer sanctuary."

"So will the United Kingdom."

"Likewise Nationalist China."

"And the Russian Federation."

Drozny slowly nodded. "Then it is decided, offer them asylum here. I'll make it official after observing UN charter regulations. But bring them in before they are caught out there and killed. If they are the last of their race we can't let them be exterminated. Bring them home."

**USS Saratoga**

Admiral Ross ducked under the shower of sparks pulling his cap down to protect his eyes as he made his way to the bridge. Damage control teams were at work across his command cutting away shattered and bent supporters and installing new braces to keep the warship rigid. The Carrier had survived remarkably well considering the punishment she had been subjected to and while there were still areas of the ship open to space the onboard damage control teams had worked like heroes to keep her space worthy.

Ross' superior officer, Admiral Monroe had ordered the _Saratoga_ to make for home, there were still enemy ships at large and in his opinion the _Saratoga_ was at risk of being picked off as an easy wounded target. He had assigned a handful of fresh escorts to accompany the Carrier and her surviving Battlegroup to Groombridge while Monroe took his own combined Earth fleet to Aris in order to seek out and bring battle to the new enemy.

Ross hadn't liked it, but orders were orders and with great reluctance he had set his course and started to limp home. The ship was still at action stations as there was always the chance of ambush which was why Commodore Masterman requested Admiral Ross on the bridge he was already dressed and poised to go.

"What do we have?" Ross squeezed through a half opened blast door that was jammed open and onto his bridge. Many screens were blank and a number of posts were empty due to injuries taken in battle, but the vital systems had all been quickly restored and were operating fully. Even so he couldn't help but feel the bridge was emptier, somehow larger and colder without the usual bustle of officers and crew passing back and forth.

"Coded signal sir." Masterman was leaned over the communications terminal with Lieutenant Alice Martinez, the _Saratoga_ comms officer and in Ross's opinion the best voice in the Navy.

"Enemy Commodore?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head. "I think we might actually be getting some good news."

"Confirmed sir." Martinez clipped. "It's an Earth registered signal, US Navy." She ran the transponder ID. "The _Reuben James_!"

"I'll be damned!" Masterman grinned. "She's actually still out here!"

"The signal is a microburst download." Martinez said. "Not automated, she's still in one piece and active."

Ross cracked a smile, it was the first bit of good news he'd heard in what was almost an eternity.

"Open a channel, narrow band; we've got some stories to share. But first's things first send a contact report to Admiral Monroe with all available information and my intention to linkup with the _Reuben James_ before proceeding home."

"Yes sir."

**Reuben James**

"Captain Sir, we've got some signal traffic."

Reynolds moved over and looked over the screen as his specialist ran the signal ID

"It's the _Saratoga_; she's still in-system!"

"Excellent." Reynolds beamed. "But I thought she'd be at Aris already." Reynolds mused quietly

"Admiral Ross is on the line sir."

"Let's not keep him waiting, patch it through."

There was a brief pause before the signal was routed to the speakers.

"_Reuben James_ this is _Saratoga_, respond."

"_Saratoga_ this is _Reuben James_, it's a relief to hear from you Admiral."

"Captain Reynolds you lucky son of a bitch!" Ross called over the radio. "We had you written off as dead!"

"Close enough sir, we had a bit of a close encounter of the fourth kind."

"Fourth kind?"

"The sort that ends with a nuke."

"Let me guess, big star shaped vessel with scimitar winged fighters?"

"Exactly sir." Reynolds replied. "You've met them?"

"Only the hard way, while you've been gone Earth's gone and got itself into another inter stellar war."

Admiral Ross related the _Saratoga's_ battle with the alien ships, its damage and the arrival of Admiral Monroe's battlefleet to pursue the enemy fleet and deliver a strongly worded reprimand for attacking Earth ships and colonies. The sort of reprimand chalked to the front of a nuclear missile. As he did so the _Saratoga_ altered course to meet the _Reuben James_ in the heart of the stellar anomaly it was residing.

"We managed to escape and evade." Reynolds stated. "Which brought us here, and that lead to another discovery."

"Discovery?"

"Earth didn't tell you sir?"

"Long range comms are still down."

Reynolds winced inwardly, this wasn't how he would have preferred the Admiral to learn of it, but he figured it was best just to come out with it.

"Well sir, we made contact with another group of people."

"More aliens?"

"Not exactly sir, I think its best you meet them."

"Meet them?"

"Yes sir, it's quite safe, I've been over there a couple of times, they are enemies of the Cylons, the star shaped ship builders."

"Well, I'll take your word on it Captain."

"Thank you sir, I'll arrange it." Reynolds slapped himself, he nearly forgot. "One more thing Admiral, we found a little something you lost."

**Several Hours later…**

Admiral Ross' reaction was almost identical to that of Captain Reynolds a few days earlier as he gazed through the thick windows of the ISS APC as it banked around the huge steely grey bulk of the Battlestar _Galactica_.

"We could use something like that."

Beside him the silver haired head of Colonel McQueen bobbed in agreement.

"Yes sir, that we could. I'd hate to try and fight one of these things."

"Just look at the size of that thing! We could hit it with our guns all day and it would still be here! Like pelting it with snowballs!"

"Maybe sir." McQueen peered out of his own window. "Looks like somebody tried; can you see the damage patterns?"

"Yeah." Ross picked out dark grazes along the ship. "Looks like she's been through hell and back."

"According to Captain Reynolds that might be true."

Holding formation around the APC was the 58th squadron in their well worn S/A-43 fighters. They were streaked in dirt, scratches and scorch marks but were still in perfect combat readiness, appearances aside. The squadron was also captivated by the vast warship though most of their thoughts were on the subject of Shane Vansen.

"She's on that thing?" Hawks said with a healthy measure of awe. "If they've done anything to her…"

"Relax Coop." West assured him. "The old man says they're humans."

"I just don't get that." Lieutenant David Goins cut in. "Where did they come from?"

"I dunno, but they must be more advanced than us."

"Looking at that ship, yeah." Mikey answered. "But they're friendly?"

"Alright cut the chatter guys." West interrupted. "Fighters on their way, stay frosty in case this turns ugly."

From their port side a flight of Vipers fell into formation, pacing the Earth made fighters and passenger vessel and guiding them on a tight flight path to the hangar pod.

"This is _Galactica_ control," A voice said in a distant accent. "Follow our squadron in and land when you see the lights."

"They speak English?" Cooper asked.

"Translator." West informed. "Well you heard the lady, drop landing gear and ready to land."

The Vipers led the navy flight into the hangar pod and flew on out of the fore end while the 58th and the APC locked down on the deck elevators, then retracted into the pressurized maintenance bay. As before quite a crowd had gathered to see the visitors but by now the knowledge of Earth was widespread and the expectations had worn off. Mostly the crowd was deck crew interested in seeing another human flag officer along with Commander Adama, Captain Reynolds and Major Vansen.

The APC doors opened up to reveal Admiral Ross in his regulation dress uniform. He stepped down from the vehicle looking immaculate despite the pounding his ship had taken recently. Following him came Colonel McQueen in dull olive Khaki and antique bronze buttons and badges of the Marine Corps. They had not brought any guards this time based on Reynolds guarantee of safety and his own presence on the ship.

"Admiral on deck!" Reynolds announced formally, bringing the Battlestar crew to attention. Despite being from a far distant civilization the respect given to a flag officer was universal. Ross acknowledged the salute and stepped forward to meet the assembled delegation.

"Admiral," Reynolds introduced. "Commander William Adama, Colonial Fleet. This is Vice Admiral Glen Ross, United States Navy."

The two care worn officers shook hands firmly and locked eyes, seeing something not much different from the officers they had served with.

"Admiral, Welcome aboard the _Galactica_." Adama stated through Dee's translator.

"It's a hell of a surprise to be here." Ross admitted. "But a pleasant one. This is Colonel McQueen, _Saratoga's_ Commander Air Group."

"Colonel." Adama shook hands again. "Gentlemen I'd like to give you the tour and answer any questions you have, I'm guessing that'll be a lot." He stepped back. "And I understand you know Major Vansen?"

At that the Admiral beamed. "Major, I swear I'm gonna get you a collar with a little bell. You go missing way too often."

Vansen grinned back. "Yes sir, maybe my sense of direction could use some work."

"Good to see you well." He turned to Adama. "And thank you for taking her in."

"Least we could do for a stranded pilot." The Commander replied.

"Colonel, get a debrief from the Major." Ross ordered. "Captain Reynolds, you'll come with me. Commander Adama, anytime you're ready I'd love to see the inside of this beast."

Adama grinned. "We had another ship that was called 'The Beast' in the Colonial fleet, the _Pegasus_, now that's a ship that could pop eyeballs at ten thousand clicks…"

Vansen watched the trio head out while the deck crews got back to work.

"Major?" the unmistakable voice of Colonel McQueen sounded behind her. "It seems you have quite a story to tell."

"Yes sir." She answered formally.

"Good to have you back Shane." He said in the closest he could manage to emotion. "The family wasn't the same without you."

"Thank you Colonel." She smiled. "Good to be back."

"Shane!" A voice yelled from across the deck. "Shane!"

Cooper Hawks bolted across the deck, dropping his helmet as he did so. The rest of the 58th followed him but none of them were able to keep up. He half collided with Vansen bodily picking her up and swinging her around in a tight embrace which she happily returned. For a moment McQueen looked on disapprovingly, but in the end he wasn't going to deny the two lovers this reunion. He stepped back and gave them some room.

"West, get the birds down alright?"

"Yes sir, landing grid was simple enough."

"Get a look at their handling crews?" McQueen continued.

"Fast and efficient, as good as our own." West said admirably. "They know they're jobs, even with our jets."

"How about they're pilots?"

"Same story sir." West stated. "Good precision control."

"And that's without computers." Vansen chipped in having extricated herself from Hawkes. "They had to remove most of the automated system because their enemies were master hackers, better than silicates."

"What's your take on them Major?" McQueen wondered.

"They're good people." She answered honestly. "Good people in a nightmare situation doing the best they can. They've shown me nothing but trust and support from day one. They saved my life, twice, and I'd serve with any of them."

"So what's their story?" Hawkes asked.

"How long you got?" Vansen began, and then started telling them about the flight from the Colonies and the links to Earth.

"And that brought us here." Commander Adama finished as he lead the two Naval officers into the CIC. "It looked like a good place to hide from the Cylons while we work out our next move."

"With all the interference out here they'd have to be right on top of you to find you." Reynolds said.

"Or have a leak onboard." Ross added. "Can you be sure that reporter didn't tip them off?"

"It's possible." Adama said. "In fact I'd bet on it, either she hid it in a broadcast signal or she'll just tell them when she downloads, in either case we need to move on soon."

"We're pretty close to some major Earth military forces." Ross stated. "By now Admiral Monroe knows about the fleet and your situation and he's sent a contact report back to Earth."

"The United Nations is probably debating the matter right now." Reynolds said. "It might take some time, until then I don't know what you can do."

Adama nodded. "We don't want to cross your border without permission, especially if we're pulling a fleet of Cylons with us."

"At this point I don't see it making a difference." Ross grimaced. "They know Earth exists nearby, I'd bet they're pulling together a strike fleet."

"Commander." Colonel Tigh huffed. "We've got a message for Captain Reynolds, text only relayed from his ship."

With a nod from the Admiral, Reynolds picked up the printed message. He read it over once then handed it to Ross.

"That's a surprise." Ross raised an eyebrow. "The Security Council made a decision usually takes days." He looked up to Adama. "The United Nations of Earth has offered Sanctuary to the Colonial refugees."

"Sanctuary." Adama repeated, forcibly trying to keep his hopes in check.

"You have permission to take your ships to Earth and once there you'll have the full protection of the United Nations and the right to settle on Earth if you want to take it." The Admiral smiled widely. "Thank heaven they made the right decision for once."

"Earth will do that for us? Even knowing what hunts us?"

"That's what our leaders have decided." Ross extended his hand. "I guess this means your part of the United Nations."

Adama took the hand again. "I don't know what to say."

"Well if it was me Commander I'd be breaking out a song right about now."

Adama couldn't help but smile, he'd been in the military a long time, he was a man usually in total control of his emotions but that was starting to slip. "May I address the crew?"

"By all means." Ross matched his grin.

Adama picked up a radio mike, the channel whistling on across the ship. Activity halted as the crew waited expectantly.

"Attention all hands, this is the Commander." He spoke formally. "As you are by now aware we have contacted representatives of Earth. I can inform you that the leaders of Earth have agreed to grant us sanctuary."

Even in the CIC the cheers could be heard echoing down the corridors.

"The long journey we have made is now almost over, from today once again we have a home. Stay sharp and stay diligent and we'll soon be able to see it, Commander out."

"Hot damn Bill," Tigh slapped his back. "About time we had some good news!"

"Absolutely, this happened very fast." He flicked through the radio frequencies. "I better inform the President, she's about to make an address to the Quorum, this will be vital for her speech."

"Captain." Ross turned to Reynolds. "I've got a new job for you. I'll accompany this fleet home with the _Saratoga_, but if we've got hostiles in the area searching for these guys we're going to need to deploy a scout to cover our backs, something that can slip in unnoticed and take care of itself if it gets into trouble."

"And that would be us sir." Reynolds guessed. "It's the job we were built for."

"Take the _Reuben James_ and hold station at the edge of the anomaly." Ross ordered. "Maintain silent running unless you spot an enemy force heading our way."

"Yes sir."

"We are at war, so if you spot a target of opportunity, take it."

"With pleasure Admiral."

Ross smiled. "Finding these people is something big Captain, whole new perspective. And you made first contact. I think you might end up a little celebrity."

"Well technically sir Major Vansen made that initial contact."

"Then I guess you both better get ready for the press." Ross answered with amusement. "Rather you than me."

Reynolds laughed briefly. "Think these Cylons will try and stop us getting home?"

"They want this fleet dead." Ross said. "If they don't hit it in the next day or two it'll be inside our space and protected by our fleets. This is their last real chance, and you can bet they'll take it."

"I was afraid of that." Reynolds grunted. "I better get moving."

"Very well Captain, good hunting."

"To us all sir."

**Port Flight pod**

"Take a look at this," Chief Tyrol ducked his head under the wings of Major West's S/A-43. "The cannon."

"Nice." Cally followed his gaze. "Fully trainable."

"That's a nice trick; give these girls a nice field of fire, even with just one gun."

"Think we could put one of these on a Viper?"

"Maybe a Raptor." Tyrol guessed. "Vipers are pretty delicately balanced."

"Hey chief," he recognized Captain Lee Adama's voice. "We have some more visitors?"

The pilot wasn't alone, beside him Kara Thrace sauntered up to the Hammerhead, a rare cigar wedged in her teeth.

"Damn that is an ugly fighter." She craned her neck for a better look. "I like it."

"Why didn't anyone tell me we had more Earth people aboard?" Lee demanded.

"You were getting sleep sir; the Commander didn't want to disturb you." Chief Tyrol answered. "Did you hear the tannoy message?"

"About us finding a home on Earth?" Kara checked. "Yeah, well I believe it when I'm standing on the ground surrounded by admiring men."

Lee looked over to the pilots clustered around Shane Vansen laughing and joking, there was no doubt they were overjoyed but he couldn't help thinking an opportunity had slipped away.

"You liked her didn't ya?" Kara said beside him.

"No." He answered quickly. "Just an interesting person."

"You're a terrible liar Lee." Kara grinned.

He shot her an annoyed stare. "That's 'You're a terrible liar Captain' Lieutenant."

"Sir, yes sir." Kara mocked. "Come on, let's say hello. Got a translator?"

Lee held up a palm sized computer.

"Spiffy, let's go make some friends."

Vansen hadn't been this happy in a long time; she couldn't tell if she'd been talking for seconds or hours. After checking how her friends were her first question was about the Silver Knights. She was relieved they were all well and currently on patrol around the _Saratoga_ as Admiral Ross spoke to Commander Adama.

She listened carefully as Hawkes went through the battle with the Cylons and the close call with the _Saratoga_, then the arrival of more Earth ships just a few hours away. She had learned enough about Cylons in her stay to know they were a very dangerous and unrelenting foe; it gave her some relief to know they weren't out here alone.

Afterwards she had told them about her time on _Galactica_ and took frequent questions, mainly from Colonel McQueen about the fall of the Colonies and the running battle that had been waged ever since.

"And that's when we met Captain Reynolds." She concluded, and then noticed two people walking over. "This is the guy I was telling you about." She waved him over. "Captain Adama, he's my equivalent over here."

"Good to meet you Captain." McQueen shook his hand. "Heard a lot of good things."

Lee smiled awkwardly at Vansen. "Just doing my job." He said through the translator. "You know Lieutenant Thrace."

"Hi, call me Kara." She shook the hands of the 58th in turn. "I hear you guys are the best?"

"We've had some furballs in our time." West said proudly.

"You fly those things?" Kara thumbed at an S/A-43. "Nice load out."

"They're good all rounders." Mickey Goins replied. "Fighter and strike missions."

"So they're ready for anything?" she eyed Mickey. "Up to a challenge?"

"Anytime." He replied with a grin. "You know you're jets look pretty hot themselves."

"Well they handle well in the right hands." Kara winked. "Wanna climb on sometime and give it a ride?"

"Lieutenant Goins." McQueen glared. "Save it for the bar."

"Way to go Kara." Lee winced. "Can you sound anymore desperate?"

"Well it's been a while." She shrugged. She smiled back at the Marine pilot. "Anytime you want a spin, I'm ready."

"So I hear Cylons look like people?" Hawkes changed the subject.

"Some do yes." Lee answered. "Others are just robots, big armored ones."

"Take bullets in their stride." Kara added. "You need a lot of firepower to handle one; bad news is we left all our best stuff behind. Auto cannons, armored cars. Real pity."

"Shane was telling us about Silicates, how the same sort of thing happened to you on Earth." Lee said.

"The AI war." McQueen confirmed. "I did my time there."

"Least Silicates are easy to kill with the right gun." Goins said.

"So," Lee said. "You guy's want the tour?"

"I don't think we have the time." McQueen answered. "Maybe later, the Admiral will want to head back soon."

"Sure." Lee nodded. "Maybe we can take a look at your ship? See where you guys hang out?"

"I think you'd be welcome." Vansen smiled. "But from what I hear there's not much left of our ship."

"The _Saratoga_ still has fight in her." McQueen said. "Takes more than that to kill her, or us."

"Heads up people," Brody spoke up quickly standing straighter. "The Old Man."

The squadron quickly stood to attention as Admiral Ross rapidly crossed the _Galactica_ landing deck and stopped briefly beside the 58.

"Time to head back, Colonel, I want you to set up a patrol plan for our fighters covering this whole fleet. Commander Adama is doing the same thing here and when we get back you can coordinate with the _Galactica_ CAG."

"That would be Captain Adama sir." Vansen pointed out the dark haired officer.

"Alright then." Ross nodded. "We'll be handling joint patrols now the UN has agreed to provide asylum for the Colonial survivors. Work out how our fighters compare and assign roles accordingly."

"Yes sir."

"Mount up 58, we haven't got all day about this." Ross ordered. "Major, care for a lift?"

"Thank you Admiral." She agreed, then turned to face her newest friends. "Thanks for bringing me in, I know it was a hell of a risk to take."

"It paid off." Lee said.

"Yeah, you guys made it to Earth."

"That wasn't what I meant." He admitted. "Hey, I'll be ready to look over your ship and steal your booze any time you're ready."

"We'll be glad to have you guys, show you a real party."

"I'm in!" Kara called.

"We'll drink to Earth, and friends we never knew we had." Lee smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." Vansen said with a smile, then turned to join the rest of her people as they prepared to leave _Galactica_.

"I'll be waiting." He said quietly and watched them go. Glancing down at his watch Lee realized he had another appointment he needed to keep. Moving off towards where Chief Tyrol was conducting final checks over an Earth S/A-43.

"Chief?"

"Sir." Tyrol turned from West's S/A-43.

"Is my Raptor ready?"

"Oh yeah." Tyrol replied almost dismissively "Raptor 147 is fueled up and ready to go."

Lee worked his jaw in slight discomfort but kept his peace and nodded.

"She's on Pad 2 sir." The Chief added catching the younger Adama's discomfort. "Would you like another Raptor prepped?"

Lee shook his head he really didn't have the time. "No I'll be fine, Thanks Chief." Lee left the chief's side with a pat on his shoulder and walked down the length of the bay towards Raptor 147. Just as he was about to board the Raptor a figure blocked his path.

"Captain Adama sir." Lee looked up into the startled eyes of Sharon Valerie. "When they said I was taking someone to _Cloud 9_ they didn't tell me who."

"Boomer." Lee said with a curt nod.

"Uhhm the Raptor's ready to go sir, I just finished preflight and was going to let the chief know I was ready." Lee nodded as Sharon stood aside allowing Adama to board the Raptor and assume the Co-pilots chair. Boomer took her station at the Pilots chair to the left of him closing the hatch and starting the Launch cycle. The Airlock/Maglock doors cycled closed as the Elevator brought the Raptor to the flight deck.

"Where's Helo?" Lee asked, noticing the lack of an ECO.

"Taking care of Hera. She loves spending time with her Daddy, besides this is just a milk run, no need for an ECO." Sharon said with a half smile before switching the transmit button on her wireless to active. "_Galactica_, Raptor 147 requesting permission to depart on scheduled run to _Cloud 9_."

"Acknowledged Raptor 147, standby." The two sat in silence as they waited for clearance each one taking furtive glances at the other. Glancing at her companion Sharon could see the younger Adama working his jaw muscles a clear sign to anyone who knew him of his discomfort.

"Raptor 147, _Galactica_, you are clear for launch."

"Roger _Galactica_ launching now." Easing on the throttle Sharon brought the Raptor to life lifting it off the flight deck and out of the flight pod. Taking a look through the foreward window Lee could see the distant _Saratoga_ and her escorts as well as the recently launched 58th and their ISS APC who had been given priority clearance. Once again Lee's mind drifted back to missed opportunities.

"ETA Cloud 9, 5 minutes."

"Roger." Lee replied automatically. Taking a glance at his guest he remembered another conversation he'd had previously and his resolve to lay to rest some inner demons before reaching Earth.

"She's a beautiful girl Sharon." Lee spoke up.

"I'm sorry?" Sharon said caught off guard with the change in subject.

"Your daughter Hera." Lee clarified.

"Thank you Sir I appreciate that." Sharon said in clear surprise.

"I've been thinking of something." Apollo said looking at Sharon. "What are you going to do once we make it to Earth?"

"I'm not sure." Sharon replied hesitantly. "Assuming we survive the next Cylon attack I don't if I'll be given the opportunity to make that choice."

"The next Cylon attack? What are you talking about?"

"Come on Apollo your not an idiot so please stop acting like one." Sharon scoffed "The fleets open broadcasts, the death of Dianna Biers who I have no doubt will tell the Cylons where we are once she's finished downloading, if she hasn't already. And what do you think that means for us?"

"Have you told the Commander yet?"

"Of course and he agreed with me."

"How do you feel about that?" Lee asked and immediately regretted his poor choice of words.

"What do you mean how do I feel about that!?" Sharon snapped clearly insulted. "They're coming to kill us, all of us."

"Not all of us." Apollo replied, and both of them knew exactly who he was referring too.

"Listen, I know you don't believe a word I say, but for once trust me when I say that's not a fate I want for her."

"And what do you want for her Sharon?"

"To have a life! Not be used like a pawn for someone else's purpose. She never would have had that kind of choice among my people."

Lee sat back in his seat as the form of Cloud 9 came into view; just as he was about to continue his line of questioning his companion beat him to it.

"Why the sudden interest? Why now?"

Apollo didn't speak at first simply staring out the forward window at the approaching form of Cloud 9. Just as it seemed Sharon wouldn't get her answer Apollo surprised her yet again.

"When we get to Earth, I'm not sure what good it'll do, but I'll do what I can for the three of you."

"What?" Sharon asked out of reflex again hearing words that invoked surprise.

"These past 2yrs have been hard on you Sharon I know that." Lee began "And I also know that we haven't been as good to you as we should have been, me in particular." Lee drew in a quick breath as he tried to find the right words. "You haven't really been able to see your daughter grow and I know that's been torture for you. You've had several opportunities to take her and flee but you didn't. You've done more than enough to earn our trust and all you've received in return is hostility and suspicion. Don't get me wrong none of us will ever forget what you are...but that's no excuse for us not accepting who you are; who you chose to be and how instrumental you've been to the survival of the fleet. And I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Sharon smiled back at him "I've already forgiven you Apollo, a long time ago."

"Thank you. Still I meant what I said. I'll talk to my Father; see what we can do to keep the three of you together."

"Thank you." Sharon said genuinely before her face lit up. "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?" Lee asked.

"Karl proposed, if we can; we hope to be the first couple married on Earth." Sharon said with a smile.

"You two deserve some happiness."

"There's one more thing." Sharon added quietly. "We haven't exactly told anyone yet so...I'd be nice to see some familiar faces at the ceremony"

"uhhmm...sure." Lee stuttered figuring he'd be the last person the couple would ask.

"If you like we'd be honored."

"Then I'll be there."

"Great, one obstacle down about a dozen to go." Sharon replied jokingly. Lee laughed slightly feeling better than he had in a while; it was as if a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying had been lifted from his shoulder freeing him. The two talked for the next few moments before they landed on cloud 9 coming to terms with their past and taking the first delicate steps in forging a better future.

**Cylon Occupided Aris**

Admiral 'Smoking Guns' Monroe looked at the tactical board deployed in the _Yorktown's_ CIC. A new addition to the _Kennedy_ class SCVNs they certainly made things easier on the commander. Displayed on the TAC board he could see the 3rd Fleet moving in on Aris. The Carriers, Battleships, Destroyers, and other ships were in tight formation so their missiles, laser cannons, and CIWS rail guns would have overlapping fields of fire. Monroe wanted the protection, from what Ross had told him these Cylon's fighters would be a serious threat. Their ability to jump in close and conduct a sierra strike had taken a heavy toll on the _Saratoga's_ group. Monroe wanted to make sure that any robo-fighter who tried that on his ships wouldn't live to get away with it.

"Sir, all squadrons ready to launch." The _Yorktown's_ commander informed him. Monroe nodded and replied, "Launch 'em."

All along the port and starboard slabs of the _Yorktown_ huge launch bay doors opened. Seconds later, electromagnetic catapults sent dozens of S/A-43 Hammerheads into space. The squadrons formed up and were joined by an equal number of squadrons from the _Kennedy_. Leading the way was the 14th Squadron off the _Yorktown_.

Captain John 'Spartan' Grey checked his LIDAR and made sure these Cylons didn't have any scouts operating far out from Aris. It looked clear, "All squadrons, this is Spartan, the sky is clear ahead so far. Precede according to plan, _Kennedy_ planes we'll see ya on the other side." The Hammerhead squadrons from their sister carrier broke formations and headed off to their three o'clock.

With the air wings spilt Grey called home, "_Yorktown_ this is the 14th were all set."

"14th Lead, you are a go." Confirmed the _Yorktown's_ CIC responded.

"Roger, Fighting 14th let's get jeaked."

The lead squadron broke away from the rest of the _Yorktown's_ air wing and accelerated ahead, while the other S/A-43s held back. John smiled as they came forward. Like most of the 14th Squadron he was a veteran of the war. They were all prepared for the coming combat, each dealt with their personal fears or quirks. Grey wasn't worried. He had survived the Chigs and wasn't going to buy it from some silicate wannabes fighters and ships. The air wings had a good plan, one perfected in the war. Besides, John thought, when has any of Smoking Guns's plan failed?

**………….**

The Cylon presence on Aris was impressive. Several facilities were established on the surface, and the human mining colony was occupied. An entire legion of Centurions provided ground security. Ten squadrons of Raiders were deployed planet side. More fighters would have been available however they had been destroyed along with half of the orbital force engaging the 13th Tribe's forces. Only two Base Stars remained. Any other Cylon forces were deployed hunting the elusive _Galactica_ and the Colonial remnants. As the S/A-43s closed on Aris, a meeting was taking place.

"Its obvious the 13th Tribe's forces are more powerful than we anticipated. Perhaps we should await further reinforcements before proceeding." A Six argued.

A Cavil model laughed, "Oh enough with these baby steps. What we should do is gather our forces in this area from tracking _Galactica_ and use them against Earth before they become too aware of us. Time works for them not us."

An Eight wasn't so sure, "They might not know about us yet. All they will know is that they have encountered unknown forces. Remember the 13th Tribe knows nothing about the Cylons."

"Or so you think. Either way we strike now before they strike us when our reinforcements arrive from Caprica." Cavil argued.

The argument was settled with a warning alarm.

**……………**

The Cylon's CAP forces covering the two orbiting Base Stars moved immediately against the inbound human fighters. Raiders powered up their guidance systems and prepared to lock onto targets. However the Hammerheads had impressive ECM. Thanks to data gained through the battle by the _Saratoga_ the techs in 3rd Fleet had come up with some basic jamming frequencies to use on the enemy's sensors.

The Colonials didn't use jamming effectively as they could of and the Cylons were caught off guard by this. The few moments it took the Raiders to decide what to do cost many of them their lives. 2/3s of the _Yorktown's_ air wing locked on their missiles and fired. Fast moving streaks left the Hammerheads and screamed down on the Raiders. The big missiles slammed into the many of the CAP fighters before they could maneuver. Plus the tight formation the Raiders were flying in caused some secondary kills through pieces of debris slamming into maneuvering ships.

Quickly recovering the Cylons locked their own missiles and fired at the attacking jets. John saw and heard the missile lock thanks to his LIDAR and radar receiver.

"Incoming, jink!" he yelled at his squadron.

The S/A-43s fired their RCS thrusters and dumped chaff to spoof the Raider's warheads. Some missed, some hit. John saw two Hammerheads disappear into balls of flame which ripped apart their fighters. Angry he ordered his squadron to move in. Both sides' fighters were now intermixed at gun range. It became slightly confusing as both sides were also using blue tracers. Raiders preformed tight high G turns on their axis while Hammerheads were able to score kills with their chin mounted rail guns.

'Spartan' had three Raiders on his nose. Selecting his gun, he sent a stream of blue tracer into the center fighter. The slugs from his cannon ripped the Raider to shreds and caused his buddies to split apart. John ordered his wingman to go for the fighter breaking to port; he had the guy to starboard. Brining his Hammerhead down into a spiral he caught sight of his target. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, the Raider flipped end over end brining its twin cannons to face him. Pulling hard on the stick and his thrusters, John brought the S/A-43 straight up and avoided the shells as the rushed beneath him.

"Buns! Get this guy off me!" John screamed into his mike.

Both Raider and Hammerhead engaged in a dance as one tried to avoid while the other tried to get the kill. The 14th Squadron's CO almost gave up hope when the Raider behind him exploded.

"Got you covered Spartan." Karen 'Buns' Hideko called. Her Hammerhead came up and took position on John's four o'clock.

"Thanks. New wave detected, bearing 295, looks like it's their reserves."

Nine squadrons of Raiders had risen from the planet to aid in the defense of Aris. The CAP Raiders were being beaten by the experienced pilots of the _Yorktown's_ air wing. Even with the ability of the enemy pilots and planes, they would not last long outnumbered. The ground based Cylons were about to lock on when explosions ripped through their ranks.

Coming around from the dark side of Aris, the JFK's air wing arrived. The Cylons were devastated as they were caught from behind. Quickly they tried to shift forces to engage the new threat to their six. However they could not affect the battle in front of them as they did so. The remaining CAP Raiders were destroyed as the pilots of the _Yorktown_ and _Kennedy_ groups hunted them down.

**………………………**

Watching from a command station on Aris, the Six, Cavil, Eight, and a Simon were disappointed.

"We must recall our fighters and put them under the protective cover of our Baseships." Six demanded. Cavil was more aggressive, as usual, "No, we move the Base Stars in and use their SAMs to wipe these fighters from the sky."

Simon of course had a third opinion, "Neither solution is correct. Pull both our fighters and Basestars back. The Earth fighters will need to refuel and rearm. If we draw back our forces now we can conserve them and mount a better defense."

Eight cried out, "DRADIS contact. Multiple ships."

"The _Galactica_?" Cavil asked, thinking things were probably going to get worse and fast.

"No, the 13th Tribe."

**………**

USS _New Jersey_ and HMS _Wellington_ both slowed as their Eckerly drives dropped them from FTL to normal space travel. Less than 1,000 KM away were the two Cylon Basestars. Both battleships fired first. Twin kinetic shots from the heavy rail guns rang out from the _New Jersey_ and both salvos slammed into the center mass of the second Base ship. Explosions rang out in a blast of fire and snapping supports. The British battlewagon fired off its 4 particle accelerator cannons. The bolts of energy ripped huge holes in the first Basestar, cooking off some of its ordnance causing severe damage almost crippling the strangely elegant ship.

Damaged the Cylon capital ships opened fired. Missiles streaked out from their remaining arms and center sections. The two Earth battleships were protected by their CIWS rail guns, and defensive fire from their escorting missile destroyers. Even with this fire however the Cylons still got their licks in. Three missiles ripped into the side of the _Wellington_ with a huge explosion. Its armor was gutted but not breached. _New Jersey_ took a hit to one of her four particle accelerator cannons knocking it out of action. Both the escorting destroyers also took hits, but were still operational and able to put a large amount of defensive fire out.

The two Battleships turned and presented full broadsides to the Cylons. Their laser pulse cannons swung in their turrets, made finite corrections and fired. Bolts of energy followed by missile trails from the Phalanx launchers as the Cylon and Earth ships exchanged fire attempting to destroy each other. The lead Basestar received almost the entire first attack from the _New Jersey_ and _Wellington_. Its beautiful starfish like design erupted into dozens of fireballs and massive explosions. The hybrid aboard the dying Base Star just managed to fire off its missiles before the entire ship disintegrated.

One of the DDGs was the target of the hybrid's dying salvo. Its missiles and rail guns couldn't shoot down all the Cylon weapons. It broke apart and drifted away from the battleships.

The remaining Base ship knew it was time to cut its losses. As it pulled away from the battle it managed to launch all its Heavy Raiders. Most were loaded with survivors and Centurions to reinforce the troops on Aris. Remaining heavy Raiders were launched to try and ram the attacking Earth ships and possibly board them. It was a long shot, but hopefully would give the Basestar time to jump away.

The captain of the _New Jersey_ saw this on his LIDAR and ordered the Brits to go after the enemy carrier before it could get away. As the _Wellington_ pulled away, the _New Jersey_ and its escorts opened fire on the Raiders. Computer controlled laser pulse cannons and rail guns ripped the enemy formation to shreds. The slow moving Heavy Raiders were only able to close within 20 kilometers of the battleship. A few which moved to try and catch the _Wellington_ were destroyed by the Royal Navy ship's own defenses.

Quickly the second Basestar's hybrid prepared to make a blind jump. However its calculations were interrupted by the arrival of a dozen Phalanx II missiles into its ship. The Battleship followed this up with a number of laser shots and KW rounds from its heavy rail guns. Fireballs ripped through the Base ship's corridors and exterior. With so many of her systems damaged the hybrid couldn't initiate the jump. Inside the ship a Bier's model was screaming for the hybrid to respond when the entire command section was vaporized by a shell passing through it. The _Wellington's_ bridge crew cheered as the Basestar fell from its orbital position towards the planet bellow, flaming and pieces falling off it as its orbit decayed.

As the British warship moved back towards its American companion, a new series of ships arrived. 3rd Fleet with its cargo and transport ships took position just off Aris. The two victorious Battleships joined up with the American and British squadrons. Every ship then turned its weapons toward the planet.

**…………………**

Inside the Cylon command center, the humanoid models debated what to do. They were silenced as they watched even more DRADIS contacts showing up above them. Cavil looked at the contacts and saw a formation of ships move away from the core of the Earth fleet. He recognized the approach, as did every other Cylon in the room. They had done the same thing over the Colonies.

"Orbital bombardment." The Eight said quietly.

"Yes, ironic isn't it. If there is a God he has a sense of humor." Cavil remarked.

Six was about to speak up when the entire complex shook with massive force. Cavil thought a nuke had just landed next to them. Six had the sense to pick herself up and access a camera that was viewing the outside.

A giant mushroom cloud encompassed the barracks and maintenance facilities for the Centurions. She was about to comment on it when another massive blast rocked them. This time however Six was able to see what caused it. Instead of a nuke or missile, a streak of light flew down from the sky and slammed into the Raider factory. It was vaporized and the ground around it kicked up a massive cloud of dust and debris.

"They are using pinpoint accuracy against us!" she screamed.

"Of course they are, they intend to land!" Eight yelled back.

"We need to get out of here, order all Centurions and other Cylons to fall back on the human facilities they won't attack it for fear of killing their own." Cavil explained and then proceeded to do by accessing the computer in front of him. Placing his palms in the liquid material he managed to give his order to the remaining Cylon forces before a KW round landed right on top of the Cylon Command Bunker.

**………………………**

Admiral Monroe watched with satisfaction as the battleships pounded the Cylons. Their little camp they had set up a few kilometers from the main settlements on Aris was history, reduced to rubble by the orbital attack. A few Cylon fighters managed to get up from the ground and tried to attack his fleet. They died quickly from a fresh force of S/A-43 Hammerheads. His two air wings were now rearming and preparing to cover the ground assault. Meanwhile the battleships shifted targets and now engaged the defenses they could spot from orbit. Monroe would have liked to bombard the settlement on Aris as well, he doubted anyone was alive down there, but he had orders to preserve the expensive colony.

"Sir, the Airborne boys are ready." An aid reported. Monroe nodded and went to the TAC board inside the CIC. A dozen new icons appeared. ISSAPCs were on the move, carrying the ready brigades of the 101st and 82nd Airborne Divisions. They were about to establish the human foothold on Aris.

**Cloud 9**

The door to the luxury suite opened showing a dimly lit but spacious room. Tom Zarek entered cautiously his eyes scanning for potential trouble as he moved further into the room waiting to meet his mysterious contact who claimed to have inside information he could use.

"Hello?" Zarek called out searching the seemingly empty room. As Zarek neared one of the adjoining bedrooms he heard a small shuffle behind him followed by a voice.

"Hello Tom." Zarek smiled knowingly as he turned coming face to face with his 'source.'

"Madam President, this is highly irregular." Zarek said as he faced Laura Roslyn.

"It is, but I felt it was necessary for us to speak privately."

"About what madam President? You're scheduled to speak before the quorum in an hour about your rather curious actions lately." Tom added with a sly smile.

Roslyn inhaled deeply, the next words forming in her mind almost making her physically ill. "Because I need your help Tom."

Zarek arched an eyebrow for a moment before he seemed to collect himself. He turned to the nearby couch and sat down turning the lamp on the nearby table as he did so.

"And what can I do for you?" Tom asked with a smile.

"I know that I have a lot to explain before the Quorum about my actions, I understand that." Roslyn began "But I'm also aware this is the opportunity that you've been waiting for."

Tom laughed slightly but didn't rise to the bait.

"So, knowing that; I'm appealing to your sense of patriotism, because what I'm asking is bigger than me or you and bigger than this office...the one you so covet."

"I'm listening." Zarek replied.

"I'm asking that we postpone the Quorum meeting until we reach Earth orbit." Roslyn began. "By then it will be safe for full disclosure to the fleet."

"Safe for who Madam President?" Zarek asked. "Your Political career? Once the fleet makes it to Earth orbit they won't care about your little conspiracy, all they'll want to do is lay down their burdens and settle on Earth. And once again the Government will have gotten away with yet another conspiracy against the people, I'm not going to let you get away with it the same way Adar and every president of the colonies before him did." Zarek paused as he rose coming within a few feet of Roslyn his normally passive features now contorted in anger over a subject he felt very passionate over. "You will be brought before the Quorum Madam President, that can't be changed." Zarek turned towards the door

"Tom did you ever stop to think of why we classified Star's medical records? Or Biers's death?"

Zarek went quite as he thought it over, of course he had thought it over and the conclusions he had come to led him inexplicably to where he was now. The fact that Roslyn was speaking to him in this manner only confirmed that suspicion.

"I'll see before the Quorum Madam President." Zarek turned again toward the door.

"Biers was a Cylon." A voice spoke from the darkness behind Zarek eliciting a started look from him as he thought they were alone in the room. Lee Adama stepped out of the shadows having observed the meeting wasn't going as planned he decided the full truth was now in order.

"What?" Zarek asked recovering from his initial surprise.

"She was a Cylon and she tried to kill our guest."

"It doesn't change a thing." Zarek said after a moment's consideration.

"Do you want to know why Shane's medical records were classified?"

"Captain don't!" President Roslyn insisted.

"Who?" Zarek asked.

"Her Name is Shane Vansen a Major in the Earth Military. When we rescued her Doc Cottle did the workup on her, he noted some genetic anomalies within her DNA. Specifically a genetic drift from the colonial baseline.

"Really?" Tom asked unconvinced that was all there was too it. "If you recall Captain there's also a genetic drift within us Sagittarians." he pointed out.

"Not like this." Lee pressed his point. "For the kind of pronounced genetic drift to occur within our guest would have taken a lot longer than three thousand years."

Now Zarek understood where the captain was taking this argument, though he was no expert on the scrolls Zarek knew the basics particularly the flight from the Colonies almost three thousand years ago. If what the Captain was saying were true...

"Yes Tom, that's right." Roslyn said as she caught the look of realization on Zarek's face.

"Now you see why we classified her records, and why we need to postpone this live quorum meeting." Lee added trying to hammer the point home.

Zarek smiled inwardly as he realized what Roslyn and the young captain were doing. They were appealing to his love for the fleet hoping it outweighed his lust for the presidency. And by the clear evidence that she was having as hard a time with this proposal as he was made him realize this wasn't her idea. _Could this be Adama's handy work_? Zarek wondered thoughtfully, He knew the man to be an able warship commander, but a shrewd politician? Zarek again found himself admiring the _Galactica's_ master. It seemed the man had found yet another counter move to Zarek's play for power.

"This has to happen Tom." Roslyn persisted; snapping Zarek back to the present." You know exactly what will happen if we do this live in front of the entire fleet."

"Do you have any idea of what you're asking me to do?" Zarek asked with growing anger fully realizing the situation he was in.

"I do." She replied.

"You are effectively ending my political career!" he snapped.

"Perhaps, but we'd be saving the fleet from imploding." Lee added. "You're no expert on the Scrolls Zarek, but even you came to the same conclusions we did when you heard what we just told you." Lee spoke earnestly "How do you think the fleet is going to react when they hear this?"

Zarek shook his head angrily as his mind raced over what he'd been told.

"Tom we need an answer on this now, as the representative who initiated the recall vote only you have the power to end or delay it. I know this is hard for you-"

"-Do you!?" He half laughed half snapped. "This is a great way to get rid of the only true threat to your administration. If I go to Press and just announce for no specific reason the Quorum meeting is to be postponed... and we all know I can't give that reason. I'll loose my credibility as the only council member to stand up to you. I won't ever again be taken seriously by the people; who will see me as a joke! "

"Or maybe gain their admiration." Lee said thoughtfully. "When they learn you gave up your bid for the presidency for their sake."

Zarek laughed bitterly. "You really are naive my young friend." The room went quiet for a moment as Zarek weighed his options and struggled against his emotions. Realizing there wasn't anything more to say Zarek made his way for the door.

"Zarek." Lee called. He pulled a file off a nearby table and handed it to him."

"What's this?" Zarek asked.

"The truth, everything. It's all there." Lee replied. Zarek gave him a long look as he pocketed the file then turned to the hatch.

"Tom?" Roslyn inquired. Zarek opened the door and turned to her, his face unreadable.

"One way or the other madam President you'll have my answer in an hour." And before Roslyn or Lee could reply he shut the hatch behind him.

"Well that could have gone better." Roslyn replied dryly." Though I wish you wouldn't have given him the file."

"Do you think we were able to reach him?" Lee asked.

"By the Gods I hope so, but there's no telling with Tom Zarek, we'll just have to wait and see."

**Cylon Occupied Aris**

"Stand up!" cried the load master. 1SG. Harry Davidson was one of the first men in his stick of fourteen paratroopers. He got off the uncomfortable mesh seats inside the cargo hold of their ISSAPC. They looked less like soldiers than some massive figure of equipment and olive drab colors. Davidson was not too worried about this jump. He had been with the pathfinders on the jump into Aris the first time, then again for the 'Big One' on Anvil. If the Chigs had thrown their best at him and not managed to kill him, no 'Cylons' as the Capitan had called them was taking a piece out of First Sergeant Harry 'Screaming' Davidson. Besides, if he didn't get this war over quick, his wife would walk all twenty light years out here and kick his ass.

"Hook Up!" Davidson and the other troopers took their static lines and attached them to the main line running above their heads. Taking a look around him Harry could see the 'newbs' were nervous. Time for a little pep talk.

"Its okay boys and girls. Just like training, except this time the MILES gear is shooting live bullets. NOW SOUND OFF SHIT HEADS FOR EQUIMENT CHECK!"

The entrie line of airborne soldiers yelled off their numbers, "TEN OKAY, NINE OKAY, SIX OKAY, FIVE OKAY…" This went on till the lead trooper, Lt. Bond yelled, "One okay jump master!" All they needed now was the green light.

Suddenly the entire ship rocked from end to end. "What was that!" cried Private Lisa Kerrigan, one of the newbs.

"Nothing, probably flak." Harry replied. Lisa looked pale.

Then the green light went on.

"OKAY, GO, GO, GO!!!!"

Lt. Jeremy Bond was out the door first. First sergeant(1SG) Davidson went third. He threw himself out the door, and felt the air slap him in the face. Through his goggles he could see the ground rapidly approaching. 'Right about now….' The shock from his chute opening hit and he instinctively went for his reigns. During the shock he caught glimpses of what was occurring around him. Paratroopers were filling out of the craft as expected. Some blue tracers were flying skyward. An explosion! There, an ISSAPC falling to earth in flames. The sounds of supersonic jets, S/A-43s going to suppress a target, and just like that, Harry hit the ground.

He rolled over and kicked up some dust. After getting reoriented, Harry took a look around. The planet reminded him of Fort Franks in southern of Iraq, lots of sand and some vegetation. Troopers were assembling together and firing back. Suddenly a stream of rounds landed next to Harry's position on the ground.

"Ah, hell no!" he said. With that he raised his M-590 to blast a couple of big robots he could see down range.

**…………………..**

Number Five was known to the Colonials as Aaron Doral. He was not a tall man, nor a heavy one. He was someone who could blend into a crowd and disappear. Unlike the Sixes, Threes and Cavils he preferred not standing out. It had made his mission in the colonies so much easier. Now however he was standing out, as one of the last high ranking humanoids on Aris.

Five had assumed command of the defense of the Cylon landing forces. Cavil had left him with a real mess. Earth forces had destroyed their orbital support and the main bulk of the Cylon Fleet in the area was heading towards _Galactica's_ suspected location. He had managed to get a quick request for help out but it would take time for it to reach the Resurrection Ship. Plus it would be a while before the first of the Humanoids started downloading. By that time he had calculated that the battle with the Colonials would be at its highest, hardly a fine time to take some of their strength away to save him.

It seemed the enemy had invaded with light infantry forces. Men deployed on parachutes. Five considered it a strange strategy. Why jump down on target when you could simply land drop ships on it? For whatever reason the 13th tribe did it, they were well entrenched. Centurions from the 2nd and 4th Battalions were counter attacking, but the enemy was growing in numbers. Five estimated there was at least a whole legion of enemy soldiers now on the ground.

"Send units One and Six here. Order them to engage the Earth troops with heavy mortars and machinegun-cannon. Then have Units Two and Five attack the humans." He ordered the Centurion. It nodded and proceeded to transmit its orders to those units.

**……………**

Harry fired a three round burst and watched as each of them struck the enemy 'Centurion' as they were called center mass. Each round was a DU or depleted uranium AP round. The Centurion staggered as each round hit it and it collapsed to the dirt. He singled for the two squads behind him to follow. The platoon moved forwards dodging pop-shots from some tin-men who just wouldn't die. Davidson and his squad hit the dirt in front of the Cylon defensive positions and pulled out Smart Grenades.

"One, two, and THREE!" he screamed. Harry and one fire team pulled the pins on the grenades and threw them. The five grenades floated over and picked out their targets some hunkering centurions and a skinjob. Three didn't even get out a warning to move as the smart munitions hit home. 1SG Davidson was over the edge of the trench as he heard the grenades go off. Now inside the trench he ordered his men to spread out. They began performing a sweep of the defensive position.

Once completed they got ready to move onto the next objective when a sound every veteran recognized came in, "INCOMING!"

Harry hit the dirt as the first of the damned things went off. An eruption of dust and fire shot from the impact site, covering the entire squad with sand. Davidson hated mortars. The Chigs had been in love with the damned things and used them in every single major engagement he had fought in. Now a new set of aliens had them, great. Carefully moving forward he headed over to Corporal Mitchell's position. The soldier was positioned near a view point in their trench.

"Where's that damned fire coming from Mitchell?" Harry demanded as plotted down in the ground.

"A bunker, right over there." Mitchell indicated with his hands. Another trio of mortar rounds hit, once more covering their position in dust and smoke. Harry carefully picked his head up and looked. A fortified bunker was 500 meters to their right. It had numerous Cylons inside. He could also see the barrage of explosives was falling on all the advancing Screaming Eagles of Charlie Company.

"LT, can we designate that damn bunker for an air strike?" Davidson called over the radio.

"Negative, the CAS is committed to the 82nd at the moment. Our mortars are up and blasting at a target in support of the 3rd Battalion. No artillery yet. The CO is sending 2nd platoon on a flanking attack to try and take them from the flank, we're on covering fire."

"Got it." Harry replied.

Less than three minutes later they got the order, "Covering fire!"

Harry and the other men of 1st and 3rd Platoons opened up with their M-590s, SAWs, and light machineguns. Rounds were slamming into the bunker area and its defensives. 2nd Platoon moved out firing, as well. Running to get inside the enemy's perimeter. Suddenly however the group was ripped apart by tracers from the bunker. Harry watched in horror as a chain gun came out from the bunker and opened up. Its super fast rounds decimated the attacking platoon.

The LT ordered some grenadiers to open fire and take it out. Soldiers rose up with their under-slung launchers and fired. The 40mm rounds exploded harmlessly against the bunker's tough hide and failed to damage the chain gun. Now the weapon turned on the grenadiers and killed two of them. Harry just managed to pull one his soldiers down before a hail of rounds ripped him apart. The mortars became more active too.

Dozens of the bombs were exploding all over, now finding targets. Wounded were now crying out over the radio and the shouts for, "MEDIC!" Harry tried to keep firing on the enemy but now in addition to the mortars and Vulcan cannon, an infantry assault was coming. Centurions, at least forty in number, rushed towards the paratroopers. Their arm mounted weapons were firing, sending a hail of bullets at the humans.

1SG. Davidson now started to worry. It was short lived however.

Suddenly the Centurions were ripped apart by blue tracers which hit with huge force. The enemy AIs were blown apart as the blue rounds found targets. Bigger explosions rang out now. As well as the sound of laser fire. Corporal Mitchell was still next to Harry and cried out, "What the hell is that!"

Davidson looked up and smiled, "That my friend is an ISSACG, the Cyclone. Giving a whole lot of FUBAR out right now!"

Hovering a thousand feet above the battle, two ISSACG Cyclone gunships were pouring, rail gun, Vulcan cannon, 105mm howitzer, and 250 MW laser cannon fire down on the Cylons. Developed because of the Chig War, the Cyclones could provide heavy firepower for Marines, Airborne forces on a hostile landing. Like the AC-130 Specters of the 20th Century these gunship now covered the 101st Airborne by raining fire.

Once the Cylon ground assault died from a hail of rail gun and Vulcan fire, the Cyclones turned their attention to the bunker. The chain gun the Cylons were using swung and tried to target the enemy gunships, but couldn't they were out of range. First the ISSACGs fired their 105s at the enemy bunker. However the Cylons had built the structure well. Like the old Nazi bunkers of old, it held up to the direct impact of heavy shells. So the ships switched to their laser cannons.

On the belly of the craft, the laser cannons swung out. Targeted via remote control, the gunners inside the Cyclones put their crosshairs on the bunker. Twin pulses of yellow light lanced out of the cannons ever few seconds. The blasts slammed into the bunker and pulverized it with energy. Harry counted; it took several shots before the bunker exploded in a hail of fire.

"OVER THE WALL BOYS!" The Lieutenant cried out. Feeling the initiative switching to their side, the Airborne troops got up and moved forwards. The remaining Centurions in the complex tried to fight back but were cut down by accurate fire from the Cyclones.

**……………………..**

"Complex 004 has fallen to Earth forces." A Six reported to Five. He sighed. Things were not going as plan. They had lost 30 of their ground forces. The humans had not suffered as much; causalities for them were predicted at 2 to 3 so far. However there was not much he could do to change it. Earth's soldiers appeared to be battle hardened veterans. They didn't make mistakes and Cylon combat doctrine was not enough to throw them off balance. For a moment he considered launching all his remaining Raiders to attack the human beachhead but dismissed it. Too many Earth fighters were airborne, and the capabilities of their hovering gunships ensured that his remaining Raider hiding spots would be destroyed as soon as they took off.

The only chance they had was to hold out inside the human mining colony. Five moved over to the central control station and placed his hands in it, "Have all Centurions not in direct combat actions fall back, continue to fortify the colony. They will have to dig us out."

**…………….**

As the ready brigades of the 101st and 82nd Airborne Divisions continued to expand their beachhead, the ROLCs came down. The Roll on Roll off Landing Craft was designed to quickly transport heavy combat brigades to the surface of planets. These ships saw action in the last few months of the Chig War and were built as a response to the far slower HLVs which could only deploy a battalion at a time. Now armor could be in action against an enemy in a little under an hour.

The huge ship had powerful engines to allow it to enter and leave a planet's gravity. These covered the entire landing area in a huge dust storm as the ship settled down. A few minutes after touchdown ramps located at the bow, port, and starboard sides of the vessel deployed. Again only a few minutes after the ramps were down, the first M6A1 Jackson main battle tank rolled off the ramp and onto the dirt.

Flying from its radio antennas was the guideons of the 7th Armored Cavalry Regiment. As the ROLC did its work, the Airborne boys finished up theirs.

1st of the 517th PIR had secured the terrain to the west of the beachhead, the 2nd of the 516th had taken the north and occupied the Cylon bunkers and trenches that hadn't been destroyed by orbital fire or air strikes. The east was held by 3/506th and secure. Covering the south the 82nd Airborne had met little opposition till it ran into an entire battalion of Centurions and skin-jobs. Unlike the battles held by the 101st which was in relatively high vegetation this was in open terrain.

Paratroopers ran for the best spots in the sandy areas and behind rocks. Long range rifle duels and close in shootouts dominated the battlefield. Air support called in by 3/502nd had managed to save a company of paratroopers from being overrun. The captain commanding the besieged unit watched with awe as S/A-43s swept over their position and covered the advancing Cylons with anti-armor cluster bombs. He then led a counterattack which routed the remaining Centurions and captured two humanoids.

**……………………….**

Five was staring at the battlemap trying to get a sense of what he should do next. Enemy units had formed a tight circle, and held this position. Most of his Centurions near them had pulled back on his order and were regrouping. The majority of his force were fortifying the city. Makeshift bunkers, trenches, and fighting positions in buildings, they would chew up any infantry assault.

Six came over with something in hand. Unlike most of her counterparts, she had firery red hair instead of the usual blonde, "There's something you should see."

"What?" he asked quite annoyed. He didn't have time for diversions.

She returned his comment with a frown and then brought up and image in the display of the liquid table. Five looked at it, and frowned, "What is that?"

"I don't know."

Displayed was a blocky vehicle with a long barreled gun in a boxy turret on top of a set of treads.

**…………………………**

Second Lieutenant Nathan Randleman smiled as the dust hit his face. This is what it's all about, he thought, nothing like charging across the field in a sixty ton tank and not even god himself can stop you, god I love this job. Lt. Randleman was sitting in the commander copula of his M6A1 Jackson, the best main battle tank the US had ever built. Armed with 140mm thermoelectric cannon, a 7.62mm coax MG, turret mounted mini-gun and grenade launcher, and advance digital communications. Four of these tanks were now moving in a wedge towards a pocket of Cylon resistance holding up the 2/508th of the 82nd Airborne.

"Contact, troops!" called his gunner. Randleman dropped into his turret and checked his screen showing what his gunner was seeing. Specialist Kelly Brown had her crosshairs right on a group of Centurions.

"Identified and ready to light them up!" she told him.

"Fire." Randleman ordered.

Squeezing her Cadillacs (nickname for the triggers) Kelly sent a stream of red tracer rounds at the robots. Sparks flew off the Centurions as they took a barrage of rounds. Brown was pissed that she was wasting this much ammo to take them down. Finally though, the last Centurion fell down peppered with bullet holes.

"Good shooting, target." Randleman replied singling she had waxed all the enemies.

"Next time let's use a HEAT round or THERMO, LT."

"Sounds good gunner. Driver left half speed." Randleman ordered.

His tank and the other three Jackson's turned and headed to another pocket of resistance. While the 7th ACR got itself all put back together, two Cavalry troops had been sent to the 82nd and 101st to help clear out pockets of resistance near the frontline. It looked like the Cylons were falling back, but left some troops to run harassment. Admiral Monroe wanted to not give the aliens too much time to regroup, so the ground forces needed to get moving quickly. Those harassment troops needed to be dealt with and quickly, what better way to do that than with tanks.

**……………………….**

"These vehicles are not being stopped by our conventional tactics. We need to rethink our defense plan." Six argued with Five.

The tanks had taken the Cylons by surprise. Sure they knew about orbital combat, ground infantry fighting, and even tactical nuclear warfare. Armored warfare however was something the Colonials never truly developed. Since their creators didn't develop it, neither did the Cylons. Centurions were designed to deal with body armored equipped Colonial Marines, not MBTs or IFVs. Now the enemy armor was ripping through their lines like a scythe through a field of wheat.

"And just how do we rethink? Our forces are down to 50, if we don't fight their vehicles, they will reach the center of the colony with no opposition at all!" Five argued back.

She sighed and stared him down, "At least withdraw ten percent of our Centurions and field leaders. That way we can mount a guerrilla resistance against the humans till help arrives."

"Oh, and we should bring ourselves down to the level of the Colonials?" Five had a bitter hatred of the occupation of Caprica. The one thing he hated more than the War Heroes philosophy of co-existence was the human resistance still running amok. Never did they challenge the Cylons in a stand up fight, no they used improvised explosives, suicide bombers and hit and run tactics. At least every time the Cylons had fought _Galactica_ or the surviving BSG 77 it had been in a military action against professionals. No, Five was not going to give that up.

"Your suggestion is noted and rejected, now have our remaining Heavy Raiders attack here. Perhaps mass fire from their guns can stop these vehicles." Five ordered.

Six frowned. She initiated Five's orders, but also sent a quick text to another Six out in the field.

**…………………..**

The 7th ACR's vets had a saying, 'From Little Big Horn to Hill 84 on Anvil, if there's been a massacre we've been in it'. However Lt. Randleman didn't feel like that at all. Right now the Cylons were the ones being massacred. He couldn't believe how stupid they were acting. The AIs or Chigs had never been this bad. Centurions would pop up or out of bunkers and engage their tanks and IFVs with their hand mounted guns. Although they went for tank commanders and loaders exposed up top, they never lived long enough to do it. Seconds after appearing they were cut down by a burst of coax or chain-gun fire.

Brigadier General Emerson commander of the 7th ACR had decided to take the city with a Thunder Run. A tradition going back to Vietnam, the thunder run had started out as a way to help secure the supply lines between firebases. At night armored thrusts of tanks and APCs would go down the road, drawing fire and firing back at their attackers. Another condition was the tanks did not slow down for this; they plowed on at the best possible speed during the run. Basically it was recon by fire. In the early 21st Century a thunder run had been used to probe Baghdad's defenses, then the next day to take the city. U.S. tankers blew threw the heavy defenses and parked two battalions of tanks on Saddam's palace in downtown Baghdad, all the while just a few blocks down the street, the Iraqi information minister was claiming that the Americans were being slaughtered at the gates of the city. When asked about his comments one of the tank battalion commanders asked if the minister could validate parking for eighty tanks.

Emerson was betting he could do the same to the Cylons. His three Cavalry Squadrons would move down the large three lane roads that led into the colony. Then they would seize three key objectives, the Earth airfield (Objective Lisa), Mining Complex (Objective Homer), and the Cylon's suspected HQ (Objective Flanders). The Airborne troops were also following right behind to secure the rear and defend the objectives. Each of the regiment's squadrons would take an objective, all attacking at the same time. This combined with Airborne troops reinforcing immediately right after was designed to collapse the enemy's ability to resist.

Right now the unit tasked to take Objective Lisa, 1st Squadron was inside the city. Preceding their attacking column the Cavalry artillery battalion fired preplanned targets ahead of the thunder run column. Cylons in their fortified houses, quickly made bunkers, and silt trenches were bombarded with VT artillery rounds sending shrapnel flying down on them killing humanoids, anti-armor bomblettes, and conventional shells to blast apart fortified houses. Hammerheads flew CAP and a few struck targets called in by CAS controllers. ISSACGs also were tasked to hit Cylon forces approaching the battle zone.

Lt. Randleman's tank was part of the lead company, the Death Dealers. His commander Dealer Six called, "Red One, Dealer Six."

"Dealer Six, Red One, read you."

"Inbound transports, your platoon take the shots, at your eleven o'clock heading to nine." The captain reported.

Randleman could see this on his IVDS screen. A 'BluFor' tracker as the tankers called it. It let him know where every other vehicle in the company, battalion, or if he wanted regiment was. It also displayed how much of the enemy you wanted to see. To keep confusion down, platoon leaders often only took the feed from their own unit or company. Company commanders tended to have the 'big picture'. Now Randleman could see the plotted enemy red icons coming around his left flank.

"Identified, transport, gunner load MPAT." He ordered and with his control stick swung the turret onto the incoming threat. While his gunner picked up the targets, he sent an engagement order viva IVDS to his other three tanks.

Brown picked up the Heavy Raiders in her sight with its TIS, "Identified!"

Their loader slammed an MPAT round in then armed the main gun and called, "UP"

Randleman gave a quick fire plan to his other tanks, and then he checked his own, "FIRE!"

The four Jackson's fired their 140mm main guns and sent their MPAT rounds flying. Randleman was able to track their flight via the long red tracers the round made. Each of his tanks had fired the MPAT rounds in their air engagement settings. This would cause the round to explode when it was close to the target peppering it with shrapnel. The four rounds exploded right next to the advancing Heavy Raiders. Shrapnel ripped through each vehicle and severed flight controls, killed the brain each one possessed, or caught a tylium fuel line. Exploding or falling to the ground smoking, the Raiders fell. Three remained.

The loader had already replaced the round fired and rearmed the main gun. Kelly had also fired her second shot just as the first Raider crashed into the Earth. The second round was a dead on hit which blasted away the front head and machine guns of the Heavy Raider. Two other tanks of the platoon fired, but one missed. A slight change in elevation had allowed the Raider to survive. It turned and fired all of its forward guns at the tank platoon.

Sparks flew off the tanks as the rounds hit home. None penetrated but they could damage the optics or commander and loader copula mounted weapons. Randleman yelled for Kelly to engage the Raider but she didn't get the chance. A stream of blue tracer lanced out from above and shredded the Raider apart. An S/A-43 flew over the column and did a victory loop. Sticking his head back up Randleman swore, "Ah thanks for nothing you fucking asshole! Where were you when they first showed up?"

Even as this entire engagement happened the thunder run continued forward, machineguns and cannons blasting away at the Cylon positions.

**………………..**

Known to the Colonials as D'Anna Biers, her Cylon number was Three. Unlike her famous counterpart she did not have such an exiting role during the war thus far. This Three mainly dealt with supporting the growing reach of the Cylon Fleet. She had come down to Aris to help set up their presence on the human world. Now she was in charge of a section of Centurions and a hastily created battleplan.

At the intersection, she was deployed along with five other Centurion sections (Squad to platoon size units). This was one of the last intersections between the advancing Thirteenth Tribe's forces and their airport. In attempt to stop them, all heavy weapons had been deployed here. Vulcan guns, mortars, auto-cannons, and even some ground attack missiles stripped from a downed Raider. Three was in command of one of these units.

She didn't know how well this idea would work. The missiles were sitting on a revolver like launch rack designed to fire SAMs. Plus they were also built to fly down and strike a target, not go right at it in a straight line. A final worry, each missile had to be armed and set in its launcher. Two units were sitting across from each other on the road one on the left, the other on the right. The idea was to knock out the lead human vehicles called 'tanks' and block the road. Three wasn't so sure how well this plan would work, but it was better than nothing.

"Enemy to the front!" was called over the wireless. Suddenly all the supporting weapons opened fired. Centurions rose and fired; humanoids manned the crew serviced weapons to free up Centurions and fired; Cylons even fought from windows in houses and buildings. Three could not see what they were shooting at but heard it. Heavy blast of cannon roared over the weapons fire. Squeaks of their tracked vehicles, heavy machinegun fire and cannon, smaller more rapid fire signaled the humans' approach.

"Prepare the weapon!" she ordered the Centurions. They manned the launcher and Three grabbed a weapon and moved down the trench. As she took position, the first enemy vehicle moved into view. It was huge and mounted a massive cannon. Red tracers streaked from a machine gun next to the big gun. Fire also came from two humans in its turret. One had a gun similar to Vulcans the Cylons were using. The other had an automatic grenade launcher. Three saw these tear through a line of Centurions blasting them apart as if a fire team of Colonial Marines had used explosive rounds on them.

Three more tanks followed the first. They traveled in a staggered column, covering each other's flanks. Three watched in horror as they cut down the other Cylons. An Eight was on top of a roof with some Centurions, firing a grenade launcher when she and the robotic soldiers with her disappeared in a blast of fire and smoke. Three could feel the blast wave from the 13th Tribe's armored beast as it washed over her. The other tanks fired shortly after and destroyed other Cylon positions.

"FIRE!" she screamed at the Centurions over the roar of combat. It was then that she noticed none of the Centurions manning the missile launcher were functioning. Three crawled over to the weapon and manned it. She risked being injured by the exhaust from the missile, but she no longer cared. All that filled her was a desire to destroy the armored weapon that was slaughtering her race. Quickly pointing the missile at the nearest tank, she fired.

Hot exhaust from the rocket badly burned her arm and right side. Falling she screamed in pain but watched as the rocket flew at the tank….and exploded in a cloud of fire and smoke. Three screamed with victory, she had done it, it was dead it was….

The tank emerged from the smoke, uninjured it turned its gun on her and fired.

Kelly watched as the Cylon ATGM or whatever it was disappeared in a hail of fire and smoke. That had really scared the shit out of the gunner. The missile had slammed into the ground only a few feet in front of their tank. Now the position was silenced and she got back to killing the enemy with her gun. Randleman was a little shaken too and decided orders be damned, "Red, Red One, light up everything, lay waste to any heavy resistance I don't care if their in buildings or not, waste them!"

The company began moving forwards and blasted away at buildings and enemy bunkers without any regard for 'protecting property'. A group of Centurions ran at the approaching tanks. A humanoid had gotten the idea to use them as walking bombs. Each Cylon carried a heavy shell to hit the enemy vehicles with. However the volume of fire from the 1st Squadron was so intense that they died before even closing to 100 meters. 30mm rounds from the closely following McMaster IFVs took down the Centurions in a hail of explosive rounds.

Red Platoon had pushed past through the surrounding residential area and now entered the airport itself. Randleman ordered the platoon to spread out some more now that they weren't confined to the road. He also ordered an echelon left formation, denying the enemy their right flank. Blue platoon did the same but on Red's right, both platoons making a huge arrow with the other platoon to the rear.

"Contact PCs front!" Kelly yelled.

Randleman whipped his CITV around; three armored cars were approaching them. Each mounted an auto cannon or minigun as a main weapon.

"Identified!" Kelly called.

"HEAT UP!" the loader informed them.

"Fire!"

Their main cannon shot out a high explosive round. The HEAT round slammed into the armored car's front. It wouldn't have survived a Colonial RPG let alone a tank round. It exploded and flipped over end over end. Fire from one of Red's tanks and another from Blue ended the enemy's charge.

"Red One, Dealer Six, secure the hangers on the left side of the airfield. Then set up a defensive position."

"Roger that." Randleman replied.

The four tanks of Red Platoon headed to the left as the company moved to their objectives. Three Cavalry Troops followed them and went to work securing other areas of the airfield.

**……………………..**

Five couldn't believe it, his forces had collapsed. The mining complex, airfield, and his command center were all being assaulted. He had less than five percent of his forces left. They were scattered through the city and he had lost contact with almost all his humanoid counterparts in the field. Six stood next to him, although she was kind enough to keep an 'I told you so' look off her face.

"We must order our remaining units to go to ground." She said calmly.

"Yes." He replied without much thought.

"I also suggest we try to link up with our forces outside and escape." Six's words were supported by the entire complex shaking from an impact. Their bunker was set up in a fortified warehouse's basement. It wouldn't last long.

"Yes…Six go and run the effort."

She was surprised, "But…"

"You are our only chance now…I will defend this facility and prevent the 13th Tribes forces from capturing any of our information." Five ordered.

She tried to argue with him. Although he would die and be downloaded, the loss of the valuable resources on Aris would see him severely punished, he could even possibly be boxed.

"Go Adriana." He said using her 'human' name.

Six nodded and left.

…………………

1SG. Davidson took shelter behind a wall of an office in the warehouse. Fighting was intense as they moved in on the building selected as the Cylon CP. Tanks and McMaster's from the 2nd Squadron had secured the area, but they couldn't clear out buildings, only smash them. So his unit had been inserted viva ISSAPC to help clear the area. They had taken down five different structures. Charging buildings by throwing in a flashbang or grenade while the heavy AFVs laid down covering fire; then only to find out the Centurions weren't affected by the flashbangs, so they switched to grenades.

He signaled his lead man to toss two grenades into the room they were about to enter than wait for the explosion to enter. His point man nodded and pulled the pins on a pair of smart grenades. Counting to two, he then tossed them through the slightly open door. Pair explosions rang out shortly after that, then they went in.

The point man busted through and fired his weapon but was cut down by two surviving Centurions. A blast from the second man in line however cut down both Centurions. He was the third man in and fired his weapon at a skin-job that rose up. The short haired man fell as he was hit. Moving into the room quickly the squad kept firing their weapons at some holdouts. Three more Centurions appeared and managed to wound two more of Davidson's boys. However they all died to do it. Then just as soon as it began it was over.

Breathing heavily, Davidson saw they had taken the room. It also looked like they had won the battle. All around him he could see screens and other equipment he didn't recognize. It defiantly looked like a command center of sort.

"Top, we got one alive!"

Davidson moved over to his boys, they had their M-590s pointed down at someone on the ground. The sergeant recognized the man; it was the one he had shot. His rounds had struck the brown haired man in the arm and shoulder. There was a lot of blood but if they got a medic fast enough he might live.

"Private Hall, get a medic and the MPs. You two, watch him like a hawk." Sgt. Davidson said. He knew this was no ordinary man; he was one of the skin-job Cylons. He had killed at least six different versions of this man. Bending down he looked at the guy, AI, whatever in the eye.

"I'm first sergeant. Davidson, 82nd Airborne, U.S. Army and you are the first POW of a new war. Congratulations."

**…………………………**

Lt. Randleman took a long swig of his canteen. Night was settling on Aris. His platoon was still holding the hangers on the airfield. Basically they were waiting for new orders. The armored assault into Aris had worked like a charm. No one thought it would have worked that well, but since the Cylons had been so happy to throw their forces into the 7th ACR's meat grinder…well it sucked to be them.

Holdouts were still around, humanoid robots and their metal soldiers. They were trying to mount a guerrilla campaign. Randleman didn't believe they had much of a chance. A detachment of Marines had arrived from the fleet above and they were helping the Airborne boys clear out the buildings and houses of the colony. Unlike a major city on Earth there were few places to hide on the medium size colony. A few hours earlier a group had tried to attack his tanks. They came straight at them and were easily taken down by their coax and miniguns.

'Nope' Lt. Randleman thought, 'these guys aren't AIs, they aren't taking away this planet from us.' He pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. It was covered with dirt grease and oil. Flipping it open, one could see a lot of marks and two columns. One said Earth, the other Chigs. Both had a bunch of talleys underneath. It was Randleman's way of tracking the war. His pervious page showed the humans having slightly more ticks than the Chigs. The new page he wrote Earth and Cylons, and then he added Earth's first victory underneath.

**Cloud 9**

"Mr. Zarek, sir?" and aid called out. "The other members of the Quorum are gathering, its time sir."

"Let's go." Zarek said as he rose from his desk, the one with the file he had been intently reading. Outwardly Zarek's demeanor was as calm and confident as it had always been, but internally Zarek was troubled. Alone the thought of some insignificant genetic drift from the colonial baseline seemed inconsequential enough to be dismissed as nothing but a matter of curiosity. To learn that such an event would have taken a minimal 5000 yrs of exposure to Earths unique conditions on the other hand made it a different matter.

Ultimately it didn't matter to Zarek, Their guest was human and she was from Earth and their people had been kind enough to shield the colonial refugees from the Cylons that was all that really mattered.

But to the fleet; what he perceived as inconsequential they might perceive differently. The scrolls were clear on the matter of the flight from Kobol and seeding of the 12 colonies and the loss of the thirteenth. The scrolls were also clear on how long ago this had all happened. If one key fact could be called into question by this seemingly trivial detail then what other details could be called into question? How much was truth and how much was...less than accurate? According to the report he'd been given Ms. Vansen had never even heard of the Colonials prior to her rescue on _Galactica_, there was no mention of the Colonies or Kobol anywhere within Earths nearly five thousand years of recorded history. Which was another disturbing fact which called into question the authenticity of the scrolls.

Which meant either there was a conspiracy of massive proportions on Earth to hide their heritage from the people, something Zarek found as unlikely, or Earths accounting of events thousands of years ago didn't match with the Colonial's interpretation.

Lately there had been a huge revival of faith within the remnant as the perilous journey wore on. Their ships were breaking down; their food and fuel reserves dwindling and the Cylons seemed to arrive no matter how hard they tried to remind them of their power.

It all seemed to be a never ending chase by their relentless foe. Zarek could understand the reasons why such a revival of faith would gain such strength within the fleet...it was the only thing they had the Cylons couldn't take away.

Walking the corridors to the Quorum chambers Zarek shared smiles and handshakes with his supporters who cheered him on and voiced their support. On any other occasion Zarek would bask in the glow of support, but today it troubled him as his mind once again raced at the implications of what he was about to do.

They entered the Theater style room that represented the heart of the Colonial government and as Zarek noted the other members of the Quorum were present along with their aids. As Zarek studied the room and its occupants he noted the press were just coming in and taking their seats while yet more spectators who wanted front row seats to this grand event were also filling in.

"There you are Tom." Sarah Porter began as she spotted him "We were wondering if you were ever going to show." She said with a slight edge to her voice causing the rest of the Quorum members to look.

"I was detained for a moment." Zarek replied.

"Speaking with your source from _Galactica_?" Marshall Baggot asked with a raised eyebrow."

"As a matter of fact yes." Zarek answered

"Something you care to share with us?" Sarah Porter asked.

Tom took a slight glance at the media still filling to the theater style room before turning back to the Quorum members. Just as Zarek was about to answer them he came up short. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he exhaled in a sigh while bringing his attention back to the expectant members of the Quorum.

"Actually quite a bit." Zarek took one more glance at the press who were still oblivious to the impromptu meeting. "But not here. We need to talk privately."

Laura Roslyn paced nervously in a nearby room awaiting her official summons from the Quorum. She was frustrated and angry at the situation, the thought that one mans lust for power could destroy their people on the eve of salvation filled her with a fury she'd never known before...and was zapping strength that could have been better spent fighting her renewed cancer.

"Five minutes." Billy said looking at his watch.

"hmmm?" Roslyn inquired.

"I was just thinking out loud madam President. We were supposed to be summoned 5 minutes ago. That's a good sign right?"

"Don't count on it Billy. The fact that we're still here gives us our answer, he's going to go through with this." Roslyn noted ominously, resigned to the fact she now had a fight on her hands.

"I still don't see how he can still do this knowing what he knows." Billy added darkly. "Guess Commander Adama was wrong about Zarek."

"So it seems." Roslyn agreed." Men such as Zarek rarely think of the consequences of their actions, they only see one thing; the fulfillment of their ambitions. In this case it might come at the cost of the fleet."

"But won't the news of sanctuary on Earth help?"

"For many yes, to others..." Roslyn trailed off with a thoughtful expression "I don't know. Some may not feel that way when the facts come out. The genetic drift alone is enough to call into question the events of the scrolls, but to learn that Earth has no mention of us or even Kobol could be too much. I mean we all thought that Earth was at least aware of us and shared our faith and our history. Now to learn we'd be living with perfect strangers who don't share our beliefs...I honestly don't know how the people will react.

"It's better than a life of constantly being on the run." Billy replied "I don't see how settling on Earth could be worse than that."

Just as Roslyn was about to answer the hatch opened revealing a striking woman.

"Madam President?"

"Yes?" Roslyn replied.

"The Quorum is assembled and ready for you."

"Thank you Torri." Looking to Billy. "Well here we go." Billy rose from his seat and followed the President who in turn followed Torri to the Quorum Chamber. The doors opened allowing Roslyn and Billy to walk to the set up podium, a low murmur from the onlookers and the press could be heard as they took their places.

"Madam President." Tom Zarek spoke up formally bringing the session to order. "Thank you for appearing before the Quorum today."

"Thank you representative Zarek." Roslyn echoed Zarek's formality. "It's good to be here."

"I'm sure it is." Zarek replied flatly. "We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do." Roslyn agreed "However I would like to make a statement before we begin."

Zarek was quiet for a moment before he nodded his accent.

"I've just been informed by Commander Adama that Earth's leadership has reviewed our case and is sympathetic to us. They have agreed to grant us Sanctuary on Earth."

Cheering broke out from the crowd and people rose clapping enthusiastically or hugging one another. Within the fleet that had been monitoring the whole event live via the press; jubilation and celebration once again broke out. One of the many questions that had caused such growing apprehension within the fleet was the question of whether Earth would shield the remnant from the Cylons. There had been speculation back and forth for days on the 'Colonial Gang's' broadcasts about whether Earth would take in the Colonial remnant; their conclusions based on a few 'expert opinions' hadn't been very inspiring.

But now, to know they had been embraced with open arms by a people who were practically strangers was enough to elicit strong emotions.

It took more than a few minutes for things to settle down within the Quorums chamber mainly due to the fact that several Quorum members themselves were also congratulating one another.

Zarek remain quiet; locking eyes with Roslyn and nodding sagely, it was a brilliant opening move using her trump card so soon, but as Zarek reflected with a smile it was unnecessary.

"With that in mind." Zarek's voice boomed through the speakers. "There is still a matter of the utmost urgency we still need to discuss."

The room grew quiet again as everyone settled down and retook their seats as if anticipating a fight.

"Yes there is." Roslyn responded sounding almost defiant to Zarek's ears.

"Madam President, suffice to say that while we are all over-joyed at the fact our brothers and sisters from Earth have granted us sanctuary your actions of the past few days has been highly unusual. You failed to inform the Quorum of the rescue of the Earth Pilot Shane Vansen, your classification of her medical data as well as the Cylon detector test have also raised a few eyebrows. The sudden and unexplained death of Diana Biers aboard _Galactica_ also warrants our full attention."

Zarek took a breath before he plunged in; this was the moment of truth where he decided what kind of man he really was.

"However those matters pale in comparison to an issue that has come to my attention...That of the impending Cylon attack."

Roslyn blinked, uncertain she had heard him correctly. The many spectators as well as the press looked to each other in confusion as a low murmur could be heard radiating through the spectacle.

"What I'm saying." Zarek Clarified. "Is that the issues of the conspiracy surrounding the Earth pilot be put on hold until such a time the fleet is safely parked in Earth orbit. I also would like to call for a quick recess and to reconvene within a half hour in a closed session of the Quorum to discuss the impending Cylon attack. I would now like to put the matter before the Quorum."

An uproar went up from a small corner of the chamber who Roslyn recognized as a group of Zarek's supporters. Turning her attention back to the members of the Quorum she noted in delight they all signaled their agreement.

"Then unless there are any objections from the President?" Roslyn shook her head indicating she had none. "I call this session closed."

A low murmur permeated the air as the many spectators and the press began to file out of the chamber with a sense of bafflement, within the center of it all Roslyn stood immobile breathing a small prayer of thanks.

"Guess Commander Adama was right about the man after all." Billy said in shocked relief. Roslyn didn't answer at first but looked straight ahead into the eyes of a man who had nobly committed political suicide for the good of the fleet.

"He sure played that one to the last minute." Billy said. Watching Zarek rise and file out with the rest of the Quorum.

"Maybe, But I doubt we'll ever know for sure." Roslyn said a little out of breath.

"Are you ok madam President?" Billy asked in concern.

"I'm fine Billy." Roslyn lied. "We have other things we need to focus on."

"Yes Madam President." Billy paused slightly.

"What's wrong Billy?" Roslyn asked. She had only known the young man for 2 years but in that time he had become like the son she never had and she could tell instantly when something was troubling him.

"Zarek said the next Cylon attack. What do you suppose he meant by that?"

"Commander Adama believes we've served our purpose to the Cylons, Now that they know where Earth is they'll send a fleet to finish us and then move on to Earth."

Billy nodded in acceptance; realistically he had figured something like this might be the case.

"I'll go prepare for the next session." he stated. Roslyn nodded as Billy left her side, she knew the immediate political crisis had passed and the only thing now standing in the Colonials path to salvation was a Cylon fleet somewhere out there.


	14. Chapter 14 End of the Road

Well Folks this is the end of book 1 but dont worry book 2 tittled "Brothers and Sisters" will be out shortly. Id like to thank you all for your time and your reviews. You have made this worthwhile. Well enough of my ranting and on to the story!

**Chapter 14 End of the Road.**

**Battlestar Galactica**

Doctor Gaius Baltar was troubled; not for the simple fact he had to come up with possible scenarios for a Cylon assault, but because he had failed. The future was filled with uncertainty and Baltar was apprehensive about this; wondering how his relationship with his love and guide would continue if he suddenly found himself at the end of the journey.

Baltar's mind had been so consumed by these thoughts that he really wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was surprised to find himself in _Galactica's_ chapel.

The chapel was adorned like a traditional colonial temple; candles provided the only light and gave a warm and inviting atmosphere in subdued orange hue with isles leading up to a center dais. On the walls surrounding the chapel statues of the Lords of Kobol themselves were strategically placed along with the ancient symbols of the colonies. It was the first time Baltar truly saw its magnificence and felt its power.

"Careful Gaius you have already promised your heart and soul to God. Don't be fooled by this Idol worship."

"Idols you say?" Baltar turned to face his stunning angel in her scarlet red dress. Her more refined looks clashing with his usual scruffy appearance. "So tell me then, what are they really?"

"You will soon find the answers to those questions soon enough Gaius as you are meant too."

"Meant too?" Baltar asked in a near laugh. "Yes, as I was supposed to stop this alliance with Earth from happening, but we both saw how that turned out didn't we?" Six said nothing as Baltar whined. "And now we'll be parted. I'm not sure I can bear that." he said in a half whisper raising his right hand to cup her cheek, his eyes filled with a passion bordering on madness.

"We are coming to the end of one journey and the start of another." Six said gently removing his hand. "You must have faith Gaius."

"How am I to keep my faith if I have failed so utterly?"

"Gaius the reunification of the 13 tribes was always destined to happen. It was God's will, only your ego prevents you from seeing that."

"I don't understand." Baltar muttered thoroughly confused. "I thought...well that is to say you told me-"

"Gaius I know what I said. It doesn't matter now. All that is required is that you act on faith and follow the path God has set for you."

Baltar nodded but it was clear he was having a hard time accepting this.

"With your help I hope?" He asked suddenly meeting her eyes and holding them.

"I will always be here with you Gaius. I am your guide; here to help you fulfill your destiny. I will walk the path with you and guide you when you falter."

Baltar nodded again this time with more assurance than he had before, she hadn't let him down, had never let him down so he would do as she said acting on faith and her guidance. Baltar sat down in one of the rear isles' taking in the view of the chapel whose power was now lost on him before a thought struck him like a revelation.

"What did you mean a moment ago? When we spoke about the Lords of Kobol?"

Six smiled in delight at the question. "You will find the answers soon enough Gaius trust in that."

"Surely you can tell me something?" Baltar asked.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. Trust me when I say it's a story more amazing than you could believe and the sacred scrolls barely scratch the surface; coming only towards the end of the story." She studied him for a moment her face clearly showing her excitement. "And you Gaius will be the man who unravels the mystery; you will learn the true origins of humanity."

"I must admit that does sound exciting." Baltar said feeling some of the apprehension ease away. "And you'll be there with me?"

"Every step of the way." She confirmed with a smile that made Baltar a little warm under the collar.

"Can I help you brother?" A voice interjected itself into Baltar's thoughts jolting him like an electric shock.

"I was uhh I was just...well suffice to say I'm not sure why I'm here really. I believe I'm lost." Baltar fidgeted slightly fishing for the first thing that came to mind to avoid the awkward situation as he stood up from the isle.

"One is never lost in the house of the lords." The elder man spoke again. "Have you come seeking solace from the Gods? Or perhaps to give thanks for our new home on Earth?"

Baltar studied the man for a long moment before he realized he was staring. "I'm sorry you seem familiar but I don't believe we've been introduced."

"My name is Brother Cavil." The man said with a smile that seemed a bit forced. "It is an honor to finally speak to you in my chapel Mr. Vice President."

"Ahhh that's right!" Baltar remembered. "You were the one who swore President Roslyn in during her oath of office."

"Yes; and I have been her religious council ever since the tragic loss of priestess Elosha on Kobol last year. May the lords cherish her soul." For some reason Baltar didn't buy the sincerity of Cavil's prayer.

'What are thinking Gaius?" a sultry voiced whispered playfully into his right ear. Realizing his professed angel from God had once again appeared Baltar had to force down a startled yelp at another surprise visitation.

"Yes a terrible tragedy to be sure." Baltar said caring nothing for the deceased zealot. Cavil nodded solemnly and again Baltar found himself studying the man.

"So I ask again Mr. Vice President. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You're suspicious Gaius." Six said with a smile. "Something seems odd…out of place and yet familiar. Maybe you should keep talking see where it leads you."

"I was just reflecting actually." Baltar turned to the statue of Athena. "The Gods and their plan for us, the loss and flight from the Colonies, the discovery of Kobol and the road to Earth... now our new home."

"Yes." Cavil agreed. "It's a lot to take in all at once; so much struggle and sacrifice, but it has validated our faith in the Gods."

"Really?" Baltar scoffed.

"Such a _firm_ conviction of faith." Six whispered mockingly as she wrapped her arms around Baltar's shoulders. She received a glance from Baltar who quickly returned his attention to Cavil. "Oh come on Gaius you can't be buying this?" Baltar gave her a knowing grin.

"I for one have always found it difficult to believe in the Gods…or God." Baltar spoke up. "I can't see how one could justify the wholesale slaughter of a race based on the _divinity_ of some archaic spiritual figure."

It was so subtle that Baltar almost missed it but something flashed in Cavil's eyes and was quickly replace by a polite smile Baltar knew wasn't genuine.

"Well they're machines, and we know machines can't really feel. They're just programmed to think they can. How could they understand God or the Gods? It takes heart and soul for that."

"To which the Cylons have neither." Baltar said. Again there was a brief flash in Cavil's eyes but Baltar didn't comment on it. He'd seen the signs before; the barely contained hatred and hostility which told him all he needed to know about the man.

"With respect Mr. Vice President why are you here instead of on _Cloud 9_ at the president's side?" Now something flashed in Baltar's eyes but if the good doctor was good at one thing it was how to quickly recover.

"My expertise was needed here on _Galactica_; I don't really care much for politics."

"I see." Cavil said thoughtfully.

"Beautiful recovery Gaius." Six said in amusement. She moved to Cavil and studied him carefully. "But I don't think he bought it."

"He's a Cylon." Baltar whispered so only his phantom could hear him.

"Bravo Gaius" Six congratulated with a cunning grin. "You know you really are getting quite good at this."

"Excuse me doctor?" Cavil asked.

"The Cylons." Baltar recovered quickly. "I'm here on _Galactica_ to formulate a strategy with Commander Adama to get the fleet to Earth. That's why I wasn't on _Cloud 9_ with the President. Priorities you see."

"I see." Cavil said more thoughtfully. It was at that moment several Colonial marines came in for religious services, each one moving to a figurine of a Lord of Kobol and dropping to their knees in prayer.

"Well look at the time." Baltar said suddenly sounding like he was in a hurry after a brief glance at his watch "I must be going. The work of the Vice president is never done."

"Of course Doctor." Cavil said pleasantly. "May the Gods watch over you."

"Yes I'm sure they will." Baltar replied smugly before departing the chapel with a smiling six in tow.

……………

"Dee…Duella!" Billy called loudly from across corridor as he ran up to her nearly colliding with Dr. Baltar in the process. "Uhhm excuse me Doctor." Billy replied absently as he barely missed colliding with the distracted scientist. Turning to face him from the other end of the corridor Anastasia Duella had to suppress a smile as Billy ran up to her."

"Hey you." She responded with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see Commander Adama before he left. The President had some things she wanted him to look over but unfortunately she couldn't make it. She's not doing too well right now."

"Yeah we heard. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine." Billy responded a little too quickly.

"Uh huh. So is that the only reason why you came by?" Dee arched her eyebrows and smirked clearly questioning his motives a move that never failed to fluster the young man.

"No, actually…I was just…mmm Just-"

'Billy…" Dee said in a near whisper. "Its ok I know how hectic these last few weeks have been, you don't have to explain. You have your job to do just like I do."

"I had other reasons to come." He said with a nervous smile.

"Oh really?" Dee replied coyly. "And what would that be?" Realizing that the Corridor was probably not the best place to ask Billy grabbed Dee by her arm and moved her into an adjacent room. It wasn't exactly the romantic setting he had been hoping for but it would suffice.

"Billy?" Dee laughed. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have." He responded in all seriousness which promptly erased her smile. Seeing he now had an opening Billy for once decided to throw caution to the wind and go with his gut.

"Dee I love you…I've loved you since I first met you…you were half naked at the time but I was drawn to you. I've never felt this way about anyone."

"What are you saying Billy?" Dee asked nearly quivering in anticipation; she had a good idea what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you." He produced a ring from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Anastasia Duella you're the only women in 13 worlds for me. Will you marry me?"

She knew it was coming but the passion in both his eyes and his voice had truly caught her off guard and struck her to the core. At first she didn't know what it was they had. A casual relationship born in the aftermath of a tragedy; two souls cut off from their worlds, bereft of their families who had found companionship in one another. Slowly with what little time they were allowed that relationship had grown and it had been tested. But now staring into his expectant eyes Dee suddenly lost her voice as she stared at the ring that symbolized just how much she meant to him.

Misinterpreting her body language Billy was quick to try to explain.

"It's my old high school debate ring…I uhh-" He never got the chance to finish. Using more strength then her petite frame would suggest Duella quite literally brought Billy to his feet and before he could mutter his surprise her mouth was on his giving him the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced…which he happily returned.

They stayed that way for a long moment each savoring this tender moment before they heard clapping and cheering behind them. Turning to the commotion they came face to face with Chief Tyrol, Cally and several of Tyrol's deck gang.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" The chief asked with a sly grin.

"I don't know chief." Cally added with a grin and a playful jab to the ribs. "He had me with you're the only women on 13 worlds."

"She said yes." Billy replied dreamily. "That was a yes, right?" He quickly asked her. Dee elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "Of course that was a yes."

"She said yes!" Billy replied happily receiving some more applause from the assembled group.

The group offered their congratulations before heading off to the port flight pod leaving the two lovers some time between themselves.

"How does Earth sound?" Billy said wrapping his arms around her.

"hmmm?"

"For the ceremony."

"It sounds wonderful Billy." Dee replied happily. "But were going to need a priest."

"Already got one in mind." Billy anticipated. "Brother Cavil said he'd be happy to do the ceremony on Earth."

"So you talked to him already did you?" Dee asked playfully. "Who else knows?"

"Well the President sorta guessed what I had in mind when I was insistent on coming to _Galactica_ and."

"Billy?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." She moved to kiss him again and for that brief moment of happiness two hearts and souls became one.

**USS Saratoga**

"Small but scrappy." Commander Bill Adama remarked as Raptor 147 swept over the blocky Earth built warship. "She isn't as big as a Battlestar but she looks like she knows how to handle herself in a fight."

Next to him Helo nodded in agreement. "Looks like she's taken a pounding."

"But she's still here." Adama pointed out. "That counts for a lot."

After Adama had shown the newly acquainted Earth officers around _Galactica_ Admiral Ross had returned the invitation and offered a tour of his ship, the _Saratoga_. As a career officer Adama had never turned down a chance to take a look around a new ship or examine a new piece of military hardware, but this of course was something special.

It was an Earth ship. A vessel built by the hands of humanity but not part of the Colonies. The simple fundamental truth behind that was just shattering, and Adama was beginning to realize just how truly momentous this was.

Everyone in the fleet knew that the contact with Earth had defined their lives as much as the fall of the Colonies. They had been citizens of the twelve Colonies and that informed every aspect of their existence, then virtually overnight that had all vanished in Nuclear fire. Everything that meant something had been stripped away leaving them naked and alone in a big empty void surrounded by genocidal machines. All the comforts and achievements that made up a Colonials life no longer existed, there were no more executives or clerks or diplomats, just refugees.

And so they had found new definition, they were survivors, a rag tag fleet of the lucky or the fateful running for their lives from all they had loved and lost. They found new roles, ordinary men and women became leaders, some became heroes while others dropped into despair. The one and only thing that kept them together and going was hope, the hope that one day they could stop running and regain all that was so dear to them in that earlier life. It was all waiting on Earth.

It was a dream, and like a dream if you opened your eyes and looked closely in the harsh light of day it would just vanish like mist in the midday sun. But for some reason it hadn't, and as Adama had pushed the fleet on, and Roslyn had bound them together with this purpose the illusion of Earth did not vanish, but grew more tangible.

From the Tomb of Athena to Jupiter's Eye and Gaia's scrolls the way to Earth was sign posted until finally they had crossed Charybdis, Pythia had called it 'A blinding Maelstrom' while Gaeta had described it more accurately as a heavily EM charged gaseous Nebula, the same one they had been sheltering in for the past couple of weeks. For the UN cartographers it was simply called the Aris Nebula or more commonly known as Kappa Reticuli.

In any analysis, whether fate, chance or grand design the fleet had made it to the final obstacle before reaching Earth, the gates were open and they had been greeted with welcoming arms, and more importantly a line of well armed warships now preparing for the Cylon menace.

Adama had since taken it upon himself to help his new found brothers and sisters to prepare for that threat as much as possible. As Commander of the last known Battlestar Adama had been the lone sentry guarding his people, the most difficult and far reaching role in military history. It was one thing to defend the Colonies with seven hundred Cruisers, Destroyers and a hundred and twenty some odd Battlestars standing side by side with you, but to take on that task alone with no support and no reinforcements was like Atlas holding the world on his shoulders.

Sometimes it had threatened to crush him, and it would have been so easy to abandon the fleet and indulge his burning desire to hit back and hurt the Cylons, fighting a guerrilla war with his last ships. But Adama at his core knew there had to be more than that to his life. He had been the lone defender of humanity and had come to terms with that. That was until last week when they had met Shane Vansen.

Now that responsibility was no longer his alone to shoulder, there were hundreds of thousands, if not millions of men and women in uniform armed and ready to defend human kind to the death. The Cylons didn't know them, couldn't bypass their technology or infiltrate their command staff. The people of Earth had fought long hard wars throughout their history, their fleets and armies were the inheritors of millennia of experience, knowledge and change.

Earth had done to itself over and over again the worst they could devise; they had learned and grown from their wars expanding into space. They had battled AI's and Aliens, fought when woefully out teched and outnumbered, clung on by their nails to planets when the Chigs counter attacked and hit back. Earth had held the line and prevailed with all the cunning and bravery the spirit of man could muster, and they had won.

The Colonies knew war, between themselves and then the long bloody conflict with the Cylons. They had the gift of bigger and better ships and generally better technology, but when it came down to the simple art of warfare for all their skill and discipline they were like beginners compared to Earth.

But even so Adama knew there was a lot he could teach Earth. He had sworn to protect humanity and while he was no longer the sole guardian he wasn't about to give up. He would ask to join the Earth's defense fleet, make _Galactica_ part of the 13th Colony and make sure the old dame continued to serve with honor until Earth could build a ship to replace her.

He knew he could relax a little, according to Admiral Ross there was several million tons worth of Battleships and Super Carriers removing the Cylon occupation forces on Aris available to protect the Colonial fleet, and against such a fleet the Cylons would need to concentrate more ships than had ever been deployed by their forces. He should have felt safe, but didn't. Some nagging instinct just kept working its way from the back of his mind warning him not to begin taking things for granted until he actually saw Earth with his own two eyes.

His journey wasn't over yet.

The Raptor landed on the main hexagonal landing pad and was swiftly lowered on the elevator into the pressurized hangar below. The two Viper escorts flown by Lee and Starbuck landed on the rectangular adjacent pads and were also lowered, the S/A-43 fighter landing arrangements being incompatible for the Colonial Vipers.

As the bay pressurized Adama noted the small honor guard file into the bay, a dozen brightly uniformed soldiers in dark blue with white peaked caps flanked Admiral Ross, dressed in his more practical khaki duty uniform. He was joined by Colonel McQueen also looking more at ease in a black flight suit covered in patches and markings.

Sharon powered down the Raptor and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Commander, I don't mind staying here. I mean if you don't feel comfortable with me looking around an Earth ship."

"The Raptor will look after itself." Adama answered simply. "I look forward to hearing your views on our new friends when we get back."

"I don't want to cause a scene; I can't ever forget what I am."

"You better not." Adama stated firmly. "You're an officer of the Colonial fleet; you've been given a position of trust and responsibility Lieutenant. I'd expect you to remember that until the day you die."

"Thank you Commander." She said sincerely.

"What you were made at the start isn't as important as what you chose to become." The Commander stated. "You've made your choice; you gave your word, If Apollo is willing to back you on this that's all I need to know about your character the rest is ancient history. Now open this door and follow me through."

She shared a warm smile with her soon to be husband beside her, a comfort so vital to her difficult life which was just starting to improve, then opened the side door and unstrapped her harness.

"Permission to come aboard."

"Commander Adama, welcome aboard the USS _Saratoga_." Admiral Ross offered a formal salute that was returned by Adama.

"Thank you sir, it's a true honor."

"I wish I could show you this lady in her prime, she's a sight to make your heart sing."

Adama smiled widely. "She still does Admiral, I can't describe what we all thought when we found an Earth ship that wasn't some myth or mirage."

"You know Colonel McQueen already." Ross spoke. "I'll be happy to give you a look around before we try and link to our local Fleet Commander."

"Thank you sir, and may I introduce the two lieutenant's Agathon, Karl and Sharon."

"You're two escorts are being met by a couple of my pilots." McQueen added. "They'll be getting a different tour courtesy of the Five-Eight."

"Sounds like fun." Adama resisted an urge to chuckle

"Let's take a walk." Ross led on. "So Commander, I guess you've never heard the blues?"

The tour was fascinating to the _Galactica_ staff, from the simple but elegant flight deck machinery designed to minimize atmosphere loss during mass launching to the level of intelligence given to the pilots in briefings. It reminded him a lot of Colonial practice.

"It's a little different to our launch tubes, but you can see the principle is the same." Adama noticed. "Our older Carriers looked a lot like this before we came up with the Battlestar layout."

"We've been experimenting with faster launching systems." McQueen commented. "Perhaps we can learn from your flight operations?"

"Anything we can do to help." Adama stated.

The Tour moved to the engine room which was impressive but understandably dwarfed by the titanic engines Adama was used to. While the _Saratoga_ was less than a quarter the mass of _Galactica_ the Colonial ship could outturn and outrun the Carrier, something which Adama hoped to change in the future with access to all of the surviving Colonial engineering records.

"Here's our Eckerlie system." Ross pointed out. "its tachyon based, pretty complicated to explain but it allows us to bypass normal physics and achieve FTL."

"I think Chief Tyrol would love to take a look around this place." Sharon remarked.

"He's welcome over." Ross said. "When we can we use Wormholes for rapid travel but most of the time its down to the Eckerlie drive."

"How small can you make these?"

"Small enough for a fighter or transport." McQueen answered.

"Just like our own Jump systems." Helo said. "How do you guys detect tachyons?"

"It's linked to the Eckerlie principle." Ross said with a frown. "I'm no scientist, but it's given us FTL communications and some FTL sensors, but mostly we're limited to LIDAR."

"FTL comms huh?" Helo grunted. "Oh yeah, Tyrol would love this."

Next stop was the forward weapon control, a well armored box sunk deep into the ship's bow.

"This is our main gunnery director." Ross informed. "We've got three more back ups and a dedicated missile director further back."

"What sort of rounds do you use?" Adama asked.

"We don't, the main batteries are all high energy guns. Particle based pulse weapons."

"Hot damn." Helo grinned amazement.

"We still use rail guns for point defense, at the moment our smaller laser and pulse weapons don't pack the same punch as a good old fashioned slug." McQueen related. "But for our heavy weapons we can put up some nasty surprises."

"Energy weapons would be uninterceptable by the Cylons." Adama felt a smile. "Bet that came as a surprise."

"Our best gun is out of action." Ross said. "Five hundred meter long particle accelerator. The ones mounted on our battleships nailed a Basestar in a few salvoes."

"Good to here Admiral, very good to hear."

The final stop was the _Saratoga_ command centre lodged in the middle of the command tower well away from attack. The thing that impressed Adama the most was the automation, the room was half the size of the _Galactica_ CIC but seemed to perform the same tasks.

"This is Commodore Masterman, Commander Adama."

The two officers shook ands. "You run a hell of a ship Commodore."

"I was going to say the same thing."

"You've got a lot of automation here Admiral." Sharon said with concern.

"All locked down with the most sophisticated firewalls ever developed." Ross said confidently. "No one's hacked an Earth ship in decades."

"We learned that the hard way in the AI wars." McQueen added.

"All our systems have random encryption, at least five layers." Masterman explained. "Critical systems have up to twenty layers, but when initiating silicate protocols we double those layers and lockdown all but essential networking and command and control systems to minimize infiltration. Plus we have AHS."

"AHS?" Helo repeated.

"Anti Hacker Surprise." Ross grinned. "Anyone hacking our system gets the nastiest computer Virus the boys back home can think of back at them."

"Man I'd love to see that!" Helo laughed. "Give them a dose of their own medicine."

"Having fought AI's before we place a very high premium on our control system security." McQueen stated. "We don't take any chances anymore and we're constantly looking for ways to attack our own systems to find any kind of weakness an enemy could exploit and counteract it."

The Colonial officers shared a look at that, it was something Colonial fleet had never thought to try during the Cylon war preferring to keep the Cylons out of their systems by building ships that lacked networked systems preventing the Cylons from infiltrating. Colonial fleet had only gone back to networked systems with the flight 3 _Columbia's_ and the newer _Valkyrie's_ that later rolled off the assembly lines.

With the tour done the group headed for the _Saratoga_ conference room and settled behind a large table. They were provided with glasses of water while the Comm officer tried to get through to the _Yorktown_ at Aris.

"We're on the edge of the nebula so we should get a signal, but it's patchy." Ross said conversationally.

"I'm in no hurry Admiral, just enjoying the atmosphere. But first I have another small matter. Something I think could make a difference in the coming war. Helo?" Adama directed a questioning gaze."

"Yes sir." Helo answered and pulled a series of data CD's from his pocket and handed them to Colonel McQueen.

"What's this?" The Colonel asked.

"Our ships database. In it you'll find all the information we had at the time of the attacks but specifically schematics and design layouts for Our Battlestars from the older _Columbia_ Class such as _Galactica _to the mainline _Valkyrie_ variants and lastly the beasts of the fleet the _Mercury_ class. It also has detailed accountings of our engagements with the Cylons, what tactics have worked and what weapon systems have proven effective. The records have been formatted to be compatible with your systems and software thanks to our little encounter with the _Reuben James_"

"We appreciate this very much Commander." Ross thanked Adama before tossing a nod to McQueen. The Colonel turned and gave the CD's to a nearby aid who took them and left the room."

"Can I ask a question sir?" Sharon spoke up.

"Go ahead."

"What does '_Saratoga_' mean?"

"It's a town in my home country, a big battle happened there three hundred years ago." Ross informed. "There have been a lot of ships named after it, lot of proud ships that saw plenty of fighting. The first Carrier was an ocean going ship that made it through our Second World War, one of a very few ships to make it through from start to end and see so much action like the _Enterprise_ our Navy's current flagship."

"You had two World wars?" She continued.

"I wish I could say they were rare, but we have a tendency to fight each other. Luckily that's becoming a thing of the past now we've entered the true Space Age."

"Too many other enemies to fight." Colonel McQueen shared his opinion. "We unite or we fall."

"Just like the Colonies had to." Adama added quietly. "Patterns of history."

At that moment the screen ahead of them came on, the picture was scratchy and some of the sound garbled but it was clear enough.

"This is _Yorktown_, that you Glen?"

"Admiral Monroe, this is Commander Adama of the Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_." Ross said by way of introduction.

The hard looking Admiral took in the calm blue suited officer for a moment before speaking. "Heard a lot Commander, good to see you."

"Likewise Admiral." Adama replied.

"Glen, what's your condition?"

"_Saratoga_ is fighting fit sir." Ross answered. "Our FTL is repaired and we'll be heading home tomorrow."

"Good to hear it." Monroe nodded. "Take the Colonials with you to Earth."

"Earth? I thought we were going to Groombridge first?"

"Change of plans Glen, blame the politicians." Monroe snorted. "Though I can smell Aerotech behind this, they want your ship Commander Adama."

"With respect it isn't theirs to take, she's still a unit of the Colonial Fleet."

Monroe let a brief bellow of laughter. "Well said Commander, I like you already! Damn money grabbers think they own the Navy, we'll put 'em straight!"

"However I want to take this opportunity to put _Galactica_ under your command Admiral." Adama said with deep sincerity.

Monroe paused, wondering if the translator picked that up right. "You're accepting our command?"

"Fact is Admiral you outrank me, and if we're going to become part of Earth I'd like to uphold my oath of defending humanity. The only practical way to do that is to become part of the Earth fleet, so that's what I'm offering."

"It's a hell of a step Commander."

"One that has to be made." Adama replied in confidence. "And I speak for the whole crew when I say we'd be honored to fight for Earth when the time comes."

The usually brusque Admiral seemed genuinely touched. "Understood Commander, consider yourself temporarily assigned to Admiral Ross's command until the Joint Chiefs can come to a final decision."

"Thank you sir."

"Be assured Commander, you're one of my people now and I will personally dismember anyone who tries to take advantage of you, and I really hope Aerotech gives it a try."

The Admiral lit a cigar, then changed the subject.

"You might be glad to know we ran into Metal Mickey on Aris."

"Cylons?" Adama checked.

"Yeah, say, do you guys have tanks?"

"I don't know the term Admiral."

"Well that explains a lot." Monroe smiled evilly. "I'm sending over the reports and some gun camera footage, hope you enjoy watching Cylons getting curbed stomped because that's what we got."

"How did we do sir?" Ross asked.

"Losses were acceptable, less than expected." Monroe relayed. "We cleared out Aris and picked up some prisoners for study. Very sophisticated AI's."

"I've sent Captain Reynolds to patrol our perimeter." Ross said. "Our Stealth destroyer works just as well against Cylons as Chigs."

"That's a bonus." Monroe agreed. "We're going to stay out here and watch for more trouble. With Commander Adama's help maybe we can look at where you've been and pick out some likely Cylon targets."

"Yes sir." Adama nodded. "Be a good feeling to hit them back for a change."

"That's the spirit Commander. I knew I'd like you guys; anyone who builds such a big badass battleship gets an instant 'A' in my book. Fair journey to Earth Commander, Monroe out."

"Looks like you made a good impression." Ross grinned widely.

"Thank you Admiral." Adama agreed.

"You sure you want to second yourself to the Earth fleets?"

"Without a doubt." Adama confirmed. "As you said earlier, united we prevail."

"Will the President approve?" Helo wondered.

"We're still a Colonial vessel." Adama said. "We still answer to her as Commander in chief and if she orders us to leave we will, but we make a stronger force fighting together than apart."

"We'll move forward and link up fully with your fleet." Ross said. "Then proceed together to Earth."

"A very powerful symbol." Sharon realized. "Earth ships working with _Galactica_ to protect the survivors."

"Sign of things to come." McQueen added. "We're in this together now, nothing can change that."

"Admiral, I have a request." Adama raised. "The data from Aris."

"What about it?"

"I'd like to release it to our press." Adama requested. "Victories over the Cylons have been few, and we never stopped running even when we won. Showing the toasters getting their asses handed to them by Earth forces would make all the difference in the world to the fleet."

"It shows we can beat them." McQueen saw the same reason. "And that Earth can protect your people."

"Exactly." Adama confirmed. "It's more than hope, its proof that Earth really is a safe haven. It'll send morale sky high."

"Very well, I'll authorize it." Ross agreed. "After what they did to this lady I'm eager to see them walk into a world of pain myself."

**A Few Hours later**

Starbuck was a very, very happy little fighter pilot. The quick look around the _Saratoga_ had been fascinating enough but the final stop on the tour had been like a gold plated dream come true. She had been walked into a fully stocked bar brimming over with a wide variety of alcohol and, most perfect of all, cigars.

"Earth is going to rock." She blew a smoke ring into the air above the table. "I mean really, really rock."

"They've got booze, cigars and five billion men." Lee Adama shrugged. "You'll get bored in a month."

Nathan West and Mickey Goins laughed at Kara's expression of wounded pride. The four of them were clustered around a table stacked with empty glasses and at least four cigar stubs, all of them Starbucks. At the neighboring table Hawkes and Vansen were catching up with the rest of the Wild Cards and Vansen's Silver Knights who were overjoyed to have their heroine back and safe.

Elsewhere Chief Tyrol and Cally were sharing a drink with a couple of the _Saratoga's_ engineers. All four bore the grease and grime that was a mark of honor in their profession and were talking in great detail about the workings of each others systems. With _Galactica_ now more or less an Earth ship in all but name information was flowing freely between the two groups with a great deal of appreciation on all sides.

"So will they let me try out a Viper?" Mickey raised the question for the eighth time.

"Somebody will have to." West figured. "You can have a go after me, and Vansen, and probably McQueen."

"I'd like to try out one of yours." Lee added. "Never flown something with that level of computer assistance, even our Mark 7 vipers don't have that much."

"Makes it easier to shoot stuff down." Mickey nodded.

"I love those tail guns." Kara enthused. "Come on toasters! Dakka dakka dakka!"

"Kara, ease back on the drinking huh?" Lee cautioned.

"Come on, live a little." She smiled widely. "I haven't even tried half these drinks on the menu, it's a whole new world Lee! Earth is going to totally Rock!"

"Well I guess I have to drink to that." Lee admitted. "You know Mickey, no way is Kara flying home like this. Maybe you can bring her bird home."

"I'm not even drunk, I'm just happy!" Kara defended. "Look, steady as a rock."

She extended her hand palm down, sure enough it wasn't wavering even a fraction of an inch.

"Damn, I love a girl who can hold her drink." Mickey grinned.

"Least of my skills." She smiled back with a wink.

At the side of the room the huge video screen came to life, usually it showed sports games from Earth or movies but today it would be picking up _Galactica's_ news service.

"Take a look." Kara pointed. "It's the Commander."

Sure enough on screen Adama could be seen taking a podium in front of the reporters.

"Hey quiet down!" Vansen called. "Gutierrez, Riker, shut the hell up and listen!"

On screen the serious officer took his time and calmly addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we recently encountered ships from Earth, and have been given asylum to end our journey. However as many of you feared, the Cylons have followed us."

There was a concerned murmuring.

"Cylon forces have also breached Earth space, and without warning or provocation, opened fire on Earth ships and invaded one of their colonies and massacred its population."

The room was shocked, while the gathered pilots watched on quietly.

"This is footage from Earth ships of that first battle."

The screen changed to show black space, in the foreground the unfamiliar but yet unmistakable shapes of human fighters. The edges of the screen displayed flight data familiar to Lee and Kara but likely a mystery to most civilians.

The orientation changed as the Earth fighter rolled, then suddenly flashed as the craft opened fire.

"Moondog squadron, break right and go hot." A squadron leader's recorded voice ordered. "Engage ACM!"

The images altered as different gun cameras were used to show different viewpoints. Mixing among the Earth fighters were the scimitar winged Cylons, and they were getting cut to pieces.

"Close in, close in!" voices called. "We lost Hutch!"

At the corner of the screen a dark grey Frigate was picking off Cylons with its rail guns like a kid with a BB gun popping balloons.

Suddenly the battle seemed to intensify.

"Holy... Capital ships on our flank, where the hell did they come from?"

"Cover the 'Toga, missiles on the way!"

The reporters were unusually silent as they watched the Earth fleet taking on three Basestars, a force even the biggest Battlestars and their escorts would have a tough time with. One after another the escorting destroyers and cruisers threw themselves forward to protect the carrier and face either destruction or be crippled beyond use. The Carrier herself was venting air from a dozen breaches and seemed in dire trouble

Then a new ship arrived, and with a staggering amount of force smashed its way through one of the Basestars. The footage showed the black slab completely surprising the Cylons and taking down another star shaped vessel before the last enemy vessel retreated leaving the Battleship to linkup with the Carrier; the word _Tecumseh_ and its colonial standard translation clearly visible.

"As you can see, the Cylons are not invincible." Adama offered. "Earth has the tools and the training to beat them. There's more."

The screen now showed a second group of Basestars orbiting a world; these two ships were engaged in a stand up fight with two Earth ships labeled _New Jersey_ and _Wellington_. One was a black slab like the earlier vessel while the other was a narrower and more angular design. Both ships were throwing energy fire at the Cylons and shrugging off the handful of missiles that broke through their CIWS cover.

Like before the Basestars were eventually torn apart by the well placed fire, virtually none of the Earth ships rounds had missed their targets.

"After securing orbit the Earth troops landed to fight the Cylons on the ground and liberate this world." Adama explained. "They use weapons and tactics the Cylons have no idea about."

A new selection of scenery showed up, a fairly pleasant vista of blue sky's and open land suddenly filled with vehicles. Some could be identified as the armored cars familiar to war reporters, but others were much bigger packing the sort of gun usually seen on Corvettes.

The Earth ground troops bound forward exchanging fire with the silver Centurions and humanoid models, the big Earth rifles punching through their opponents while the medium sized armored vehicles shredded the Cylons enmasse. Even more fascinating were the heavily armored tracked vehicles which shrugged off anything thrown at them and proceed to gun down, blow apart or simply run over whatever got in their path.

The victory at Aris was news to the _Saratoga_ crew too, and cheers went up whenever a Cylon exploded or Earth troops entered the screen.

"Get some o' that bullet head!" Kara yelled as a tank ground a centurion under its tracks. "Frak yeah!"

The Cylon resistance was hurriedly overpowered, gunships and air strikes lighting up the horizon as huge explosions from orbital warships leveled strategic targets.

"So Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see Earth is ready for whatever the Cylons throw at them."

The bar burst into deafening shouts of Hooh Rah's. Which made their colonial counterparts raise their eyebrows in surprise and agreement.

"The full reports are available to download." Adama finished up. "Feel free to publish them in their entirety, all the sensitive data has been censored so you won't be harming our defenses."

He stepped back from the podium.

"They stopped the toasters cold." He spoke in conclusion. "We're done running, and we're done hiding. From now on we fight."

He moved away to the still stunned silence. The Cylon war had been covered vividly by the press of the Colonies and not one of the assembled reporters could remember seeing a Cylon force so utterly and decisively beaten. The affects of witnessing the battle fleetwide were just what Adama had hoped for.

Kara smiled widely. "Damn that must have frakked up their day."

"Cylons getting nuked from orbit?" Lee was also smiling. "Well it made me laugh."

"They had it coming." West stated. He raised a glass. "Junk the bastards!"

The room roared in approval and joined the toast.

"This is so sweet." Kara laughed again. "Earth is going to totally rock!"

**USS Reuben James**

She was running as silent as her damaged stealth systems would allow covering the retreating path the colonial fleet would take as they moved out of the system and to the safety of Earth orbit. Her sensitive laser and microwave systems were calibrated to their maximum sensitivity to ensure nothing would escape her notice. Since she had left the fleet the day before Reynolds had viewed stellar charts of Kappa Reticuli looking for the best avenues of approach a fleet might take to transit to the Colonials hiding place. After conferring with his XO both men had come to the same conclusion for the same reason. It was a long shot, but one that Reynolds was confident in for two reasons.

In a normal star system a fleet could practically take any avenue of approach with little concern for natural impediments such as asteroid belts, moons and stellar bodies. Each was taken into account and planned for or just avoided entirely, but Kappa Reticuli made that practically impossible; the thin gaseous clouds and electromagnetic interference of the systems binaries could not be ignored or avoided. The systems asteroid belt too could not be avoided it literally crisscrossed the entire system making any attempts to bypass it through standard means nearly impossible.

Captain Reynolds folded his arms and chewed on his bottom lip as he studied the main TAC board which for the moment was devoid of contacts. Looking over to the Lidar operator Reynolds noted his XO hovering over the man staring at his screen intently, something he did when he was nervous.

They were all nervous.

As Reynolds scanned his entire bridge he noted normal chatter was at an all time low; the crew looking tense and alert clearly on razor's edge and Reynolds couldn't blame them.

They were one ship with no backup still heavily damaged searching for a hostile fleet they knew had to be out there somewhere and unfortunately they had been the only ones best suited for the job.

The first few fights had gone Earths way but by now the Cylons had had a chance to study records of each battle and at least formulate some form of counter measure much as Earth had done.

He would not make the same mistake of underestimating his enemies; thinking that they would be so easily deterred after their spectacular defeat at Airis. It was that kind of thinking which had cost the United States Navy 3 of her precious carriers in the Chig war in the form of the _Valley Forge, Bunker Hill_ and the _Eisenhower;_ losses that had only recently been replaced. Looking ahead at the TAC board again Reynolds knew in his gut the Cylons were out there in large numbers, he was not to be disappointed.

The TAC board suddenly lit up with yellow question marks as the sensitive sensor system of the _Reuben James_ detected the telltale sign of energy emissions ahead of her.

"Conn, LIDAR picking up something…." The Lidar operator spoke up. "Heavy microwave emissions to port."

"Distance?" The Captain asked.

"At least 2 MSK's" The Executive officer glanced back at the captain. "They must be radiating heavily for us to have seen them this far out in this soup."

"Understood. Helm swing us 20 degrees to port take us in at an oblique angle, nice and easy make sure to keep us out of counter detection range."

'Aye sir.'

"Lidar, start tallying numbers and type of ships. I want to know what were up against."

"Roger that sir." The lidar operator responded focusing on his board as the XO left his side and came to stand next to the captain. "There they are." He noted.

"Yup." Reynolds responded with a nod. "Following the yellow brick road."

The _Reuben James_ moved silently through space her active stealth systems by now calibrated for maximum effectiveness against Cylon sensor systems ensuring she remained undetected as the ship steadily closed the range to the enemy fleet. On the TAC board the number of question marks steadily increased; each one representing a different microwave emission the ship had detected. As the range closed to just under twenty two thousand kilometers the question marks changed to red diamonds indicating positive enemy contacts.

"Contact, multiple contacts bearing 020 mark 151. Distance twenty two thousand and closing." The lidar operator reported, but Reynolds barely heard him as his eyes remained glued to the TAC board as more and more red diamonds continued to fill the monitor.

"Sweet Jesus." McIntyre whispered. "Look at all those ships..." The TAC board by now was completely swarming with red diamonds and still more were showing up.

"LIDAR what are we looking at here?" The Captain asked suppressing his dread as he worked the tactical situation.

"It's hard to get an accurate number without going active sir." The Lidar technician apologized. "But readings indicate there are hundreds of enemy raiders and more than 20 enemy capital ships and something I can't identify."

"Explain." The captain demanded.

"Its much larger than the enemy capital ships and encased in a virtual globe of fighters, I can barely see it through that many contacts, but its long and angular and its not putting out a lot of EM energy which makes it harder to detect."

"Those raiders appear to be protecting it." McIntyre noted as he pointed to the screen. "And those support ships are trailing back instead of foreword with the rest of their strike fleet."

"Acting as their support network." Reynolds surmised. "Whatever it is its important enough to task support ships and fighters, and yet; no capital ships? Why? What is this thing? What's its function?"

"A command ship?" McIntyre wondered thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but whatever it is they've tasked a considerable numbers of raiders to protect it." Reynolds studied the board stroking his chin as he tried to identify this new player. "Lidar where are they headed?" Reynolds asked feeling he already knew the answer.

"They're making a beeline for the refugee fleet sir." The Lidar operator responded. "And at their speed they'll reach them in just under two hours."

"Figures." McIntyre added bitterly. "Which leaves the question of how the hell they found us."

"Doesn't matter now, it's done." Reynolds squinted his eyes as he noticed something. "Are they spreading their formations?"

"They're separated into two formations sir." The Lidar operator reported. "The main formation consists of over 20 enemy capital ships identified as Basestars with heavy fighter screens and is surging ahead, while the second formation consists of a half dozen support tenders several squadrons of raiders and the unknown contact and is falling further and further behind."

"Ok so not a command ship." Reynolds guessed totally perplexed at the strange tactic the Cylons were using. "Command ships can usually look after themselves in a fight. Why hold back? Again we come back to it, what is this thing?" There was no response to the captain's question at first.

"A fallback point!" McIntyre realized suddenly. Turning to see that his captain wasn't following his logic McIntyre tried to explain. "Sir from our intelligence briefings with Commander Adama he said that once a Cylon dies they don't stay dead they resurrect somewhere else inside a new body. He said that for a while now the Cylons have been too far away from their Homeworld for the downloading process to work, and yet somehow the Cylons keep showing up and in every engagement that followed they never seemed that concerned with losses."

By now the _Reuben James_ was close enough for a detailed visual of the Cylon force; using the ships sensitive optics the Lidar operator catalogued the fleet with the highly detailed camera before focusing on the unknown ship. It was a strangely elegant design long and angular made up of some kind of transparent plating and encased in an exoskeleton. It was definitely unlike anything Reynolds had ever seen.

"So you're saying…" Reynolds trailed off finding the thought a little absurd. "That this is some kind of…Resurrection ship?"

"Well…"McIntyre trailed off feeling slightly embarrassed at his captain's question noting half the crew was staring at him expectantly. McIntyre glanced once more at the TAC board which still showed the strange looking ship. "Yes sir that's what I'm saying. I know from our perspective it seems absurd, but these machines don't think like we do. We can't be downloaded like software but they're machines they _can_ and when you think about it like that suddenly it doesn't seem so crazy to have something like that-" He pointed to the view of Resurrection "-Where you could fallback and regroup if things went wrong." McIntyre explained his logic. Reynolds regarded him for a second then turned his attention back to the TAC board.

"When you put it like that it does make a certain kind of sense…" Reynolds murmured. "The Silicates sure as hell never came up with something like this."

"Well the Silicates never had the resources or the tech base to-"

"-Relax Charlie you sold me." The captain cut him off. "But why bring the ship in system so close to the battle where it could be destroyed? Why not leave it just outside the system away from the Battle? Why take the risk?"

"Maybe the EM interference of this system's binaries clogs their connection." The XO wondered. "Or maybe they're that confident in their fleet's ability at finishing us off. I know for a fact even with the _Saratoga_ and _Galactica_ 3rd fleet would be hard pressed against a force that big."

Reynolds considered that for a moment. "That confident are you?" He whispered directing his gaze at the Resurrection ship as his mind churned; an evil smile slowly etching across his face. He was looking for a way to deliver some payback for what those bastards had done to the _James_ and it seemed fate may have just dropped it right into his lap. Of course there was the tiny problem of the raiders surrounding it, but Reynolds hadn't become a warship commander by running away when faced with a tough challenge, one that had such a potentially big payoff.

"A target of opportunity." Reynolds said a little too loudly causing the entire bridge to go quiet and stare in amazement.

"Sir!?"

"Relax Charlie I have no intention of engaging that ship _now_. We'd be spotted long before we got in weapons range." Reynolds considered. "Look here, their main fleet is pulling away from this ship but those support ships are hanging back with those raider squadrons."

"Yes sir." McIntyre agreed weakly not following his captain's chain of thought and almost afraid to.

"We'll send a data burst back to _Saratoga_ then let the fleet pass us by. Then we'll strike at the Resurrection ship cutting off their safety net.

"Sir with all due respect." McIntyre objected "But are you suicidal? We'd need a Carrier's air wing just to deal with those squadrons. If we do this alone we'd be toast in under a minute."

"We'll be fine." The captain responded. "Besides we took care of that last Basestar and those raiders."

"Only because they wanted us intact sir. This time they'll have no such reservations, in fact they probably want _us_ dead that much more because of what we did to the first one."

Reynolds turned to face his XO with a sly smile McIntyre new meant trouble. "Don't worry Charlie I've got a plan."

**USS Saratoga**

"Admiral Ross sir," Lieutenant Alice Martinez grabbed the Commanders attention. "Tight beam message from our forward unit, highest level priority."

"Put it through." Ross ordered calmly and turned to the nearest screen. A brief row of text filtered through, the easiest message to send through encrypted channels and all but untraceable back to the stealth ship. The message was simple but its content devastating.

"Commodore Masterman, join me in the office."

They stepped into a tiny adjacent room to the _Saratoga_ command deck.

"Problem sir?"

"Big problem." Ross nodded. "We have confirmation of Cylon Basestars on approach, profile matches the vessels encountered by the _Reuben James_ and us a few days ago."

"Where they heading?"

"Right for the refugee fleet, and if they hold their course they'll eventually run into Earth. I am not about to let that happen."

"Affirmative sir, recommend we call in all our reinforcements."

"I hear that." Ross grinned. "With two full Battlegroups and a Battleship Division up our sleeves the Cylons won't know what hit them."

The two officers returned to the bridge, the crew glancing up but trying not to look conspicuous, holding down their curiosity and nerves.

Ross took up a microphone and put it on the shipwide channel.

"Can I have your attention please, this is Admiral Ross."

The ship stopped, each member of the crew falling silent.

"We have received word that twenty enemy capital ships are heading this way with the intention of destroying the refugees we are protecting. After that we believe they will head to Earth and finish the job of killing every last man woman and child of our race. Our job now, as it as always been, is to protect our homes whatever the threat. We will be going into battle once again with our allies, old and new, and whatever happens I know we will do our jobs today and we will not give in. Good luck, and man your battlestations."

The familiar alarms began blaring and warning lights flashed as the ship rigged for battlestations. She was still heavily damaged after her last fight but still more than able to put up a fight.

"Get a message to _Galactica_ and the fleet; warn them of the incoming attack." Ross ordered. "Then get everything that can fly out there and ready to breathe fire."

"Aye sir." The well spoken female comms officer replied and set to work, she quickly began to frown in frustration. "Admiral, we're being jammed; I haven't seen anything like this before, long range communications are down."

"Can you break through to the rest of the fleet?" Ross asked.

"No sir." She snapped angrily. "We're being totally blanketed, short range comms only."

"Sir, _Galactica_ on line one." Masterman reported.

"Let's have it." Ross unconsciously straightened himself despite the fact the other ships officers couldn't see him.

"_Saratoga_ this is Adama, we're picking up heavy jamming."

"Confirmed Commander." Ross replied. "We just received word than a fleet of twenty Basestars are heading this way, ETA forty minutes."

"Twenty!?" Adama's concern carried over the translation device. "Admiral I'm sure you know we can't face that force alone."

"I've been trying to reach our reinforcements but can't break the jamming, are your systems any better?"

"Sorry Admiral, we're in the same position you are. I recommend sending a courier ship, something fast enough to outrun the jammers and deliver a message to the battle fleet."

"And meanwhile we delay the Cylons as best we can." Ross agreed.

"Leave it to me Admiral, I haven't seen anything that can outrun a Viper on full afterburners. I'll make sure the message gets through."

**Battlestar Galactica**

Captain Lee Adama and his long term friend Lieutenant Kara Thrace snapped a sharp salute as they entered Commander William Adama's quarters, both summoned at extreme short notice.

"As you were." The Commander returned their salutes. "I'll cut straight to it, there are twenty Basestars twenty just over 40 minutes out."

"Twenty!" Kara exclaimed.

"I've never heard of that many in one place before." Lee replied with a hint more emotional control. "It's gotta be for Earth, they want to destroy it along with us."

"That would be my guess." Commander Adama nodded sagely. "Problem is we're being jammed and can't raise the alert. There is an Earth fleet at Aris on the wrong side of this system. If we can get them here we have a chance."

"But how do we get in contact?" Lee wondered.

"Simple, we send a pair of Vipers to outrun the jamming and tell the other fleet in person. It won't be easy, two Vipers alone out there are going to be pretty vulnerable, but it's the only chance we have."

"So who are you gonna…" Kara stopped as the realization hit her. "No sir, there's no way."

"You wanna send us?" Lee asked in shock. "You can't do that, our place is here with the fleet especially at a time like this!"

"If we don't get help there won't be a fleet." Adama emphasized. "I need my best pilots on this, my most trusted pilots. That's you two."

"We need to be out there leading _Galactica's_ fighters!" Kara continued. "You can't send us away from this!"

"Yes I can, and yes I will." Adama said firmly. "This is not a discussion, it's an order. Without help we're going under, getting the Earth fleets out here is the biggest priority this command has. There is no other way, the fate of the last survivors of the twelve colonies and the future of the thirteenth rests with your speed. In the long run two fighters here mean nothing, but two full sized Battlegroups would."

Lee looked down, it was obvious this had to happen but he didn't want to leave the ship in what could be its final fight.

"We came all this way." He said. "All this way and we're nearly in sight of Earth."

"And we will still see it." Adama spoke. "We will see it if we stop the Cylons here. You have your mission, head to the launch bays and leave immediately."

"Yes Commander." They saluted.

"And Kara," Adama spoke quietly. "I know you didn't have much before joining the fleet, but you know you have always been like a daughter to me. We might not be related by blood, but you are family, you've always had a family. Never forget that."

Kara was not someone to express much emotion, but she still had to turn away to hide her feelings.

"Lee."

"No dad." His son held up his hands. "No goodbye speeches, I'll see you again in less than an hour. That's a promise."

The Commander nodded. "Alright then, I'll be seeing you."

"None of us is going anywhere without each other." Lee said plainly. "We started together, we finish together. That's all there is to it. Now, we've got a deadline to meet."

They stood too and then departed, Adama watching them go with pure pride.

**USS Saratoga**

"Just what the hell are you doing Ty?"

"I'd have thought that was obvious sir." McQueen commented as he pulled on his boot, the one on his artificial leg was permanently attached.

"Don't make me explain this to you again." Ross sighed. "You are not flight worthy."

"I beg to differ sir." He straightened up and grabbed his metal flight harness and began wrapping it around his torso. "You're going to need me out there."

"Ty, you lost your leg, you don't have flight status." Ross reminded him. "There's no way this is going to happen."

"Before World War Two Douglas Bader lost both legs in a flying accident, it didn't stop becoming an Ace during the Battle of Britain." McQueen replied. "I'm going to do this sir, and that's all there is to it."

Ross shook his head. "Damn it Ty why do I always end up talking to a brick wall?"

"I've had plenty of practice sir." He finished strapping on his flight gear. "We both know there's no coming out of this, and I'd rather meet my end out there in a fighter than sat here worrying about my people and doing nothing."

"I don't want to send you out there to die old friend." Admiral Ross said sympathetically.

"You don't have to, it's my choice." McQueen stated. "I have to do this, it's the whole point. You never really know what your purpose in life is until right at the end. Well now I know my purpose, and in twenty minutes those robots out there are going to damn well know it too."

**Battlestar Galactica**

"Enemy ships 30 minutes out." Colonel Tigh's familiar braying voice announced as Commander Adama arrived in the CIC. "All Vipers are in the tubes and ready to go."

"Launch Vipers one and two." Adama ordered. "Tell them the lords go with them."

In the Port bays Apollo and Starbuck were catapulted forward and out into space, the elegant MK VII Vipers immediately going to full afterburners and heading away for the distant world of Aris and the hope held there. Adama didn't know if he would see them again, but he hoped.

"Civilian ships have the coordinates for Earth." Tigh continued. "But the radiation in this system is still preventing a jump, its going to take them a while to clear the affected areas and lock it into the navigation consoles."

"Then our job is to cover them until they can retreat." Adama said. "Just like the old days." He picked up a microphone. "One M.C"

Dee switched the Commanders microphone to the ship wide channel.

"_Galactica_, this is the Commander. As you know Cylon ships are on their way and once more we must face them, but we do not face them alone. Our allies from Earth stand beside us, and our long journey is now coming to an end, we're almost done here. We set out to bring the last of our people to safety on Earth and we have just one more obstacle to face before that becomes reality and we can finally lay down our arms. This is going to be our greatest challenge, and we might not live through it. It has been my greatest wish to make sure you all arrive at Earth and see it with your own eyes, that we could all make a life there. Some of us today might never have that chance, but tens of thousands of others will if we accept this final responsibility. Three dozen Earth warships are heading this way to help us, all we have to do is keep the Cylons busy." He paused and gauged the faces of his crew in the CIC, it was a mix of trepidation and determination, a familiar look for those ready for battle.

"This could be our last day, but it will not be the last day for our people. If this is the last fight of the last Battlestar, then by the Lords of Kobol we will make it a battle the Cylons never forget! We will make sure humanity has a future, we will fight for it, we will die for it. People die, mankind lives on. So say we all!"

"So say we all!" the command crew chorused.

"Activate battle stations, set condition one." Adama ordered. "One last time."

Vipers roared out of their launch bays, a mix of venerable Mark II's and sleek Mark VII's racing out and forming up in their standard formations around the _Galactica_. The ships main weapons began to activate, heavy gun turrets powering up and rotating into position while the point defenses armed themselves and prepared for massed fire. The ship had seen plenty of action over its career and its weapons were well used, its hull a patch work of repairs but each battle had seen _Galactica_ survive and fight another day all the way up to the present. The ship adjusted its course to put itself between the Cylon advance and the rapidly retreating civilian ships and prepared.

Alongside the US naval ships also prepared, the _Saratoga's_ hangars were heavily damaged and its ship length particle cannon out of action, but the ship was still able to defend itself and others, and the surviving members of its battle group were equally ready to fight. Launching fighters took longer than normal as S/A-43's were shifted between damaged and working hangars but eventually two thirds of the _Saratoga_ air wing was space borne and ready for action. Like the _Galactica_ the _Saratoga_ took up defensive stations with its Battlegroup forming up loosely to protect the civilian vessels.

The fighters and warships had barely finished deploying their protective screen when the first of the Cylon ships hove into view crossing from behind a lifeless rock and conducting a full scan of the area. Another ship followed, then another. The Cylon fleet moved out of hiding and began dropping fighters from their ejection ports, hundreds of raiders gathering into their squadrons and massing for a huge attack.

"Twenty Basestars." Gaeta confirmed. "That's all of them."

"The radiation is going to affect their FTL drives too." Adama pointed out. "So long as we keep them pinned in this system they can't go after our fleet."

"So instead they all come after us." Tigh grunted. "Great plan Bill."

"It's what they used to pay us for." Adama smiled despite the situation. "All batteries prepare for suppression fire, we'll stop their long range fire and force them to close the range, which suits us just fine."

The _Galactica's_ systems made final readjustments and engaged their ammo feeds, likewise the _Saratoga's_ heavy weapons came about and prepared to engage. The USN ships couldn't match the pure weight of fire the _Galactica_ could throw out but their energy based weapons were more effective against the enemy warships and could not be intercepted.

"Warships will hold the centre, fighters cover the flanks." Adama ordered. "Good luck people, here it comes."

The Cylon raiders broke away and began driving straight for the civilian fleet, they barely seemed to be paying attention to the small group of warships in their path. The human piloted fighters quickly cleared the line of fire and in the space of a second space turned red and orange as the fleet began to engage. _Galactica's_ batteries gutted the leading Cylon squadrons; the point defenses swamped their close formations while flak bursts took down two or three fighters at a time. The USN vessels added their fire, pinpoint rail gun rounds from the escorts picking off raiders in one shot while the Spartan cluster missiles scored multiple kills each. Yet despite the huge waves of fire radiating out from the task force more and more raiders swept forward past the burning trails of their predecessors or trying to bypass the firestorm altogether.

"Look alive people." Colonel McQueen warned the pilots. "Bogey's coming in fast, keep your formation and look out for each other. Weapons free, fire at will."

The _Saratoga's_ combat wing skirted the tremendous barrage and moved to intercept a group of raiders heading for the civilians, locking weapons on as they accelerated. When the range came up they opened fire, a hail of purple tracers and cluster missiles bearing down on the enemy fighters. The flank of the Cylon force vanished in fire and debris, and then the Earth fighters were among them closing to point blank range where the turreted cannons and superior agility of the S/A-43 would hold an advantage over the faster Cylon ships. Even so they were badly outgunned and the first of the Navy fighters were blown apart as fresh Raiders piled into the battle.

A trio of missiles ploughed into the upper deck of the _Saratoga_ flinging wreckage out into space, the ship and its group were bringing down scores of missiles, but sometimes one or two slipped through the net. The pulse cannons struck back angrily blasting apart raiders that tried to slip past but the carrier was in trouble, it wasn't built to take the same punishment as a Battlestar.

"Weps, get me a targeting solution on that Basestar!" Ross yelled above the thunderous vibrations wracking his ship. "Standby to redirect fire!"

Two raiders pounded the command deck of the _Saratoga_ emptying six missiles each into it. The outer hull ripped open and exploded outwards, pressure doors sealing the affected areas as the ships heavy turreted guns changed targets from fighter to warships.

"Solution locked in!" Masterman confirmed.

"Open fire!"

The heavy guns engaged sending pulses of energy into a closing Basestar, white and yellow strobing bolts punching deep into the centre of the Cylon carrier's center axis. They broke through the lightly armored command section and opened gaping holes in the ship briefly gouting flame and sparks. Following up were the Phalanx missiles, the ships point defenses were too badly damaged to take action against them and one after another the _Saratoga's_ missiles smashed into the Cylon ship tearing further into its hull. Almost in slow motion the Cylon Basestar broke up, split in half by the weapons fire before its reactor finally detonated in a silent Nova.

The ranges were closing and the sky between the two sides was choked with activity, from wrecked fighters to debris from the shattered Basestar all highlighted by the glowing tracer fire and exploding missiles. While S/A-43s tied down the Cylon squadrons in close combat the Viper squadrons darted back and forth picking off any raiders that got through. The USN anti fighter Frigates were excelling in their roles while the cruisers escorting the _Saratoga_ were helping keep the Cylon heavy ships at bay with their own heavy weapons. The Cylons were having a hard time getting into position, their inertialess drives were being affected by the same radiation that was hampering jump travel and the Basestars were moving at little more than a crawl and couldn't get into position to swamp the small defensive force with overwhelming fire. But that wouldn't last forever, and already the first set of Basestars were receiving support from their sisters.

More and more missiles were saturating the defenses, a US destroyer lost control as its engines were blown out of its hull. Four high speed projectiles rocked the _Galactica_ while yet more impacts opened up the _Saratoga's_ weakened hull. Each ship continued firing but attrition was beating them, simple numbers working against them. Wave after wave of Raiders drove through the battle scattering missiles in all directions, bringing down preoccupied Vipers or S/A-43s before they knew what was happening. The human pilots were fighting hard but gaps were beginning to open in the screen.

Another four missiles hit the _Saratoga_, the last one sending a pillar of flame clean through its hull tearing out two hangar bays. The ship twisted and groaned as support structures melted and buckled in the heat of the impact.

"We're losing her Admiral!" Masterman yelled. "Hull integrity collapsing, we can't maintain our rate of fire!"

To emphasize his point the ship jolted again, with a tremendous tear one of the fore turrets was thrown from the hull in a cloud of dissipating fire. The _Saratoga's_ defensive fire was wearing down and the escorts were being pressed hard to stop the storm of incoming missiles and fighters. The ship wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sir, Basestar moving away, she's trying to outflank us!" one of the officers called.

"She's going for the civilians." Masterman confirmed. "She's moving slow but steady."

"I see it." Ross said calmly. "Set an intercept course, I want ramming speed."

"Ramming speed?" Masterman questioned for a second and then stood straighter. "Aye sir, diverting power to engines."

The carrier's main engines burned into life and it began to leave its place in the formation. Ross left orders for his escorting force to hold position and to keep the Cylons from breaking through to the civilians for as long as possible. The stream of fire from those ships provided a curtain for the _Saratoga_ to move through as it closed on the huge caltrop shaped enemy vessel. The ships dark hull was peppered with holes and stripped away armor, but the core of the vessel was still fighting and what defenses it had left did not stop shooting as the range closed.

The Cylon ship opened fire on the _Saratoga_, missiles ripping massive chunks out of the forward armor slabs. The squared off shape began to deteriorate into a tangled metalwork as impact after impact tore home. The _Saratoga's_ surviving guns punched into the Basestar further slowing it down and weakening the point of impact.

"Admiral, sensors show a nuke priming for launch!" Masterman warned.

"Too late for that now." Ross said quietly. "You ain't going anywhere."

Another volley of missiles hit the _Saratoga_, but it was too late now. The USN carrier slammed into the Basestar almost exactly in its centre section boring deep into the enemy vessel. The _Saratoga_ was not moving fast enough to plough straight through the Basestar, instead it ground to a halt with about a third of its length embedded in the Cylon ship, secondary explosions radiating out from the point of the impact and detonating throughout the enemy carrier. The Cylon ship lost power and began drifting, the crippled _Saratoga_ being carried along with it.

**Battlestar Galactica**

"We're losing our escort screen." Colonel Tigh growled. "Cylons are pushing forward!"

"We're not going to be able to hold them much longer." Adama said calmly.

The ship jolted under missile impacts, the glass partitions between the CIC deck and the comms centre shattering.

The DRADIS was full of contacts, friend and foe, weaving and tangling across the battle zone.

"The civilian ships are still in the radiation field, it's gonna take too long for them to clear it and jump." Tigh snarled. "We're going to get outflanked!"

Adama remained quiet, listening to the frantic battlefield chatter. He heard reports of the _Saratoga_ drifting unpowered in space locked in a death grip with the enemy Basestar. He heard Vipers and S/A-43's spinning through space between life and death. He heard the remaining US Naval ships warning they were running out of ammunition. Every report emphasized what he already knew, they were losing.

"Colonel Tigh, order our Vipers to maintain their cordon." Adama spoke calmly and clearly. "Then bring the engines up to full military thrust. We aren't going to wait for them to surround us."

"You're going to attack!?"

"We're going to show the Cylons that no matter how long they study us and how ever hard they try, they will never be able to predict Humans. Load armor piercing rounds into the main cannons; keep secondary guns on flak duty for now. Plot course straight down the middle, fire on each target as it bears."

Tigh stood still for an instant as his mind worked, then with a quick nod relayed the Commanders orders.

The _Galactica_ altered course suddenly, throwing off the aim of two Basestars deluging it with missiles. The weapons grazed harmlessly past as _Galactica's_ four heavy bow turrets aligned on the closest enemy ship and clunked into position.

"Alpha strike Colonel." Adama ordered. "Let's show these toasters how it's done."

The _Galactica_ heeled over a little so its bow and ventral guns could hit the same target, then they opened fire. The rapid fire heavy guns punched clean through the Basestar, within eight salvos it was nothing more than a glowing wreck.

"Helm, come about thirty degree." Adama ordered sharply. "Increase thrust and roll forty degrees to port. Topside batteries fire on the next target."

The large ship moved with surprising speed and precision, a curtain of glowing defensive fire lashing out on all sides knocking raiders out of the sky. Missiles raced for _Galactica_, some impacting, others being thrown off by the twisting warship or destroyed by defensive fire. In response the Colonial warship struck another Basestar with massed fire from her heavy guns, shattering its armor and breaking it apart. The Cylon fleet had been spreading out to encircle the human ships, and faced now with a direct attack it couldn't focus enough firepower to deal with it.

"Enemy fleet changing formation." Tigh called. "They're closing in on us."

"Good, means they aren't closing in on the civilians." The ship shook again. "Continue firing, full attack!"

The vicious close range fighting drew the Cylons away from the civilian ships, bright flashes marking the exchange of fire.

"RADIOLOGICAL ALARM!" Dee shouted above the battle chatter. "Incoming nukes!"

"Redirect defensive fire, brace for contact!" Adama ordered.

The ships guns redirected against the incoming missiles, shooting down most of them but 3 made it through to detonate against the _Galactica_ between the main hull and the port flight pod. Illumination went out as power was cut across the ship; the crew was literally weightless for a few seconds as gravity cut out with the lights under the sheer force of the impact. The emergency generators kicked in and gravity returned, dropping the crews back to the deck with a thump.

"Holy Frack." Tigh spat out a mouthful of blood. "Somebody get me a report!"

"Main power fluctuating!" Gaeta replied. "We've got reports of fires and heavy damage across the entire port side."

"What about the landing bays?" Tigh demanded. "Can we reel in our Vipers?"

Gaeta shook his head. "I don't think so. Chief Tyrol is making the assessment but he say's its taken massive structural damage."

Tigh paused. "I don't feel our guns firing."

"No sir, power to the weapons is out, working to restore."

"Then I suggest you get it fixed right the Frack now!" he yelled.

The warship rocked again, conventional missiles striking the now defenseless ship.

"Hard to starboard." Adama barked. "Present minimum aspect to the enemy."

They had to hold on as the ship slewed around, burning its left side engines as hard as it could to get them into a better position.

"Point defenses back!" Gaeta exclaimed in euphoria

"Restore barrage settings Tigh." The Commander said calmly, despite the ship growling in pain all around him. "Resume course, shove this old girl right down their throats."

Battered and burning the last Battlestar swung into battle once more, the allied pilots cheering the old bucket on as she refused to give up and die in the face of Cylon calculations. More Basestars closed on her but every time they plotted a firing solution Adama made a sudden course change or used a debris field to catch incoming missiles.

The curtain of fire draped around the ship made coming anywhere near it suicide. Raiders of all types were flayed in sheets of flame and showers of blood like fluid. The Viper squadrons held the line, taking losses but inflicting far more in their turn, the _Saratoga_ air wing fighting with the ruthless skill of men and women with a purpose. Their ship was gone, their lives all but unsavable, but the mission still in their grasp if they sold themselves as dearly as possible.

Colonial or Earth born, humanity was fighting tooth and nail to protect the refugee fleet and the Cylons were paying for it.

A Basestar fell out of formation, crippled by anti ship rounds from the Colonial warship. Adama stayed with her, using the damaged vessel to shield him from its colleagues. Missiles aimed at the _Galactica_ from its sisters were confused by the improved jamming from the Battlestar and struck the Basestar instead cooking it in Cylon Nuclear fire.

But the Cylons could take the losses and every ship commander and crew who died would be reborn later, perhaps close enough to watch the inevitable final results of this battle.

Tigh had to grab onto the central console as the ship bucked hard, the shock running through the deck.

"That sounded bad."

He had to grab on again as two more hits peppered the ship.

"That was worse." Adama grunted. "Helm, I want us closer!"

"Working on it sir, but the closer we get the harder it's gonna be to stop missiles!"

"Works both ways." Adama glanced at Tigh. "You got your key?"

The bald officer reached to his neck and the chain hung there. "You mean that one?"

Adama flipped open a panel on the main console and took a key from his neck chain, Tigh following suit. They both inserted the keys and turned together.

"Nuclear weapons armed." Adama stated.

"No kidding." Tigh swallowed.

"These are our last ones, Lets make em count. Disable safeties and set for impact detonation." Adama took his resting pose again stretched over the central console with both arms held tightly to the ship, to his ship. "We'll feed it to them point blank. Get ready on the launch button."

The bow guns blew one of the spines off the closing Basestar in a shower of flame and blackened metal, but the ship itself continued firing, a nuclear missile impacting the bow of the ship. _Galactica_ drove on, tearing through the blast like a bullet through a gleaming curtain, locked in a fight to the death with the Cylon ship.

"Bow guns are dead!" Tigh warned.

"Hold course." Adama stated. "Ready to break to port, put everything you can in the engines."

_Galactica_ was trailing air and debris like a comet, its head burning with impacts and its own return fire while the tail was made of frozen air and broken metal. Every second brought another hit, and every second put her closer to the target.

"We're alongside!" Gaeta called, and all eyes turned to Adama. He waited one heartbeat, then gave the order.

"Launch."

The 4 Nuclear missiles blasted from the ship's side, they were in space for less than three seconds before smashing into the Basestar. A second later it exploded, gutting the Cylon ship in a bright blaze of light and energy immolating several nearby raiders.

The Colonial vessel caught the edge of the explosion with little complaint; it wasn't the worst hit she'd taken today.

"Alter axis, set weapons for final barrier fire." Adama commanded. "Take us to the next in line."

A pair of fighter launched nukes burned into the ships bottom side decks dangerously close to the reactors, causing massive power loss as safety systems kicked in to prevent melt down.

"We lost DRADIS!"

"Go to local fire control." Adama said. "We're not accelerating."

"Main power to engines is down." Tigh noted. "Those hits blew the emergency systems."

"Frack the safeties, override and get me full engine power Colonel."

"Yes sir." Tigh shook his head. "Hell by the time the reactor goes critical we'll probably be toaster bait anyway."

"That's the spirit Tigh." Adama couldn't resist a grin. The ship began to rumble forward again. "Hit them with whatever is left."

By now the Cylons were in place boxing off every exit and opportunity, and with the Battlestar's weapons falling silent from damage there wasn't much more she could do.

A salvo of missiles caught her dorsal surface completely destroying the topside batteries and finally crashing the reactor. The whole ship fell dark for several second as the roof of the CIC dented in and sent overhead consoles and screens smashing to the deck in a welter of spark and jagged metal.

"That's it, main powers gone!" Gaeta cried. "We lost the relays!"

"Reroute." Tigh ordered. "Get Tyrol and his teams down their now!"

"Orders sent sir, but we're running on emergency batteries only."

"Colonel Tigh." Commander Adama said quietly. "Colonel, take command, keep our knife at the Cylons throat."

"What are you talking about Bill?" Tigh frowned from across the ops table. "We need to keep focused; the Cylons are about two seconds away from reloading and slapping us stupid!"

Adama was breathing heavily, and it took Tigh a couple of seconds to see the growing bloodstain on the Commander's uniform. "Ship's yours Saul." He said before collapsing.

"Medics!" Tigh ran around the table. "Get me some damn medics down here now!"

"Colonel, DRADIS is back," Dee warned. "Multiple contacts on the way!"

"Guns?"

Gaeta shook his head.

"Well then," Tigh shrugged. "Guess that was the shortest commission in history."

He watched the missiles closing on the now defenseless Battlestar, hoping that at least they had bought enough time for the civilians to stand a chance at escaping.

Suddenly the missiles disappeared, replaced by a cluster of green contacts.

"Friendly fighters!" Dee yelled in joy. "They've taken out the missiles!"

"_Galactica_ this is Colonel McQueen, we'll watch your back as long as we can. Head for cover."

"Understood Colonel." Tigh grinned "you've got our thanks. Alright Mr. Gaeta, get me weapons and propulsion right now."

"On it sir."

"And get me some medics up here!"

**……………………………**

"Sound off." McQueen ordered.

"58th checking in." West reported.

"51st reporting in." Vansen responded.

"47th reporting."

"35th reporting Colonel."

"Alright people listen up; we'll stay close to the warship and stop any incoming ordinance, use your agility to avoid enemy fire but do not pursue retreating fighters. We do this quick and clean."

The Hammerhead fighters spread out taking a loose formation between the Battlestar and the largest group of enemies, scores of missiles burst from Cylon ships and thundered towards the wounded _Galactica_.

"Light 'em up people. Weapons free."

The chin mounted guns opened fire tracing purple rounds across the path of the incoming missiles and detonating anything they touched. It wasn't close to the sheer weight of fire _Galactica_ could throw out at full ability but it was taking the brunt of the attack. A pair of projectiles rocked West's fighter as they passed by, his rear turret taking out one but the last hit _Galactica_ adding more damage to the ship.

"Fighters!" Warned Cooper Hawkes. "What's the call Colonel?"

Staying as a stationary screen in the face of a fighter attack was suicide, the Marines had no choice. "Accelerate to combat speed and engage, watch the _Galactica_ but watch your own asses too."

The fight started with a flurry of missiles from both sides, the Marines strafing and jinking to avoid the massed strike while the Cylons simply sent expendable raiders up front to take the hits. Some of McQueen's comrades weren't fast enough or lucky enough and their fighters vanished in a rapidly cooling fireball, but in return the entire first wave of Cylons were blasted from the sky, the Hammerheads taking evasive action to avoid the shower of razor sharp debris.

The Marines were heavily outnumbered and fighting desperately, despite their best efforts the Cylons drew them away from the Battlestar and lined up for fresh strikes.

**Battlestar Galactica**

"Colonel sir, we're wide open for more strikes." Gaeta warned. "Main weapons still not responding."

Tigh looked down to where Doctor Cottle was working on Adama. "How is he?"

"To early to say." The old surgeon grunted. "But he'd do better if the ship stopped taking hits."

"So would we all doc, do what you can." Tigh returned his attention to the CIC crew. "Any estimates on main power?"

"No sir." Dee said as she devoted most of her attention to the station. "Energizers are still out."

The thumping impacts started again, even in the well protected CIC the explosions and crunch of metal were clearly audible.

"Would somebody just get me engine power?" Tigh demanded. "Hell, give me half a chance and I'll ram the Frackers!"

"More Nukes!" Dee shouted.

"Brace for contact!" Warned Tigh. "This is getting old."

Most of the missiles were stopped by a few unengaged Hammerheads, but two were not. They burst against the ship in a series of bright lights, directing their force against the already damaged port flight pod. Once again the ship was pushed sideways and began to roll out of control, conventional missiles hitting it along side the nukes saturating the ships armor and tearing holes in the battered vessel.

"Colonel, they're going for the flight pod, major breaches in all sections!" Gaeta warned.

"Jettison the Viper stores!" Tigh ordered. "Get them out before they…"

he was cut off by a terrific rumble which grew louder and louder and threw everyone to the deck. Tigh didn't need Gaeta to report what that was.

The flight pod split open like a tin can as the aviation fuel and weapons detonated inside, the multiple nuclear strikes burning through the safety systems and triggering the catastrophic reaction. Gouts of flame lit up the ship as the fireballs traced the course of the explosion all along the side of the pod, shredding it from the inside out and hurling thousands of tons of metal into space. The chain of explosions left the pod totally destroyed, with just a few hollow scraps still attached to the crippled warship.

In the CIC nearly every computer went dead, emergency lighting was flickering and still the Cylon missiles hit again and again.

"Mr. Gaeta, can we divert power to thrusters?" Tigh asked.

"Barely sir, not enough to get us moving."

"It doesn't have to be." Tigh said sternly. "Rotate the ship forty degrees; put our dorsal surface to the Cylons. Then order all crew to the Ventral escape pods."

Gaeta and the other officers froze in disbelief. "Sir?"

"The order is to abandon ship." Tigh clarified. "This battle is over for us, we can't run, we can't even fight back. I won't have the crew die for a principle, now issue the order and get the hell off this crate before she goes up!"

The lieutenant hesitated for a second, and then sent the message ship wide. Evacuation alarms sounded and the crew orderly began to head for the escape pods.

"Try and make it to the fleet." Tigh ordered. "Take as many Vipers and Raptors as survive, with luck we've bought enough time." He looked at his wounded friend. "Sorry Bill always knew I wasn't cut out for a ship of my own."

"Keep your nose level!" Kat yelled. "Dammit Hotdog hold still!"

Hotdog's white Viper rolled hard as a pair of raiders tried to make Swiss cheese out of him.

"Hold still!" He yelled. "What've you been smoking!"

"Nothing much." She grinned as she lined up. "That's why I'm so jittery."

"Kat, don't you dare Frack this up!"

"Relax." She assured him, lining up on target. "Break in three two one, go!"

Hotdog blasted his RCS thrusters and slung the Viper out of the Raiders line of fire, in the same moment Kat opened up with both barrels, blasting one raider out of the sky in a heart beat.

"Oh yeah! I am still Da man!"

She side flipped the Viper and zeroed the second raider, it was halfway through its own flip to target her when the red tracers cut home.

"Two more for the tally." She cheered. "You cool?"

"Cool." Hotdog confirmed, "Whoah Kat, break left!"

Without thinking she followed his warning, rolling hard and accelerating as blue tracers filled the space she had just been sat in.

"Jink right!" Hotdog called, I'll… Ah Frack, got one on my six!"

"Stay on it Hotdog!" She slammed the controls narrowly missing another volley. "Dammit, somebody wanna do me a favour?"

She twisted hard again before suddenly the raider flashed into a storm of fragments. Sweeping up from behind game a US Navy S/A-43.

Kat laughed in relief. "Guess our allies are pretty useful."

Though they couldn't rig translators on all units the S/A-43 dipped its wings in a friendly salute, Kat could see the pilot wave and she waved back, human to human.

"Kat," Hotdog called. "Gods Kat, check out _Galactica_…"

She looked through her canopy and saw the wounded ship, its flight pod cooling debris and hull blackened by impacts.

For once there wasn't a word she could say.

The Battlestar rolled, expending the last of its energy to do so. More missiles carved out the top of the ship but it's vast bulk allowed escape pods launching from the underside to flee without worrying about the Basestar. A few Vipers and Hammerheads fell in to escort the escape pods to the relative safety of the remaining Battlegroup while their comrades continued fighting.

"Half the crew is evacuated sir, five more minutes and we'll be empty." Dee reported.

"Very good, now head out yourself." Tigh ordered. "I can finish up here."

"Sir," Gaeta spoke up. "You'll need some help to set the self destruct."

"Let me put it another way, Frack off people!" Tigh snapped. "Go on, get to the pods, you've done your duty here, we all have. Now try and save yourselves. Go!"

"Sir, I can't…"

"Your orders are to continue the fight." Tigh snarled. "Get to Earth, join the Navy and drive the Cylons from the Colonies! Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Dee and Gaeta said in unison.

"This ain't over. Remember this ship, and remember this day. So say we all."

"So say we all." They replied.

For a few moments Dee and Gaeta hesitated, and then ran out of the CIC leaving just Colonel Tigh alone on the command deck, lights flickering around him and the deck shaking.

"I'm not going to let you become part of some Fracking Cylon museum so those tin bastards can gloat over you." He activated the ships self destruct system. "You and me, we're going to go out in style."

McQueen's fighter units broke away from the Battlestar and instead focused on protecting the crew and the escape pods leaving the ship wide open to attack. Assault raiders broke through the damaged and inactive museum flight pod and began deploying Centurions to take the ship.

Tigh felt the impacts stop, knowing that it meant the Cylons were committed to taking the ship.

Like hell.

**Raptor 147**

Helo watched the DRADIS screen in a mix of utter despair and awe. "They're tearing the _Galactica_ apart."

"I'm heading there as fast as I can." Sharon spoke with pure determination. "I'll get us aboard!"

Since the evacuation was ordered the crew of Raptor 147 had only one concern, the well being of their daughter Hera. Helo trusted the crew and he knew they would get their kid out, but he wouldn't know for sure unless he was there holding her as they left the ship. His wife felt exactly the same, so while most ships were fleeing the Battlestar Sharon was coming in to land.

"Flight pods gone!" She said. "I'm going to hard dock on the bow docking tube."

"That's gonna be tough with all this firing."

"The Cylons have eased off." Sharon said. "They want her alive."

"Ahh hell, confirmed." Helo Spat. "Heavy raiders clamping on the hull and burning through."

"We better be fast, couple of minutes and she'll be crawling with Centurions."

The Raptor clamped on to the _Galactica_ and Helo popped the boarding tube more often used for deploying Marines. Swiftly and silently he and Sharon clambered onboard with sidearms drawn and began to move quickly through the ship.

The ship was as familiar as home to them, it was their home and even with the lights failing they knew every inch of its corridors. They didn't see anyone on the journey meaning the ship had to be all but evacuated. They arrived at their quarters to find their room empty, and Hera gone.

"Is she hiding?" Sharon asked.

"No, no look, her favorite Doll is gone; I bet she grabbed it on the way out." He felt relief wash past him. "It's alright, they must have taken her."

There was a sound at the door and both trained their weapons on the culprit.

"Don't shoot!" Baltar covered his head. "It's me!"

"Doctor?" Helo frowned. "Why aren't you off this ship?"

"I got, well that is to say," He sighed. "I'm lost."

"Then you better come with us." Sharon grunted. "Come on, we've got a Raptor."

They had just begun moving when a sudden burst of gunfire split the air.

"This way!" Helo sprinted towards the noise. "Come on!"

"You're running towards the shooting?" Baltar muffled a yelp.

"You can wait here." Sharon suggested. "Good luck if you see a Cylon."

"I see them everyday." He muttered. "Fine, stay with the armed soldiers."

The trio skidded to a halt right behind a pair of Centurions firing on a group of _Galactica's_ officers huddled behind some crates. On instinct Helo and Sharon put three rounds each into weak points on the Cylon troopers backs, shattering metal joints and dropping the robots uselessly to the floor.

"This is Helo!" he called. "Hold your fire!"

"Daddy!" A small voice yelled.

"Wait sweetheart." A man said. "Alright!"

Helo and Sharon stepped out of cover and instantly Hera ran for them, behind her Chief Tyrol followed on.

"Hey there!" Helo grabbed his girl and lifted her up.

"The Chief took me for a run." She said. "We just played hide and seek."

"Thanks man." Helo said with total sincerity.

"Don't mention it." Tyrol slapped his arm. "When the order was given Cally and I were close by."

His fellow tech raised her head. "Hi."

"Hey Cally." Sharon waved and hugged both Helo and Hera. "Alright, come on, we better go."

"Not that way." Tyrol said. "Crawling with Toasters."

"Our Raptor's that way!"

"We're heading to the other pod." Tyrol said. "I got a plan. And I'll need your help, we've got a mission."

Tyrol lead them over to their group, beside Cally there were four Marines, Doc Cottle and a stretcher holding Commander Adama.

"Frack! How is he?" Helo gasped.

Sharon held back, the badly injured Commander bringing back images of the assassination attempt made by another Cylon model that shared her identity.

"We need to get off here now." Cottle said.

"There's a shuttle in the other Pod." Tyrol said. "It'll fly, but we need to get there before the Cylons."

"I'll take point." Helo said. "Chief, with me. " You two Marines watch our backs, you two on either side. Doctor Baltar, help Doc Cottle."

"Me, but I'm…" he tailed off. "Alright."

"Sharon…"

"I'll keep her safe." She took Hera from Helo and held her tight. "I promise."

"I know." He kissed her. "Alright, let's move it!"

The journey was fast even with the stretcher as no one wanted to be left on the dying ship when the Cylons took control. The familiar corridors were dark, lit only by emergency power and even then whole banks of lights were missing either from recent damage or years of neglect.

Helo rounded the corner and ended up almost nose to nose with a Centurion. Reflexes kicked in, he instantly rolled and dropped as the metal warrior lashed out with its claws, slicing a long gash down his left forearm.

He gasped and hit the deck hard, still rolling to avoid the inevitable downward slash. It never came, instead his ears rang with the sound of gunfire in the confines of the metal corridor as Tyrol and a Marine put a dozen high velocity rounds through the centurion.

It dropped with a heavy clang to the deck.

"You can bet his buddies heard that." Tyrol winced. "You good Helo?"

"Apart from the gaping wound? Yeah, I'll live."

He picked himself up, tested his grip and found all his fingers still moved. "It missed the nerves." He noticed Sharon was giving him a deeply concerned look. "I'll be fine, really."

"Flight pod is up ahead." Tyrol waved them on. "Nearly there."

"I thought this pod was decommissioned?" Baltar asked nervously

"It is." Cally answered. "We can't fly out of here with Vipers and since that heavy raider took out the window the flight deck is open to space."

"So why the Frack are we here!" Baltar demanded. "What the hell is the point?"

"The Point," Tyrol squared up. "Is that the Commander ordered me to restore anything useful in the museum. The Vipers were easy, but I also did some work on an antique shuttle, just past those doors."

"An antique?" Baltar scoffed. "That's your plan?"

"You're welcome to stay and wait for the next ride off doc." Tyrol turned. "Rest of us will take this one."

Without another word the Chief opened the blast doors and made his way into the dull hangar deck, an assortment of old vehicles and stalls that would have one day been a gift shop filled most of the scene.

"There she is." Tyrol pointed to a blocky twin engined vessel at the far end of the bay.

"That'll fly?" Helo asked seriously.

"If we've got a pilot." He looked to Sharon.

"You got one." She nodded. "Come on, we better get the Commander aboard."

The team dashed across the open deck, the hull shuddering beneath them as the _Galactica_ began losing power.

"Grav is starting to go." Tyrol pointed out. "We haven't got long."

An all too familiar clank and whir sounded behind them, the sound of twin machine guns priming.

"Cylons!" Baltar screeched.

"On the floor!" Helo yelled, already dragging Sharon and his child to the cold deck plates.

The Cylons opened fire, three Centurions barely twenty yards away filled the air with whistling rounds. One of the Marines watching Adama took six rounds in the back completely ignoring his body armor. He was dead before he even began to fall.

Tyrol depressed the trigger on his rifle joined by fire from Cally as they scrambled behind a heavy duty pillar drill. The Cylons began to spread out, maintaining fire as they advanced.

"They're moving to flank!" Sharon warned.

"Look, the Shuttles just over there." Helo pointed. "Can you make it?"

"No way." She shook her head. "Not over open ground."

More bullets clanged and ricocheted over head, one of the spent rounds striking Adama in the thigh. He didn't even notice.

"Well why not?" Baltar spoke up. "You're one of them, they won't kill you!"

"Of course they would." Sharon snapped. "I'd just download back home somewhere, they don't care."

"Nice Girlfriend you have there." Baltar said bitterly, hiding his own bitterness at the parting he had experienced with Six.

"Cut it!!" Tyrol snarled. "Helo, Corporal Taylor, ready to give covering fire. Sharon, you need to run for that ship."

"I'll go with you." Helo promised. "You need cover over there anyway."

Tyrol didn't have time to argue the point. "Okay, on three."

Tyrol made the count, then raised his weapon and fired from cover, the Marine and Helo following suit. One of the Centurions sparked and fell over in a cloud of blue smoke while the others were forced to move faster into cover, throwing off their aim.

Sharon took Hera and bolted for the shuttle, Helo by her side firing from the hip. It wasn't accurate but it served to keep the Centurions cautious.

The two females made it to the shuttle and disappeared inside, running up to the antique flight deck to start the preparation to launch.

"We're in!" Helo called from the doorway.

"Alright everyone, go, now!" Tyrol ordered. "Move it!"

Baltar struggled to run with Adama in tow, but he daren't drop the stretcher in front of Helo's gun. He forced himself to keep up with it as bullets whistled back and forth. He looked up just long enough to see a ripple of a scarlet dress and welcoming blond hair drift into the shuttle, and he made sure he was right behind that delectable vision.

Helo expended his last round as the stretcher passed with Cottle and Cally bustling past him.

"Come on chief, we're ready!"

Tyrol and the Marine Corporal fell back step by step, carefully laying down fire as they pulled back. Another Cylon hit the deck, everything was shaking and rattling as the Battlestar convulsed, they were fast running out of time.

The last Centurion waited until the Marine was reloading, then darted out of cover and fired on the shuttle, striking Tyrol just before he reached the shuttle. He began to topple backwards, mouth open in a silent cry of pain when Helo and Corporal Taylor grabbed him and half pulled, half threw him in the shuttle.

With a final yell of anguish Cally fired an explosive round from her sidearm, with an aim born of vengeance the round hit home cleanly and blew the Centurion in half.

"Come on Chief!" Helo quickly applied pressure to the wound in the engineers back. "Come on, this is nothing!"

"Get up to the flight deck." Cottle dropped beside them, his duty blue uniform already black with blood. "Go on, this thing needs a co-pilot."

"The Chief…"

"Think I need you to tell me my job?" Cottle arched an eyebrow. "Get out of here Lieutenant! Cally, come here, pull it together and fetch my bag from the stretcher."

Helo staggered away, wiping sweat from his brow and succeeding in smearing blood across his forehead. He stumbled up the stairs to the flight deck and saw the Chief was as good as his word, every light was blinking green.

"We're ready." Sharon said. "I just need…" She stopped cold when she saw Helo. "Karl, blood."

He shook his head. "It's not mine. The Chief…"

"Gods!" Sharon began, the pain clear in her face.

"The Doc's on it, he'll be okay." Helo hoped, he really did. "But we have to go right now, or we're all finished."

Sharon took a breath, looking quickly to the frightened child next to her and seeing all her priorities falling neatly into place.

"Alright, sending airlock override codes."

The Shuttle was parked on the hangar ramp, to get out it first had to ascend to the flight deck, a lengthy process which likely wasn't going to happen in the warships current state. By overriding the system she basically just opened every door from the hangar to the flight deck.

Air exploded out in a hurricane of freezing atmosphere, taking anything not secured with it including a pair of Centurions arriving late to the party.

"Engines up." Sharon said. "Better hold on, this will be fast."

"Wait, don't you need to Taxi?"

"Not this time."

Sharon activated the main engines, thrusting the shuttle off the deck in a blaze of sparks amid the gale of escaping air. The old craft bounced once, then barely angled up through the wide open airlock and emerged into the cold hollow of the flight deck. Beneath them hundreds of Centurions were marching into the ship, the deck itself smothered in troop carrying heavy raiders.

They fired on the shuttle, but its heavy hide shrugged off the bullets and hurtled the small ship out of the dying vessel and into open space.

Colonel Tigh watched the shuttle go with a thin smile, the last of the crew that could leave was now gone. The only living human left on the ship was now him, and he had plans. He took a bottle of Vodka from his uniform, glanced at it, then with a harsh chuckle threw it aside. He didn't need that anymore.

Two centurions blew open the CIC door and clanked to a halt on either side, guns pointing at Tigh who made no move. From the corridor walked a tall and attractive blonde woman, a number 6 model who gave the colonel a long stare.

"You lead us quite a chase, but the outcome was inevitable."

"Is that a fact." Tigh said plainly.

"We will hunt down the survivors; maybe use this ship to do it." She smiled. "We have a sense of irony."

"For a toaster you sure talk a lot." Tigh grinned. "Good night sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Tigh said finally, and then dropped the last control.

The great Battlestar shuddered as explosives detonated across the ship at key locations, blowing out structural supports and collapsing the ship. Hundreds of detonations destroyed the ship by degrees slowly working their way across the hull leaving nothing in their wake. Finally the fuel tanks hidden deep within the ship were triggered, and a new star was born.

The light shimmered for a few long moments and the battle seemed to stop as both sides were distracted and awed by the sight. Then slowly, very slowly, it receded once more into darkness. Of the _Galactica_, last defender of the 12 Colonies, no trace remained; nothing to be venerated by her charges or lorded over by her enemies. But the most important part of the ship had survived, its heart and soul split among a dozen raptors and a thousand life pods streaking away from the battle.

They raced past the last few Earth warships, the _Saratoga's_ escorts by now critically short of ammunition and preparing to use their own vessels as weapons, ramming the Cylons as a last form of defiance.

"All remaining fighters form up here!" McQueen ordered. "No one gets past us, not while we're still breathing."

A mixed force of Viper and Hammerheads took up position around the Earth destroyers and cruisers and watched the still vast Cylon fleet closing. They armed what little they had left and stared their enemy straight in the eye.

Suddenly an assault raider exploded without either side firing a shot, from the wreckage spun two gleaming Vipers followed by a squadron of Hammerheads.

"Starbuck? That you?" Helo yelled from his overloaded shuttle.

"Hey Helo, sorry we're late!" the officer cheered. "But we got a lift back."

Helo's DRADIS system began to beep incessantly as contact after contact began filling it, it took a few seconds to confirm but the IFF codes were translated as allied.

"Keep in formation." McQueen ordered. "This isn't done yet!"

The embattled human defenders who had been looking at certain death now saw something different. They were still looking at certain death; it just wasn't aimed at them anymore. Ship after ship fell into formation and began locking its weapons, the combined battle groups from Aris had arrived and it was time to deliver some payback.

**USS Yorktown**

"I'll make this simple." Admiral Monroe of the _Yorktown_ said. "Kill them all."

"Aye sir." The ships Captain confirmed.

"I want them dead. I want them dismembered, I want them annihilated, I want whatever it is robots fear to be happening to them in the next thirty seconds." He fished a cigar from his pocket and cut it to size. "Deploy our Battlegroup and the _Kennedy_ between the Cylons and the civilians. Let them get through us first." He took a lighter. "I want battleship units on the move laying down enfilade fire right into their guts." He lit the cigar, exhaling blue and grey smoke. "And I want them out of my face by the time this cigar is a stub, now let's get to work."

The sudden massive reinforcements engaged the Cylon force, their combat formation strung out and disrupted by the valiant defiance of the _Saratoga_ and _Galactica_. An air wing two hundred strong tore into the raider units while an almost equal number moved to reinforce the exhausted survivors of the early battle. A vast array of missiles, guns and particle weapons erupted from the Earth battle groups and began removing Cylon ships from the universe.

Raiders pressed the attack, trying to get close enough to launch tactical nukes against the Earth carriers but there was no way that was going to happen. The handfuls that were fast enough to evade the fighters were shredded by anti fighter ordinance from escorting frigates and destroyers.

"Targeting solution locked on nearest enemy forces."

"Kill them." Monroe ordered.

The _Yorktown_ and _Kennedy_ opened fire with their heavy weapons, blasting gaping holes in a trio of Basestars. They were soon joined by their escorting cruisers blasting pulse weapons and firing off missile salvos into the Cylon armor. The return missile fire was intercepted before it got anywhere near close by AA fire from the escorting cruisers and destroyers, the nuclear warheads lost before they could arm as the punishment continued. The Basestars structures collapsed under the attack, their hulls falling apart and drifting away as the heavy weapons tore them to pieces.

The Cylons reordered their forces into a wall, sending waves of raiders to buy them time by distracting the Earth warships.

"Enemy fighters massing for attack in sector 3." The _Yorktown_ sensor officer reported.

"Weps, explain to them why it's a bad idea to mass aircraft in tight formation." Monroe said. "Codeword Hades, I authorize full deployment of strategic nuclear weapons, now paste them!"

The _Yorktown_ and _Kennedy_ unleashed a wave of torpedoes from the amidships launchers followed by a salvo from the nearby Battleships, turning and rising to the location the Cylon raiders were gathering. The fighters were too busy organizing to respond in time, and had no idea what hit them. The strike removed most of the surviving Cylon fighters, immolating them in several hundred megatons worth of fire, a small copy of the _Galactica's_ departure.

As the carrier groups pinned the Cylons and drew them in the real strength of the Earth battle fleet was flanking the Cylons, the hereto silent black shapes of two Battleship formations, the US 8th Division and the British 5th Battle Squadron. The ships had replaced their ground bombardment ammunition with armor piercing or nuclear tipped rounds, and the Cylons were about to be on the receiving end.

The USS _Tecumseh_ opened their contribution with a staggered volley from its four ship length particle cannons, soon joined by the _New Jersey_ and _Wellington_ and their sister ships. The heavy weapons punched straight through the nearest two Basestars leaving vast holes from top to bottom. After a few seconds their systems completely gave up and the ships exploded. The British warships moved to a different location and opened up with rapid fire turrets hurling kiloton yield rail gun shells up into the Cylon flank. More Cylon ships were turned to fluttering wreckage as the flanking battleships and solid line of carriers and escorts set up a crossfire.

The Cylon ships began to give ground, trying to consolidate their defenses before they were isolated and picked off by the Earth warships. The fleet finally turned its attention away from the civilian vessels and focused on trying to buy itself some space to escape, with their jump systems inoperative in this system they had to try and fight their way clear, and that meant taking on the Human battleships.

Every missile the Basestars could fire was thrown at the battleships, every nuke or conventional warhead that could be hauled to a tube was ripple fired while any raider that wasn't fighting for its existence was ordered to launch a suicide strike on the warships. But the battleships were built to operate alone in deep space without escort, each ship was a gliding self sustaining fortress armed for any encounter with a gun for every occasion. The defensive batteries on these warships were far superior to anything on other Earth warships, scores of rail guns and missiles lit up the sky as the massed fire of the two fleets met and overwhelmed the Cylon attack. Three missiles got through and expended themselves uselessly against the immense armor belt of the _Tecumseh_.

The battleships loosed another salvo, ripping apart more enemy ships while the carrier fighter wings could now focus on throwing missiles at the Basestars, the raider units now more or less destroyed. The Cylon force lost its cohesion, descending into chaos as attackers fell in from all sides picking apart the last warships. The last three Cylon Basestars bunched together for mutual support and fired a final defiant volley of missiles which barely made it ten miles before being picked off.

"Alright Captain." Monroe nodded. "You know what to do."

"Aye sir." He activated the fleet wide communications net. "All vessels time on target, time on target. Begin pattern now."

The Earth ships began firing their weapons in sequence, slowest first, all timed to arrive on target at exactly the same time, a solid wall of explosive or energetic firepower. The Battleships fired one more coordinated volley in conjunction with the Carrier's particle guns, and the space occupied by the Cylon ships was lost in a series of glowing flashes. When they dimmed nothing but shattered hulks and burning embers were left.

"Outstanding work." Monroe grinned. "Outstanding. Now get SAR teams in the air and begin picking up any survivors you find. Give priority landing clearance to the _Saratoga_ air wing and we'll try and find space for the Colonial ships." He took a final look at the tactical display. "Those guys fought like hell, guess we must be related after all."

**Reuben James 6 AU's from Earth controlled Aris**

As the Titanic battle reached its zenith another more subtle one was taking place elsewhere. Moving swiftly and silently like a panther stalking its prey in the dead of night the USS _Reuben James_ was inching closer and closer to the enemy formation waiting for the perfect moment to spring her trap. Captain Reynolds plan was a bold one and its payoff potentially huge but it didn't come without its risks.

"We're on station Captain." The helmsman reported.

"Roadrunner decoy is ready sir."

"Understood. Initiate silent launch of the decoy then move us to holding point alpha."

"Aye Captain." The weapons officer confirmed.

On the seamless bow of the ship an armored door opened steadily and using minimal power to the VLS tube ejected the Roadrunner decoy. Instead of activating immediately like most roadrunners were programmed to do this one did not. Following orders programmed into its advanced computers system the roadrunner ignited its engines on a predetermined course until it came parallel on the other side of the enemy formation. The Weapons officer of the _Reuben James_ tracked the progress of the Roadrunner through a secure line of sight laser link to the decoy practically undetectable to the Cylon forces. When he was confident that the decoy was on station the weapons officer activated the decoy.

The Roadrunner immediately began to project a false hard contact DRADIS signal to the nearest Cylon raiders. The raiders responded just as Reynolds had hoped with more than half of them broking off their englobement of the Resurrection ship to engage this new target allowing the _Reuben James_ to get that much closer to strike. As the Cylon raiders were moving to engage their target a meeting was taking place on Resurrection.

**………**

Dianna Biers was not pleased when news of the Battle finally reached her and the other replicants on Resurrection.

"We lost the entire fleet?" she asked in shock and disbelief. Around her the remaining Cylons from a Cavil, five, Six, Simon and an Eight remained utterly quiet. Not even in the heaviest fighting in the war for independence had the Cylons lost so many ships in a single battle. Their spectacular failure to hold Aris and eliminate the Colonial refugees paled in comparison to this latest catastrophe.

"Well actually, you did." Eight couldn't resist a smile. It had been Biers's idea to send the entire assault fleet against the _Galactica_ and Earth forces believing in Cylon superiority over the human forces. Now just like another model of her number who had battled the _Pegasus_ fleet she had been utterly defeated.

"I think when we get back everyone is going to be really, really pissed at you."

"Doesn't matter." Biers snorted. "This is a Resurrection ship, we can easily replace our lost people in new bodies, and we know where the Colonials are going. Besides _Galactica_ is no longer an obstacle it'll just make it that much easier when we bring our entire fleet upon them."

"I still think they'll box you for gross incompetence. We have never lost so many ships in one engagement; this could literally set us back years!"

"Not when I give them my information." The Three model replied haughtily. "Then we can come back here and finish what we started with our full might. God does not want the humans to live, that is why he spared us."

"Are you defective or something!? And strip bare our defenses elsewhere?" Six retorted hotly. "Need I remind you that a full Battlestar group is still out there somewhere!? If these Earthers were to somehow link up with them it would be a disaster!"

"Yes about that." Three looked to Doral. "I was told that _Pegasus_ and her fleet were irrelevant. I could of-"

"-Wait Three we have a faint contact on sensors." Eight spoke quickly. "It just came out of nowhere!"

"Impossible, I thought our raiders were already dealing with the human ship. What is it?"

"Another ship and two smaller contacts." Eight swallowed hard. "Missiles."

"Where are the raiders! Initiate jump!"

"We can't jump, and the missiles are too close!"

"Well do something!" Biers screeched. "Fire! Shoot at them!"

**USS Reuben James**

"Captain they've seen us!"

"Action stations, Action stations!" Captain Reynolds ordered, the resonating alarm echoing in the hull. "Secure from silent running and go weapons hot!"

The USS _Reuben James_ had been keeping a close watch on the enemies escape route trying to close the distance as much as possible with the Resurrection ship before engaging her. This had the advantage of using Resurrection as a shield to hide from the Raider squadrons still maintaining their formation ahead of the ship.

With most of the enemy raiders diverted away and with orders to torpedo any targets of opportunity trying to get away from old 'Smoking Guns' Monroe's kill zone. Whatever this ship ahead was it counted.

"Raider contacts at five one through five zero!" The Lidar operator reported.

"Weps, deal with them quickly." Reynolds ordered. "Missiles get me a firing solution on that ship and prime some show stoppers."

Under silent running the _Rueben James_ was a dart, a long near featureless black hull with razor sharp edges designed to absorb or deflect enemy scans. However once the order was given everything changed, armored doors popped open to reveal missile tubes, targeting scanners flipped up and activated while gun batteries rose from their hiding places to engage. She was no longer stealthy, but she had achieved a perfect striking position behind the Resurrection ship.

"Rail guns firing!"

The sensation was hardly noticeable, but Reynolds was so in tune with his ship he could sense the slight vibrations in the hull caused by the recoil of the defensive weapons. Outside Cylon raiders were picked apart with perfect precision, the computer aided targeting so rare on Colonial ships slashed through the Cylon flights, annihilating ships in showers of steel and red mist. Return fire was practically non existent for the simple fact the raiders were more worried about hitting Resurrection than the _Reuben James_, which was exactly what Reynolds had hoped for.

"Forward guns have a solution Captain." The weapon officer called.

"Let 'em have it!" Reynolds ordered with some glee. "Missile room, how are those Show Stoppers?"

'Show Stopper' was the colloquial name for the Mk 126 Tactical Nuclear weapon, though the US Navy's definition of 'tactical' was a little vague. While technically anti-ship weapons they packed a hefty hundred megaton warhead each. Very useful for ambushing and gutting Chig fleets which was originally the main mission of the Stealth destroyers.

"Three minutes Captain, we're racking them now."

The forward guns fired with a blast of light and gas sending highly charged particles into the flanks of the Resurrection ship, passing through the vessel effortlessly and shredding hundreds of inanimate Cylons in each shot.

**Resurrection Ship**

"FIRE! FIRE DAMN YOU!" Biers wailed like a banshee, her composure rapidly vanishing.

"This isn't a Baseship!" The nearest Eight Model snapped. "We have no weapons, and that ship is intercepting what return fire our raiders do throw at it!"

The vessel jolted hard as a railgun shot punched out an engine.

"We're out of Raiders." One of the Blonde topped Sixes said. The rest won't make it back before we're destroyed."

"The human ship is pulling back." Eight said. "I can't see… new contact! Radiological alarm!"

"The Earth ship is launching Nukes!" Six remarked frantically.

"Without a Resurrection ship, we're dead!" Biers gasped; the irony of death by nuclear strike lost on her.

"Ten seconds to hit!"

"No, this isn't what's meant to happen, we are the chosen children!"

"Well I guess you can complain to the man Himself!" Eight snarled. "See you in hell."

Captain Reynolds of the _Reuben James_ smiled as the Cylon ship vanished in a nuclear fireball. He didn't know why it was out here lurking away from the battle, but it was fair game and he took the opportunity to lay down a little payback of his own. Using the distraction and momentary sensor blindness from the nuclear blast Reynolds ordered the _Reuben James_ to stealth in a decoy evasive pattern away from the blast. The remaining Cylon squadrons had returned and though it seemed to Reynolds that they would attempt to locate the _James_ the raiders surprised him by turning tale and running full burn to exit the system. He was glad to see them go.

"Message from fleet command, enemy fleet destroyed sir." His XO reported. "We're ordered to report back for repairs and debrief."

"Acknowledge signal, then set course." He said with a final look at the retreating raiders. "Take us home."

**Earth Expeditionary Force**

The guns were silent now, charred and blackened by their extended use they rested in their turrets while the crews took some sleep. The lines of Battleships, Cruisers and escorts under Admiral Monroe held their stations across the nebula waiting in case a Cylon ship had evaded destruction or a fresh wave was inbound. But so far everything was quiet, serene amid the red and blue filtered light of the gas cloud and the scattered wreckage and detritus of war.

Earth had earned itself both a treasure trove of technology and a graveyard at the end of this fight. Two dozen Cylon Basestars waited in varying states of disrepair to be recovered, analyzed and exploited. Aerotech had a small fleet of salvage ships on the way, dispatched even before the last gun fell silent to see what could be used amid the alien wrecks. Countless Raiders drifted between the wrecked heavy ships and every so often there would be a piece of Viper or even from the _Galactica _herself, all of which would be invaluable to Aerotech.

At the heart of the battlefield resting in the scene of the hardest fighting Monroe's two Carriers stood vigil, the _Kennedy_ and _Yorktown_ had recovered the surviving fighters from the _Galactica_ and _Saratoga_ and were now busily conducting further search and rescue missions to bring in escape pods and ejected pilots.

Dominating their efforts was the _Saratoga_ herself, the massively damaged ship was wedged in the shattered remains of a Basestar, the vessel it had rammed in a final act of defiance. The Carrier itself had not exploded, but it had the minimum of power and had been torn to pieces by enemy fire, it was barely recognizable as the ship it had once been.

Plastic sealant was sprayed from rescue ships, the white polymer solidifying over hull breaches to create an air tight seal and allow gradual re-pressurization of affected sections. The rescue teams entered the vessel, feeling their way through the zero gravity sections lacking power.

Admiral Monroe watched the events intently; giving the Search and Rescue missions his full attention.

"We've brought in over half the _Saratoga_ Air wing." His second in command reported. "We've run out of hangar space."

"Dump the jets into space." Monroe ordered. "Keep them together; we'll get a cargo ship to pick them up. The pilots are more important."

"Yes sir." The officer took notes. "Also we've brought in all the Colonial fighters, over twenty of them split between two distinct fighter types, and six support ships like shuttles or ISSAPC's."

"How's the communication situation?"

"We've got electronic translators wired up with the Data from the _Reuben James_; they seem to be working just fine."

"Okay, bottom line Captain. How many did we lose?"

"About thirty percent on _Galactica_, probably a similar number on _Saratoga_ though rescue operations are still underway. Rest of the fleet got off lightly, less than five percent."

Monroe accepted the information. "Considering what we were up against that's better than I expected."

"Yes sir."

"What's the situation in sickbay?"

"We've had to set up a triage on the port hangar deck, but the Docs say things are looking positive. Some good news there actually sir, we brought aboard the military leader of the Colonies, a Commander Adama, he's injured but stable."

"Well it's something to be thankful for."

"The last refugee ships will be leaving within fifteen minutes, after that it'll take them a day or so to reach Earth based on their jump system. We've given them the coordinates but it's a pretty long winding route from here, it'll take them a while to get all the way home."

"All the way home." Monroe repeated wistfully. "After all they've been through the deserve it, finally."

"No arguments here sir."

"Keep me informed of the situation with the _Saratoga_." Monroe said. "If they've taken Glen from us then by hell I'll see their planet burn before this year is out."

**Yorktown Medical bay**

Sharon remained completely still as the huge ring of the medical scanner swept up and down over her, making her feel slightly tingly. A few feet away Helo watched intensely as the _Yorktown_ Doctor glanced at the screen.

"It's amazing." He said. "You know everything about you looks human, but to a more perfect degree."

"Well thanks." Sharon said tongue in cheek. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'd like to run more tests, and I can bet you the medical professionals on Earth will too, I mean you are a new form of life!" He beamed excitedly. "But basically you're clear of any pathogens; you can land on Earth without needing more than the usual inoculations and quarantine arrangements."

"Well that's great news." Helo grinned. "We're going to Earth!"

"I'd just like to give your daughter a scan too." The Doctor said. "Just to be safe, but I don't foresee any problems."

"You know what this is?" Helo asked. "It's a normal life, no more running, no more fighting. We can just settle down and raise our child."

Sharon smiled emptily. "I truly hope so Karl, but I don't think we've seen the last of the Cylons."

"Earth kicked their butts."

"In this battle, but they won't stop, not after just one defeat."

Helo's good humor vanished. "But at least now we have a chance to win."

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah we do."

"Come on." Helo stood. "Let's go see how our friends are doing."

The pair made their way across the immaculate deck while Hera slept on a nearby bunk, fully gorged on ice cream and treats from the _Yorktown_ galley courtesy of the crew who fell in love with the little angel.

The bay was filled with familiar faces from _Galactica_, both the slightly injured who were patched up and now waiting for somewhere to go and the more seriously wounded who were laid up in beds parked in every available space.

In one corner Helo spied Starbuck and Lee chatting and made a straight line for them.

"Hey Helo." Starbuck greeted. "Glad you made it."

"Likewise guys." He shook hands, followed by Sharon. "Hell of a fight."

"Hell of a fight." Lee agreed. "I can't believe they took _Galactica_."

"You should have seen her fight." Sharon said quietly. "She gave them hell right up to the end, she never quit."

"It won't be right without her." Starbuck said. "She was the last piece of the Colonies we had."

"Still plenty of civilian ships." Lee remarked.

"It's not the same." She replied simply. "Just not the same."

"Colonel Tigh didn't make it." Helo said after a moment of silence.

"Does my Father know?" Lee asked.

"Not yet."

They were stood at the foot of Adama's bed, an assortment of cables and wires attached to his chest accompanied by the universal beeps of a heart monitor.

"It's gonna gut him." Kara sighed. "Tigh was a son of a bitch but they went a long way back. Damn toasters."

"Present company accepted." Lee nodded to Sharon.

"Whatever." Starbuck shrugged.

"At least the old girl went out in style." Helo brought them back. "She made a legend for herself."

"And the civilians made it to safety." Lee added. "She did her duty, we all did."

Their thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Cottle.

"Doc! Doc, any news?" Lee asked quickly.

"Your Father is going to be fine." Cottle said. "The guys here patched him up good, hell they've got one or two devices I haven't seen before. He's in good hands, should be awake in a few hours."

"What about the Chief?" Sharon wondered.

"He took a bullet but they got it out, used a laser scalpel." Cottle chuckled. "Chief Tyrol is already awake down there; you can try and talk to him but good luck getting a word in past Cally!"

Despite herself Sharon still held a soft spot for the Chief.

"I hear the first thing he did was propose to Cally." Cottle informed. "Kind of Romantic, course he should have done it sooner and saved us all a lot of ear ache." The old Doctor huffed.

"Well its one happy ending." Sharon said.

"There's more than one, we've made it." Helo said. "We made it to Earth."

"Not all of us." Starbuck reminded. "Not all of us."

"Excuse me," A voice spoke through a translator. "Am I interrupting?"

They were confronted with a squat red faced man in a tan colored uniform, four silver stars rested on his collar. He had a hard look, but showed a deep concern in his expression.

"No sir." Lee addressed him. "I'm Captain Adama, former CAG of the _Galactica_."

"Admiral Monroe, this is my fleet."

"Your people kick ass sir." Starbuck announced. "Pleasure to watch them fight."

"You guys ain't too shabby either, guess we must be related after all." Monroe grinned. "I hear he's gonna make it."

The group looked to Commander Adama.

"That's what the Doctors say." Lee confirmed.

"Good, we could use people like him." Monroe nodded. "Hell of a fighter, because you can guess we ain't done with the Cylons."

"You think they'll come back?" Starbuck asked.

"I don't plan on giving the bastards the chance. We're at war, so we fight it our way." Monroe stated. "And that means gathering strength, gaining intelligence, then launching a massive counter attack. They don't get to kill a bunch of our people and then go home. They owe me blood and I'm gonna collect."

"Got space for me to come along?" Starbuck grinned.

"Always space on my ship for a qualified pilot." The Admiral stated. "Heard you people had some of these." He produced a Cigar. "Complements of the Navy."

Starbuck gladly took the Cigar. "We're definitely related."

"What happens next sir?" Lee asked.

"We're going to Earth." Monroe stated. "We've taken on the wounded and will take you back, the United Nations has approved settling you on Earth and a small refugee community is being setup in the United States, the civilian ships are already pretty close."

"And we're going to be okay to join the Earth fleet?" Starbuck asked.

"We'll have to wait and see, but I'll be arguing for it. You guys know the Cylons and that's an advantage we need. Plus you've got some serious fighting skill."

"Plenty of practice." Helo admitted.

"Well at least you don't have to run anymore." Monroe said. "Welcome to the end of the line, I for one am glad to have you here. Been a long road. Now you can stop and rest for a while."

"We all can." Lee nodded. "Thank you Admiral, for everything."

"Least I could do." He shook hands. "Just sorry we weren't there to help on the first day of the war."

"At least you'll be there on the last." Lee said solemnly. "Thank you sir.

**USS Saratoga**

A few hundred miles away the rescue teams finally broke through the tangled innards of the _Saratoga_, sparks falling like rain as they cut through twisted supports and collapsed corridors. They found sealed off sections with one or two survivors locked in a gun room, or a dozen people in engineering, or a handful in an armory or repair bay.

Ultimately one crew cut away the blast doors and entered the bridge.

"Bulldog!" a voice barked.

"Chesty!" the rescue team replied. "Don't fire, I'm Lieutenant Maddox, _Yorktown_ SAR."

"Admiral Glen Ross." The voice replied. "Of the _Saratoga_."

"Sir we've got orders to evacuate all survivors to the _Yorktown_. Marines from _Kennedy_ have since cleared the Basestar and you're the last group here on the _Saratoga_."

"Did we win?"

"Yes sir, we sent what few that survived packing."

Ross grinned. "Outstanding. What about my ship?"

"A salvage team is due to take her to Groombridge, see how much of her we can keep."

"Alright son, but you tell the salvage team to treat this lady with respect." Ross ordered. "She might be beat up but she's still a ship of the fleet, and she will be honored as such."

"Absolutely sir."

"Well alright then, let's get going." Ross said. "Commodore, lead them out."

Masterman nodded and gathered together the bridge officers. With a noticeable limp he began to head out the way the SAR team came in.

"Careful sir, most of the ship is still zero gravity; we've set up guide lines and lanterns to get you to the medevac."

"Noted Lieutenant." Masterman confirmed then moved away, leaving Ross until last.

"Sir?" Maddox prompted.

"In a minute lieutenant." Ross said. "Go on ahead, I'll be along presently."

The lieutenant disappeared leaving Ross by himself. He exhaled deeply and grabbed the rail around the tactical station, leaning on it the way he had countless times in the past.

"Well this is it." He said gently. "Here we go our separate ways. I guess I knew this would happen one day, just sad it had to be like this."

The bridge was lifeless and silent, lit only by the faded yellow of the emergency lanterns. A sallow dying light dusting the blank screens.

"We had some close ones, Ixion, Kazbek, Anvil. You always got us home, guess this was just too much." He sighed. "But we're alive, and we won, and you saved tens of thousands of people, the last of a civilization. One hell of an epitaph, and you still did your job even if you aren't coming home this time."

He unlocked one of the lockers by the doors, forcing the bent metal open. Inside there, miraculously pristine, was Ross' guitar.

"That's my girl." He patted the bulkhead and retrieved the guitar. "So now they'll use your bones to build a new ship, and one way or another you'll get a chance for payback. "

He looked over his shoulder at the broken bridge. "We fought a good fight, heart and soul. So that's what I'm taking with me. You can't kill the soul of a ship, not while its crew still lives. So long as we breathe, so do you old girl."

He stepped through the door a final time, resting his hand on the cold steel.

"I owe you. We all owe you. So get some rest, and I'll see you in another life."

Outside a glinting piece of metal glided slowly past, caught by a beam of light filtering through the nebula like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day. The mostly intact plate proudly bore the name '_Galactica_' and as it passed by the light caught every letter in glittering detail.

Cylon missiles may have broken their ships, but no weapon could kill their memories or diminish the heroism displayed by their crews defending the Civilian fleet. The two sundered halves of humanity had fought together, bled together and prevailed together. Now there was just one human race, and it would never forget as the fleet set a course for home.

However what no one knew was that a third player had been watching the battle with great interest and as soon as the Earth fleet left the Chig recon fighter came out of its hiding place, then almost with a final glance back made its way home with the intelligence that would surely intrigued its leadership.

**Four days later.**

The _Yorktown_ returned to a riotous welcome, hundreds of small ships fell into position beside it flashing lights and performing rolls and loops as the Carrier eased towards dock. A flotilla of warships were on hand to provide an official honor guard for the Carrier and escorted it from the moon to the Lovell orbital facility where she would undergo some brief repairs before returning to duty. Following close behind were the civilian ships from the Colonies under military escort, drawing a great deal of attention from the welcoming groups.

"We are cleared to dock." The helm officer said.

"Ease us to a stop." Monroe ordered. Nice and steady, then drop anchor and begin power down. Welcome home boys and girls, we earned this bit of leave."

The blocky ship came to a relative stop and latched on to the orbiting station, its skeletal arms already entwining two other nearly complete built US warships, a Carrier and a Battleship.

At the core of the facility was a large disc like station, and that was where the wounded would be transferred to before moving Earth side to Bethesda.

"Pretty to look at isn't it?"

Baltar tried to ignore the radiant blonde at his side as he left the Carrier and found a space in the lobby of the Lovell space station with a view of Earth.

"Blue seas, clear skies, mountains and forests." The phantom lamented. "All wasted on humanity."

"These people are different." Baltar whispered. "They might be nothing like us."

"You cannot change your birthright Gaius." Six whispered, her breath exciting his ear. "You cannot change what you are, and neither can they. Whatever they appear on the surface humanity is one and the same. Lost, misguided, flawed."

"Is that your opinion, or that of your God?" Baltar asked.

"Our God Gaius, remember that." Six corrected gently but firmly.

"It just seems he didn't really want you to win."

"There is a plan for everything." Six said. "Clearly we were not ready to come to Earth, it wasn't the right time."

"Perhaps it will never be time?"

"It is not for us to decide, we just follow the path."

"How do you know it is the right one?"

"Through faith Gaius, just faith."

"I prefer something a little more substantial if you don't mind."

"You are a man of destiny Gaius. Trust in that, have faith, and you will soon have power worthy of your position."

"Doctor Baltar?" a woman was calling to him. "Doctor Gaius Baltar?"

"Yes, yes actually." He blinked back to the present, his apparition nowhere to be seen.

"Good to meet you, I've been told by almost everyone that you are the man to talk to about science and technology."

"Well, I suppose I have some background to draw upon there, yes."

"I'm Catherine Connelly, but you can call me Cathy." She introduced herself. "I'm Vice President with Aerotech."

"A company?"

"Aerotech is Earth leading manufacturer of space craft and high technology." She informed. "As part of the acceptance of the Colonial refugees we have full access to Colonial technology."

"I see." Baltar nodded.

"We intend to combine it with our own knowledge and understanding to improve technology for all humanity in general, and give us an edge in the inevitable Cylon war."

"And you want my help?"

"Correct Doctor, it will make life easier for us to implement this technology if we have someone familiar with it on our team already. Aerotech would like to recruit you as a consultant Doctor Baltar, a role I'm told you have already worked on?"

Baltar nodded, finding the Aerotech official not unattractive and immediately slipping into his most charming persona.

"Well I'm not adverse to helping Earth understand the gifts we have brought."

"You'll find us a generous employer Doctor, one that rewards skills like yours."

"I'm already very tempted." He said, hoping some of the double meaning got through.

"Well, I'm glad we can find some common ground." Connelly answered, finding Baltar entirely predictable. "There are one or two others I'd like aboard too, namely a Sharon Valerie?"

"Boomer?"

"Well, yes, if that's her name. She has an intimate understanding of Cylon technology, and we are recovering quite a lot from the battle field."

"That's because she is a Cylon."

"But a good one I understand, loyal to her husband and child." Connelly paused. "I'm sure in the best interests of her daughters future she will come to help us. It would be a shame if something were to happen."

"Wait a second, did you just threaten Sharon's child?" Baltar asked in mild surprise.

"Of course not Doctor, but she faces the same threats we all do. I'm sure we can convince her."

"Well, you have convinced me."

"Excellent." Connelly beamed. "Then we'll speak soon, but for now you should relax. You've had quite a journey, take a week or two to savor it. Then we'll talk business."

"How do I contact you?"

"Don't worry, we'll find you Doctor." Connelly turned away. "Welcome to Earth."

A gentle laugh made Baltar's hair stand on end.

"A man of destiny." Six recited as she leaned of Baltar's shoulders watching the fading form of Connelly. "Fate has a way of putting you in the right place at the right time."

"Is that what you think?"

"It is what I have faith in." Six whispered. "Work with that woman, see the true face of Earth, then we're going to have a chat about Gods plan. I'll be seeing you soon Gaius. Don't forget me."

"How could I ever?"

But she was gone, leaving him sat alone with a new world and an old job.

**……………**

Tom Zarek and his aid strode through the cramped corridors of the _Yorktown_ like a man lost in a daze. He had shuttled over to the _Yorktown_ from _Cloud 9_ upon reaching Earth orbit so he could give a report to the Quorum about the condition of _Galactica's_ survivors. He'd been amazed and heartened by how much resources were being utilized to save those critically injured personnel that they could. He noted many familiar faces and offered what comfort and praise he could to the true hero's of the Colonies and generally tried to express the heart felt thanks of the Civilian population to those who had been their guardians for so long. It was all he could do not to break down and cry. There was just one more person on Zareks list to talk to and as he made his way to Commander Adama's bedside to give the man the much deserved thanks from both himself and the Quorum he was intercepted by someone behind him.

"Excuse me? Uhmmmm excuse me sir?" A voice called out behind him. Zarek turned and came face to face with a young and rather attractive female reporter and her camera man.

"Yes?" Zarek asked in surprise unconsciously readjusting the headset translator wrapped around his ear.

"My name is Gina Robertson _Yorktown's_ embedded reporter with SNN news service." She extended her hand which Zarek took in a firm handshake. "Can I ask who you are sir and what your relation is to these people?" Zarek opened his mouth to speak but then stopped cold as a light switch just switched on in his head causing him to completely forget his original reason for coming.

"My Name is Tom Zarek. I am a member of the Quorum of 12."

"The Quorum of the 12? Please forgive me but I'm not sure I know what that is."

"It's quite alright; The Quorum of the 12 is the legitimate governing body of the 12 Colonies of Kobol."

"So you're a member of the government." Robertson repeated with a smile. "Would you be willing to tell us what happened here and where your people come from? All of Earth is just eager to learn about you."

"All of Earth?" Zarek asked with a growing smile. "My dear I'd be happy too." He motioned to a nearby empty room. "It all started about 50 years ago…"

**San Diego**

**Earth**

The ISSCV touched down in a swirl of dust, several more pressing down heavily on the concrete apron of the Marine air base. No sooner had the engines powered down the band outside began to play a jaunty medley of songs written for those days when the troops came home.

"Quite a crowd." Vansen observed from the window.

"Least we're getting a warm welcome home." Hawkes smiled. "Nice to be appreciated."

"You hear the Admiral is going to be okay?" Mickey Goins chipped in. "Found him on the bridge of the 'Toga still laying down the law!"

"Good old Ross, take more than an Alien Armada to keep him down!" Hawkes laughed.

"Shame about the _Saratoga_." Vansen observed. "I'll miss her."

"She was our home." Nathan West spoke for the first time in nearly half an hour. "She might have been destroyed, but she was never beaten. She never lost, she just stopped."

"Think they'll build another one, a new _Saratoga_?"

"I'd bet money on it." Mickey nodded. "Bigger and badder than ever."

With a change of lighting the door of the ship opened letting in a tremendous cheer from the crowd.

"Hero's welcome." Mickey grinned. "Let's go milk it."

"What about that hot little blonde from _Galactica_ you were into?" His brother David Goins asked. Mickey smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well she is a stranger on our world, who better than me to show her around. I'm supposed to meet up with her later; until then let's go mingle." With a wave he stepped out onto Terra Firma.

Chris Porter and Matt Brody were both standing not too far away from the Goins brothers as they leapt into the crowd.

"Wish I had his skill with the ladies. Did you see the way that hottie from _Galactica_ was eyeing him?" Brody remarked dryly.

"Cheer up Matt." Chris said next to him. "Knowing Mickey as we all do I'm sure he'll screw it up before the week is over."

"Probably." Brody allowed. "So whatcha got planned after the welcome home ceremony?"

"Go home and read a good book." Porter answered honestly causing the young Brody to stare. "God you suck. How did you get to be my wingman?"

"It wasn't by choice." The two shared a laugh as they descended from ISSCV and quickly spied a group of College girls from the nearby university of San Diego eyeing them appreciatively.

"Looks like they're happy to see us." Brody waved which elicited some giggling from the ladies.

"Let's go talk to them." Porter said. He didn't give his young friend the chance to protest as he grabbed young Matt and dragged him along.

"I think I saw Kylen." Vansen said quietly to West. "Over there."

"Thanks." The Captain nodded. "Good to be back home with you Shane. Really, Corps wouldn't be the same without a Vansen in it."

"You better believe it." She smiled widely. "Now get out there and find your wife, go."

He suddenly grabbed Vansen in a brief hug, then with a grin joined the rest of the squadron leaving the shuttle. He was quick to find his very emotional wife and twin boys and with the biggest smile ever seen plastered on his face he scooped them into his arms.

"I don't think there's anyone left out there for us." Hawkes said. "No family and all our friends are here."

"You owe money to a couple of guys." Vansen corrected. "They might be waiting for you."

"Thanks for never letting me forget that."

"You play cards with a guy called 'Captain Shark' what do you expect?"

"I thought it was just his name!"

"He was a Commander in the blue water navy, it said so on his uniform!"

Hawkes laughed. "I missed our bickering."

"I missed your stubbornness."

"I missed how you were never wrong."

"I missed how you're never right." Vansen smiled. "Well, almost never."

They embraced closely.

"Been too long Shane."

"Means we've got plenty of lost time to make up for."

There was a cough. "Not in the Corps CV you don't."

Colonel McQueen stood glaring at them.

"Sir, no disrespect sir."

"None taken, now get the hell out of my Cargo Vehicle, smile for the crowd, and then… well I don't need to see you for three days at least. So get gone!"

As they piled out Hawkes could have sworn that for just a heartbeat he saw the Colonel crack a smile. Just for a heartbeat.

**Colonial One Earth orbit**

"That's it madam President." Billy leaned over his seat. "Earth."

Laura Roslyn looked out of her window with a mix of emotions she couldn't put words to, such joy and sadness she had never guessed could exist. They had all been running for so long constantly trying to survive none of them had time to truly just stop and look at themselves. They had not had time to grieve for their lost worlds and lost people, but now finally they could stop.

"By Kobol's light." She smiled "It's more than I had dreamed." The bright blue and white orb gleamed in reflected sunlight, she could feel the tears on her cheeks and knew she had no power to stop them. She did not care.

"We did it." Billy exclaimed. "We actually did it!"

"We really did, we found a place where we can live in safety." From the window she saw the various dark shapes of Earth built warships, the silent guardians who would now pick up the mantle of the _Galactica_ in defending humanities last hope.

"It's all thanks to you Madam President; your strength kept us all going."

"We made it because we believed." Roslyn said. "Not because we believed in Earth, but because we believed in ourselves and in each other. We made it together, we made it home."

"I still can't believe it."

"Earth." She smiled widely, her body relaxing for the first time since all this began. "Home..."

"This is the best day of my life, I just…just can't describe it." Billy was smiling like an idiot. "Shall we set up a press conference? Madam President?"

She did not answer, could not answer. Billy leaned across his seat, his smile fading. "Madam President? Laura?"

She was no longer breathing, the illness she had fought for so long had finally defeated her, but not before she had fulfilled her duty to lead her people to safety. Her last words and last thoughts had been of this sanctuary, and the sure knowledge that everything she believed in was safe.

Billy looked for a long time at her peaceful face; eyes still open and mouth still smiling warmly as she looked out of the window down at Earth.

Billy knew he should get the doctor or do something, but he couldn't. He stepped away with tears in his eyes and left her by the window, he did not close her eyes. After so long she deserved to have their new home be the last thing she saw or knew. He left her alone, the glorious blue world still reflecting from her smiling eyes


End file.
